5 dias
by Artemis - Hime
Summary: Desperté, ojala todo se hubiese quedado como un mal sueño, yo estaba en el suelo boca abajo, alce la mirada y lo primero que vi me dejo impactada. Todos me veían horrorizados. ¿Por que...? Capitulo 13: 300 años de Dolor: Parte 3: Final
1. Un dia rapido

**Bueno este es mi primer fic, no es bueno pero hago lo que puedo, espero y les guste aunque no sea tan bueno es el primero 5. La historia transcurre despues de destruir el nirvana ok.**

**Anime/Manga:** Fairy Tail

**Parejas:** NatsuxLucy, Grayx?, Gazillex?,Mirajanex?, Erzax...?

**Genero: **Romance/ Humor/ Aventura/ Misterio

_Pensamientos personajes_

Dialogo normal

(Pensamientos mios)

//Acciones personajes//

**FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE, POR QUE SI FUERA ASI, YA HUBIERA MATADO A GERARD.**

* * *

Un dia como cualquier otro en el gremio Fairy Tail, todos viendo el tablero para escoger sus futuras misiones. Pero… 2 personas discutían ferozmente por una mision, quien, los mismos de siempre, Natsu y Gray.

-ARGH!!!! Te dije que yo lo vi primero asi que dámelo…- dijo Gray jalando el papel

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!! Yo lo vi primero ….. argh!!!.....da..meloo…-decía Natsu

Mientras ellos dos discutían sobre este hecho, Lucy estaba tomando un jugo de manzana, en la barra, platicando con Mirajane y Jubia.

- Ansss… que nunca se cansan de pelear ya es el como – lo decía Lucy con mucho fastidio, aunque ella y se hubiera acostumbrado

- jejeje… ya sabes como son, ademas, aun asi son buenos amigos, aunque lo nieguen, es solo que son fuego y hielo, es otra cosa por la que se les dificulta llevarse normal diría yo, aunque aveces pienso que esa es su forma de llevarse bien.. ¿no creen?- dijo Mirajane lanzando una sonrisita

-Hi!!! Juvia cree lo mismo que Mirajane-san, se ven muy simpáticos de esa manera… - Juvia rio al ver a los dos peleándose

Natsu y Gray seguía con su interminable pelea, pero Natsu al parecer ya se encontraba fastidiado, cosa rara en el, todo el dia estuvo pensando tanto en "eso" que prefirió ya no pelear mas.

- Sabes quédatelo…. Escogeré otro…- Natsu dijo sin más esfuerzo

Ante tal comentario todo el gremio se quedo con cara de asustados, paso lo que jamás creyeron que pasaría algún dia, Natsu dándole la mision a Gray, era algo que jamás se esperaba y menos proviniendo de Natsu, incluso Gray se quedo con cara de confundido, sabia que debía haber algo tan malo como para que el Dragón Slayer hiciera semejante cosa.

- Natsu en verdad te encuentras bien…- Gray lo dijo tocándole la frente a Natsu

- Si estoy bien… suéltame…. Mirajane sabes donde esta el maestro- Pregunto Natsu

- Eh?.. Si… esta en su oficina – dijo Mirajane

Natsu sin más que decir se marcho al segundo piso. Lucy sabia que algo andaba mal, Happy también lo sabia, miro detenidamente a Lucy

- Lucy crees que Natsu este bien – Pregunto el felino

- …. Claro que esta bien de seguro es una nueva forma de fastidiar a Gray

-Ya veo asi que era eso – dijo Happy aliviado

- jejeje- Lucy le acariciaba la cabeza a Happy – sabes creo que yo también tengo algo que hablar con el Maestro Makarov, ok, vuelvo en seguida

Lucy se paro de su asiento y se dirigió al segundo piso, estando arriba, se dirigió a la oficina del Maestro Makarov, en el pasillo se encontró con Natsu, caminando lentamente, corrió hacia el…

- Hey… Natsu, espérame – dijo sonriendo

- eh?...Lucy… - se detuvo, regresándola a ver

- Natsu… - ella noto que el no tenia la misma actitud de siempre – Natsu ocurre algo

- ¿que? No todo esta bien ¿Por qué preguntas? –

- bueno pues por que tu dejaste de pelear con Gray… acaso es la fecha de hoy… no es así

-…si es por eso

- 7 de julio… el dia que desapareció Igneel, sabes… hoy también es el dia que mi madre murió… se como te sientes

-…yo no… l-lo siento…- se disculpo, su rostro se ensombreció

Lucy acaricio sus mejillas

-No tienes por que disculparte… no deberías estar triste, tienes a muchas personas que te quieren y no les gustaría verte en este estado…- Lucy quería llorar

Esta vez fue Natsu quien le acaricio el rostro, Lucy no sabia por que lo habia hecho o por que habia dicho esas palabras, solo sabia que el rostro de Natsu se acercaba cada vez mas a la de ella, pero ella solo lo miraba a los ojos no decía nada

- _El me va a besar…por que no hago nada… -_ pensaba Lucy

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando escucharon que alguien venia, ante esto inmediatamente se separaron

- Hola chicos – saludo el Maestro Makarov – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Bueno no fue usted quien me dijo que lo buscara a esta hora…- dijo Natsu volviendo a su actitud de siempre

-…si yo vengo por lo mismo –Lucy sonrio

- Si es cierto… vengan a mi oficina, necesito hablar de algo importante con ustedes –

El maestro Makaroz se dio la vuelta, Natsu y Lucy solo lo siguieron; pronto llegaron a su oficina, tomaron asiento, pronto el Maestro Makarov comenzó a hablar

- Seré claro con ustedes, últimamente han estado cumpliendo misiones de alto rango, me he dado cuenta que se les ha hecho muy fácil, y las han terminado en menos del tiempo esperado….Lucy cumplio una mision muy peligrosa por su propia cuenta y ni siquiera utilizaste las llaves, por lo que queda claro que tu poder de luz te da mucho poder(1) y tu Natsu he notado que has mejorado mucho y has madurado por lo que ahora podrán cumplir misiones de rango S… - sonrio el maestro

Natsu y Lucy sonrieron ante tal noticia

- Muchas Gracias Maestro Makarov le prometo que no le fallaremos… - dijo Lucy sonriendo

- Si… se lo prometemos no le vamos a fallar Maestro – Natsu lo dijo sumamente emocionado

- Eso espero, ustedes nunca me han fallado… bueno pueden retirarse –

Ambos asintieron y salieron de ahí, se dirigieron a la parte de abajo, muy contentos los dos, Lucy ya podría conseguir el suficiente dinero para pagar la renta y Natsu ya podría enfrentarse con personas mas fuertes, pronto llegaron abajo y dieron la noticia a sus amigos, Gray por su parte no lo podía creer, Erza felicito a ambos, al igual que Mirajane, y el resto del gremio.

Lucy seguía pensando en lo que paso en el pasillo, agredecio mucho que no pasaba nadie en ese momento, ahora tenia que aclarar su mente, desde hace tiempo que ella sospechaba que se habia enamorado de Natsu pero no se lo decía a el, la única persona que sabia era Mirajane que se habia dado cuenta por si sola.

El Maestro Makarov, les dio a todo el gremio 5 dias de vacaciones, cosa que agradecieron mucho. Natsu por su parte, también estaba pensando en lo que paso en el pasillo, no sabia ni por que habia intentado besar a Lucy pero sabia que ese momento le gusto demasiado, el estaba en una mesa celebrando, con Lucy, Gray, Erza, Juvia y Gazille que se habia vuelto mas sociable gracias a la insistencia de Juvia, a la que considera como su hermana menor.

- Me sorprende que el Maestro les diera el permiso de tomar misiones de rango S – Dijo Gazille mientras le dio un trago a su cerveza – ahora solo falta el cubo de hielo –

- Cállate... Como es posible que ustedes puedan tener misiones de rango S y yo aun no… - Gray estaba molesto

- Eso es por que ellos se han esforzado mucho… no es así chicos – decía Erza

- Si supongo que si- Lucy sonrió

-Es eso o fue por que le tomamos una foto muy vergonzosa al viejo – decía Natsu tratando de pensar

- No recuerda que nos pago muy bien por ella… - le dijo Lucy

- Si es cierto entonces fue por que nos esforzamos mucho – Dijo Natsu riéndose cosa que siguieron los demás

- Eso quiere decir que son muy fuertes ambos, ademas Natsu cambio su look, Juvia cree que se ve muy bien asi – Juvia le dedico una sonrisa

- Tu crees…- Natsu lleva puesto un pantalón blanco y la parte de abajo hiba adentro de las botas negras, una camisa un poco larga de borde dorado y lo demás negro, con una manga larga de lado derecho y sin manga del otro lado

- Se ve igual que siempre –dijo Gray

-¿Qué pasa Gray? celoso de que Juvia me elogie a mi – Natsu le dedico una risa picarona

- Eso no es cierto – dijo Gray desviando la mirada

- No se preocupe Gray-sama Juvia sabe que Gray-sama siempre será el mas guapo para ella – ante este comentario Gray se sonrojo

Todos rieron por esto

- Valla ya es muy noche… me tengo que ir – dijo Lucy parándose de su lugar

Los demás también dijeron lo mismo, cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa, excepto Natsu que por favor a Mirajane, acompaño a Lucy a su casa

- ¿Cuando vuelve Happy a aquí Natsu? – dijo Lucy para romper el silencio que se habia formado

- Pues en 5 días, quería estar mas tiempo con Charlie – Natsu rio por ello

- Ya veo… extraño mucho a Happy, me pregunto si estará bien

- Claro que esta bien después de todo esta con Charlie se la ha de estar pasando bien… _tengo que preguntarle sobre lo que paso hace rato… -_pensó Natsu preocupado

- Si tienes razón…_Tengo que decirle lo que siento por el…pero si solo es mi imaginación si no me corresponde que hare arruinare lo nuestro_

_- Bueno hay que preguntar solo…._

_-_ Bueno ya llegamos a mi casa…umm gracias por acompañarme –le dijo Lucy

- No tienes por que agradecer…bueno quería…bueno…hablar de lo que paso en la mañana en Fairy Tail… - Natsu desvió la mirada

- eh…bueno yo…

- Es que yo lo siento…no quería incomodarte…

- N-no te preocupes por eso…

- Bueno es que yo…

Antes de que siguiera hablando Lucy lo beso, Natsu se sorprendió por ello pero el le correspondió, pronto entraron a la casa, besándose aun solo que mas apasionadamente, se dirigieron a la habitación, se separaron por falta de aire

-Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto – pregunto Natsu agitado

- … si no lo estuviera no estaríamos aquí – le sonrió

Volvieron a besarse como si el mundo dependiera de ello, Natsu fue despojándola de su ropa, Lucy hacia lo mismo con el, pasaron una noche completamente apasionada, pronto llego el amanecer, ambos dormían, Lucy se despertó abrazada por Natsu

- _Entonces esto no fue un sueño…yo y…_

Natsu despertó y vio a Lucy, a su Lucy directamente a los ojos, ambos se besaron, y solo por falta de aire se separaron,

- Yo…bueno… - Lucy no sabia que decir

- Lucy yo te quería preguntar si tu ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Yo…si quiero ser tu novia…

Ambos se besaron y pronto ya volvían a querer tenerse el uno al otro, pero alguien toco la puerta, cosa que sorprendió a ambos, se pararon rápidamente a ponerse sus ropas… cosas que a luchas y lograron, pero parecían normales… Lucy fue a la cocina y Natsu abrió la puerta, se quedo en shock cuando vio a Erza y Gray mirándolo sorprendidos

- Erza…Gray …buenos días- dijo Natsu nervioso

- Buenos días Natsu… veo que llegaste temprano a la casa de Lucy… - dijo Erza sonriendo maliciosamente

- o será que te quedaste a dormir aquí… - Dijo Gray sonriendo malévolamente

-…eh no, llegue temprano aquí por que…mejor por que no entran digo vienen a ver a Lucy seguramente…- Natsu trato de cambiar el tema

Ambos asintieron, cuando entraron vieron que Lucy salía de la cocina y aparento sorprenderse

- Buenos días Erza, Buenos días Gray que hacen aquí tan temprano – pregunto Lucy mientras se quitaba el mandil

- eh… bueno pues veníamos aquí para ver…si no querían venir con nosotros a la feria que empezara mas al rato en la noche, debido a que…no tenemos trabajo durante 5 dias… - Decia Erza tratando de buscar algo sospecho en el lugar, miraba todo.

- Si seria bueno ir ahí para distraernos un rato – dijo Lucy emocionada

- Que bien… amm otra pregunta… antes de que llegáramos no interrumpimos nada verdad – pregunto Gray frunciendo el ceño

Lucy y Natsu que se encontraban juntos se sorprendieron, pero Natsu tomo a Lucy de la mano

- De hecho si yo le acababa de pedir a Lucy si quería ser mi novia y ella me dijo que si pero justo en el momento en que la hiba a besar llegaron ustedes a interrumpir – dijo algo molesto - asi que si no les importa – tomo a Lucy y la beso

Erza y Gray se quedaron en shock, para luego volver a la normalidad, el beso termino y…

- ok bueno ya era tiempo se habían tardado mucho – Decia Erza muy feliz

- Me alegro por ustedes… ya era hora- dijo Gray

- Es decir que ustedes ya lo sabían y no pensaban darnos una…ayudadita… - el aura de Lucy se volvió malvado

Erza y Gray se pusieron nerviosos

-Saben… creo que necesito ir a casa por algo – dijo Erza

- oh es cierto creo que se me olvido mi pantalón por…allá – dijo Gray

Ambos salieron corriendo de la casa de Lucy, ella solo suspiro y pronto Natsu la tomo por la cintura, la volteo y la beso

- que no estábamos en algo…- dijo Natsu seductoramente

- Es cierto… pero creo que debemos comer primero no – Lucy lo beso

- Sabes tienes razón quiero comer y no me refiero a la comida –

Natsu la beso tan apasionamente y Lucy correspondió, pronto se encontraban en la cama, demostrándose todo su amor.

* * *

**Poder de Luz: Quise ponerle a Lucy magia un poco mas poderosa ok, sera como una matadragones, se alimenta de la luz solar o lunar, sus ataques son parecidos a los de Loke **

**Ok este es el final… del primer capitulo, se que no es muy bueno, sobre el lemon lo tengo preparado para un capitulo especial.**

**Review lo meresco adelante**

**Jitomatasos, criticas, regaños, comentarios, etc, …todo es bien recibido**

**^ - ^**


	2. Primer dia de vacaciones parte 1

**Bueno este es el segundo capitulo… de 5 Dias… yo espero que salga bien ^-^ eso espero ¬ ¬) … gracias a todos****por sus review, prometo esforzarme mas, disculpen los errores ORTOGRAFICOS tratare de ser mas coherente, ok este sera el capitulo mas corto que jamas alla hecho en toda mi vida, asi es, pues lo hice rapidisimo perdon, espero que les guste**

**Anime/Manga:** Fairy Tail

**Parejas: **NatsuxLucy, GrayxJuvia, GazillexLevi, LuxusxMirajane, Erzax...?

**Genero: **Romance/ humor/ Aventura/Misterios (todo eso ¬¬/ si algun problema inner-chan/ no nada*-^)

_Pensamientos personajes_

Dialogo normal

(Entrometidas mias)

//Acciones personajes//

**FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE, POR QUE SI FUERA ASI, YA HUBIERA MATADO A GERARD.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: "PRIMER DIA DE VACACIONES" PARTE 1**

- que no estábamos en algo…- dijo Natsu seductoramente

- Es cierto… pero creo que debemos comer primero no – Lucy lo beso

- Sabes tienes razón quiero comer y no me refiero a la comida –

Natsu la beso tan apasionadamente y Lucy correspondió, pronto se encontraban en la cama, demostrándose todo su amor. Por fin lograron comer y no me refiero a "eso", se encontraban en la cocina, todo normal, pero Lucy pensaba sobre como deberían decírselo a los demás, eran sus amigos y ella en verdad quería decírselos pero también tenia miedo de que no aceptaran bien esa relacion.

- _… que hare, que tal si a ellos no les parece…pero si Erza y Gray lo tomaron muy bien, ademas dijeron que ya era hora de que fuéramos novios…supongo…que todo mundo se dio cuenta excepto Natsu y yo…. – _Lucy pensaba, ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta que Natsu le hablaba

- Lucy…Lucy… - Natsu se acerco y la beso

De esta forma Lucy se espanto y por poco se cae de su asiento, pero, Natsu la alcanzo a tomar por la cintura…

-Natsu que… que haces… me espantaste – Lucy se agito

- Lo lamento pero te estaba hablando y no contestabas…en que pensabas – pregunto Natsu sonriéndole

-…eh…Bueno yo

- Sobre como decírselo a los muchachos…verdad… - Natsu sonrió más

-… como fue que…

- Te conozco y ademas yo pensaba lo mismo pero… son 5 días libres ¬¬, seguramente muchos debieron salir de la ciudad… así que será casi imposible anunciarlo…lo haremos oficial ante nuestros amigos regresando al gremio… - Natsu le dedico una sonrisa

-…_No puedo creerlo, Natsu utilizo la cabeza y eso suena tan bien, ademas se ve tan lindo cuando sonríe y cuando….LUCY no estamos hablando de eso_...me parece una gran idea, pero… y si nos ven cuando salgamos y….

- Entonces les diremos que somos novios – Natsu lo dijo con simpleza

- Buena idea…aunque pensándolo bien creo que Erza y Gray ya dieron la notica por nosotros ¬¬…

- jajajaja pues esta bien, así no tenemos que andar dando tantas explicaciones cada vez que nos pregunten

- Si tienes razón //suspiro// //ríe//…

Todo fue normal, pensaron en que seria bueno en salir pasear, pero para Lucy era la primera vez que tenia novio y no sabia como tratarlo, pero decidió actuar normal (jajaaja crees que va a ser fácil ¬¬), caminaban por la calle pero nadie decía nada, ni siquiera se sorprendían, cosa que extraño a Lucy y a Natsu.

- Oye Lucy aquí pasa algo extraño… no crees ¬¬ - decía Natsu

- Si… tienes razón, a nadie le extraña que estemos tomados de la mano ¬¬ – dice Lucy

- Cierto…presiento que dos personitas pueden explicarnos lo que pasa…

- creo que aquí va haber funeral – decía Lucy

- No funeral…funerales – Dijo Natsu

Ambos miraron a los lados buscando a alguien conocido, de esa forma dieron con alguien, quien mas si no Gray, el los volteo a ver..

- hola….. – al ver la cara de Lucy prefirió salir corriendo pero para su desgracia ellos ya estaban enfrente de el

-hola Graysito…jejeje tu sabes que somos amigos verdad – dijo Natsu – y nosotros…..-antes que Natsu pudiera continuar Lucy lo empujo

- Basta de tranquilidades… quiero saber por que demonios nadie se sorprende de que Natsu y yo estemos juntos – dijo Lucy desesperada

Esto le causo a Gray escalofríos

- yo..Yo…bueno como quieren que lo sepa… - Gray dijo una buena excusa

- Mientes hielito, yo se cuando alguien no dice la verdad, y créeme que odio que me mientan… será mejor que comiences a hablar si no quieres morir tan joven

-//suspiro// ya que…tarde o temprano se tenían que enterar… lo que pasa en que salieron en la portada de la revista WENKLY LOVE SUMMER…. hace 2 semanas

-¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICENDO! –gritaron Natsu y Lucy al unísono

- Pero eso es imposible… yo me hubiera dado cuenta de eso…- dijo Lucy alterada

- Bueno… esto pues… fue obra del Maestro Makarov… el le vendió la exclusiva entrevista de ustedes a esa revista, haciendo que Mirajane y Luxus se hicieran pasar por ustedes…

- ¡Que el Maestro hizo que!!!! – grito Lucy

- en primera ¿Por qué lo hizo? En segunda ¿Por qué Luxus esta aquí, que no lo expulso el viejo? Y en tercera, si ya lo sabias ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? Y en cuarto ¿Por qué no vimos a esa revista en ningún puesto de ellas – dijo Natsu alterado

- en primera el maestro quería mas fama para el gremio y vaya que lo logro, fue la revista mas vendida hasta ahora, en segundo Luxus hizo un traro con el viejo y en tercero no les habia dicho por que Erza me amenazo de que yo no debía decirles nada y lo ultimo….umm…

- Fue una apuesta – dijo alguien mas

- ¿Juvia? – dijo Lucy

- ¿una apuesta? – pregunto Natsu

- Si así es, cuando el maestro por fin reacciono de lo que habia hecho y de lo que le podían hacer y ante las amenazas de Erza, decidió que seria bueno cancelar la publicación…pero… el editor le dijo que ya no es posible que saldría mañana… todos se preocuparon pues también le ayudaron, claro a excepción de Luxus que andaba de lo mas tranquilo, el maestro prometió al gremio 5 días de vacaciones si lográbamos desaparecer la publicación de esta semana donde salían en la portada…todos aceptamos pero quien diría que seria muy difícil pues ya casi todo el mundo tenia una de ella…cosa que nos dificulto el trabajo…pero al final logramos desaparecer todo rastro de la publicación de la revista de esta semana… y para nuestra suerte ustedes llegaron 3 días después de eso… - Explico Juvia

- oohh – dijeron Natsu y Lucy

- eso explica el por que cuando regresamos todos se nos quedaron viendo y con cámaras fotográficas en la mano – dijo Lucy

- si…eso explica todo pero…

Gray y Juvia se pusieron nerviosos

- pero que Natsu – dijo Lucy

- Aun no explica lo del huevo…te acuerdas que justo cuando regresamos alguien nos arrojo huevos… - dijo Natsu pensativo

- si muchos huevos – dijo Lucy, Gray y Juvia ya se hiban pero..- a donde van, no me digan que ustedes tienen algo que ver con los huevos…por que ese dia ambos quedamos llenos de huevos…

- Esto…esto - decía ambos

- ¡Hablen ya! – les grito Natsu

- Bueno eso era por que… para nuestra desgracia…el viejo pidio para el gremio despensa utilizando el dinero que le dieron… pero en vez de todo lo que habia ordenado solo le llegaron huevos… y como se enojo los aventó al cielo… - decía Gray

- Si si y Juvia cree que por accidente le han de haber caído a ustedes jejeje - dijo Juvia nerviosa

- oh bueno… supongo que todo se aclaro no…. –decia Lucy

- Si...bueno nosotros seguiremos paseando…nos vemos luego – dijo Natsu

Natsu y Lucy se fueron de allí, Gray y Juvia solo les decían adiós con las manos, justo cuando ya no estaban tan cerca de ahí como para escuchar

- Ya se han marchado Gray-sama –le dice Juvia

- Si…bien hora se seguir vendiendo – dice Gray

Inmediatamente dijo esto Erza, Gazille y Levi aparecieron, con un montón de revistas en brazos…

- ¿Ya se fueron? – pregunto Levi

- si – contesto Gray

- Entonces….

- LA REVISTA WENKLY LOVE SUMMER … CON LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA ENTREVISTA DEL NOVIAZGO DE LA PAREJA MAS HOT DE FAIRY TAIL – gritaban todos

Toda la gente comenzó a amontonarse

- jejeje… que bueno que al final fueron novios – dice Gray

- Si esto se esta vendiendo demasiado rápido – dijo Gazille

- El maestro se ha salvado por pura suerte – dijo Erza sonriendo

- si, hoy se publico la segunda parte de la entrevista – dijo Juvia

- quien diría que saldría 5 días después de la segunda – dijo Levi

- Eso es por que la primera fue todo un éxito y la segunda esta en las mismas – Dijo Erza

- Fue en vano tratar de ocultarles la segunda parte –decia Gray – y justo después de que nos habíamos quedado con todas las copias, y cuando los vamos a ver Erza y yo resulta que son Novios…

- ve el lado bueno…estamos ganando demasiado dinero jejejeje – dijo Gazille – oooh por cierto buena excusa sobre los huevos

- si imagínense si Lucy o Natsu se enteraran del por que les cayeron todos eso huevos encima - dijo Juvia

Ante esto todos se pusieron a pensar y les salió la gotita de sudor

- que bueno que no se enteraron – dijo Erza forzando la risa

Todos asintieron mientras seguían vendiendo la revista.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que dejan REVIEWS jejeje se los agradezco mucho….perdón por mi falta de inspiración de este capitulo…es la primera parte jejejeje de su primer dia de vacaciones…me pregunto por que los huevos…ooohh…JAJAJAJJAJAJAAA…cuando Lucy y Natsu se enteren va a ver muertos… pero umm falta todavía…**

**Si me merezco el review, adelante, acepto críticas, tomatazos, enojos, regaños…lo que sea es bienvenido pues eso es lo que hace que mejore ^-^…. Pero aun sigo triste por la muerte de Rossete T^T lo estoy superando…**


	3. Primer dia de vacaciones parte 2

**Bien me tarde mucho tiempo en subirlo, pero créanme que estuve muy ocupada este mes y es que como tengo dones de cocinera me estuvieron llamando algunos vecinos para que les hiciera las cenas de navidad, las comidas de unas 4 fiesta de cumpleaños, bueno no es por presumir pero los pasteles son mi especialidad. XD. Ahora no estoy en Acapulco, como lo extraño, estoy en Miami visitando a mi familia, tuve que sobornar a mis hermanos para que dejaran utilizar su computadora, el arte de la manipulacion puede tambien ser un don mio, jajajajaa MUAJAJAJA. GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS, GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPIITULO LES GUSTE.**

**Anime/Manga:** Fairy Tail

**Parejas: **NatsuxLucy, GrayxJuvia, GazillexLevi, LuxusxMirajane, Erzax...?

**Genero: **Romance/ humor/ Aventura/Misterios (todo eso ¬¬/ si algun problema inner-chan/ no nada*-^)

_Pensamientos personajes_

Dialogo normal

(Entrometidas mias)

//Acciones personajes//

**FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE, POR QUE SI FUERA ASI, YA HUBIERA MATADO A GERARD.**

* * *

Natsu y Lucy caminaban tranquilamente por un parque, se sentaron a descansar debajo de un árbol de cerezos, el cual al venir el viento los pétalos de cerezo se desprendía y son llevados por el mismo hasta caer al suelo, simplemente un espectáculo hermoso para los ojos de ambos, nadie pasaba por ese lugar por lo que esta muy silencioso.

- Natsu… puedo hacerte una pregunta – dice Lucy viendo la caída de pétalos

- claro… - responde el

- … ¿Tu me amarías pasara lo que pasara…verdad? – ella pregunto mordiéndose un poco los labios y su mirada se torno triste

- ¿eh?... por supuesto que si Lucy pasara lo que pasara te seguiré amando…pero a que viene esa pregunta – dijo el un poco serio

- No, no es nada importante… es solo que quería preguntar… solo eso – responde ella aun un poco nostálgica

- Lucy…

El la abraza de pronto por lo que ella se sorprende pero de igual forma lo abraza

- Natsu… ¿por que?… - pregunto Lucy un poco confundida

- Eres la persona que mas amo…eso nunca lo dudes… yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerte, yo se que tu eres capaz hacerlo por ti misma pero… si algo saliera mal, si estuvieras herida y no estoy allí, jamás me lo perdonaría…

-…yo…gracias…- ella quería llorar – por cuidarme siempre, por estar conmigo cuando estoy sola…no se que seria de mi sin ti…-ella lo beso y el correspondió

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la ciudad

- Amo… todo esta preparado – dijo un hombre encapuchado

- Muy bien…todo salió bien…je… por lo mientras sigue vigilando..Aquelos – dijo un hombre sentado en un el tejado de una casa, el lugar esta oscuro, dando la espalda al sujeto llamado Aquelos

- Si amo…yo estoy aquí para servirle – le hizo una reverencia y se marcho

- …Amo quiere que acompañe a Aquelos – dijo otro encapuchado

- No es necesario… tengo otra mision para ti… necesito que vayas y prepares todo lo necesario… -dijo el amo

- Entendido…con su permiso – hace una reverencia y se marcha

- Todo esta bien gracias a ti…pero bueno después de todo ese era el plan… creo que debemos traer devuelta a Gerard… nos hace falta…creo que yo iré por el – el amo desaparece del lugar

Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gazille y Levi están tomando una limonada en el patio de Fairy Tail (recuerden que el maestro esta con sus remodelaciones, solo tienen permitido estar en el patio, ahí aun hay servicio por parte de Mirajane y Elfman.

-aaahh… esto esta muy bueno – dijo Erza al darle un trago a su bebida y mover un buen de billetes como abanico

- si tienes razón y todo es gracias a Natsu y Lucy…indirectamente, pero todo es gracias a ellos – dijo Gazille

- 111721…111722…111723..si tienes razón Gazille-kun… 111724…111725… - dijo Juvia mientras contaba dinero

- Pero…esto que estamos haciendo no es malo…ellos se molestarían mucho con nosotros…ademas Lucy es mi amiga… - Gray le da otro fajo de billetes a Levi - …pero pensándolo mejor…es mejor que no lo sepan y seguir vendiendo

- Bien dicho Levi – dice Gray sonriendo – Nunca creí que el idio…-Erza lo miro – que Natsu yLucy nos hicieran ganar dinero de esta forma jejeje – Gray reía decaído

- Ya veo… Natsu y Lucy son novios – dice Mirajane llegando a la mesa - waaaa…se verán tan lindos – empezó a poner caras raras – kyaaa… ya me los imagino en la boda…y luego Lucy, seguro que se ve hermosa con el vestido de novia… y ya me imagino a sus bebes… un guapo niño de cabello rubio como su mama y parecido a Natsu…- Mirajane seguía diciendo un montón de cosas mas y sus amigos ya estaban asustados, Erza tuvo que intervenir en sus ideas

-… Oye Mirajane no crees que aun están muy jóvenes como para casarse y bueno lo de los bebes también… Natsu no es idiota…-decía Erza

- Pero…- Gazille hiba a hablar pero Mirajane lo interrumpió

- No te preocupes…Igneel platico sobre eso con Natsu y le dijo sobre los métodos de protección que habia… - dijo Mirajane

- ¿Cómo sabes eso Mirajane-san? – pregunto Juvia

- Simple…veras en Fairy Tail se les educa a los miembros mas jóvenes sobre la sexualidad… cuando cumplen 12 años se les da una platica sobre esto por parte del maestro Makarov…pero bueno Natsu ya sabia de ello y mucho gracias a la educación que le dio Igneel, el no tuvo que tener esas platicas… no es así Erza-chan… Gray-kun…Levi-chan…. pero que les pasa…

Los mencionados estaban en un rincón

- Tu lo dices como si fuera fácil… a mi me traumo – dice Erza

- Vamos no son tan malas esas platicas ademas les ayuda – dice Mirajane con una sonrisa

- Son buenas pero…fue el Maestro quien nos hablo de ello…. – dice Levi

- El… no…me…pato…gato…perro…sonaja…cascabeles..- Gray decía cosas sin sentido

- Vaya….-se limito a decir Mirajane

- Esas pláticas no fueron nada buenas… -dijo Gazille un poco asustado

- Juvia cree lo mismo que Gazille-kun – Juvia estaba atrás de Gazille asustada

- vamos, vamos…todo esta bien es mejor eso a que ellos sepan lo de los huevos…-decia Mirajane

- ESO NUNCA!!!!- gritaron Erza y Gray al unisono

- ya ven- contesto Mirajane

- Ellos jamás deberán enterarse que los huevos que les cayeron encima no eran simples huevos…-dijo Erza

- Cierto… no me imagino si se enteran que contenían la poción de la lujuria – dijo Gray

- La cual no funciono por cierto… por que se les olvido poner el pelo de león – dijo Gazille

- Yo me alegro que no hubiese funcionado es un alivio – dice Levi dando un suspiro

- Juvia opina lo mismo que Levi-chan… es probable que los dos se hubieran puesto muuuuyy románticos justo en ese momento… -decía Juvia suspirando

- Así es, nunca creí que Erza y Gray pudieran ser capaces de eso por ganar una apuesta con el Maestro…debería darles vergüenza – Mirajane los estaba reprendiendo

- Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Mirajane-san…eso no fue un buen acto y eso que lo digo yo… - dijo Gazille mirándolos seriamente – ademas me sorprendió mas por usted Erza – la regreso a ver

- ya lo se…pero no pude resistir la necesidad de ganar – excuso ella

- Esa no es excusa para ello Erza esta vez fuiste tu la irresponsable – le dijo Mirajane

- ya lo se… lo siento – se disculpo Erza

- Esto es muy raro ver a Erza hacer travesuras como una niña chiquita – dijo Luxus llegando al lugar

- tu… no tienes ningún derecho de reprenderme – Erza lo miro malvadamente

- Tranquilízate…. Je…solo digo la verdad y se que no soy el indicado para decirte esto…pero de igual forma debieron pensar que ambos son sus amigos y ponerlos en una apuesta es algo que no es de amigos… ademas planeaban utilizarlos, que creen que pensarían ellos si se enteraran, es probable que se decepcionaran de ustedes… es como si los traicionaran y eso se siente muy mal cuando uno se entera … lo digo por experiencia y Mirajane el abuelo quiere que vayas para que revises algunos detalles – dijo Luxus (Todo un filosofo XD)

- wooowww – dijo Gray asombrado

-woooooowwwww- le siguieron los demás igualmente asombrados

- Bien dicho Luxus y enseguida voy para allá…mientras tanto chicos diviértanse nos vemos mas al rato – Mirajane se retira con una sonrisa

- Sera mejor que ustedes se lo digan antes de que se los diga otra persona…eso solo va a empeorar las cosas –dicho esto se fue

- Odio admitirlo pero Luxus tiene razón Gray – le dijo Erza

- Si… desde que llego se comporta raro…- Gray seguía asombrado

- Le hizo bien el exilio – contesto Gazille

- ¡Lindo!!! – grito Juvia con corazones en los ojos

- ¡se ve tan guapo cuando habla de esa manera!!!!- grito Levi con corazones en los ojos

- ¡oigan a ustedes que les pasa!!! – gritaron al unísono Gray y Gazille

- celos…- le atino Erza

- ¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSO!!!!! – gritaron al unisono Gray y Gazille

Las chicas comienzan a reir y los chicos se sonrojan

- hola chicos- saluda Lucy que acaba de llegar junto a su "novio"

- ¿Qué hacen? – pregunta Natsu subiendo la ceja izquierda

- eehh…. Bueno aquí pasándola bien… jejeje - dice Erza un poco alterada por la llegada de la pareja

- si eso exactamente… - dijo un Gray nervioso

-….. – se les quedaron viendo Gazille, Juvia y Levi muy desconcertados

- …creo que me ire adentro a ayudar – dijo Levi

- Te acompaño Levi-chan, Juvia también desea ayudar – dijo Juvia muy feliz – Gazille tu también vienes

-No gracias yo me que…- antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Juvia y Levi se lo llevaron arrastrando

-¿que les pasa? – pregunto Natsu

- bueno nada en especial…pero…nosotros quisiéramos hablar con ustedes sobre algo – dijo Erza con las mejillas rosas

- ¿sobre que? – pregunto Lucy

- Bueno…pues es sobre…mejor siéntense – dijo Gray nervioso

Todos tomaron asiento, Erza empezó a relatarles todo acerca de los huevos, Lucy y Natsu solo escuchaban…

- y pues lo de los huevos fue idea mía y de Gray… esos huevos contenían… - decía Erza que ya estaba preocupada

- Una poción de eemm…la..Lujuria – dijo Gray agachando la cabeza

- y nosotros lo sentimos mucho – dijo Erza agachando la cabeza

- es decir… ustedes nos aventaron esos huevos – dijo Natsu

- Y a parte tenían poción de la lujuri… -dijo Lucy

Ambos se regresaron a ver… y luego se empezaron a reir a no mas poder, Erza y Gray los miraron sorprendidos por su actitud

- oigan no deberían estar molestos con nosotros – dice Erza

- jajajajaja…bueno jejeje…tienes razón pero es que nosotros ya lo sabíamos – dice Lucy tratando de tranquilizarse

- ¿Cómo? Ya lo sabían ¿Quién se los dijo? – Gray se altero

- bueno pues Luxus nos dijo ayer….- Natsu trataba de calmar su risa

- ¡¿Qué?!!!!! – gritaron Erza y Gray

- si…gracias a el no están muertos…je – Natsu y Lucy les sonríen maléficamente

- pero es bueno que nos lo hubiesen dicho…por que en verdad me sentiría mal si Erza me hubiese mentido – Dijo Lucy forzando la risa

- Perdóname Lucy no era mi intención hacerles eso…Gray también lo lamenta – Ella se inclina e inclina a Gray a fuerzas

-…si lo sentimos – se disculpo Gray

- vamos ya déjenlo… lo bueno es que no funciono por que si no… ya estarían bajo tierra – Con esto ultimo el aura de Lucy se puso muy oscura

- jajajajajaja Lucy déjalos no importa… por cierto ya se enteraron – dijo Natsu casi susurrándoles

- ¿saber que? – se preguntaron Lucy, Erza y Gray

- justo cuando regresábamos vi a Luxus comprar un ramo de rosas – dijo Natsu entre risas

- ¡enserio! – se sorprendieron sus amigos

- pero… yo no lo vi – dijo Lucy

- bueno lo que pasa es cuando tu pasaste tu casa de nuevo, yo me quede afuera y en frente de ahí hay una florería y allí fue cuando lo vi comprar un ramo de rosas rojas – decía Natsu – y lo mas interesante es que esas rosas se encuentran… detrás de esa ventana en un florero – Natsu señalo al ventana que estaba a su derecha

- ¿Cómo sabes que esas son las mismas flores?...idiota – dice Gray

- mira dobe mi olfato es muy bueno y esas flores tienen el aroma de Luxus …- dice Natsu apunto de comenzar una pelea

- ustedes…estais peleando – Erza los miro seriamente

- ¿peleando? Claro que no ¡somos los mejores amigos! – ambos se dieron la mano a modo de saludo

- …que no es ese el florero de Mirajane – Lucy señalo el florero

- ¿eh? – los otros se sorprendieron

- si es ese… yo estaba con ella cuando lo compro… me dijo que seria necesario

De pronto algo hizo clic en la cabeza de los cuatro

-¡ELLOS ESTAN SALIENDO!!!! – los cuatro gritaron

- Pero… eso no…puede ser Mirajane es tan amable y linda con todos y Luxus es muy altanero, arrogante e idiota ¿Cómo es posible que estén saliendo… - decía Lucy

- Peor aun… enamorados… - dijo Natsu

-… no me sorprende… - dijo Erza tranquilamente

- por que eso seria la combinación mas rara del planeta aparte de Natsu y Lucy…sin ofender Lucy –decia Gray

- ¡Oye!!... –reclamo Natsu

- La verdad…cuando Mirajane tenia 15 años me dijo algo sobre Luxus… en ese momento su rostro estaba muy feliz…tenia un brillo difícil de describir…

_**[FLASH BACK]**_

_- Hola Mirajane-san… -saludo una pequeña Erza_

_- Buenos días Erza-chan – Saludo muy feliz Mirajane_

_-¿ uh?... ¿por que tan feliz Mirajane-san? – pregunto Erza_

_- eh… se me nota mucho …la verdad es que alguien me alegro el dia… - Mirajane le dedico otra sonrisa_

_- Enserio me alegro y dime ¿Quién fue? – Erza se le acerco mas, muy sonriente por saber la respuesta_

_-B-bueno…pues…fue…L-Lu… - Mirajane se puso roja como fresa_

_- Mirajane-san te has puesto roja…será a caso que ese persona te gusta – Erza le preguntaba maliciosamente_

_- eh…bueno… - Mirajane bajo la cabeza_

_- Vamos dime quien es – Erza rogaba_

_- L-Luxus.. –Mirajane se puso mas roja de lo que ya estaba (es posible eso - _- aquí si XD)_

_- ¡¿QUE?!!! – el grito de Erza fue tan fuerte que todo el gremio logro escucharla, pero ella se dio cuenta y se tranquilizo – pero..Mirajane el es Luxus ya vez como es el_

_-Si pero…bueno… el no es tan malo como parece – Mirajane trato de defender_

_- Y que fue lo que hizo para que confiaras de ese modo en el – Erza no se lo podía creer_

_- Yo estaba caminando por el parque y estaba un poco triste… entonces lo vi entrenando…pensé en alejarme de allí pero el ya habia notado mi presencencia…entonces me dijo que no me hiba a hacer nada…le conte lo que paso y el me dijo que alguien con una sonrisa tan linda como la mia no debería ser estropeada por cosas insignificantes como esa..y que no se me olvidara que Elfman y Lisana siempre estaban conmigo y al verme de esa manera ellos también se pondrían tristes – Mirajane estaba muy feliz al hablar de el_

_- "Mirajane será acaso que tu estés…." – Erza pensaba_

_**[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**_

-Increíble…quien diría que Luxus le diría esas palabras a Mirajane - Lucy estaba sorprendida

- Ademas…yo pienso que después de todo lo que paso con el…seguro que ella aun lo ama…aunque no se si el sienta lo mismo el… -Erza suspiro

- Tal vez es el le corresponda – Natsu hablo – Gray te acuerdas…es el mismo dia que espiábamos a Luxus… vimos todo eso… - Natsu hablo tratando de recordar

- si tienes razón… después de que se fue el dijo "_Es una lastima que el sol y la luna no puedan estar juntos durante la noche…por que el sol podría quemar las estrellas al ponerse al lado de ella en la oscuridad y ademas no dejaría dormir a nadie" –_ dijo Gray

- …eso significa que el esta enamorado de ella…- Erza reflexiono sobre ello

- Que triste… - dijo Lucy, Natsu la regreso a ver – Es una lastima que el sol y la luna no puedan estar juntos… no importa si la luna salga durante el dia el sol siempre se alejara de ella para no quemarla…y en las noches ella no lo vera… y el tampoco a ella…no importa que tan cerca estén al final…no pueden cambiar su destino…pero – Lucy les sonrió – siempre habrá personas que estén allí para ayudarlos – Ella sonrió energéticamente

- …Si por eso Lucy y yo investigaremos a Mirajane….mientras que ustedes lo harán con Luxus entendido – Erza ordeno y se marcho con Lucy

-…- de pronto algo hizo clic en la cabeza de los chicos- … ¡¿QUEE?!!!!!!! – ambos chicos gritaron

Mientras tanto las chicas buscaban a Mirajane adentro del gremio, hasta que la vieron saliendo de la cocina.

- Hola Mira-chan – Saludo Lucy

- Hola Lucy y Erza que hacen aquí… no deberían estar ya en sus casas – Mirajane les sonrió

- Bueno si…pero queríamos ayudarte no es así Lucy – dijo Erza regresando a ver a su amiga

- Si así es…oooh… - Lucy miro hacia donde estaba el Florero – que bonitas donde las has comprado Mira-chan – pregunto Lucy inocentemente

- No las compre alguien me las regalo – Respondió Mirajane sonriendo

- Enserio y ¿quien fue? Si se puede saber – Erza la miro con una sonrisa inocente

- Bueno no lo se… las encontré aquí hace un rato con una nota que decía "para una buena amiga" – Mirajane regreso a ver en dirección de ese florero

- oh ya veo... Pero bueno que necesitas que hagamos – Erza trato de desviar el tema

- bueno…que tal si le llevan esto al maestro – les pasó unas cajas a sus amigas

- Si – respondió Lucy

Mientras tanto nuestro queridos muchachos buscaban a Luxus en la parte de arriba del gremio, pues habían visto a las chicas con Mirajane platicando y prefieron subir, y tuvieron suerte por que lo vieron allí sentado junto a una mesa leyendo el periódico, los muchachos se escondieron en una esquina.

- Muy bien allí esta el…ahora ¿Cómo le haremos para sacarle información?... – Gray le dijo a Natsu pero este ya estaba en frente de Luxus – Idiota

- Oye Luxus en la mañana te vi comprar un ramo de rosas ¿para quien eran? – Pregunto con simpleza Natsu

- Así que me viste...bueno eso no te importa – respondió el con simpleza

- Enserio por que las rosas que están alla bajo en el FLORERO DE MIRAJANE…son las mismas que tu tenias en la mañana – al decir esto Luxus se puso rojo como fresa – viendo tu reacción entonces mi suposición es cierta… entonces por … ¡QUE JODIDOS LA ENVIASTE COMO ANONIMO! – Natsu grito en lo último

- E-eso no t-te importa – dijo el con vergüenza

- Claro que si me importa por que ella es mi amiga es como una hermana…-Natsu le hablo tranquilo y el se volteo para no verlo - … y tu también eres como mi hermano – ante esto Luxus se sorprendió y lo regreso a ver – lo eres para todos pero tu forma de actuar no nos gusto nada…pero te diré algo, Mirajane también esta enamorada de ti… así que será mejor que hagas algo al respecto ya que lo sabes – Natsu no dudo en nada de lo que le habia dicho en cambio Gray…

-_Idiota si será…bueno será mejor que también yo salga….- _Gray suspiro y salió de su escondite – Natsu tiene toda la razón, no se por que pero Mirajane fue la única que siempre confió en ti, incluso, creía que lo que hacías no era malo… ella creyó que tu cambiarias – Gray cerro los ojos y se puso serio al momento de decir esto cruzo también los brazos.

- _Entonces ella…en verdad siente algo por mí…_ y ustedes a que quieren llegar con todo esto – pregunto Luxus

-…Digo no es obvio te ayudaremos en la conquista de Mirajane…_o eso espero –_ Natsu lo dijo animado

- Entonces según ustedes que debería hacer ahora…- les pregunto Luxus más rojo que una fresa

Natsu y Gray le dieron la espalda y empezaron susurrarse cosas…

- jejeje…tal como lo pensé esta muuuy interesado… - Natsu rio por esto

- Si… pero hay que tener cuidado… a lo mejor solo quiere otra cosa…ya sabes a lo que me refiero... – Menciono Gray en susurros

- si tienes razón por eso…- antes de que Natsu pudiera terminar la frase Luxus golpeo a ambos

- ¡POR QUIEN ME TOMAN PEDAZOS DE…! –Luxus no pudo terminar pues venían llegando Erza, Lucy y por supuesto Mirajane… cosa que hizo que se quedara petrificado (congelado o piedra…para que me entiendan)…

- M-Miraj-jane – tartamudeo Luxus hecho un jitomate andante

Erza le puso una mirada asesina a Luxus pues vio a sus amigos super golpeados en el suelo

- Luxus que has hecho a Natsu y Gray – Lo miro seriamente…con una mirada que si eso matara ya hubiera muerto

- Lo que pasa es que se estaban peleando como siempre y me desesperaron – volvió a su tranquilidad

- Con que ambos estais peleando ahora – Erza los miro a ellos con una mirada asesina superior a la anterior

- eehh…no estábamos peleando – Excuso Gray nervioso

- jejeje es solo que estábamos practicando… tu sabes que nosotros necesitamos estar en forma… -excuso Natsu nervioso

- Espero que sea asi pero la próxima vez que sea afuera no quiero que el gremio sufra daños mientras lo están arreglando – Erza solo les reprendió por ello

– bueno nosotras llevaremos esto al maestro – dijo esta vez Lucy dándose una idea de por que los habia golpeado Luxus

- nos vemos luego chicos – Mirajane se despidió de ellos con una gran sonrisa, la cual hizo que Luxus se volviera a poner nervioso y rojo (ya fue mucho en menos de media hora ¬¬)

Al momento de irse las chicas, Gray y Natsu miraban a Luxus con cara de desaprobación y soltaron un suspiro

- idiota – dijieron al unisono Gray y Natsu

- ¡CALLENSE!!! – les grito Luxus

El dia se paso rápido, los chicos platicaban con Luxus cosa que llamo la atención del Maestro Makarov, el cual quería informarse sobre la situación de sus "hijos", pues no quería que estuviesen en problemas o peleando (si como no ¬¬), y por eso fue con ellos…

- Hola muchachos de que hablan – Pregunto animadamente el Maestro

- Nada interesante – Respondió Luxus fríamente pero a la vez nervioso

- No le haga caso viejo le aconsejábamos sobre como conquistar a Mirajane – Natsu lo dijo sencillamente – Ya sabe esta enamorado de ella

- oh solo eso…bueno me voy… - El maestro se dio la vuelta, los demás solo lo miraban algo sorprendidos por su reacción, pero de pronto algo hizo clic en la cabeza del maestro

- ¡QUE LUXUS MI NIETO ESTA ENAMORADO DE MIRAJANE!!!!!!! – Grito a todo pulmon el maestro

Esto se escucho en toda la ciudad…incluso Mirajane lo escucho y se puso toda roja (yo que quería hacerlo mas romantico…mejor ni hubiera hecho que el maestro apareciese) sus amigas solo se rieron y Luxus ya estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, mientras sus amigos decidieron irse de ahí, pues no querían ser asesinados por su "amigo" Luxus.

- ¡Abuelo podrías callarte! – Le grito leve Luxus el cual estaba rojo (ya fueron varias veces en un dia)

- Lo lamento… - se aclaro la garganta- pero esto es una buena noticia… tu sabes siempre quise lo mejor para mi nieto y sinceramente esta ha sido tu mejor elección de todas las que ya has tomado erróneamente… seguro que harán una bonita pareja…pero por que no dejas de ser idiota y la invitas a salir – le dijo su abuelo reprendiéndolo

- abuelo… -le decía Luxus

- Si digo y luego de que salgan algunos días podrías pedirle que fuera tu novia… - su abuelo segui hablando

- abuelo… yo…- Luxus no podía llamar su atención

- y después tu sabes… se van no se a tu casa y de ahí a tu cuarto… - su abuelo le dio un codazo

- abuelo…

- y bueno podrían hacerlo…. Y después yo tendría unos lindos y encantadores bisnietos que espero que se parescan en actitud a su madre y no a su padre…

- ¡ABUELO!!!!!!!! – Luxus le grito

- ¿Qué?

- Como rayos se te ocurren esas cosas... eso es tan…tan…

- tan soñado por mi…. Dijo el maestro picaronamente

- tan soñado por mi…- repitió Luxus - ¡ABUELO!!!! – le volvió a gritar

- ya se, ya se…. Pero mira será mejor que te pongas muy astuto, tu sabes ella es una chica muy hermosa, no dudo que haya muchos chicos detrás de ella…por ahora llevas cierta ventaja pero eso no basta debes demostrarle que la quieres, regalándole cosas y no solo eso si no que también debes expresárselo, decírselo para que me entiendas, ella debe saber que la amas pero todo eso a su tiempo… debes estar seguro que ella sienta lo mismo por ti…aunque creo que si le correspondes..Cosa que me extraña pero bueno… en el amor todo es posible… es una forma que nosotros tenemos para expresarnos…por eso la gente es fuerte… es lo que les da la fuerza para seguir adelante… por ello es que yo me empeñaba tanto en que todos ustedes se llevaran bien, que fueran una hermosa familia… todos la necesitaban, pensé que de esa forma su dolor disminuirá aunque sea un poco y créeme que funciono todos ellos se llevaron bastante bien convirtiéndose en una verdadera familia…

- Si… lo se…y por eso lamento mucho lo que hice

- Deja eso en el pasado, preocúpate por tu presente…entendido… - sin mas su abuelo se marcho - que no se te olvide lo que te dice este viejo

- lo tendré en mente – Le respondió con una sonrisa

En otra parte del gremio Lucy sonreía como niña chiquita al igual que Erza, ambas miraban la actitud de Mirajane todavía hecha fresa…

- Usted sabe ya verdad…. – dijo Erza sonriendo maliciosamente

-..u-uh…-es lo único que salió de la boca de Mirajane

- jejeje vamos no ser tan malo…je – le dijo Lucy con risa inocente

- p-pero yo… - Mirajane no puede terminar su frase

- ummm… yo pienso que si vamos…dígalo – Erza presiono un poco mas

- Yo si…- fue la respuesta de Mirajane

- ¡WAAAAA!!!!!!!!! – gritaron Lucy y Erza ni siquiera dejaron a Mira terminar de hablar

- Que lindo… es bueno que aceptes tus sentimientos y sobre todo que seas correspondida jejeje…ya sabes es que el es…el es… simplemente Luxus – Lucy forzó la ultima risa

- Seguramente tratara de conquistarte Mirajane, me alegra que por fin encontraras el amor verdadero – dijo Erza feliz

-pero digame Mira-chan ¿Desde cuando lo amas? - pregunto Lucy

- Pues creo que fue algo infantil…amor a primera vista supongo yo – Contesto Mirajane ya mas tranquila y un poco nostalgita pero igualmente feliz

Al parecer esto causo algo en Lucy, se expresión decayó un poco, nadie lo noto.

- Desde que lo conociste…ummm… es… lindo ¿verdad?- Erza recordó a Gerard y el momento en que se lo llevaron para encarcelarlo, pero eso no hiba a dejar que eso le afectara y le mostro una sonrisa sincera a Mirajane - … por cierto ya habras escuchado sobre la feria que empezara en la noche no es asi…

- si – respondió Mirajane

- Entonces…. – La mirada de Erza se torno maléfica como planeando su próximo ataque…

- gulp…esto me esta dando escalofríos… - menciono Lucy que ya se encontraba atrás de Mirajane

- jajaja…ahí comenzara en plan JUNTAR A LOS ENAMORADOS DESPISTADOS – dijo Erza

- Cuando he sido despistada – exclamo Mirajane

- jejejeje…tu no seras la única a la que vamos a ayudar en el amor… - Erza señalo a la parte de abajo

Las chicas se asomaron y vieron a Gazille y Juvia platicando mientras que Levi trataba estaba arriba de un banco tratando de poner un foco, el cual esta pegado a la pared, las chicas observaron como Gazille le regresaba a ver a Levi, como tratando de que nada le pasara.

- ¡Por fin! – exclamo Levi, al momento de querer bajar dio un mal paso y esta apunto de caer pero alguien la alcanzo a sostener, era Gazille, la sostuvo en sus brazos, sus rostros estaban cerca, lo que provoco el sonrojo de Levi y el rápido separamiento de el.

- …g-graci..as Gazille-kun – Levi estaba rojiza de sus mejillas

- oh Levi-chan no te has lastimado – le pregunto Juvia

-No estoy bien…gracias por preocuparte – La chica estaba nerviosa aun pues Gazille la miraba

- Debes tener mas cuidado… yo me voy, nos vemos luego… por cierto Levi has escuchado sobre la feria … - pregunto Gazille

- Si… ¿Por qué?... – Levi se sorprendió

- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? – pregunto Gazille aun dando la espalda

-...yo..Si – contesto Levi

- Pasare a tu casa a las 7:00 de la noche…nos vemos luego – Regreso a ver hacia donde se encontraban Erza y compañía – jum…

- Aun haci iremos a tu casa a arreglarte…oíste bien – le dijo Erza sonriendo

El no dijo nada, Erza parece ser que ya esta muy emocionada, Levi miraba toda la escena un poco perturbada al igual que Juvia

- … creo que ya le pesan demasiado las armaduras – Lucy miro a Erza la cual ya estaba hablando sola…

-… tu crees… - respondió Mirajane – Tu iras con Natsu verdad – Mira pregunto a Lucy

- ¡Si!... vamos a ir juntos queremos divertirnos un rato…

- Por cierto Lucy… he querido preguntarte algo… - Le hablo Erza

- ¿Qué es? – Contesto Lucy

- Natsu y tu… ¿ya lo hicieron? – Erza pregunto inocentemente, a causa de esto Lucy se puso roja

-y-yo…es..bu..eno.. – Lucy no podía decir bien ni una sola palabra

- Con su reacción creo que la respuesta es si… ¿verdad? – Lucy solo asintió

-oooh… y dígame todo esta bien verdad…me refiero así usted… - Mirajane no termino de hablar

- No se preocupen… todo esta bien, Natsu me hablo de…bueno… las "platicas del Maestro Makarov" – Respondió Lucy

- ooh querida… - menciono Mirajane con una sonrisa

-cambiando de tema cuando piensa regresar Wendy,Charle y Happy… ya estuvieron dos días fuera… - pregunto Erza

- En cuatro días… recuerda que Wendy fue a llevarle flores a la tumba de el Maestro Rorbaul… - menciono Lucy con un aire de tristeza

- ya veo…- suspiro Erza

- oh ooh…parece que despistado 1 se acerca a despistada 2.. –menciono Lucy pues Luxus venia llegando

-emm…si este creo que //tose// irnos //tose// - dijo Erza tratando de no llamar la atención (si claro)

Lucy y Erza se retiraron, dejando solos a Luxus y Mirajane

- eh…bueno…supongo que escuchaste el grito de el viejo… ¿cierto? – pregunto Luxus, Mirajane solo asintió un poco sonrojada – bueno lo que el dijo…emm..Pues es verdad – Mirajane tenia baja la mirada, era la primera vez que se podía verla de esa forma – y supongo que sabrás lo de la feria y quería ver si te gustaría acompañarme – Luxus esta muy serio y esta vez su voz fue decidida

- si me gustaría acompañarte…supongo que será algo así como una cita – respondió Mirajane decidida

- si, así es – respondió Luxus

Mientras esto ocurría en otro lugar, para ser mas exactos en el departamento de Gazille una chica tocaba la puerta desesperadamente, hasta que por fin el dueño le abrió.

- Si…- tan rápido la abrió la cerro pero esta no se cerro, si no que, fue detenida por la mano de Erza Scarlet que llevaba una cara de pocos amigos, detrás de ella estaba Lucy amarrada de las manos. Erza empujo la puerta y dejo que Lucy pasara y después ella y cerro. Gazille estaba sentado en su sillón mirándola con cara de desaprobación.

- vaya este lugar es normal después de todo… me esperaba algo parecido a un calabozo de la época medieval, con armas por todos lados y aparatos de tortura – le dijo Erza a Gazille

La habitación de Gazille era la mas normal de todos los Fairy Tail, pues tenia algo parecido a un estilo barroco, cortinas blancas en las ventanas, la pared color melón con bordes rojizos, una sala que parecía de lo mas comoda, las puertas de madera fina.

- El hecho de que me comporto como un imbécil no quiere decir que no tenga buen gusto, y me encanta lo limpio – Respondio Gazille a la defensiva – y ustedes que están haciendo aquí

- pues venimos a hacerte un cambio de look ya que tendras una cita con Levi-chan – contesto Erza

- Yo no necesito un cambio de "look" – enfatizo en lo ultimo – estoy bien de este modo – hizo la cara a un lado

- No te gustaría sorprender a Levi-chan..eh Gazille… digo ella tiene muchos pretendientes y muuuuyy guapos – Erza lo miro desafiante

- Y eso que… - respondió Gazille

Erza desato a Lucy

- En verdad lo lamento Gazille-kun yo no quería… - tomo unas de sus llaves – ABRE LA PUERTA DEL CANGREJO, ¡CANCER!!!! – exclamo Lucy

- Gusto en volver a verla ama Lucy, ebi – saludo Cancer – que es lo que necesitas, ebi

- bueno pues…. – decía Lucy

Mientras tanto Natsu discutía con Gray afuera del gremio.

- Eres un idiota Gray – le dijo Natsu tranquilamente

- Callate imbécil – respondió Gray

- En verdad crees que Juvia seguirá soportando tu ignorancia – Le reprendió Natsu molesto

- No te metas en lo que no te importa – Gray ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

- Mira ahí viene con Levi – Natsu señalo a las chicas

-hola chicos – saludaron Levi y Juvia

- hola – respondió Natsu alegremente y le dio un codazo a Gray

- si hola…Levi me dejarías hablar un momento a solas con Juvia – dijo Gray

- si claro, nos vemos luego Juvia-chan – se despidió Levi

-yo también me voy… hasta luego – se retiro Natsu

-y bien Gray-sama de que quería hablar con Juvia – pregunto

- Es que quería invitarte a la Feria algo asi como una cita – dijo con simpleza Gray

-…oh..bueno Juvia lo siente mucho pero a Juvia ya la habia invitado Elfman y acepte… en verdad Juvia lo siente mucho Gray-sama – ella estaba algo triste

- no te preocupes… entonces me voy – Gray se fue si mas, no tenia un buen animo que digamos

Juvia esta muy triste por ello, Gray siente lo mismo.

- _Por que tenia que pasar esto…maldición...Justo ahora…demonios por que me siento de esta manera...será...no…creo que me enamore de Juvia al final –_ pensaba Gray – _pero porque duele tanto…_

- eso se llama celos - hablo Natsu

-¿uh?- Gray lo miro

- Te sientes dolido por que Juvia estará con un chico pasándosela bien y no serás tu, sientes un calor incontrolable en tu pecho…cosa rara para un mago de hielo no crees…pero te lo dije… - le reprendió

- odio admitirlo pero tienes razón…fui un imbécil por ignorar a Juvia mucho tiempo

- Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón eres todo un imbécil… -repitió Natsu sonriente – a bueno…al final estará muy bien…se trata de Elfman..jejeje – lo miro maliciosamente

- cállate… me voy…

- Entonces iras con Erza

- Si…_presiento que me arrepentiré por esto seguro que planea algo…-_ pensó Gray

Pronto anocheció, y en el centro de la ciudad habia muchos juegos mecánicos y tiendas que vendían diversas cosas, desde pequeños dulces hasta joyas, muy hermosas. Natsu esperaba paciente en la sala de Lucy, recuerda que ella le dijo que se tardaría 5 minutos pero… ya se habia tardado 2 horas arreglándose, cuanto mas se tardaría, Natsu solo espera, lleva puesto un traje tradicional japonés en color negro completamente, ya que según Lucy todos por orden de Erza tendrían que vestir de esa forma, claro a Natsu no le molestaba, pero sabia que cuando Erza daba ordenes de ese tipo, es por que tramaba algo y la verdad el no quería participar en eso, aparte de eso su paciencia se estaba acabando…

- ¿Lucy ya estas lista? – Grito bajito Natsu

- ya casi…solo un momento – grito Lucy desde su cuarto

- ¿enserio? – lo dijo sarcástico- eso me dijiste hace media hora – respondió Natsu algo desesperado mirando el florero que estaba enfrente de el

- vamos tranquilízate… ya me falta poco… - le susurro al oído

El se levanto al instante y se quedo sorprendió por ver a Lucy tan hermosa, lleva puesto un kimono rojo adornado de flores de cerezo, el obi (cinto) de un color rosa pastel (no recuerdo como se llama), su cabello va en chongo a excepción de en frente, lleva sus habituales mechones. Natsu no podía decir nada, se sentía tan afortunado por tener como novia a alguien tan hermosa como ella, pero para el lo mas importante era que la amaba y no a base de su belleza, una chica realmente amable, aunque suele enojarse y golpear al causante de ello, pero, eso para el, solo la hace ver mas hermoso y no solo físicamente, ya que también es muy cariñosa con la gente que la rodea, tal vez esa es la razón de por que le ama tanto.

- que… ¿ no te gusto? – pregunto Lucy

- eh… no…digo si, si me gusto pero…me gusta mas la persona que lo lleva puesto si a eso te refieres – al decir esto ya se encontraba a su lado

- je… gracias…- Lucy le sonrió

- Bueno…claro que si esta noche se puede disfrutar con usted…el rojo es mi color favorito

-umm… me lo pensare…

Alguien toco la puerta, Lucy fue a abrir y es Erza, vestida con un kimono verde con adornos de claveles, y el obi (cinto) color azul, su cabello va suelto; esta acompañada de Gray, que utiliza el mismo traje que Natsu, pero el obi es azul.

- Ya se habían tardado – Erza miro a Lucy sádicamente

-…eh…lo siento es que me tarde en arreglar – Se excuso Lucy que ya se habia puesto atrás de su novio

-Si ya nos marchábamos…jejeje – Natsu también lo dijo nervioso

- eh… creo que mejor nos vamos ya…

- si – Afirmo Erza

15 minutos después habían llegado al centro de la ciudad, era como un parque de diversiones enorme, tiendas en cada esquina, juegos mecánicos increíbles.

- WOW!!! – dijeron los cuatro al unisono

- e-es increíble – hablo Lucy

- Si tienes razón … al parecer el dueño si se lo estaba tomando en serio cuando dijo "te voy a sorprender para tu evento" – Menciono Erza dándose cuenta de que habia hablado de mas, sus amigos la miraron sorprendidos – eeh…jejeje verán yo organice un evento llamado "Pareja Fairy Tail" jejeje – Se rio Erza

- Pareja Fairy Tail… - dijeron sus amigos al mismo tiempo

- aja…y yo los he inscrito a ustedes en el concurso – Erza lo dijo con simpleza

- ahh…- de pronto algo hizo clic en la cabeza de los chicos

- ¿Que has hecho que? – Gritaron los tres

- Que los he inscrito en un concurso de parejas el cual por cierto dirigiré yo…- Hablo con simpleza

- Espera un momento cuando mencionaste los he inscrito en un concurso de parejas…solo lo decías por Natsu y Lucy –Gray se alboroto

- No, tu también estas en el concurso – le respondió

- ¡ ¿Qué?!!!!!!! Pero si yo no tengo pareja – Le grito

- Claro que si, Juvia-chan será tu pareja – Le aclaro

- ¿Qué?...pero… aunque fuera asi ella tiene una cita con Elfman y ademas ella no es mi novia – Gray se puso un poco colorado

- De Elfman ya me he encargado yo y ella será tu pareja aunque no sea tu novia – Se empezó a molestar

- haber, haber, ni Lucy y yo no hemos aceptado tampoco – Le aclaro Natsu

- Asi es, nosotros no queremos entrar a ese concurso – Lucy parecía un poco frustrada

- El premio es de 1 000 000 de joyas – Dijo Erza y esto resonó en las cabezas de Natsu, Lucy y Gray incontables veces

- _un millón de joyas… - sonaba en la cabezas de Natsu y Lucy_

- ACEPTO – Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Eso esperaba, ahora solo falta que llegue tu pareja Gray… - No termino de hablar y Juvia ya se encontraba al lado de Gray

- Hola – saludo Juvia, vestia un kimono azul turquesa, con adornos de olas de el mar, y el obi de un color azul marino, para los ojos de Gray se veía completamente hermosa – Le gusta mi traje Gray-sama

- S-si te ves muy bonita – ya se habia puesto de color rojo

- Me alegra que le gustara Gray-sama – Juvia se puso muy feliz

- Bueno hay que llegar de una vez al escenario – Dijo Erza

- ¿Escenario? – Se preguntaron los cuatro

- aja… - respondió secamente Erza

- y se puede saber ¿De que trata el concurso? – Pregunto Gray

- …- No respondió

- ¿Erza?... ¿De que trata el concurso? – Esta vez pregunto Lucy

- Bueno la primera fase será sencilla, solo tienen que…- Erza no sabia si decirles o no

- ¿Tenemos que? – Esta vez pregunto Natsu algo molesto

- Bueno la primera fase consiste en comer bombones…

- ah bueno eso es fácil…- decía Natsu

- Que estarán en la boca de su pareja y los hombres tendrán que besarlas y comerlas entre los dos…- Erza los miro algo apenada

- ¡QUE!!!!!!!! – Gritaron Gray y Natsu

- Bueno… con tal de ganar dinero – Menciono Lucy

- Si Gray-sama quiere, Juvia entonces lo seguirá – Lo dijo como si nada, pero Gray comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, ante esto Erza le miro sádicamente y le lanzo un pañuelo

-No es que quieran o no… ustedes tendrán que concursar…- Erza los amenazo

- Espera un momento – Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Lucy, los demás solo la miraron – eso significa que Gazille y Levi-chan también están en esto

- ¡QUE!!! – Gritaron Natsu, Gray y Juvia

- Si yo los inscribi también, por eso le dimos ese cambio de look- Los demás miraron horrorizados ante tal situación, pues ver a Gazille y Levi besándose, simplemente, no era algo que pudiese ser valido para sus mentes

Y otra Gray no sabia si dios lo quería o lo odiaba, pues por una parte besar a Juvia, esta muy bien, pero, por otra no sabia si a ella en verdad le pareciera la idea, no quería parecer un aprovechado, pero, espera un momento, Juvia le habia dicho que ella lo seguiría en todo, tal vez ella si sienta algo por el, pero que demonios estaba pensando en ese momento, ella siempre le quiere demostrar su amor de alguna manera y el nunca le hace caso, bien creo que esta en un dilema… de por que tiene que ser tan idiota.

Juvia esta muy emocianada al principio ella quería invitar a Gray, pero Elfman la invito y le puso una de esas caritas a las que no les puedes negar nada, pero gracias a Dios y perdón por lo que estaba pensando, se alegro mucho que Erza lo hubiera golpeado, es su dia de suerte y por otra, mañana lo visitaría y le llevara una caja de chocolates que tanto le gusta.

Por otra Lucy y Natsu estaban fascinados, claro, pero por la idea de ganar dinero, les pareció pan comido y sobre todo para Lucy, ganar nunca fue tan fácil, y tenia que admitirlo Natsu besa muy bien, pero espera todo el mundo la va a ver, a bueno con tal de ganar dinero.

Y Natsu no estaba muy contento con la idea, pero, igual ganaría medio millón de joyas, exelente; ah y claro, de esa forma todo mundo, sobre todo los hombres, ya no volverán a acercase a su Lucy, por que de otra forma están muertos frente a sus ojos.

Y que decir de Erza, arreglo todo esto para divertir... a ella misma, tenia planeado hacer lo mismo con Mirajane y Luxus, pero valoraba mucho su vida como para ofrecerla en bandeja de oro a esos dos, sin duda será su mejor noche, ah y por cierto mañana tendrá que visitar a Elfman a su casa y llevarle unos cuantos dulces para que se recupere pronto de su fractura en la pierna y el dolor de cabeza, quien diría que buscando la manera de cancelar esa cita, tendría su oportunidad justo enfrente al momento de que Elfman la llamara hombre, bueno tal vez fue obra de dios tratando de ayudarle, quizás también el quería divertirse, oh bueno, esta seria el mejor dia de toda su vida, pues apenas les habia dicho la primera parte de el juego, aun no saben lo que les espera, si quieren el dinero tendrán que divertirla.

- MUAJAJAAJJAAA MUAJAAJJAAJA - Erza reia maleficamente, todos se le quedaron viendo

- en verdad empiezo a creer que pesan demasiado esas armaduras - Dijo Lucy algo frustrada, los demas afirmaron

* * *

**Este es el final del capitulo 3, el mas largo que he hecho, perdonen mis faltas de ortografia, pero la verdad, ando super ocupada haciendo la comida de año nuevo junto con mi madre, y ella es muy especial al momento de escoger verduras, frutas o cualquier cosa que compre, solo les digo que para escoger la lechuga se tardo 20 minutos ¬¬#) me estaba dando migraña ARGHH!!!!. **

**El siguiente capitulo podrán ver lo que sera el concurso, Erza hará sufrir a los personajes en cada momento de el. Quienes serán esos sujetos misteriosos y que buscan. Ya veremos el siguiente capitulo, prometo tener mas imaginación al momento de torturar a los personajes por medio de Erza (Si soy Sádica... no por nada me apodaron el Demonio del cielo, otra historia que ya contare en algún momento**


	4. Primer dia de vacaciones parte 3

**AQUI SUBIENDO EL CAPITULO 4 U.U... POR QUE TARDE POR QUE MI INTERNET ANDA FALLANDO... GRACIAS POR SUS MESAJES JAJAJA PERDON SI NO LES RESPONDI RAPIDO PERO ES QUE NO HABIA ABIERTO MI CORREO ULTIMAMENTE JOO... PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO ^^....**

**Anime/Manga:** Fairy Tail

**Parejas: **NatsuxLucy, GrayxJuvia, GazillexLevi, LuxusxMirajane, Erzax...?

**Genero: **Romance/ humor/ Aventura/Misterios (todo eso ¬¬/ si algun problema inner-chan/ no nada*-^)

_Pensamientos personajes_

Dialogo normal

(Entrometidas mias)

//Acciones personajes//

PALABRAS EN MAYUSCULAS DIALOGO DE ERZA CUANDO INICIA EL CONCURSO.... EN CIERTOS CASOS GRITOS DE PERSONAJES OwO

**FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE, POR QUE SI FUERA ASI, YA HUBIERA MATADO A GERARD.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Primer dia de vacaciones parte 3**

Los chicos seguían a una alegre Erza, quien parecía una niñita chiquita a la que le acaban de dar un dulce, los otros cuatro la seguían entre suspiros, quien diría que ella seria tan infantil en sus cosas, que ironía. Pronto vieron un gran letrero que decía "PAREJA FAIRY TAIL" en letras muy grandes.

- Ya llegamos – Les anuncio Erza sonriendo

- Que escenario tan…chiquito… - Dijo sarcásticamente Gray

- Tu crees… y yo que pensé que asi era demasiado, si no mal recuerdo hay suficientes asientos para toda la ciudad… debí hacerle caso a Moch… le hubiera puesto las sillas para los extranjeros, ya saben por la publicidad y bueno…-decía Erza

-¡NO ASI ESTA BIEN! – exclamaron sus compañeros

De repente algo le llamo la atención a Natsu

- Oigan ese que esta allá…es Gazille con Levi – Señalo al frente de ellos - …oh por dios…

- ¿eh?... ¿Gazille-kun? El esta…- Juvia se sorprendió tanto al verlo, que se lanzo sobre el…literalmente, ya estando al lado de el le comenzó a mirar como una rareza

- Y ahora que – se limito a decir Gazille

- je…bueno tu…ejem…cabello esta…corto…. – Le dijo Juvia aguantándose las ganas de reir

- Quieres saber quien es la culpable… a pues esta atrás de ti… - señalo a Erza

- Es que te vez mas adorable… Buenas noches Levi – Saludo Erza

- Buenas Noches Erza, Buenas noches chicos – Levi lleva un kimono de color verde, con adornos de claveles, el obi es de color azul turquesa, su cabello esta en coleta, dejando su fleco en cruce.

Cada uno saludo a su manera, Gray y Natsu aguantaron las ganas de reírse descontroladamente al ver el nuevo "look" de Gazille

- Asi que… te cambiaste el peinado – Le hablo Natsu, y recibió un codazo de Lucy

- Fue en contra de mi voluntad, pues aquí la señorita Erza Scarlet obligo a tu novia a invocar a unos de sus espíritus estelares que tenia unas grandes tenazas, y la señorita Scarlet utilizo su armadura del purgatorio para lograr su propósito. – Explico Gazille, Gray y Natsu ya se estaban apiadando de el, ver a Erza tan molesta no se ve todos los días

- Pero Gazille-kun tu cabello se ve bien de esa forma – Juvia intento animarle

- hump…- Gazille volteo la cara, vestía el mismo traje que sus amigos, la diferencia es que el si estaba completamente en negro (me da escalofríos)

- Por cierto, ¿que es todo esto? – Pregunto Levi señalando al escenario

- ooh bueno… es que se organizara un evento… en el cual ustedes participaran… - Les explicaba Erza

- Que lastima… por que este papelito dice que no participaremos – Se lo mostro a Erza, Gazille mostro una sonrisa de triunfo, al leerlo Erza palideció

-¿D-de…donde lo sacaste?- Pregunto

- Pues veras yo soy un espía y se muchas cosas – Erza despedazo el papel – No te preocupes era una copia hay mas de donde vino ese – Le afirmo Gazille

- ..si serás

- La venganza es dulce – Gazille sonreía triunfante – Ahora si nos disculpan volvemos luego mientras comienza tu jueguito Erza-chan

Nadie dijo nada, le tenían mucho miedo a Erza como para preguntar que habia pasado, Gazille y Lavi se marchaban cuando..

- No creas que esto se va a quedar así… hay muchas formas de jugar esto – Erza le dedico una sonrisa de lo mas fingida y forzada

- Ya veremos… pero por lo mientras seremos espectadores de tu jueguito… - Le sonrió Gazille marchándose de allí, junto con Levi, quien ya estaba un poco confundida

- Maldición juro… que te hare pasar una tortura que ni el mismo diablo será capaz de soportar…-su aura se volvió oscura-…pero ¡ES LA HORA DE DIVERTIRSE!!! – se volvió completamente feliz de repente, tan feliz que daba miedo.

- … Creo que Erza es bipolar – menciono Juvia

- Así… en que te basas – le respondió Lucy, mientras todos ellos, incluso la gente que los rodeaba la miraban alejarse, ella esta brincando y cantando una canción que nadie entendió, en verdad parecía una niña chiquita.

- Creo que ya me dio miedo el concurso… - Dijo Gray algo nervioso

- Enserio… no veo el por que – Natsu lo dijo sarcástico

- Bueno será mejor que la sigamos, para terminar esto de una buena vez – Les dijo Lucy

Los demás buscaron a Erza por todo el lugar, el cual por cierto ya estaba lleno, incluso querían entrar mas gente de la permitida; por fin dieron con Erza, la cual estaba en su camerino, cosa que se les dificulto sobre todo por la estrellota tamaño puerta que dice SUPER ERZA…. (diablozz… ¬¬)

-…es enserio… ¬¬ - dijo Natsu

- Se le subieron los humos.... -_-u – dijo Lucy

- esto ya es demasiado ¬¬U – Dijo Gray

- Juvia esta de acuerdo con Gray-sama ^_^U – (no necesitan saber quien hablo)

Lucy toco la puerta, abrió Erza, ahora lleva el traje con el que gano el concurso de Miss Fairy Tail.

- eh… se que no debería preguntar…pero tengo que… ¿Por qué llevas ese…atuendo? – Pregunto Lucy

- oh esto…es para llamar la atención del publico – Contesto Erza, asiéndole señas de que entraran

- ¿A que clase de publico? – Lucy no entro como los demás

-…perdóname Lucy-chan…pero era por el bien de mi espectáculo //lagrimas en los ojos//…. Que dices Lu-chan – Erza tenia una carita de bebita, y con esas orejas de gatito la hacia ver mas linda

- //suspiro//…// ve a sus compañeros//…esta bien…- Se limito a decir

- KYYAA!!!! ¡LU-CHAN ERES GENIAL!!!! – Erza metió a Lucy a su camerino

- Erza… ¿Por qué actuas como niña chiquita?- Pregunto desinteresadamente Natsu

Los demás intentaron callarlo pero fue imposible

- ah bueno es que me di cuenta de que por que tenia que ser tan mandona y decidí que seria bueno disfrutar un poco mas de la vida, al igual que Mirajane, ustedes saben ser mas relajada …..

Nadie podía creer esas palabras, ¿por que?, simple ella lo estaba diciendo.

- Ahora amiguitos… //abraza a los cuatro// vayan al escenario mientras yo… termino de arreglarme y conozcan a la otra pareja que concursara – Y sin mas los saco de su camerino.

* * *

Los Fairy Tail, decidieron checar el escenario, que como ya habían visto es grande, pero, teniéndolo mas cerca es mas grande.

- ok… Erza a perdido la cabeza – Aclaro Gray

- …. Supongo… y quien será la otra pareja – Pregunto Natsu y como si los dioses hubiesen escuchado, apareció la otra pareja

- hola – Saludo Visca, que venia acompañada de Arzak (otra parejita, ellos si están enamorados, aunque cierto chico aun no lo declara)

- No me digan que ustedes también fueron invitados por Erza – Cuestiono Gray

- invitados…no – Respondio Arzak

- Amenazados de muerte segura… si – Complemento Visca

Todos suspiraron

- Erza se esta comportando como una niña malcriada – Dijo Arzak

- Lo sabemos… no se a que se deba ese comportamiento – Dijo Lucy y los dioses siguen escuchando, el Maestro Makarov paso por allí.

- Hola chicos… jejeje van a concursar ¿verdad? – Pregunto el Maestro sonriendo

- Si… a fuerzas _ni tanto por el premio… - _dijo y pensó Lucy

- ooohh jjajaaa solo Erza es capaz de hacer esas cosas jajajajaja – Reia descontroladamente el maestro – jajajaja…jajaaja todo funciono de acuerdo al plan …– dijo de mas

- ¿Cómo es eso de que… todo funciono de acuerdo al plan? – Pregunto Natsu

- ¿eh?... miren Gazille esta besando a Levi… -Todos voltearon a ver, y si era cierto se pudo ver a Gazille que besaba a Levi - … ¿eh? ¿Que?... si es real después de todo… _mejor me escapo –_ pensó, se hiba retirando cuando Natsu lo detuvo

- A donde cree que va viejo – Le dijo Natsu tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa

- eh… pues arreglarme, yo soy uno de los jueces – Excuso el Maestro, Natsu lo bajo

- … ¿Por qué siento que debo dudar? – Le dijo Gray

- No, no, no deben dudar de su maestro… - De su bolsillo izquierdo se callo una pequeña botellita azul que rodo hasta los pies de Juvia

- Que es esto…//lo toma// parece una poción //lo huele//, es extracto de mandrágora combinado con… no puedo identificar el segundo pero si recuerdo para que era, causa un estado de alegría extrema en la persona que lo bebe… - Todos regresaron a ver al maestro

- Ok ok lo admito… yo me tome esa poción… - Natsu lo comienza a olfatear

- No lo creo viejo…mi olfato no miente, no has bebido ese líquido para nada…ahora que lo recuerdo… Juvia podrías prestarme esa botella – Juvia se lo da y el comienza a olerla - … ya se quien si se tomo esto… fue Erza, sabia que algo tenia, por eso su aroma estaba tan cambiado… viejo comienza con las explicaciones…

- ¿De que explicación me hablan?... no se de que hablan – Todos lo miran maléficamente

- Viejo…usted sabe a que me refiero… Erza a estado actuando raro los últimos días…y usted debe saber algo… - Natsu lo miro con cara de pocos amigos

-… sigo… -Lucy le golpeo - … bien… lo que pasa es que planeaba darle eso en te a Luxus…

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

_El maestro Makarov se encontraba en la cocina del gremio, con una taza de te en la mano derecha, la coloca sobre la mesa, regresa a ver a todos los lados verificando que nadie lo vea, ya asegurado el área (¿?), saco una botellita azul_

_- jejeeje ahora si mi nieto se va a poner muy feliz… - Decía el Maestro, le puso toda la poción – MUAJAJAAJAJAJA… por fin mi nieto se va resignar a buscar a mi futura nuera… no quiero morir sin conocer a mis futuros bisnietos MUAJAJAJA //tose// //tose// …aaay creo que ya no me quedan estas risas…me estoy volviendo mas viejo cada dia que pasa _** T^T** _– El maestro se puso a llorar, pero, alguien entro…_

_- Hola Maestro, que le pasa no llore – Dijo Mirajane_

_- Mirajane… ¿Acaso estoy muy viejo?- Puso una cara de borreguito directo al matadero_

_- Claro que no Maestro, se ve muy bien para sus 98 años –Le aclaro Mirajane_

_- Tengo 88…._

_-ooh vaya…- A Mirajane le callo una gotita de sudor en la cabeza_

_- BUAAAAA….ESTOY VIEJO, YA NO SIRVO PARA NADA…BUAAAAA!!!!!! – El Maestro lloraba descontroladamente_

_- oh mire un te, se lo dare a Erza a estado muy estresada últimamente seguro que le sienta bien, nos vemos luego – Mirajane tomo el te y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo de la cocina_

_- snif snif… bueno… ::sob: tengo que darle el te a Luxus… - Miro a donde see supone que debía estar el te pero no habia nada - ¡QUE!!!!!!!!! DONDE ESTA MI TE… ¡MIRAJANE!!!!... OH NO ¡ERZA!!!!!!!!!!! – _

_El maestro salio corriendo de la cocina y buscaba con la mirada por todo el gremio a Erza o Mirajane, estaba en la barra pero ya es demasiado tarde Erza se lo bebió por completo_

_- …._

_- //suspiro// este te es bueno… creo que me siento mas relajada y feliz – Menciono Erza_

_- Me alegra mucho que te sientas mejor…- Le dijo Mirajane_

_- oh no…ahora que pasara… -Dijo el maestro Makarov tragando saliva_

_**[FIN FLASHBACK]**_

- Y eso fue lo que paso – Se excuso el maestro

- Pero…- Gray no termino de hablar por que…

- Pero que hacen aquí vamos entren al escenario que ya es hora…- Les dijo Erza

- ¡QUE!!!!!!!! – Todos gritaron

- P-pero tan pronto – Dijo Arzak

- si si, ¡ahora al escenario!! – Le grito y todos al entrar se helaron al ver la gran cantidad de gente, todos sudaron frio pero al final se resignaron sabiendo que si se arrepentían podrían ir directo al cementerio, todos se tomaron de las manos con sus respectivas parejas, Natsu y Lucy, Gray y Juvia, Arzak y Visca, en el escenario habían tres sillas y al lado de estas unas mesitas con tazones de bombones, Erza se adelanto a las tres parejas y se dispuso a ser la anfitriona, las parejas tomaron sus respectivos lugares, solo se sentaron las chicas y los chicos se quedaron parados al lado izquierdo de ellas....

* * *

- ¡BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS!!!! BIENVENIDOS AL CONCURSO "PAREJA FAIRY TAIL", ESPERO QUE YA TENGAN A SU PAREJA FAVORITA EL DIA DE HOY… - Hablo Erza por el microfono

- SII!!!!!! NATSU-SAN Y LUCY-SAN SON LO MEJOR – Gritaron varios fans del publico

- GRAY-SAN, JUVIA-SAN USTEDES PUEDEN NO SE RINDAN – Gritaron varias fans

- ARZAK-SAN, VISCA-SAN DEN LO MEJOR LOS APOYAMOS – Gritaron mas fans

A nuestro concursantes les salio una gotota de sudor en la cabeza

- AL PARECER YA MUCHOS TIENEN SUS FAVORITOS, PERO… HAY MUCHOS QUE AUN LO DUDAN, POR ESO VAMOS A HACER VARIAS PRUEBAS PARA DEMOSTRAR NO SOLO QUIENES SON HABILES PARA ELLAS SI NO TAMBIEN, PARA DEMOSTRAR CUANTO SE AMAN…- Se escuchan las ovaciones del publico - NUESTRO PRIMER EVENTO CONSISTIRA EN COMER UNOS DELICIOSOS BOMBONES… QUE ESTARAN EN LA BOCA DE SUS QUERIDAS COMPAÑERAS Y QUE AMBOS TENDRAN QUE COMPARTIR EN ALGO ASI COMO UN BESO… PERO PARA QUE TODO ESTO SEA JUSTO, HABRAN TRES JUECES QUE DARAN UNA PUNTUACION EN CADA PRUEBA A LAS PAREJAS… Y NUESTRO PRIMER JUEZ EL LIDER DEL GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL… ¡EL MAESTRO MAKAROV!!!!

El publico lo ovaciona

- Me alegro de ser uno de los jueces,- saludo el Maestro

- Y NUESTRO SEGUNDO JUEZ ES…MIRAJANE..- El publico enloquese

- Buenas noches a todos, espero que se la pasen muy bien en este concurso – Mirajane mostro su mejor sonrisa, muchos hombres se desmallaron

- SIEMPRE TAN LINDA MIRAJANE… AHORA NUESTRO TERCER JUEZ DE HOY PERTENECE A OTRO GREMIO ELLA ES SHERRY (o Shelly) DE LAMIA SCALE

-Es un placer ser uno de los jueces, le agradezco a Erza por haberme invitado, le prometo que no le fallare y todo esto será "amor" – Varios hombres se desmallaron

- BIEN… Y NUESTRO ULTIMO JUEZ DE HOY ES…ICHIYA-SAN DE BLUE PEGASUS…- El publico lo ovaciona

- ¡Hola!!! A todo nuestro público, estoy encantado de estar en un evento como este, donde se demostrara la belleza del amor – El público le aplaude

- ¡BIEN!! AHORA COMENCEMOS CON LA PRIMERA PRUEBA, "BOCADO DE LUJURIA"….- Todo el publico se vuelve loco – AQUÍ NUESTRAS CONCURSANTES FEMENINAS COMERAN UN BOMBON Y LUEGO SU PAREJA LAS BESARA Y SE LO COMERAN JUNTOS…TERMINANDO ESTO COMERAN UNA CEREZA Y HARAN UN NUDO CON EL PALITO DE ELLA, BUENO QUE COMIENCE…

Las parejas dieron su ultimo respiro, se preparan, Erza tomo una pistola de juguete, la apunto al cielo y disparo, con esto comienza el juego, Lucy tomo un bombon lo puso en su boca y Natsu no se espero mas y rápidamente, compartieron ese bocadillo; ahora con Arzak y Visca, ella y Arzak en verdad que disfrutaban el momento, un beso muy apasionado; y Gray… digamos que Juvia lo jalo para que la besara, Gray no pudo negar que lo disfrutaba. Despues de 3 bombones vienen las cerezas

- BIEN HECHO CHICOS, AHORA CON LAS CEREZAS, RECUERDEN EL NUDO NO SE LES OLVIDE JEJEJE-Erza lo esta disfrutando – Oye Kana lo estas grabando todo – Hablo por lo bajo Erza

- Si, aquí hay una buena vista, esto será todo un éxito, puedes venderlo

- AL PARECER LA PAREJA NATSU Y LUCY YA HAN ACABADO, VAYA SORPRENDENTE, ESO SIGNIFICA QUE AMBOS BESAN BIEN, OOH ARZAK Y VISCA TAMBIEN TERMINARON, GRAY Y JUVIA TAMBIEN, VEAMOS QUE DICE NUESTRO JURADO CON LAS CALIFICACIONES, NATSU Y LUCY SON LOS PRIMEROS EN SER JUZGADOS

-Vaya yo definitivamente les pongo un 10 no podría estar mas orgullosos de mis hijos T^T – Dijo el Maestro Makarov en un mar de lagrimas

- Me encanto tanto esos besos, espero pronto a la boda, pero por lo tanto les pongo un 10 *u* - Mirajane tenia estrellitas en los ojos

- // grita de emoción// esto en verdad es "amor", son una linda pareja por eso 10 ^u^ "amor" –Sherry esta muy emocionada

- La verdad que Lucy-san es la mejor T^T Natsu tienes tanta suerte por eso 10 ^.^ - Ichiya baila desde su asiento

- CALIFICACION PERFECTA PARA NATSU Y LUCY – Todo el publico enloquese - VEAMOS QUE DICEN DE GRAY Y JUVIA…

-Pues… creo que Juvia-chan es la que lleva el mando, me sorprendes Gray pareces niño, a una mujer siempre se le complace…por eso 7 Ù.Ú…lo siento – El maestro miraba desaprobatoriamente

- Estoy de acuerdo con el maestro, parece que Juvia es la única que muestra el amor por ti y tu no, por eso 8 Û-Û – Mirajane no esta feliz

- ooh la verdad esperaba mas de ustedes, Lyon-sama debe estar decepcionado de usted Gray-san, has decepcionado a Juvia-chan en hacer el "amor", por eso…6 ^.^ - Sherry sigue feliz, aunque lo ultimo no se escucho bien, cosa que hizo que a todos les callera una gota de sudor en la cabeza

- No puedo creer lo que mis ojos vieron de ustedes, Juvia-chan lo siento mucho, no te mereces a algo como Gray, necesitas algo mejor.. T^T pero solo por ti Juvia-chan 8 ÓuÒ – Ichiya poso como modelo

-OOOH VAYA, ESTO NO FUE TAN BUENO Y TODO PARECE SER CULPA DE GRAY…AHORA VAMOS CON LAS CALIFICACIONES DE ARZAK Y VISCA….

- Estuvieron excelente, después de tanto tiempo enamorados y sin confesarse su amor, por fin veo algo digno de ustedes dos, pero por tardarse tanto 9 Ú.Ù

- A mi si me gusto, estuvieron muy bien les pongo 10 ÔuÔ –Mira esta Feliz

- waaa "amor" es tan lindo como lo hacen, les pongo un 9 ÓuÒ, por que me informaron que tardaron mucho en ser pareja Û_Ú – Aclaro Sherry

- Estuvieron muy bien, pero aun asi, se tardaron en confesar emociones yeaah…les pongo un 9 Ô_Õ – Ichiya bailo como Michael Jackson

-Y AQUÍ LO TIENEN LAS ULTIMAS CALIFICACIONES, EN PRIMER LUGAR NATSU Y LUCY – El publico los victorea – EN SEGUNDO LUGAR ARZAK Y VISCA, Y EN TERCERO GRAY Y JUVIA, - Todo el publico se emociona – AHORA LA SIGUIENTE PRUEBA CERA DEMOSTRACION DE TALENTOS, ESTO ES ALGO QUE NUNCA PUEDE FALTAR…PERO SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES ARRUINA MI ESCENARIO ME LAS PAGARAN… OYERON BIEN ¬¬ - Erza no esta feliz – PERO DEMUESTREN LO MEJOR DE USTEDES :D – Erza esta feliz

- Confirmo la teoría de que Erza es bipolar Ô.Ó – Dijo Gray nervioso

-aja – Todos asintieron, TODOS, hasta el publico le dio algo de miedo…

- Bueno, vayan a preparar su acto de demostración de talento ¬¬ – Les dijo Erza por lo bajo, ellos salieron corriendo del escenario, no era feliz – BIEN, AHORA SELECCIONAREMOS QUIEN SERA EL PRIMERO EN PASAR, - Muestra la gran pantalla – LOS NOMBRES SERAN A LA SUERTE, LA FOTOGRAFIA DE LA PAREJA CONCURSANTE QUE SALGA, SERAN LOS PRIMEROS, TERMINANDO LA PARTICIPACION DE LA PAREJA EN TURNO, SE VOLVERA A ESCOGER A LA SIGUIENTE PAREJA DE LA MISMA FORMA, ASI QUE VENGA LA SUERTE – La pantalla mostro 3 imágenes de las parejas rápidamente – MIRAJANE NOS HARIAS EL FAVOR DE DETERNELO

Mirajane asintió, apunto con un control a la pantalla y presiono un botón azul.

- BIEN!!, LA PRIMERA PAREJA SERA…ARZAK Y VISCA… - El publico se vuelve loco de la emoción (si no me creen que se ponen asi, solo vayan a un concierto de Iron Maiden Ú.Ù)

Mientras tanto, detrás del escenario…

- ¡ ¿Qué?!!!!!!! NOSOTROS VAMOS PRIMERO –Gritaron Arzak y Visca

- Pero que vamos a hacer…. –Se preguntaba Arzak

- No se preocupen, ya lo tengo preparado – Dijo Erza con una caja en las manos – Ustedes son buenos pistoleros, por lo que supongo que esa será su demostración, en esta caja, hay esferas mágicas y estampas, arréglenlas ustedes – Erza le dio la caja a Arzak y se fue

- Gracias Erza… mira estas nos servirán, de que estampas quieres Visca – Pregunto Arzak

- De brillo, burbujas y…confeti – Dijo Visca

- ¿Qué son esas cosas? – Pregunto Juvia

- oh, umm.. mira te dare una demostración, escoge la estampa que mas te guste –Le dijo Visca

- Esta de arcoíris…- Visca pego la estampa en la pelota, la lanzo arriba, saco su rifle y le disparo, al momento de explotar apareció un arcoíris en miniatura – ooh increíble

- Cuando las esferas exploten aparecerá la imagen de la estampa – Explico Arzak

- Es muy bonito, seguro que lo harán muy bien – Les dijo Lucy

- Gracias – dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Oigan ya es su turno – Les informo Erza

Arzak y Visca pegaron las respectivas estampillas a las pelotas, dieron algunas instrucciones a sus amigos y se dirigieron al escenario

* * *

-AQUÍ TENEMOS A NUESTRA PRIMERA PAREJA, ARZAK Y VISCA, VENGAN ESOS APLAUSOS PARA ELLOS – El publico le hace caso a Erza- MUY BIEN, EL TALENTO DE AMBOS ES SER PISTOLEROS, POR LO QUE NOS HARAN UNA DEMOSTRACION DE ELLO – Erza se retiro para darles todo el lugar.

Visca arrojo 5 pelotas hacia el publico lo mas lejos que pudo, Arzak disparo con sus dos pistolas, acertando en todas, al explotar salieron un montón de burbujas de colores con mucho brillo, todo el publico estallo de alegría, de pronto comenzaron a llover pelotas por todo el espacio aéreo del publico, era demasiado alto pero aun así podían verse, Visca saco su rifle y junto con Arzak comenzaron a dispararle, comenzó a llover confeti con mucha brillantina roja, y después corazones rojos, Arzak disparo a una pelotita verde, al momento de explotar, se sintió una brisa que junto a todo eso, e hizo que se hiciera algo parecido a un camino que los envolvió y desapareció, convirtiéndose todo en polvo de estrellas, ambos se inclinaron, dando como finalizada su demostración de talento. El publico verdaderamente esta complacido.

- EXELENTE TRABAJO CHICOS, AHORA VEAMOS QUE CALIFICACION LES PONEN NUESTROS QUERIDOS JUECES EL DIA DE HOY…

- Buen trabajo, me fascino, aun así siento que algo les falto… les doy 9… ^.^ - Dijo el maestro Makarov

- Muy bonito, tienen que ser los mejores pistolas del este jejeje, 10 *U* - Mirajane esta feliz

- El "amor" que se demuestran entre ustedes es tan maravilloso con su demostración de talento..10… ÕuÕ – Sherry esta complacida con esto

- Esa demostración de belleza es única, tanto como la belleza de Visca-chan… 10… TuT – Ichiya lloraba de la emoción

Visca abraza a Arzak el cual se sonroja violentamente, y provoca un "AAWWW" de todo el público

- UNA CALIFICACION CASI PERFECTA, BIEN HECHO TORTOLITOS, PUEDEN RETIRARSE, AHORA ESCOGEREMOS A NUESTRA SIGUIENTE PAREJA, SHERRY-CHAN PODRIAN HACERNOS EL FAVOR –

* * *

En la pantalla van pasando las imágenes de las dos parejas restantes muy rápido, Sherry apunta con el control a la pantalla y presiona el botón azul….

- NUESTRA SIGUIENTE PAREJA ES…. ¡GRAY Y JUVIA!!!!!! – Todos aplauden y ellos entran, al parecer ya están preparados – BIEN COMENCEMOS…

Juvia transforma todo su cuerpo en agua y lo materializa en un mini-castillo que abarca una buena parte del escenario, Gray utiliza su magia de hielo para congelarlo, lluvia pasa por encima del escenario dándole forma al agua que va dejando en forma de flores, Gray las congela y las deja estáticas en el aire, al momento de congelarlas, empiezan a caer copos de nieve hacia el publico, dando una vista al cielo de rosas congeladas y de ellas nevando, Juvia regresa con Gray, dejando caer las rosas, que varias chicas las atrapan y los ovacionan. El castillo se deshace en polvo de estrellas y asi terminan con ellas esta demostración de talento

- EXELENTE ESPECTACULO, ME DEJARON SIN PALABRAS…. NO ES CIERTO SIGO HABLANDO, VEAMOS QUE DICEN NUESTROS JUECES….

- Excelente manipulación del agua y el hielo… 10 ^o^ - El maestro es feliz

- Me dejaron muy conmovida, ahora si siento que se quieren, 10 T^T – Mirajane lloraba de felicidad

- La comunicación para hacer mejor el "amor" los llevara siempre a un final completamente placentero, les doy 10 ^U^ - Sherry esta feliz, pero su comentario hizo que todos les callera una gotita de sudor por la cabeza (Siento que Sherry no sabe hablar muy bien que digamos ¬¬U)

-… La belleza de su talento es magnifica, ahora veo que realmente si se aman, por eso 10 U_U – Ichiya aparento seriedad

- CALIFICACIONES PERFECTAS PARA GRAY Y JUVIA, APLAUSOS PARA ELLOS, AHORA QUE PASE NUESTRA ULTIMA PAREJA… NATSU Y LUCY – El público enloquece

* * *

Natsu comenzó, Lanzo fuego por el publico, pero era lo suficientemente alto para no quemarlos, luego este dio la forma un dragón oriental (de esos que parecen serpientes), ahora Lucy, su mano se ilumino y en ese momento, el dragón tomo brillo, como si hubiese sido bañado con brillantina dorada, este recorría el espacio aéreo, para la emoción del publico, ahora Lucy llamo a Plue, cuando apareció todo el mundo hizo un "awwww", Plue se lanzo al dragón cuando paso cerca de el, para sorpresa de todos el fuego no lo quemaba, mientras este estaba de lo mas divertido, Natsu lanzo fuego con la otra mano, Lucy lanzo con su mano una luz en dirección al fuego, cuando estuvo cerca, varias esferitas atraparon al fuego, dentro de las esferitas solo se encontraba una llama, mientras que estas esferas eran de un color rojo con brillo rosa, Lucy las manipulo con sus manos, estas se juntaron y comenzaron a dar vueltas en espiral, para después unirse al dragón de fuego y a Plue, cuando el dragón paso cerca del publico, Lucy hizo un movimiento con la mano y las esparció por todo el escenario, muchos se animaron a tocarlas y no quemaban, El dragón de fuego y Plue se acercaron a Natsu y Lucy, Plue salto en medio de los dos, el dragón quedo atrás de ambos, ellos se inclinaron y al momento el dragón y las esferas se desvanecieron en polvo de estrellas que se dirigieron al cielo. El publico estallo de emoción.

- ASOMBROSO, MARAVILLOSO, ME QUEDO SIN PALABRAS PARA DAR UNA EXPLICACION A ESTO…VEAMOS QUE OPINAN LOS JUECES

- 10… - Dijeron los cuatro jueces al unisonó

- OTRA CALIFICACION PERFECTA PARA NATSU Y LUCY – Los mencionados se retiraron – BIEN, AHORA VAMOS CON ALGO QUE LES ENCANTARA, SEGURAMENTE TODOS QUIEREN SABER LA VERDAD, NO ES ASI – El publico asintió - ….

* * *

Mientras que detrás del escenario….

- Estuvieron muy bien Natsu y Lucy – Dijo Visca

- Juvia opina lo mismo –

- Que dicen si ustedes también lo hicieron excelente – Lucy se sonrojo ante el comentario de sus amigas

- Si, a por cierto no les he agradecido por lanzar las pelotas, muchas gracias Lucy – Le agradeció Visca

- Oh vamos no fue nada, lo que sea por los amigos – Lucy estaba apenada

- ¡NO!!!!! – Gritaron los chicos que se mantenían al tanto del siguiente concurso

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Juvia

- Es que el siguiente concurso en de….un detector de mentiras – Explico Gray

- Y que tiene eso de malo… - Dijo Lucy

- Sera acaso que ustedes tienen muchos secretos y tienen miedo de que Erza se los pregunte delante de todos – Los chicos solo silbaron desinteresados

-… -

LA PRIMERA PAREJA SERA…GRAY Y JUVIA, VAMOS TORTOLITOS PASEN… - Los mencionados sudaron frio y palidecieron, pero no les quedo de otra que seguir, sus amigos solo les desearon suerte. – AQUÍ LOS TENEMOS, VAMOS TOMEN ASIENTO, QUE YO NO MUERDO…AUN…

En el escenario hay dos sillas que se encontraban al lado izquierdo del escenario un poco dirigidas al publico, al lado de ellas flotando en el aire, algo parecido a una pantalla de televisión alada, ambos tomaron asiento, Erza les coloco unas pulseras plateadas, de un grosor de 5 centímetros en la muñeca izquierda.

- COMO YA SE LOS EXPLIQUE, ESTAS PULSERAS QUE TRAEN PUESTAS DETERMINARAN SI LO QUE DICEN ES FALSO O VERDADERO, LO CUAL APARECERA EN LA PANTALLA, SI ALGUNO MIENTE, RECIBIRAN UNA DESCARGA ELECTRICA EN LA MUÑECA….ASI QUE COMENCEMOS, LA PRIMERA PREGUNTA ES PARA GRAY…

* * *

- ¿ALGUNA VEZ HAS SENTIDO CELOS DE ALGUN CHICO POR JUVIA?

-…Si… - La pantalla se puso verde lo que significa verdadero

- ¿PERTENECE AL GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL?

- Si… - Verdadero

- ¿PASA MUCHO TIEMPO CON JUVIA?

- Si… - Verdadero

- ¿ES AMIGO DE ELLA Y TUYO?

- Si… supongo… -Verdadero

- ES… ¿NATSU?...

- ¡No! – verdadero

- ES… ¿ELFMAN?

- ¡NO!! – Verdadero (¿como? Pensé que si ¬¬)

- ES… ¿GAZILLE?...

-…. ¡NO!!! – Exclamo Gray, pero recibió una descarga y la pantallita se volvió roja, es decir falso

- GRAY… ¬¬ - Erza esta molesta

-….Si…Û///Ú -

- ¿QUEE?!!! ¡¿Y yo por que?!! Ó_Ô– Grito Gazille que estaba con Levi al frente del publico sentado mirando el jueguito de Erza

- Por que pasas demasiado tiempo con ella… - Verdadero

- uuuyyy – Dijo todo el publico

- Vamos si solo es mi amiga…- Le explico Gazille

- Si pero siempre estas muy cerca de ella y a mi no me gusta eso Ù.Ú – Verdadero, Juvia esta roja

- Nunca crei que fueras tan posesivo Gray – Dijo alguien mas del publico que estaba sentado al frente

- ¿Lyon?... ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Le pregunto Gray

- Nada… solo acompañando a Sherry – Explico con un semblante tranquilo estaba al lado derecho de Gazille

- ¡Lyon –sama!!!! – Grito Sherry desde el jurado muy emocionada y con corazones en los ojos

- Te odio… -Falso, recibió una descarga…

- ¿ALGUNAS VEZ TE HA CRUZADO POR LA CABEZA TENER RELACIONES SEXUALES CON JUVIA?

- ¡¿QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA?!… - Gray se exalto

- GRAY… CONTESTA ¬¬ - Erza no era feliz

- …. No….Ù////Û – Verdero (como ¿?)

- ¿ES ENSERIO? – Erza no se lo creía y tampoco el publico que lo veían algo sacados de onda

- Si… - Verdadero, respondió Gray, Juvia estaba nerviosa

- ¿POR QUE?... DIGO ERES HOMBRE… Y PUES JUVIA ES BONITA…

- Si es bonita, pero el hecho de que sea hombre no significa que yo pensaría algo asi con Juvia, es muy depravado… - Verdadero… todo el publico solto un "aawww"

* * *

- HASTA EL MOMENTO COMPROBAMOS QUE GRAY SI ES ALGO HONESTO… AUNQUE SIGO DUDANDO DE QUE SI ESTAS COSAS REALMENTE SIRVEN -__-…COMO SEA… AHORA ES EL TURNO DE JUVIA

- ¿TE GUSTA GRAY?

- Si… - Verdadero

- ¿DESDE CUANDO?

- Desde que lo conoci… - Verdadero

- ¿INCLUSO DESPUES DE QUE TE RECHAZARA VARIAS VECES Y SE MOSTRARA INDIFERENTE CONTIGO?

- Si…- Verdadero

- ¿HAS PENSADO TENER RELACIONES SEXUALES CON EL?

-Si…- Verdadero, Juvia seguía como si nada, Gray se sonrojo

- uuh Gray parece que alguien si pensó en eso… - Se burlo Lyon, Gray se estaba molestando

- Ó.Ò? ¿ANTES DE QUE CONOCIERAS A GRAY TE GUSTABA ALGUIEN MAS?

- …No…- Falso, recibió una descarga

-¿ERA ALGUN AMIGO TUYO?

- Si…- Verdadero

- OH VAYA PARECE QUE AQUÍ TENEMOS ALGO…. PERTENECIA A TU ANTIGUO GREMIO

- No…. – Recibio otra descarga

- PARECE QUE SI…ÒuÓ… DE CASUALIDAD ¿ERA PARTE DEL ELEMENT4?

- No… -Verdadero

-¿SE ENCUENTRA ENTRE EL PUBLICO?

- ¡NO!! – Falso, Juvia recibió una descarga

- AJA….PARECE QUE SI… ACOSO SERA ¿GAZILLE? ÒwÓ

-…. – No respondió, Gray parece no estar muy contento, Gazille esta molesto con Erza, creo que su venganza le esta resultando, Levi sigue feliz,

- JUVIA… CONTESTA…

- Si…. - Verdadero, Todo el publico regreso a ver a Gazille, que estaba sacado de onda… Gray al parecer esta molesto

- ¿Y POR QUE TE GUSTABA?

- Bueno fue el único amigo que tuve desde niña, a el no le importaba que el estar cerca de mi, aunque significara soportar un horrible lluvia, me cuidaba y me aconsejaba para que ya no estuviera triste – Verdadero Todos le soltaron un "awww" dirigido a Gazille, Gray solo escuchaba atento a lo que ella decía, ya no estaba molesto

- ¿Y AUN TE GUSTA?

- No, el es como mi hermano mayor – Verdadero

- MUCHAS GRACIAS A AMBOS, AL PARECER FUERON HONESTOS, AQUÍ SOLO RECIBIRAN UNA SOLA CALIFICACION DE LOS TRES JURADOS, YA QUE ES LA UNICA…MAESTRO MAKAROV

- La calificación es… 8… pues por que les falto ser más sinceros… U_U – El maestro cruzo los brazos

* * *

- PUEDEN IRSE – Ambos se quitaron las pulseras y se las dieron a Erza – BIEN QUE PASE ARZAK Y VISCA – Los mencionados pasaron tranquilos… nerviosos por dentro, ambos se sentaron, Erza les puso la pulsura y comenzó el concurso-juego-entretenimiento de Erza – COMENZAREMOS CONTIGO VISCA

- ¿DESDE CUANDO TE GUSTA ARZAK?

-Desde que lo conoci – Verdadero

- ¿POR QUE NO LE DIGISTE NADA SOBRE TUS SENTIMIENTOS?

-…Digamos que me daba pena – Verdadero

- A MI ME CONTARON QUE PASO ALGO DURANTE UNA DE SUS MISIONES, FUE UNA DONDE TENIAN QUE DERROTAR A UN MOUSTRO DE LA MONTAÑA. ¿PASO ALGO AHÍ? DESPUES DE TERMINAR SU TRABAJO

- No paso nada… - Falso, descarga eléctrica, y Arzak se sonrojo violentamente

-PARECE QUE SI PASO ALGO, PERO NO NOS QUIERE CONTAR OwO… ¿QUE FUE LO QUE PASO?

-…Bueno pues…paso…que…

- TUVIERON MUCHO QUE VER CON UNA NOCHE DE PASION

- Si – Verdadero, Arzak se quedo mudo.

- OK, SI ESO PASO, ¿POR QUE SEGUIAN COMO SI NADA?

- Bueno, la verdad, dejamos de hablarnos durante un tiempo, hasta que Arzak y yo por fin decidimos arreglar las cosas – Verdadero

- Y ¿QUIEN DIO EL PRIMER PASO?

- El…- Verdadero

- ¿TE GUSTA GRAY?

- No – Verdadero

- ¿NATSU?

-No – verdadero

- ¿GAZILLE?

- No – Verdadero

- ¿SOLO TIENES OJOS PARA ARZAK?

- Si – Verdadero

- SABES ME ESTAS ABURRIENDO…POR ESO VAMOS A PREGUNTAR A ARZAK

* * *

- HABER ARZAK ¿POR QUE TARDASTE TANTO TIEMPO EN ACLARAR LAS COSAS CON VISCA?

-Pues, pensaba que ella estaba molesta conmigo y es que me evitaba cada vez que intentaba hablarle – Verdadero

- OOH… ES DECIR QUE… ¿ELLA HA SIDO LA UNICA CHICA QUE TE HA GUSTADO?

- Si – Falso, descarga eléctrica

-…OH VAYA, PERO MIRA ESTO… ¿QUIEN HA SIDO LA SOCIA DE VISCA?

- Ella no tiene socia, si hubo alguien que me gusto, mucho antes de conocer a Visca y fue Lissana – Verdadero

- OK, NO ME GUSTA TU ACTITUD…POR ESO HARE LAS PREGUNTAS RAPIDAS ¿HAS LEIDO EL KAMSUTRA?

- … No – Falso, descarga eléctrica, sonrojo masivo de la pareja

- ¿CUANTAS POSICIONES TE SABES?

- ¡No se! – Falso, Descarga eléctrica

- ¿CUAL ES TU POSE FAVORITA?

- ¡No conozco nada! – Falso, descarga eléctrica.

- ¿HAS PENSADO EN HACERLO CON DOS CHICAS?

- ¡NOO!!!! –Verdadero

- ¿POR QUE NEGASTE LEER EL KAMASUTRA?

- ¡Por que no lo he leído!!!! – Falso, descarga eléctrica

- DI LA VERDAD!!!!

- ¡La estoy diciendo!!! – Falso, descarga eléctrica

- ¡¿TE AVERGÜENZA?!!!

- No!!! – Descarga – Si!!! - Verdadero

- ¿QUE PIENSAS SOBRE LOS MUPPETS?

- Que son horribles – Descarga – Son Educativos!!! - Verdadero

- ¿TE GUSTAN LOS TELETUVIES???

- No son satanicos – Verdadero

- ¿DE QUE COLOR ES TU ROPA INTERIOR?????

- Negra!!! – Descarga – Rosa – Verdadero, todo el mundo se puso en shock

- ¿POR QUE ES DE ESE COLOR???

- Por que cuando la puse en la lavadora con una camisa roja y esta se despinto – Verdadero, Arzak ya estaba llorando de dolor por las descargas electricas o de vergüenza

- ¿SABES QUE ROPA INTERIOR TRAE VISCA????

- ¡No!!! – Falso, descarga. Visca esta apunto de desmallarse

- ¿ES PROVACATIVA?

- No lo se – Falso, descarga

- ¿COMO LO SABES?

- ¡NO LO SE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y YA DEJAME EN PAZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Super Mega descarga eléctrica….todo el mundo hizo un "uuuuh" y Erza esta mas que satisfecha –

* * *

-Y yo que pensé que aquí yo era el malo – Dijo una voz en el publico

- Desde cuando estas aquí Luxus… - Pregunto Levi, al verlo a su lado

- Desde que comenzó esto – Explico

- Espero que a mi querida Lucy no le vaya tan mal… -Dijo otra voz en el publico

- ¿Y tu quien eres? – Pregunto Gazille

- Soy Hibiki de Blue Pegasus acompaño a Ichiya-sama – Se presento, estaba al lado de Lyon

- Si es cierto, tu estabas en la mision en la que destruimos a oración seis ¿cierto? – Recordó Lyon

- Asi es –

* * *

- PASEMOS, CON LA CALIFICACION DEL JURADO……

- Nosotros les ponemos un 8 – dijo Mirajane

- MUY BIEN PUEDENE RETIRARSE… - Arzak esta caminando lentamente ayudo por Visca, pues las descargas y sobre todo la ultima lo dañaron mucho en partes que no quiero mencionar – AHORA QUE PASE NUESTRA ULTIMA PAREJA DE HOY, NATSU Y LUCY – Los mencionados pasan, toman asiento, se colocan las pulseras y comienzan las preguntas – EMPEZAREMOS CON LUCY…

- VEAMOS…. ¿QUE ES LO QUE MAS TE GUSTA DE NATSU?

- Su actitud – Verdadero

- ¿DESDE CUANDO TE DISTE CUENTA QUE LO AMABAS?

- Pues, digamos que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando lo empeze a querer mas que como amigo – Verdadero

- NATSU ES UN IDIOTA…

- No lo es – Verdadero, Erza arqueo la ceja, Lucy solo sonríe, el jurado y el publico solo dicen "eh"

- ¿LE HAS MENTIDO ALGUNA VEZ –

- No, yo no le tengo secretos – Verdadero

- ¿TE HAS ACOSTADO CON EL?

- Si – Verdadero

- ¿CON OTRO CHICO?

- No – Verdadero

- ¿CUANDO TIENEN SEXO, SE ENCIENDE LITERALMENTE?

- …- Duda - … si – verdadero

- ES ENSERIO – Pregunta Erza sacada de onda

- Si – Verdadero

- ¿TE TRATA BIEN?

- Si – Verdadero

- ¿TE HACE ENOJAR?

- En ocasiones – Verdadero

- ME ABURRES, MEJOR LE PREGUNTO A NATSU….Ō.Ó

* * *

- LUCY DICE QUE NO ERES IDIOTA... ¿LO ERES?

-No... solo finjo serlo es divertido.... - Verdadero, todo mundo se quedo mudo

- LUCY… ¿ES BUENA EN LA CAMA?

- Si – Verdadero, Natsu no le presta mucha importancia a la pregunta

- ¿LUCY HA SIDO LA UNICA CHICA QUE TE HA GUSTADO?

- Si- Verdadero

- ¿QUE HAY DE LISSANA?

- ¿Qué con ella?

- NO TE GUSTABA

-Solo como amiga – Verdadero

- ….. ¬¬ NO MUESTRAS INTERES POR MIS PREGUNTAS – Erza esta molesta

- Debería…. – Verdadero, el publico solto un "uuuuh"

- ME HARTASTE, VE POR TU PUNTUAJE… - Dijo al ver lo que llevaba Natsu en la otra mano, una foto, al reconocer lo que era

- _jajajaja cayo en la trampa… -_pensó Natsu – _Ganar dinero nunca fue tan fácil y mas con una foto de ella con…_

_-_ Su calificación es de 9 – Dijo Ichiya – Por ser honestos con sus preguntas, aparte de que fueron los mas rápidos…supongo ^^U – A todos les cayo una gotita al estilo anime

* * *

- BIEN….. CON ESTO CONCLUIMOS LAS PRUEBAS ESPERAMOS QUE SE HAYAN DIVERTIDO!!! PARA PODER TERMINAR, USTEDES ESCOGERAN A LA PAREJA FAIRY TAIL, COMO PODRAN OBSERVAR A SU DERECHA SE HAN INSTALADO CONTADORES MAGICOS, ASI QUE POR FAVOR SEAN ORDENADOS Y VOTEN POR SU FAVORITO…- Aura maligna – SI LLEGAN A DAÑAR EL AQUIPO ME LAS PAGARAN –Todos tenían miedo Vuelve a sonreír - ASI QUE SEAN CUIDADOSOS – Todos cayeron al estilo anime….

Mientras detrás del escenario nuestras parejas estaban exhaustas, por todo lo que Erza les habia hecho, Gray y Juvia platicaban animadamente, Mientras que en un sillón Arzak dormía, puso su cabeza sobre las piernas Visca para poder conciliar el sueño… de todos al que mas le habia ido mal fue a el sin duda, Natsu y Lucy solo estaban sentados, alejados de sus amigos…

- Tuviste que sobornarla de esa forma – Le dijo Lucy algo molesta

- Vamos no fue para tanto, ademas quieres o no el dinero – Natsu le sonrio y la tomo de la barbilla acercándola a su rostro

- ummm…. Tu sabes a lo que me refiero…. Aunque el dinero no estaría mal…- Estaba dispuesta a besarla cuando…

- ¡NATSU!!!!! - Se escucho una voz muy conocida por ambos

- ¿Happy? – Dijeron los dos al unisonó, voltearon a ver y allí estaba el, junto con Wendy y Charle, Happy se aventó sobre Natsu , abrazándolo,

- Hemos visto el concurso y estuvieron muy bien los dos, ¡AYE! – Les dijo Happy

- Buenas Noches Natsu-san y Lucy-san – Saludo Wendy, Charle solo se limito a decir Buenas Noches

- ooh Wendy – Lucy se aventó sobre Wendy abrazándola y casi asfixiándola – Me alegra que ya estén de vuelta

-..si. yo también me ale..gro de verlos..podrías dejarme respirar –Lucy rápidamente la solto - ….Nosotros llegamos hace rato y vimos todo el espectáculo…

- Espera esta bien que lo hubieses visto… digo no fue algo…

- No te preocupes Lucy-san, me alegra que tu y Natsu sean novios, se ven tan lindos, ya tienen mi voto – Aclaro Wendy

- ¡AYE! El mio también – Dijo Happy

- Yo también vote por ustedes – Dijo Charle tan seria como siempre

- ¡Muchas gracias!! –Dijeron Natsu y Lucy al mismo tiempo – Por cierto llegaron antes de lo que esperábamos – Dijo Natsu

- Si, pensé que fue lo mejor, por que me informaron del concurso y no me lo quise perder… pusieron mucha publicidad a este concurso

Despues de esto Erza dio a conocer los resultados, dando como ganadores… obviamente… a Natsu y Lucy, llevándose un trofeo con forma de corazón y una hada y un hado tomados de la manos, ambos sentados arriba del corazón, en medio de este decía PAREJA FAIRY TAIL, todos les apludieron, y comenzaron los fuegos artificiales el momento correcto (por que yo quise que fuera asi), pronto todos se retiraron cada quien se fue por su parte, Happy dijo que se quedaría con Wendy en Fairy Girls, para cuidarla, Natsu no se opuso, aunque Charle le molesto un poco, Wendy si estuvo de acuerdo. Gray y Juvia… no se supo nada de ellos después de que terminaran en 3 lugar, desaparecieron "misteriosamente". A erza por fin se le paso el efecto de la poción y casi se desmaya cuando Natsu le dijo todo lo que habia hecho, estuvo a punto de matar a el Maestro Makarov, pero la detuvieron a tiempo. Kana decidió que el video quedara como un recuerdo para el gremio, decidió que mejor tenia que acabarse toda la capacidad de grabación, grabando a mas parejas de Fairy Tail, el intento de asesinato hacia Makarov, grabo la sonrisa que le puso Luxus a Mirajane; Gazille intento matarla después de que la descubrió intentándole tomar una foto para la revista "DESCUBRIENDO BISHONEN", esto lo grabo Erza; Arzak y Visca fueron a comer a un lujoso restaurant que encontraron cerca, fueron grabados por Kana, cuando este le propuso matrimonio a Visca, ella acepto, de la nada salieron todos sus amigos felicitándolos, aunque dijeron que era demasiado pronto para casarse, Arzak y Visca dijeron que ya perdieron mucho tiempo. Sherry estuvo con Lyon paseando por toda la ciudad, Lyon le compro un peluche de ratoncita muy adorable; Ichiya y Hibiki fueron a un karaoke, muchos de los de Fairy Tail fueron a ver, ganándose muchas risas, Kana se puso a cantar estando ya borracha (como es posible esto, bebe barriles de alcohol y no se emborracha), pues le prepararon una bebida griega que le aseguraron que con tres tragos ya no podría mantenerse en pie, cosa que resulto cierta, Erza la grabo . Y desde lejos un hombre de cabello azul, posa su mirada sobre Wendy y luego sobre Erza, después desaparece.

* * *

Por fin Lucy y Natsu descansan relajadamente en la casa de esta, Lucy se fue a bañar y Natsu se escabullo hasta el cuarto de Lucy buscando algo. Mientra que en el bosque…

- Aquelos hiciste lo que te pedí – pregunto un hombre encapuchado

- si amo – respondió Aquelos quitándose la capucha y haciendo un reverencia, el es un chico alto moreno, cabello blanco, ojos verdes, su ropa no se distinguía pues traia una túnica.

- Calisto preparaste todo – pregunto el amo

- Si, justo como usted lo ordeno…

- Excelente…creo que tenemos invitados – dijo su amo volteando- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?

- Lo mismo digo Amo – dijo una mujer encapuchada, toda de negro

- ¿Cómo va todo? – pregunto

- Bien, será mañana– Le contesto esta mujer

- ok, sigue vigilándolo, no quiero que lo pierdas de vista entendido… ahora solo espera ese tiempo y después ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – dijo el Amo

- Hare todo lo que usted me pida – Le contesto la mujer

- Puedes irte – ordeno

La mujer se retiro, al igual que los otros. Mientras esto paso Lucy salio del baño después de darse una grandiosa ducha, lo necesitaba mas que nada, se dirigió a su cuarto, abrió esperando encontrarse a Natsu, y ahí lo vio en la cama con las hojas de su novela, sin duda estaba leyéndolo y estaba muy interesado pues ni noto que esta ya habia llegado a su lado, con un rostro de pocos amigos…

- heey… Natsu ¿Qué lee? - pregunto la chica tronándose los nudillos

- su novela esta muy buena… ¡LUCY!!!!!!! – Grito Natsu al ver a su novia - … esto…no es lo que parece….no es su novela lo que estoy leyendo – excuso el inútilmente

- ¿Enserio? que raro… pues se parece a la mia… Natsu yo no di permiso de que usted la leyera…sabe que esta en problemas… ¿verdad? – dijo ella escalofriantemente

- Problemas… ¿Qué clase de problemas? – rio inútilmente

- ya sabe…**Que nuestro señor Dios se apiade de tu alma; la paz este contigo Natsu Dragonil, ¡AMEN! **(Alguien dijo Hellsing XD)– recito ella con una sonrisa maléfica

Justo después de esto se escucharon muchos golpes, Natsu estaba todo golpeado de la cabeza, se desmayo por ello y Lucy lo recostó en su cama y le dio un beso en los labios

- Duerme bien – le dedico una sonrisa al dormido Natsu, tomo sus notas y las puso en su escritorio, se puso su ropa para dormir…la cual por cierto era un pequeño short y una blusa sin mangas…aahh y claro oh liberación no hay brasear*… (Como me siento feliz cuando me lo quito ^^), y lo abrazo y el le respondió también abrazándola, ella se sorprendió pues pensaba que ya estaba dormido y no volvería a despertar

-mmmm….Lucy eso fue cruel…usted no me deja leer su historia…que puedo hace para que yo pueda leerla – le acerco su rostro al de ella

- que seria bueno… algo fácil…- le sonrió y ella lo beso apasionadamente – bueno con uno de estos diarios seria suficiente

- Solo con esto… por mi esta bien pero recuerde que habrá ocasiones en las que no me controle… - Natsu se lo dijo seductoramente

- y quien ha dicho que se controle… - lo volvió a besar – je.. bueno es hora de dormir estoy cansada, ya sabe estuve ayudando a Mirajane – lo abrazo y se recargo sobre su pecho

- entiendo…- el la abrazo y se dispuso a dormir

Por fin los dos pudieron dormir tranquilamente, y esta vez no tuvieron que desvelarse.

* * *

**WAA GRACIAS POR LEER SOY TAN FELIZ ^^,**

**DEJEN REVIEWS ME HARAN FELIZ**

**ACEPTO CUALQUIER CRITICA SOY POSITIVA... TODO ES PARA MEJORAR**


	5. Segundo dia de vacaciones

**Anime/Manga:** Fairy Tail

**Parejas: **NatsuxLucy, GrayxJuvia, GazillexLevi, LuxusxMirajane, Erzax...?

**Genero: **Romance/ humor/ Aventura/Misterios (Inner: algunas veces pienso que estas loca/ ... y lo dices tu creadora de todo esto ¬¬)

_Pensamientos personajes_

Dialogo normal

(Entrometidas mias)

//Acciones personajes//

**Por fin entra en acción un personaje que quiero mucho... y se que este capitulo podria dar un giro de 360 grados... La verdad no se preocupen... seguira siendo comedia... solo que tengo pensada hacer otra temporada... aqui se explicara un poco de lo que viene... Mi pelirosa favorito es genial... ^^... En mi mente retorcida lo es...**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Dia dos: Bienvenida**

En el gremio el maestro Makarov platicaba con otra persona, estaban sentados en la barra del bar

- Así que… bueno es una decisión un poco apresurada pero si eso es lo que quieres esta bien – Aclaro el Maestro Makarov,

- Gracias Maestro

- Aunque deberás usar este anillo… - El maestro le dio un anillo plateado – Sabes que tu apariencia no te favorecerá mucho que digamos… sobre todo con Erza, solo te reconocerán las personas que tu elijas.

- … - El sujeto se puso el anillo en el dedo meñique y desapareció - … creo que estará bien así, se las personas que deben reconocerme

- Como sabrás el gremio no abrirá hasta dentro de 4 días mas, durante ese tiempo me gustaría que te hicieras amigo de..

- Lo se Maestro, no se preocupe, sabrá usted sobre esos sujetos que merodeaban por la ciudad

- Un buen trabajo sin duda, no entiendo quien podría querer liberar a Gerard, tengo muchas ideas, pero aun así no debería estar pensando en eso, el mocoso siempre se me adelanta más de lo que imaginaba //suspiro// pero que se le va hacer, siempre se hace lo que el quiere, no es asi Mistgun

- En efecto, podrá ser menor que yo pero por algo es el que manda – Le sonrio – ademas no hay nadie mas fuerte que el en la Tierra

- A excepción de el

- Oh pero no recuerda quien fue quien lo sello

- … ya ya, si no estuviera obsesionado con la hija de ese sujeto todo hubiera sido diferente

- No es obsesión es Ágape, el amor mas poderoso que hay y el mas escaso de los tres tipos existentes

- Desde cuando eres un romántico - A Mistgun le callo una gota de sudor por la sien

-…Maestro…

- Enserio, que pasados de moda son ustedes, quien los va a cambiar a los guardianes y los Dragon Slayers, hacen y deshacen el mundo a su antojo

- Eso no es cierto

- Que no, recuerdas el año x777

- Eso es diferente, fueron los dragones

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?, que no son dragones también…

- Ellos son Mata Dragones y nosotros Guardianes, no somos dragones

- Pero se transforman en ellos

- Pero no somos uno

- Pero si tienen la apariencia

- No es lo mismo

- Si lo es,

- Hay diferencias

- ¿Cómo Cuales?

- Bueno…

- Ves los dragones también pueden tener apariencia humana si lo desean

- Si pero…

- Los Mata Dragones se transforman en un dragón

- Pero cuando lo hacen la apariencia es diferente al de un dragón

- Tienes razón en ello, y que hay de los guardianes

- Solo somos dos

- No importa, los guardianes hablan como una animal

- Pero no somos animales

- Bueno bueno, como un dragón

- Es una habilidad natural para poder…

- No importa – A Mistgun le callo otra gota de sudor

- Creo que nos hemos desviado un poco del tema ¿no cree?...

- Cierto, espero que esa ropa te sirva, no quiero verte vestido como un vago

- Pero Nastu, Gazille (Gangell o como se escriba) y Wendy

- A ellos también se las cambie, queme toda su ropa y coloque nueva a excepción de Wendy ella si tiene gusto por la moda, no puedo ver a mis hijos tan carentes en ese aspecto

- Es eso o van a venir a entrevistar en la apertura del gremio por otra remodelación y quiere quedar bien

- …- El maestro leia el periódico – Dijiste algo

Mistgun se callo al estilo anime y se volvió a parar

- Bueno… podría ayudar a remodelar

- … ¬¬ - El Maestro no es feliz -… ya que…

- …

- Buenos días Maestro – Una voz femenina saludo desde la entrada

- Hola Mirajane, que bueno que llegas, quisiera presentarte a alguien, sin intenciones románticas, eso solo con mi nieto, el es Mistgun

- Mucho gusto – Le extendió la mano

- EL gusto es mio, es muy emocionante por fin poder conocerte

- jejeje –

- Mira-chan el nos va ayudar en la remodelación – Aclaro el maestro

- Eso es bueno, por cierto Erza llega en un rato mas, tuvo un pequeño retraso… - Dijo un poco palida

- ¿Un retraso?

- … eh si…amm cosas de mujeres… creo…

El Maestro y Mistgun se quedaron pensando, Makarov puso una cara de cachorrito recién nacido…

- Mira-chan tu me vas a decir ¿verdad? – Puso unos ojitos llorosos

- Esto… - Mirajane no sabia que hacer – oh pero si Mistgun-san debe tener hambre, supongo que aun no has desayunado ¿verdad?

- eh… no

- Excelente, que se te antoja, un café , café con leche, chocolate caliente o frio, una rebanada de pastel o acaso unas galletitas, quizá un pan (buena forma de zafarse ¬¬) no te preocupes la casa invita

- Un café y una rebanada de pastel si no te molesta

- Enseguida – Mas rápido de lo pensado Mirajane desapareció

- Mira-chan…- T_T lloraba el maestro

- Buenos Días – Saludo Lucy que recién llegaba acompañada de Juvia, Wendy, Happy y Charle

- ¡Buenos Días! – Saludo el Maestro

Todos observaron a Mistgun

- Mistgun-san que bueno verlo de nuevo – Wendy saludo

- Lo mismo digo Wendy – Respondió Mistgun

- Asi que el es Mistgun – Dijo Juvia

- Si, chicas y Gatos les presento a Mistgun – Presento el Maestro

- Es un placer conocerlos – Dijo Mistgun

Cada uno se presento a su modo

- Oigan chicas ustedes saben donde esta Erza – Pregunto el Maestro

Las tres chicas palidecieron

- Bueno… ella tuvo que arreglar un… - Lucy tartamudeaba

- Pequeño problema – Termino Wendy

- Pequeño, yo diría gran problema – Lucy y Wendy taparon la boca de Juvia

- ¡Hola Chicas! – Mirajane las llamo desde la barra – No quieren desayunar – las chicas aceptaron – Supongo que lo mismo de siempre, si quieren pueden ir al patio yo se los llevo, Happy, Charle les tengo un pastel de pescado preparado especialmente para ustedes (acaso hay alguien mas que quiera comer eso)

- ¡Aye! – Respondió Happy

- Gracias Mirajane-san – Respondió Charle

El grupo salió al patio, mientras Lucy reprendía a Juvia por algo.

- Debe ser algo muy malo – Dijo el Maestro en tono lúgubre

- No es conveniente que se …

- Hay vienen Natsu y Gray ellos deben saber… Hola chicos, bonita mañana…

- Buenos Días Maestro – Saludo Gray

- Buenos Días anciano – Saludo Natsu

Ambos se quedaron viendo a Mistgun

- Oh que descortés, les presento a Mistgun

- Mucho gusto

- Ya lo conocía – Acorto Natsu, no tenia buen humor

- Mucho gusto – Gray se limito a eso con un sonrisa un poco cortada

- … de casualidad no habrán visto a Erza por ahí… - Pregunto como si nada el maestro

- eerr… si… - Natsu se puso azul de la cara

- Creo que estaba algo ocupada… en la farmacia – Gray estaba pálido, a lo que Natsu le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza - ¡A ti que te pasa imbécil!

- Me dieron ganas de golpearte – Natsu miro a Gray y luego al maestro

- er… ya, este no han visto a Mira, nesecito desayunar – Trato de cambiar el tema

- … si esta en la cocina – Contesto Mistgun - …este tu ropa – señalo a Gray

- ¡oh Rayos! – Gray se sorprendió ante esto ( O.o) – Disculpen, necesito irme a cambiar – Se dirigió a los baños

- Exhibicionista… como sea… - Natsu no tenia muy buen humor

- Pasa algo Natsu, no te veo buen humor hoy – Pregunto el Maestro

- No, no es nada, es solo que creo que no he comido bien o será el cambio de ropa que me ha hecho, me sorprende que mi ropa se quemara… ¬¬ - Lucia un pantalón negro, zapatos negros, una camisa roja y su usual bufanda

- Si ya vez, tuve que utilizar mi magia mas poderosa de elemento fuego – Sonrió orgulloso el Maestro

- … como sea, ire a pedirle algo a Mira – Se fue a la cocina

Al momento llego Luxus

- ooh Luxus mira quien tengo aquí…

- No me interesa – paso de largo dirigiéndose al patio trasero

- Bueno al menos sabes algo sobre…

- No se nada sobre Erza, ni donde esta, ni que hace, no me interesa, no, paso, no me gusta, lo odio, adiós – Luxus desapareció

- … Creo que eso responde a todas sus preguntas Maestro – Dice Mistgun - .. ¡Maestro no llore! No es para tanto… seguro que el lo quiere

- No lloro por eso… es solo que nadie me dice que pasa con Erza – Mistgun callo de espaldas

Llego Gazille con un cambio de look en la ropa, lleva un pantalón negro, una camisa de mangas cortas plateada y zapatos negros.

- ¡Buenos días Gazille – Saludo el Maestro

Gazille le lanzo una mirada de no te me acerques, probablemente por lo que paso con su ropa o tal vez otra cosa…

- ¿Qué ocurre Gazille, una mala noche?- Pregunto el Maestro como niño bueno

- Si eso.. em..

- Soy Mistgun, mucho gusto

- Eso ya lo se, conmigo no tienes que fingir – Gazille sonrio sarcásticamente

- Si.. es la costumbre _creo que el anillo funciona … un poco_ – Mistgun estaba sorprendido

- Gazille no has visto a Erza – Pregunto el Maestro

- Si, me la tope hace un rato, aunque estaba… - Gazille comenzó a temblar (¿?)

- Gazeummell – Dijo Natsu Saliendo de la cocina – ummjudeosjosho kisiammse – Hablo comiendo

- Enserio, me lo hubieras dicho antes, yo también pediré uno – sin mas entro a la cocina con Natsu

- No puede ser T_T por que me evaden – El maestro comenzó a llorar descontroladamente que hasta los demás llegaron

- ¿Qué ocurre Maestro? – Pregunto Mirajane

- Es...es que nadie qui-i-quiere decirme que pasa con Erza – Dijo el Maestro entre lagrimas

- Conmigo no pasa nada Maestro – Hablo Erza que recién llegaba

Todos los demás se le quedaron viendo, pues no traia su armadura, solo usaba su típica falda azul tableada y una blusa de manga corta blanca, zapatos blancos, su cabello como siempre.

- ¿Que pasa algo? – Pregunto Erza, a lo que todos negaron

- No es nada, es solo que el maestro a estado preguntando por ti toda la mañana – Respondió Mirajane

- Entonces Maestro que es lo que quería saber sobre mi…

- Bueno… ¿que has estado haciendo esta mañana? – Cuestiono el Maestro

- Nada fuera de lo usual

- Te encontraste con Mirajane

- Si, se me habia hecho tarde para llegar al gremio, eso es una falta muy grave, debo ayudar en la remodelación, después me tropecé en el camino con Mirajane

- Y que hay de Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Happy y Charle

- Bueno ellas también venían hacia esta dirección, con Natsu y Gray, y ellos venían peleando cosa muy desaprobatoria para amigos como ellos, como castigo los puse a ayudar a arreglar la farmacia que estaba cerca y de la cual hicieron ellos desorden, Mirajane se habia retirado ante esto, al poco rato también los demás, Natsu y Gray terminaron mas rápido de lo esperado por lo que los deje ir.

- Y que hay con Luxus

- A el no lo habia visto

- Y Gazille

- Oh me lo tope en la mañana, solo le dije lo bien que se veía con esa ropa nueva – Completo

Todos voltearon a ver al maestro

- … Perdón por haberte hecho este…

- Interrogatorio innecesario – Completo Mirajane

- Si, y por…

- Hacerte perder tiempo valioso – Volvió a completar Mirajane

- Puedo hablar yo

- Lo siento maestro

- Bueno, como ya sabrán los demás, Erza el es Mistgun

- …Mucho gusto – Le extendió la mano

- Si, igualmente, creo que ya habíamos tenido un anterior encuentro – Fue muy formal al momento de hablar

- Lamento que nos hubiéramos conocido de esa forma

- No importa- Se limito a contestar

Se hizo un silencio incomodo

- Bueno… debido a las nuevas reglas que esta imponiendo el Consejo de Magos – Todos pusieron atención al Maestro – De ahora en adelante no se podrán hacer misiones individuales, solo en grupos de 5 o menos

Todos se sorprendieron

- Y esto a que se debe Abuelo – Pregunto Luxus

- Bueno, los nuevos miembros del consejo están tomando estas medidas debido a la actual movilización de los Gremios Oscuros, por lo tanto yo como líder del gremio debo formar las parejas, de acuerdo a sus habilidades como magos, tanto como su experiencia trabajando en equipo con otros magos, eso solo son las dos principales, los equipos quedaran asi – Mostro una tabla mágica atrás de el

Luxus – Mirajane – Elfman = líder Luxus – Misiones rango S, extermino de Gremios oscuros

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Mirajane y Elfman en la lista

* * *

- Creo que ya es momento de volver a la acción – Se justifico

Gray –Juvia – Gazille = Lider Gazille – Espionaje y misiones Rango S

Bixlow – Evergreen – Fried = Lider Fried – Exterminio de Gremios Oscuros y misiones rango S

Arzak – Visca – Warren = Lider Warren

Visitor – Jet – Droy = Lider Visitor

Wakabe – Kana - Macao = Lider Kana

Tono – Reedus – Nav = Lider Nav

Mikuni – Miki – Max = Lider Miki

Wendy – Levi = Equipo medico e investigación

* * *

- Todos los que acabo de nombrar tendrán misiones de acuerdo a su nivel, a excepción de aquellos que están especificado… son los equipos que mas misiones tendrán, ahora Wendy y Levi serán solamente equipo medico y de investigación, se les pagara adecuadamente. Los que nombrare ahora…

* * *

Lucy – Natsu – Erza – Mistgun – Gildarts = Equipo Alfa – Lider Gildarts

* * *

- Esto… maestro… por que estoy en ese equipo – Lucy no entendía la razón

- Quieres que lo diga en publico o solo con el equipo alfa… Lucia… - El maestro parecía algo molesto

-… - Lucy lo miro con mucha seriedad

- Pido que todos a excepción del equipo Alfa se retiren

Y así lo hicieron...

- Bien Maestro, debe darnos una explicación – Pidio Erza

- Creo que eras la única que necesita una explicación Erza… Lucy muéstrale…

Lucy vio a Natsu y Mistgun, a lo que ellos asintieron. Mientras que en el patio del gremio

- De que es lo que quera hablar el maestro con ellos – Se pregunto Wendy

- Podrías dejar de hacerte la tonta Wendy – Le contesto Gazille

- No le hables asi a Wendy-chan – Le reprendió Mirajane

- No importa Mirajane-san siempre ha sido así – Respondió ella

- Siempre… - Dijo Juvia

- No hay razón para que lo oculten a estas alturas – Les dijo Luxus

* * *

Mientras adentro del gremio

- Ya veo, entonces tu padre no era mas que una ilusión – Erza estaba un poco sorprendida

- Si – Afirmo Lucy – A estas alturas creo que el Maestro ya no pudo esconder mas el secreto al nuevo Consejo de Magos

- ¡Esa no es razón para que te traten como un juguete! – Erza se molesto

- Tranquila Erza – Quiso calmar Gildarts que llego en un momento bueno

- Se supone que debo estar tranquila cuando una amiga se arriesga a morir por una estúpida orden – Erza se exalto

- Ese es nuestro deber, Mata Dragones y Guardianes, no hay diferencia, su trabajo es el mismo, pero realizado de forma diferente – Aclaro Mistgun

- Debo admitir que yo ni siquiera lo sabía, hasta que obtuve 3 llaves mas del zodiaco – Dijo Lucy – Cuando las complete entonces el sello se romperá

- Y por lo mientras que, dejaras que ellos te utilicen – Cuestiono Erza

- Ese es el deber de un Guardián, mi madre lo sabia, y debo de responsabilizarme por eso, soy la Guardiana de la bóveda Celeste o el mundo Celestial, como prefieras llamarlo, recuerdas lo que te conte sobre Loki, acaso creerás que el Rey de los espiritus Celestiales apareció ante cualquier humana, soy una Juez, asi que mi palabra tiene tanto poder como lo tiene el Rey Celestial

- …Eso no es lo que importa – Erza se marcho del gremio con estas ultimas palabras

- No piensas decir nada Natsu – Cuestiono el Maestro

- … Por ahora es suficiente – se limito a hablar

- Odio esa actitud – El maestro hizo puchero

- Creo que deberá acostumbrarse a esta forma Maestro, usted no quiso mentiras y entonces es asi como me muestro

- jajaja Natsu hasta hablas diferente – Gildarts le dio un coscorrón

- Creo que no sabe quien es – Le dijo Mistgun a Lucy por lo bajo, mientras veía como cargaba y abrazaba a Natsu casi hasta el punto de asfixiarlo

- Compórtense por favor… sobre todo tu Gildarts no quiero que mi gremio se destruya- El maestro se estaba desesperando

* * *

Mientras que en el patio ya hasta habían llegado Elfman y Levi

- Eso es horrible… - Mirajane tenia lagrimas en los ojos

- No puedo creer que los traten como simples herramientas – Dijo Juvia apunto de llorar

- Eso es lo que somos para el nuevo Consejo de Magos y asi lo somos desde hace más de 500 años – Aclaro Wendy

- Pero ustedes son como nosotros – Gray estaba exaltado

- Para ellos no – Repuso Gazille

- Se supone que solo deben actuar como ellos quieran, que sus destinos están arreglados – Cuestiono Levi

- Se equivocan, ellos solo manipulan sus acciones no sus sentimientos y formas de pensar – Respondió Charle

- La gata tiene razón, es lo único que no pueden controlar – Aclaro Luxus

- Si es de esta forma, ten por seguro que mi hermana y yo ayudaremos en todo lo necesario – Dijo Elfman

- Elfman… - Mirajane se limpio las lagrimas - ¡Si! Cuenta con nosotros Luxus

- Entonces cuenta conmigo Gazille – Gray esta decidido

- Juvia ayudara también –

- Si, yo también ayudare, aprenderé todo lo necesario sobre medicina Wendy, ¡Te lo prometo! – Levi esta mas que decidida

Después de esto las cosas estuvieron normales, aun con la aparición de Mistgun que tenia buen sentido de la moda.

- Asi que… Azul o plateado – Le mostraba un par de telas al maestro

- … que difícil… - El maestro se quedo pensando

- Desde mi punto de vista seria un rojo - Dijo Luxus

- Me gustaría un azul – Dijo Levi

- Plateado esta bien – Aclaro Gazille

- Que tal si ponen de varios colores, bueno solo algunos, para que no se vea tan hippy – Aclaro Mistgun

- Es una exelente idea. Las cortinas serán rojas, la parte del techo quiero que lleve otras telas de colores, quiero que muestre la alegría de los magos de Fairy Tail.

- ¿El Techo? – Pregunto Mirajane

- Si, quiero que el techo este adornado también, compraras tela mágica para que sea mas fácil, esta cambia de color y se usan en las fiestas, haras tiras de con ellas, las amarraran de cada lado extremo de ella, después comprare un loganmagic para que este en medio, este cambiara de color con la tela… - El maestro se explico

- ¿Entendieron? – Pregunto Natsu

- No, no, para nada – Dijieron todos

El maestro se fue a un rincón a llorar (igual que yo).

- Por cierto, donde esta Lu-chan – Pregunto Levi

- Ahora debería estar con Erza – Respondio Natsu

- oh chico, sabes que puede morir – Le dijo Gildarts en tono de burla

- Esperemos que no – Le sonrio Natsu

Gildarts se asusto y se escondió dentras de Mistgun

- Tiene un mal sentido del humor – Dijo Gildarts

- Eso suele llamarse humor negro – Aclaro Mistgun

- No entiendo, Natsu actuas de una forma diferente a la actual – Dijo Levi

- Oh no Levi-san, este es mi verdadero yo, el maestro dijo que ya no quería mas mentiras en su gremio por lo tanto, dejare de actuar como un niño y comenzare a ser lo que verdaderamente soy…

- Un tipo frio, calculador, serio, sarcástico, que solo sonríe cuando va a matar a su presa o presas – Aclaro Gazille

- Quieres decir que todo este tiempo no has sido tu… - Mirajane tenia una sonrisa un poco decaída

- oh quien quería ser asi, cuando el viejo muera tomare su cargo – Luxus puso mala cara , todos se sorprendieron a excepción de Gildarts, de pronto el y Natsu comenzaron a reir descontroladamente y se abrazaron.

- no te lo dije que caería tan fácil jaajajajajajajajaja – Los ojos de todos se hicieron chiquitos

- Eres muy bueno en esto Natsu jjaajajajaja – Gildarts le daba palmadas en la espalda a Natsu

- Nos han engañado… - Dijo el maestro Makarov completamente blanco - ….ARRGG pequeños insectos los aplastare – Incremento su tamaño y los comenzó a perseguir

- Lo sentimos mucho, no queríamos, en verdad lo siento, no fue nuestra intención – Ambos corrian por todo el gremio

- … jajajajaja – Mirajane comenzó a reir y después los demás se le unieron – Bienvenido a Fairy Tail Mistgun-san – El mencionado solo sonrio

- _Esto es… - _Mistgun veía esa graciosa escena

* * *

Erza esta en la playa, sentada frente al mar, observando una hermosa puesta de sol.

- Piensas quedarte ahí parada o vas a decir algo – Hablo de pronto Erza

- Te quedaras ahí sentada todo lo que queda de este dia – Contesto Lucy que se acerco y se sentó a un lado de Erza

- … ¿Quién sabe? –

- Se por que estas así, tienes todo el derecho de estar molesta conmigo

- No es que este enojada contigo es solo que…

- Te recuerdo a ti…

-… si

- … - Se hizo un silencio

- Erza… yo quiero esto, por que quiero estar con esa persona, no debo dejar que las cosas se repitan, tu has sido mi inspiración, siempre lo eres… tu valentía, fuerza y tu gran voluntad para darlo todo por las cosas que te importan o amas, es algo que yo en verdad admiro, por algo eres la chica mas fuerte y hermosa de Fairy Tail… aunque también diría que de todo el mundo – Lucy sonrió

- Se supone que eso es un halago

- Lo es

- Jamás podre estar a tu altura en fuerza

- Pero que dices, eso es mentira, tu eres mas fuerte que yo, demasiado, jamás podre vencerte –

- No tienes que fingir conmigo Lucy, eres una guardiana, lo que significa

- Esta bien, esta bien, entiendo el punto… yo no elegí ser esto, desde que naci me impusieron esto, pero no me arrepiento de ser una guardiana por que asi pude conocer a Natsu – Lucy miraba el atardecer y su sonrisa era nostálgica

Erza escucho con atención estas palabras

- Tienes razón, tu sabes la historia sobre la torre del Paraiso, se suponía que tenían que ser unas bonitas vacaciones…

- Claro que fueron unas excelentes vacaciones, tus amigos por fin descubrieron que eras inocente y Gerard… el te revivió, gracias a el estas aquí, te aseguro que nada de lo que has hecho ha sido en vano

- Parece que tu no estas de acuerdo

- No es eso… es solo que, hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento, como lo que le hice a mi madre

- ¿Tu madre?

- Mi padre biológico, me hizo matarla

Los ojos de Erza se abrieron de golpe

- Y no solo eso, me ordeno que matara a miles de hombres… bueno si le sumamos mujeres y niños serian muchos mas…

- Co.. ¿Como? No… Tu no pudiste haber hecho algo asi

- Claro que si, en aquellos tiempos ese mago tenia el control y los magos blancos temían por sus vidas, nadie se le oponía con semejante poder, pero… un dia mi madre lo reto y me separo de el…después de eso conocí a la guardiana del Mundo Terrenal y El Guardián del Tiempo y Espacio, o si… también en aquellos tiempos conoci a los mata dragones, me cambiaron como jamás imagine, al igual que tu cuando llegaste a Fairy Tail ¿Verdad?

- …Si, la vida que conocí en Fairy Tail fue perfecta, encontré… una familia

- A veces podemos creer que no tenemos nada para vivir, lo buscamos incansablemente y aun así no encontramos nada, nos rendimos y deseamos no existir, cuanto nos equivocamos en eso, debemos seguir buscando hasta que lo encontremos…

- Cierto…

Otro silencio más y el sol esta apunto de meterse

- Dijiste…Dijiste que hay una guardiana del Mundo Terrenal – Pregunto Erza

- … oh si –

- …

- Bueno… ella es

-…

- Es que no se si sea conveniente hablar de ella

-…

- Lo que sucede es que ella era la novia de Mistgun

- ¿Su novia?

- er…si…de hecho se quien es, pero aun no ha despertado, no recuerda nada… aun

- Y ¿Cómo es ella?

- Bueno… es muy bonita, pero también es muy fuerte, recuerdo que a Natsu le encantaba retarla, pero aun así no habia ganador empataban, aunque Mistgun decía que Natsu solamente estaba siendo cortes con ella… eso era lo mas gracioso conociendo la forma de ser de el…

- Entiendo…

- Que pasa Erza celosa…

- ¡Pero que dices!

- jejeje, me vas a negar que Mistgun es guapo

- No, pero… ¡Apenas lo conozco!

- Oh si, eso no importa, puedo hacerte un favor… - Le dio un codazo

- ¡LUCY! q- que cosas dices

- jajaja te pusiste roja, me refería a que podría no se hacer un evento o algo para que se conozcan mejor ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste?... –Le hizo una mirada picara

- ¡No pense eso que piensas! – Se excuso Erza

- jajaja… ¡OH! Ya se, que tal si vamos de compras

- ¿De compras?

- Si… que nunca has…

- No, bueno si voy a comprar pero solo armaduras y eso… nunca salgo con otras chicas

- … bueno pues ahora si tendrás compañía, te importa si invito a las demás

- No para nada

- Excelente… pero mira esto, ya anocheció, será mejor que vayamos a nuestras casas

- Si…- Ambas se levantaron – Por cierto… has madurado mucho Lucy

- Enserio… pero creo que ser como niñas no es malo, hay que disfrutar todos esos momentos que se nos ofrecen

- Tienes toda la razón

- Gracias

* * *

Cada una se fue a su propio hogar, Lucy llego a su casa y se sorprendió al verla vacía, es decir sin invitados sorpresas. Entro y cerro la puerta, cuando entro a su habitación se dio cuenta de que en realidad la casa no habia estado vacía, Natsu estaba sentado en su sillón. Se acerco a el y se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido, decidió no hacer mucho ruido, se alejo sigilosamente…

- No eres buena para este tipo de cosas – Hablo Natsu de repente cosa que sorprendió a Lucy

- Sabes que invades propiedad privada

- Oh… que tan privada es…

- vale vale…

- ¿Qué tal te fue con Erza?

- Para que preguntas si has de saber el resultado

- …no lo se

- Bueno, todo fue bien, mañana tendremos un dia de chicas

- ¿Dia de chicas?

- aja…- Lucy se sentó sobre las piernas de Natsu

- …no pregunto mas

- Bien, y como te fue en el gremio

- ooh, nada fuera de lo normal

-¿ Normal?

- Me refiero a lo mismo de siempre, aunque el maestro me reprendió por la forma en la que actuaba – Se sobo sus orejas

- Si ya me imagino…

- Entonces… supongo que dejaras de actuar como siempre

- No se de que me hablas

-… creo que esta bien

- No, voy a ser yo misma, li-bre

- ok, entiendo per-fec-ta-men-te

- No tienes que ser asi, acaso te gustar ser de esta forma como antes

- No

- Entonces por que seguir viviendo en el pasado – Se abrazo del cuello de Natsu

- Tienes razón

- Siempre ^^

- Si seguro… ¬¬

- ¡Oye!

- Bromeaba ^^

- … ¬¬

- Vamos no te enfades… ¿Qué puedo hacer para arreglarlo?…

- Bueno… ya que lo pones de esa manera… - Se acerco mas al rostro de Natsu

- Esta modo de arreglar las cosas me gusta… - Ambos se besaron muy lentamente

- mm… - se separaron – sabes hueles como a canela y flor de cerezo… - Dijo Natsu

- … Na-Natsu…

- ¿Qué?... oh, te has puesto colorada… no te veía asi desde… hace siglos

- Idiota

- soy tu idiota

- yo..

- Te amo

- ¿eh?

- De que te sorprendes… no es normal que un novio le diga eso a su novia

- Viniendo de ti…

- Lo se, he cambiado y pretendo hacer las cosas bien.

- … - Lucy se quedo viendo a Natsu

- … ¿Q-que?..

- Es que te encuentro tan adorable de esta forma –Lucy comenzó a jugar con su cabello

- Oye no soy un animal…

-…

-…

-…

- Ok ok puede que me parezca a uno cuando tomo esa forma pero no lo soy

- jejeje asi eres mas lindo –Lo abrazo con mucha fuerza

- Me tratas como a Plue o a Happy

- O claro que no…

- Bien…

- A ti te quiero mucho mas

- … Lucy…-

- jejeje…

- Así que… Erza te pregunto sobre la guardiana del Mundo Terrenal

- ajap..

- y…

-y…

- Le dijiste ¿quien era?

- No… solo le dije que era novia de Mistgun

- ah bueno… ¡¿QUE?!!

- Solo dije la verdad

- … Si se entera…

- Si se entera que –

- No

- Por fa

- No

- Anda

- No

- Yo le digo

- No es asunto tuyo

- Pero es mi amiga

- No me interesa

- Tambien es amiga tuya

- ¿Y?

- Natsu… - Lucy puso unos ojitos de borreguito directo al matadero

-…- Natsu solo la miro seriamente

-… OwO

- … Esta bien, pero se cautelosa en la forma en la que se lo diras, por que podría….

- ¡Si!

- No se como lo haces

- ¿Enserio? pero si ya hemos estado muy juntos en la cama… - Le susurro en el oído

- No me refiero a eso – Natsu se puso colorado

- jajaja lo se… me gusta hacerte enojar

- y lo estas logrando… ¬¬

- Por cierto Erza improviso muy bien en la mañana

- Aja… pensé que le diría la verdad al maestro

- Claro que no

- ¿Y por que no?

- Era obvio

- Si supieras que no te estoy entendiendo

- Mira es como lo que paso con lo de los huevos

- O si, ese dia bien que logramos engañarlos, pensaron que no habia pasado nada, pero en realidad…

- Si Natsu ya entendí… U///U

- jejeje

- Como sea, Erza no es ese tipo de chicas…

- Bueno…

-¿ Acaso crees que Erza?

- No solo lo creo yo… también los demás chicos – Natsu se encogió de hombros

- … - Lucy solo se levanto y se dispuso a irse

- No te enojes Lucy

-….

- No lo dije a propósito

-…

- Fue solo un error, lo que paso en la mañana cualquiera pudo haberlo pensado

-… Pero, no es posible…

- Conociste muy bien a la Guardiana Terrenal y… Erza podría ser…

- ¡Que no lo es! – Lucy esta muy molesta

- Tranquila, vamos relájate – Lucy suspiro – bien, mira no es que yo piense eso de que Erza es…

- ¡Que no lo es! – Lucy se volvió a exaltar

- Bien Bien, tranquila

- Erza es una mujer que le gustan los hombres, el hecho de que se haya encontrado a esa fan loca en la mañana y que la hubiese besado no significa que a ella le guste o que le correspondió ese beso

- De hecho yo vi una len…

- ¡Que no!

- ok ya

- Y que ella se hubiese sonrojado, fue por la vergüenza, no por otra cosa

- Si seguro y lo que le dijo que

- Por el amor de Dios…

- ejem…

- Da igual, se refería a Gerard, ¿A quien mas?

- Odio a ese tipo…

- Tu sabes la razón por la que le gusta a Erza

- Si

- Entonces calla, ahora, esa fan loca y en verdad digo LOCA, solo esta obsesionada con Erza, ella si es "lesbiana", Erza NO es "lesbiana" … en-tien-des..

- En-tien-do per-fec-ta-men-te, lo que yo pregunto es por que no le dijo al maestro

- Bueno hay un rumor en Fairy Girls sobre eso, se dice que el Maestro aposto con la antigua dueña a que las chicas se convertirían en lesbianas y la dueña dijo que era imposible, el maestro le dijo que el dia que eso pasara el podría entrar las veces que quisiera y sobre todo al área de los baños… y bueno… la dueña acepto

-oooh y no me digas, que no ha habido ningún caso…hasta ahora

- ¡Que Erza no es lesbiana! – Lucy se esta enojando

- No te molestes, ya entendí perfectamente, por cierto… Erza dijo que tu harías que no dijera nada… - Comenzo a sonreír, Lucy solo salió dando un suspiro – me gusta hacerle enojar… ^^ - El también salio – Mañana será un dia interesante… demasiado - Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, regreso a ver su bolsillo izquierdo - …creo que será mejor en otra ocasión… por ahora es mejor no decirle, espere muchos años…

* * *

**Ok, se que no he estado, PERDON, en toda la extensión de la palabra, se que muchos dirán que perdí la trama de la historia, seré mas puntual, este tiempo que no estuve fue por que estaba ocupada con la escuela les dire que no habia dormido mas de 30 minutos hasta que llegaron las vacaciones de Semana Santa, y como recompensa les daré 2 capítulos para pedir disculpas u_u… por que se que empezando de nuevo las clases no podre subir muy seguido… ¬¬* (odio a la de TLR)**

**Acepto cualquier regaño – me lo merezco por dejar de subir capítulos…**

**Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, ya saben critiquen el capitulo. (NO HE PERDIDO LA TRAMA, ES SOLO QUE YA TENIA QUE ANEXAR ESTE CAPITULO)**


	6. La GRAN pregunta de Wendy Parte 1

**Anime/Manga:** Fairy Tail

**Parejas: **NatsuxLucy, GrayxJuvia, GazillexLevi, LuxusxMirajane, ErzaxMistgun (raro lo se) (por algún motivo presiento que Mistgun pertenece a Edoras)

**Genero: **Romance/ humor/ Aventura/Misterios (todo eso ¬¬/ si algun problema inner-chan/ no... pero ya vez con eso de que te tardaste en escribir ¬¬/ //llorando en un rincon//)

_Pensamientos personajes_

Dialogo normal

(Entrometidas mias)

//Acciones personajes//

**Se que muchos pensaran que esto ya bateo chueco... pero no es asi... en serio... Ya saben que yo acepto cualquier tipo de criticas... DE TODO... perdonen mi ausencia T^T... Ahora se que muchos diran que Natsu no es asi... la verdad es que mi mente retorcida lo hizo asi, pero adoro a nuestro idiota mago de pelo rosado^^**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: Dia Tres: La GRAN pregunta de Wendy: Parte 1**

Otro día mas de vacaciones para nuestros queridos amigos de Fairy Tail. Una mañana absolutamente normal, el maestro Macarov sigue arreglando el gremio junto Mirajane, la cual sigue sin entender su idea; no muy lejos de ahí Gray va muy contento rumbo al gremio, en la casa de Lucy ella apenas desayuna, Natsu va rumbo al gremio junto a Gazille que lo encontró en el camino y tienen una interesante platica sobre que fue primero si el huevo o la gallina, Mistgun recién salía del edificio de Fairy Man (¿?), a lo que el le habia sorprendido, pero, también supo que habia un Fairy Girls donde los chicos tenían prohibida la entrada, bueno a excepción de aquellos que se les permitiera por algunas razones en particular y vaya razones; para la buena suerte de Erza en el camino se encontró con el "recién estrenado Mistgun", según ella no es que le callera mal, solo era su apariencia lo que le disgustaba y su buena suerte no terminaba…

- Buenos Dias Erza- san – Saludo Mistgun

- Buenos Dias – Hablo seria pero aun con una sonrisa un tanto forzada

- Supongo que vas al gremio – Hablo el con una sonrisa muy encantadora

- Si… bueno tengo que irme…- Ella estaba dispuesta a irse cuando..

- Si quieres podríamos irnos juntos – Hablo muy seguro

- Oh veras que… - en eso reconoció a una chica a lo lejos, pensó en huir pero… demasiado tarde esa chica estaba allí

- ¡Buenos Dias Erza-chan! – Saludo una chica de no más de 17 años, cabello negro, ojos color ámbar, buen cuerpo, pantalón entubado y una blusa pegada blanca.

- … -.- Hola Emira-san – Erza esta palida - ¿Q-que haces aquí tan temprano? – Error

- Pues claro que a venir a verte "amor"… - Erza se puso blanca y a Mistgun se le achicaron los ojos - ¿Quién es el? – Pregunto un tanto celosa

- … El es Mistgun, un miembro de Fairy Tail y también un mago de rango S…

- Mucho gusto…

- Emira – Se adelanto la chica

- Si…

- Soy una fan de Erza-sama y también su futura esposa – Hablo muy decidida, Mistgun se limito a ver a Erza quien solo suspiro

- Emira-san ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, tu no me gustas, ademas eres una mujer, y a mi no me gustan las chicas, lamento mucho…otra vez… decirte esto, pero yo no te correspondo, por favor entiéndelo…

- Pero Erza-sama usted y yo nos besamos…- Mistgun se asusto

- No nos besamos, tu llegaste corriendo, te me aventaste encima y me besaste, yo no te bese…

- No importa luchare por tu amor aunque dure la eternidad – "Eternidad" esas palabras sonaban por cada espacio de la cabeza de Erza

- Yo…

- Creo que eso no va a ser posible señorita – Hablo de pronto Mistgun

- ¡ ¿Por qué no?! – Se exalto

- Es que… ella y yo somos novios… - a Erza se le abrieron los ojos como platos, y Emira comenzó a llorar, mientras los que estaban alrededor y no habían dicho nada se quedaron en seco

- Erza-sama tenía novio y yo, estaba interfiriendo en su relacion…. ¡OH PERDONEME POR FAVOR ERZA-SAMA! Yo no debi interferir en su felicidad…-Se acabaron las lagrimas – pero… si tu la lastimas o la haces llorar juro que perderás ese titulo de mago de clase S …bueno los dejo… perdóneme Erza-sama no era mi intención interferir en su felicidad, si usted ya tiene a alguien entonces yo tengo que resígname a dejar su amor, con permiso… - Ella se fue cabizbaja. Mientras un chico de cabello castaño fue tras ella.

- Yo… - Erza se quedo sin palabras - ¿Por qué? – Regreso a ver a Mistgun con unos ojos muy abiertos

- Bueno, anoche me conto Gray lo que paso ayer en la mañana… sobre eso… y bueno supuse que la manera mas fácil de librarte de esa chica seria diciéndole que tienes un novio… eso de acuerdo a lo que me conto Gray –

- Ya veo… jejeje _Matare a Gray cuando lo vea…_ supongo que gracias por eso, y estaría bien ¡QUE TODOS SIGAN EN SUS ASUNTOS! -La gente alrededor volvió a sus labores – y seria conveniente que vayamos al gremio

- Si… - Mistgun respondió con una sonrisa

- Y una cosa mas…

- ¿eh?

- Solo somos amigos, entendido, te agradezco mucho el hecho de sacarme de esta vergonzosa situación, pero no quisiera que intentes nada mas conmigo, aunque te quedo debiendo un favor y estoy dispuesta a pagarlo de la forma que consideres adecuada – Muchos podrían pensar mal ante esta proposición y/o aprovecharse de esto, pues Erza era una mujer que cumple su palabra y estaba resignada a hacerlo

- Esta bien si lo pones asi, pero, no creo que debas ponerlo de esa forma, yo te ayude y eso es todo

- … - Erza se quedo sin palabras y con unos ojos grandes muy grandes

- ¿P-pasa algo? – Dijo algo nervioso

- No pasa nada y será mejor que te apures si no quieres que te deje atrás – Erza volvió a ser la misma de siempre y siguió caminando, mientras que Mistgun solo lo sonrio y apresuro el paso, eso sin antes escuchar suspirar a esas chicas que lo venían siguiendo desde hace rato, que instantáneamente al verlo se proclamaron sus fans.

- _ En esta ciudad vive gente muy loca – _Pensó para si Mistgun

* * *

Mientras esto ocurría, Natsu y Gazille seguían con su "interesante discusión"

- Ya te lo dije es imposible que la Gallina sea primero – Dijo Natsu

- Es mejor que el que el huevo – Dijo Gazille

- mira Gazille a mi me dijo Igneel que fue primero el huevo puesto que la gallina actual es la evolución de un antiguo animal, según lo que me dijo mi padre ese animal antiguo puso un huevo y el animal que surgió de el fue el primero en su especie…

- ooh ya… y era el rechazado de la familia

- Sip a si es

- Entonces como es que hay tantos gallos y gallinas

- Bueno un dia el primer gallo encontró otra familia con alguien casi igual a el y resulto ser una gallina

- Eso puede explicar algo pero….

- Después de que tuvieran su descendencia estos se liaron con esos antiguos animales, pero sus crias ya no se parecían a los antiguos si no a los evolucionados… - Explico muy inteligente Natsu

- oooh… ahora entiendo todo…

-…

-Pero no te pregunte de eso… ¬¬ ¿Cómo fue que terminaste junto a la coneja?

- o.o .. en primera se llama Lucy no coneja ¬¬*

- …ok, ¿Cómo terminaste junto a…Lucy?

- Bueno… - Se quedo pensando - … vaya que no lo habia pensando antes

- ¿Es enserio?

- Si…- Se detuvo

-…

-Hay tantas cosas…

- Entiendo… pero aun no respondes…

- Bueno, ¿Crees en el destino?

- No mucho

- Pues creo que el es el motivo por el que Lucy y yo estamos juntos

- Vieras que no te entiendo… has cambiado

- Puede ser…

- ¿Por qué?

- Aquel dia me di cuenta de estaba desperdiciando mi vida

- ¿En verdad que eres el mismo Natsu que conozco?

- En efecto… jajaja ahora se a que se refería Lucy aquel dia… siempre me tengo que dar cuenta demasiado tarde… soy un idiota jajaja

- Si que eres un idiota

- ¬¬* no se que te vio Levi

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¿Cómo de que hablo? Si el dia de la Feria andaban muy juntitos, hasta se besaron

- ¡Pero que dices!, yo jamás la bese idiota, la única vez que me le acerque demasiado fue para limpiarle el rostro por que se le habían aventado tinta negra y ella no se limpio muy bien que digamos… ademas aquí los únicos que llevan todo de prisa son tu y la coneja…

- ¬¬)#

- Lucy… ya. Todos pensamos que de seguro ya se quieren casar o que pronto les llega la cigüeña

- No estaría mal ser padre – lo dijo muy tranquilo

- Por el amor de Dios…

- ejem

- … Este… como sea, el punto es, que cuantos años tienes ahora

- ¿De cuantos parezco?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero

- Según tengo… la misma edad que tiene Erza ahora

- ¿Va enserio?

- Si…

- O.O

- ¿Qué?

- No , nada ¬,¬ es solo que me pregunto por que…

- Hay motivos y es divertido…

- … -.-

* * *

Y en tanto ellos tenían su conversación Lucy comenzó a escoger un lindo atuendo para ir de compras junto con Erza, ahora que lo pensaba seguramente no llevaría ropa adecuada para esa ocasión…miro a su alrededor y alcanzo a ver una bolsa que hace tiempo habia dejado ahí, hizo una sonrisa macabra; escogió entre toda la ropa una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, según ella, Natsu se molestaría si la viera con una falda corta, no, se enfadaría con el tipo que se le quedara viendo mas de lo debido, ahora una blusa desmangada color azul, se izo una media coleta y solo dejo par de mechones al frente y su copete, no podía negarlo ella era bonita, siempre se lo habían dicho pero nunca de la manera en que cierta persona lo hizo, se puso unas zapatillas blancas, se miro al espejo y sonrió, tomo su bolso y la bolsa que vio tan maléficamente hace rato. Se acerco a una bola de cristal que estaba junto al tocador (al lado del espejo (no soy buena describiendo) ) llamo a Mira

- Buenos Días Mira

- Buenos Días Lucy

- De casualidad ¿Erza esta ahí?

- Si, llego como 15 minutos atrás acompañada de Mistgun, te la puedo comunicar

- Seria grandioso, gracias Mira

- de nada…Erza-chan – Grito Mira – Lucy quiere hablar contigo…

- Voy…- Se escucho a lo lejos

- Ya viene

- Gracias Mirajane – La mencionada se aparto y le dio lugar a Erza

- Buenos Días Lucy

- Buenos Días Erza… espero que no se te hayan olvidado nuestros planes

- Claro que no – Sonrió bonito

- Bien… es que te llevo una ropa para que te pongas en nuestra salida

- ¿Eh? – Erza palideció

- jejeje… por cierto solo Juvia nos acompañara si no te importa

- No esta bien, pero…

- Mira~ - llamo Lucy

- No te preocupes yo me encargo – Dijo ella levantando el puño

- Gracias, nos vemos en un rato

Lucy termino de llamada, salio corriendo de su casa, no sin antes llevarse un estuche de maquillaje (espero que Erza salga bien librada)

- Ni tu te la crees (cierto)- Lucy esta muy entusiasmada por vestir a Erza

* * *

Mientras Lucy corre hacia el gremio como alma que lleva el diablo…Wendy, Happy y Charle llegaban al gremio. A Wendy le encantaba ayudar en la remodelación del gremio y es que ademas Mirajane le dijo que tenia talento para ser modeladora de casas o incluso diseñadora de modas. Happy ahora era mas aceptado por Charle y ambos podían entablar una conversación.

- …Entonces Natsu y yo atrapamos un pez muuuy grande. – Dijo Happy

- ¡Increíble! Enserio te pe pudiste comer todo ese pescado tu solo –Dijo Wendy

- No, Natsu también me ayudo junto con Gray – Respondió

- ¿De tanto comer no te enfermaste? – Pregunto Charle

- ¡AYE!, pero Mirajane me dio una medicina – Respondió Happy

- Mirajane-san es muy buena – Dijo animada Wendy

- ¡Aye! Mira es muy buena, aunque antes le dijeran "La Demonio" – Explico Happy

- Si algo habia escuchado, aunque no entiendo por que le dijeran así, Mirajane-san es muy bonita – Dijo Charle

- Ella solía ser muuuy rebelde – Contesto Happy – Pero ha madurado

- … - Wendy solo miraba a su amiga Charle y Happy con una sonrisa, de repente tuvo una extraña sensación de ser observada, paro en seco y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa - … No puede ser… - volteo a ver atrás pero no habia nadie solo gente de la ciudad nada anormal, ella podía recordar a cualquier persona aun y solo la hubiese visto una vez

Charle volteo a ver a Wendy que se habia quedado parada

- ¿Pasa algo Wendy? – Pregunto Charle angustiada, ella no respondió

- ¿Wendy-chan? – Happy junto a Charle se acercaron a ella, parecía que se habia quedado

- No… entiendo… - Wendy salio de su trance – No pasa nada sigamos – Hablo sonriente

- ¿En verdad estas bien Wendy? – Pregunto Charle angustiada

- Claro que estoy bien, vámonos ya, quiero ayudar en el gremio – Dijo Wendy entusiasmada, ella corrió, sus amigos utilizaron sus alas para alcanzarla, con eso de que Wendy puede ser tan ligera y mas si hay viento…

Pero se detuvo al ver a Alzak y Visca en el camino

- Hola!!! – Wendy se detuvo al instante pero Charle y Happy se fueron a estrellar contra un señor, pero Wendy no les hizo el menor caso - ¿Qué hacen por aquí? Pensé que irían a visitar a la familia de Visca (presiento que Alzak es huérfano, Visca no se)

- Hola Wendy, pues si pensábamos ir a verlos, pero preferimos hablarles y avisarles a los padres de Visca – Hablo Alzak

- Si, seria demasiado viaje – Hablo Visca

- Ok, Visca-san ya sabes que yo te diseñare tu vestido – Wendy hablo decidida

- ¡Gracias Wendy-chan! – La abrazo Visca – Eres tan adorable… me gustaría tener a alguien como tu ¿Tu que opinas Al? - Alzak capto eso como una indirecta,

- si… seria lindo – Sudo frio

- aah ya se Al por que no…- Visca ni termino de hablar

- Oh mira Visca ese de ahí no es tu pastel preferido, no se te antoja comerlo a mi si, vamos… - y sin mas Alzak jalo a Visca hasta la pastelería de enfrente

Wendy se quedo perpleja, de hecho algo cruzo por su mente, algo que se habia preguntado durante mucho tiempo y que su maestro Rorbaul no le pudo responder muy bien que digamos… ( ¿Qué será?)

- Oye~ Charle.. – Le hablo Wendy a su amiga

- ¿Qué pasa Wendy? – Charle la miro un poco confuso dado a el rostro que esta mostraba que era como pensativo

- ¿Sabes como se hacen los bebes? – Pregunto muy inocente ( se hacen no de donde vienen)

- … Ahora que lo pienso… no se como se hacen los bebes humanos… -Respondio Charle

- Tal vez alguien en Fairy Tail te pueda responder – Hablo Happy

- Buena idea tal vez ellos sepan – Dijo una muy animada Wendy

* * *

Mientras estos tres se dirigían al gremio para que le respondieran su… ejem… duda… como sea, que tal si vamos con Juvia, ella ya se habia arreglado…

- Espero que a Gray-sama le guste mi atuendo… es muy generoso en haber venido a dejarme a mi casa el dia de la feria…//suspiro// justamente ese dia me tuve que sentir mal…//suspiro// lo increíble es que se preocupo por mi kyaa~ espero que no luzca muy provocativa –

Juvia usaba una falda de mezclilla corta (mencione que es una minifalda?), un escote blanco y unos botines negros (¿provocativa? Que va…)

- Espero que Gray-sama se fije en mi ^^ - Tomo su bolso negro y puso en su cartera sus tarjetas de crédito, salio de Fairy Girls muy contenta y por el camino todos los que la veían se quedaban babeando y las muchachas no la veian tan bien que digamos - ¿Pasa algo?... – vio todo a su alrededor – Bueno sera mejor que sigamos – no le dio mucha importancia

* * *

Mientras tanto Lucy caminaba tranquilamente por la calle y al igual que Juvia todos los hombres se le quedaban viendo con corazoncitos en los ojos y las mujeres no veian a Lucy tan bien…, se fijo en su reloj y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, no le alcanzaría el tiempo para arreglar a Erza.

- Que mal… asi nunca conseguiré… ¡Eso es!... PUERTA DE LA VIRGEN ABRETE ¡VIRGO!

- Me ha llamado Princesa – Virgo se inclino ante Lucy

- Vamos cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames princesa…

- Pero usted es una Princesa

- … No se puede cambiar contigo… bueno, me harías un favor

- Usted solo tiene que ordenar

- No, no, ya hemos hablado de eso…

-…

-…

-…

-Esta bien tu ganas… Podrias llevarle esto a Mirajane, mas exactamente a Fairy Tail, le dices que si se podía encargar de arreglar a Erza… por favor – Le dedico uno sonrisa

- Con mucho gusto Princesa – Virgo desapareció en ese mismo instante

- Que alivio… - Lucy miro a su alrededor, todos los hombres la veían con corazones en los ojos – Pensé que… Sera mejor que me apure o se me hará mas tarde – Tampoco le dio mucha importancia que digamos…

En Fairy Tail Virgo acababa de llegar anta Mirajane

- Buenos Días, usted debe ser la señorita Mirajane, mi ama la Princesa Lucy me ha pedido que le trajera esto, que usted entendería – Dijo muy formalmente

-…oh… gracias… Virgo… -Mirajane estaba algo asustada

- De nada, me retiro – Virgo desapareció

-… bueno ya se ha ido… lo que significa… - Mirajane volteo a ver a Erza con una cara maléfica

- Creo que pediré unas vacaciones…//suspiro// bueno hazlo de una vez…

- Bien~

Mirajane arreglo a Erza con la ropa que Lucy le habia mandado, Erza no tenia mal gusto con la ropa, es solo que debería verse "mas interesante" según Mirajane, Era se negó varias veces a quitarse su armadura pero al final tuvo que ceder ponerse ropa "normal". Lucy y Juvia se encontraron en la entrada de Fairy Tail, Lucy vio a Natsu a lo lejos e inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre el. Para los pocos magos que habían en el gremio era agradable comer al aire libre. Por su parte Juvia trataba de seguir el consejo de Mirajane, de no hacerle mucho caso a Gray, pero al parecer toda la atención se centraba en las recién llegadas Juvia por muy provocativa, cosa que Gray no paso desapercibido y trato de aparentar seriedad… lo que significa, completamente rojo y tratar de no verla mucho, sobre todo en lugares sobresalientes, pidio un te para tranquilizar los nervios. Lucy por su parte seguía abrazando a su novio, y el trataba de convencerla de que usara una falda mas larga, cosa que ella negaba con un puchero, pero eso si, Natsu no pasaba desapercibida ninguna miradita que le daban a "su" Lucy los hombres que pasaban cerca de ahi, cosa que el respondía con una mirada de "inténtalo y te mueres", Mistgun solo disfrutaba la graciosa escena.

- Ustedes si que son afortunados chicos… - Dijo Mistgun

- … Claro que lo soy, tener a "mi" Lucy es lo mejor – Le respondió Natsu

- Pero creo que a Gray no la esta pasando muy bien- Mistgun dirigió su mirada a Gray

- …n-no se d-de que hablas – fue notable su nerviosismo

- Te lo mereces por imbécil – Respondio Lucy separándose de Natsu y dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Gray

- ¿Y eso por que fue? –

- Por imbécil por eso, recuerda que Juvia y tu ya arreglaron las cosas, asi que has algo bueno, parate e invitala a salir mañana

- ¿Y por que no hoy?

- Por que hoy… es DIA De CHI-CAS –

- …entiendo… no, no entiendo

- Me refiero a que Juvia, Erza y yo … saldremos de compras… solamente chicas

- Entiendo… espera ¿Qué Erza que? – Gray se sorprendió

- Lo mismo pensé yo Gray… espero que no sea el fin del mundo – Se burlo Natsu

-Natsu… - Lucy lo miro fríamente

- ok ya entendí

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que Erza vaya se "Shopping" con sus amigas? Eso es lo que hacen las mujeres ¿No? – Pregunto un poco confundido Mistgun

- Exacto… eso solo lo hacen las chicas… Erza en cierta forma es rara… nunca hace ese tipo de cosas… puedo comprender el por que sea tan estricta, pero… - Gray se paso la mano por el cabello

- A mi me parece muy femenina, si a eso te refieres – Mistgun lo dijo como si nada, logrando que los tres chicos se le quedaran viendo - ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

- jejeje – Lucy rio

- … //suspiro// - Gray suspiro y volteo a ver hacia donde esta Juvia

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno… - Natsu trataba de explicar - ¿No será que estas interesado en Erza?

- ¿Interesado? ¿En que forma?

- umm… me recuerdas a alguien – Dijo Natsu

- Si ¿a quien será? – Dijeron Lucy y Gray sarcásticamente

- ejem… como sea…el punto es… como te lo explico de la forma mas delicada… ¿Te gusta Erza? – Mistgun se quedo viendo a Natsu sin decir nada… no mostraba expresión alguna

- Pues… no se si me guste, digo es bonita, inteligente, fuerte, decidida, orgullosa…

- si ya entendimos – Contestaron los tres

- Bueno, no se, se me hace una buena chica, creo que se merece a alguien tan bueno como ella

- Si… ¿Quien sabe donde lo encontremos? – Dijo sarcásticamente Lucy

- Que tal Luxus – Pregunto Natsu

- No esta con Mirajane – Dijo Lucy

- si no hay muchos que estén a su nivel… - Dijo Gray rodando los ojos

- Si, tal vez… tal vez – Lucy pensaba

- Tal vez tu Mistgun – Completo Natsu

- ¿Yo? – Pregunto el

- Si ¿Por qué no?

- No lo creo… ademas no creo que se fije en mi, que me vería – Cuestiono el (asi o mas inocente)

- Si que no te veria… - Lucy examino al chico de pies a cabeza

- ejem … sigo aquí – Natsu se puso celoso

- jejeje … bueno…no te molestes… el hecho es…^^… por que jodidos tienes que hacerte el inocente, sabes de que hablo idiota, a mi no me vengas con cuentos de que no creo ser el que se la merezca, me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras, invítala a salir y se acabo, si te dice si, bien por ti, y si te dice no, pues no te rindas e inténtalo de nuevo – Lucy demostró ser un poco bipolar

Gray y Mistgun se quedaron con la boca abierta, Natsu solo tenia su sonrisa y diciendo "esa es mi Lucy" a lo que ella se sonrojo por que el la beso

- Dios lo crea y solitos se juntan – Dijo Gray

- No metas a Dios – Natsu lo miro feo

- ¿A ti que mosco te pico? – Gray arqueo la ceja izquierda

- Hola chicos, miren lo que le hice a Erza – Dijo muy feliz Mirajane que salió de la cocina,

Erza salió, lleva puesto un pantalón entubado de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes blanca, su cabello va suelto como siempre, lleva unos botas negras.

Nadie dijo nada. Mistgun le dedico una bonita sonrisa a Erza, ella desvió la mirada y se dio cuenta de que todos la observaban

- ¿Qué les pasa? – Pregunto Erza con indiferencia

- No pasa nada – Dijo Lucy rompiendo el silencio – Nos vamos

- Si

- Juvia-chan ya es hora – Llamo Lucy

- Si, voy

Las tres chicas se juntaron y ahora si todos los hombres… "Todos"… se quedaron babeando

- ¿Qué les pasa? – Pregunto esta vez Juvia

- Nada, es solo que no están acostumbrados a ver tanta belleza – Contesto Luxus que solo paso de largo por el patio del gremio

- Por que no mejor se van ya, se les hará mas tarde – Dijo Mirajane

- Bien, nos vemos mas al rato – Se despidió Erza

Lucy le dio el ultimo beso a Natsu, me refiero al ultimo pero del tiempo en el que ella no este junto a el, Juvia seguía ignorando a Gray y Erza solo les daba la espalda a todos, pero eso si evitaba mirar al lugar donde se encontraba Mistgun comiendo un pastel de fresas… para ella era en cámara lenta como se estaba comiendo cada trozo de pastel… pareciera como si se le insinuara de alguna forma…

_- solo mírenlo, tan delicioso, fresco, con esa buena figura, todo bien formado, debe estar completamente relleno de ese viscoso sabor… si no salgo de aquí rápido podría incluso arrebatarle ese pastel a Mistgun - _ Erza estaba nerviosa por que quería probar ese trozo de pastel de fresa, pero la verdad es que ya quería irse ( ¿que? ¿De que pensaron que hablaba?)

- Nos vemos luego – Lucy y Juvia se despidieron

* * *

Las tres chicas salieron del gremio, Erza solio dio un suspiro de alivio. Caminaron tranquilamente por la calle, ningún hombre les perdía la mirada, pero ellas no les daban mucha importancia.

- Y donde quieren que compremos primero – Juvia hablo

- ¿Qué tal primero algo de ropa? – Contesto Lucy

- Por mi esta bien – Sonrió Erza

- Miren esa tienda de allá – Juvia señalo una tienda de ropa exclusiva de Heart Kreuz (creo que se escribe asi)

- ¡Si Vamos! – Lucy y Juvia jalaron a Erza tomándola de los brazos

Cuando entraron comenzaron a buscar la ropa que mas les gustara, Erza escogía ropa muy bonita, unas faldas hasta las rodillas, pantalones entubados, blusas que no mostraran mucho. Lucy escogía faldas cortas y un poco largas, blusas escotadas, y otras no tanto. Juvia se decidió por los vestidos, y pantalones entubados y otros acampanados, blusas de mangas largas y escotadas. De pronto se les cruzaron en el camino la ropa interior, Juvia y Lucy rieron malvadamente y empujaron a Erza aun en contra de su voluntad a comprarse ropa mas atrevida…

- Vamos Erza-san tal vez algún dia la necesite – Le dijo Juvia sonriendo

- Si, que pasa Erza es que no queras sorprender a tu chico… - Lucy le mostro un conjunto que hizo temblar a Erza

- Pero si eso muestra todo… O///O – Erza temblo

- jejeje de eso se trata – Aclaro Juvia

- No, definitivamente no… - Erza entro en la negación

- Podria ayudarles en algo – Se acerco a ella una de las vendedoras

- Si, necesitamos algo para… una buena noche – Le dijo Lucy

- ooh ya entiendo… pasen por aquí, les aseguro que estos conjuntos dejaran a sus chicos muuuy felices – La vendedora rio

- ¡Gracias! – Contestaron Juvia y Lucy

- gracias… - Dijo Erza por lo bajo

La vendedora comenzó a mirar a sus clientas examinándolas de arriba a bajo

- Bueno supongo que usted señorita debe tener un chico serio pero también divertido – Señalo a Juvia

- Si, como supo

- Bueno… llevo tiempo trabajando aquí, le recomendare este conjunto en azul, no es ni tan atrevido ni muy recatado, le hira muy bien – Le guiño y le entrego su ropa… decente

- Es muy bonito… gracias~

- Ahora usted… su novio es un chico alegre, muy divertido y atrevido y de seguro muy bueno en las noches – Le dio un codazo a Lucy

- Si, usted si que sabe

- Venga conmigo… podrían esperar aqui - Llevo a Lucy a otro lado de la tienda,

Erza y Juvia solo se quedaron viendo como se alejaban, pasaron 5 minutos y Lucy paso corriendo rumbo a la caja registradora con todas sus compras

- ¡Las espero afuera! – Lucy les grito mientras corría

- ¿Q-que paso? – Preguntaron ambas

- Debe ser por el conjunto que le mostre… quien diría que ella tendría un novio asi, jejeje si ella se ve tan seria…

Erza y Juvia simplemente no entendían

- Bueno, es su turno señorita… ya veo su chico debe ser tranquilo, simpático y no muy atrevido… pero en paquetes pequeño viene lo mejor…^^ asi que le daré este conjunto en negro con rojo

- N-no yo… no creo que necesite algo como…esto… es decir… no tengo novio y mucho menos esposo

- Eso ya lo se cariño~ por eso te doy este… es mucho menos provocativo que el de tu amiga rubia – Dijo tranquilamente

- Dice que este es menos provocativo… - Juvia y Erza vieron el conjunto y luego comenzaron a pensar como seria el que le dio a Lucy

- ¿De que color era el que le dio a Lucy? – Pregunto Juvia

- Completamente rojo… es probable que luego se los muestre

-Bueno…

- Gracias por ayudarnos – Completo Juvia

- De nada

- Pasaremos a pagar

- oh si… vengan es por aqui

* * *

Juvia y Erza pagaron toda su ropa de marca. Cuando salieron lo primero que buscaron fue a Lucy y lo hicieron más por la curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa, la vieron sentada en una banqueta al frente de la tienda, al parecer esta muy nerviosa.

- ¿Lucy estas bien? – Pregunto Erza

- Y-yo…

- En verdad que te puso muy nerviosa la ropa que te mostro la vendedora – Cuestiono Juvia

- … un poco… es que…

- Nos mostraras el conjunto cuando lleguemos al gremio… le pediremos a Mirajane que nos preste la cocina para verlo – Dijo Erza

- Si…

- De todas formas… ahora vamos a esa tienda de zapatos…- Animo Juvia… a lo que Lucy dejo su nerviosismo y asintió junto con Erza

* * *

Mientras en el gremio Wendy apenas llegaba junto con Happy y Charle, Gray y Natsu discutían sobre algo sin mucho sentido, Mistgun llevaba su tercer trozo de pastel, Gazille comía todo el metal que podía mientras escuchaba a Elfman sobre como debe ser un hombre con una mujer, Luxus leía el periódico.

- Buenos Dias – Saludaron muy feliz los recién llegados

Cada uno saludo a su forma a excepción de Gazille que esta ocupado comiendo

- ¿Puedo preguntarles algo? – Wendy puso una cara de esas que no puedes negarles nada

Todos le dijeron que si

- Bueno… ¿Cómo se hacen los bebes? – Pregunto de la forma más inocente

Todos se quedaron sin palabras, Gazille dejo de comer, Elfman no hablo mas, Gray y Natsu dejaron de pelear, a Mistgun se le callo su trozo de pastel y Luxus dejo su periódico a un lado, es decir, ellos eran hombres y ella una niña que seguramente no sabrá nada sobre "eso", pero por que se los tenia que preguntar a ellos y no a ellas, si se lo preguntaban a ellas podrían explicarles mejor son mujeres pero se los pedía a ellos, unos hombres.

- Y bien… no piensan contestar – Hablo Charle

- … ¿Qué tal si le preguntas a una chica? Te podrían explicar mejor – Dijo Mistgun

- Pero es que no hay nadie, Visca-san se fue con Alzak-san antes de que le preguntara, Lucy-san, Erza-san y Juvia-san están de compras, Mirajane-san y Levi-san están ocupadas encargando el material en una tienda que no le quieren hacer descuento por mayoreo – Dijo Wendy

- Asi que los únicos que quedan son ustedes – Hablo Charle

- ¡Aye! Ustedes si saben ¿Verdad? – Happy pregunto

- Si sabemos… - Dijo Gazille – Pero creo que no entenderías se te lo explicamos nosotros

- Mejor espera a que lleguen las chicas, mi hermana te lo podría explicar bien – Le dijo Elfman

- No… ¿Queremos saber? – dijeron Wendy, Charle y Happy

- … Bien ya que nadie se ofrece lo hare yo… umm ¿quieren un helado? – Pregunto Elfman

- Si – Los tres afirmaron

- Bien vamos por uno y mientras se los comen les explico, ok

**Espero que les guste el capitulo ^^, se que no soy buena, pero hago el intento, no digan que pierdo la trama por que no es cierto, es solo que con algo tenia que empezar con algo, Les dejare las preguntas para el siguiente capitulo:**

**¿Cómo será el conjunto de Lucy?**

**¿Lo lograran ver Juvia y Lucy?**

**¿ Por que Mirajane y Levi pelean por descuentos?**

**¿Elfman lograra explicarle a Wendy sobre su pregunta?**

**¿Wendy entenderá lo que Elfman le explique?**

**¿No?**

**Si es asi **

**¿Los demás ayudaran?**

**y…**

**¿Dónde esta el Maestro Makarov cuando lo necesitan sus "Hijos"?**

**Y a todo esto….**

**¿Dónde esta Gildarts?**


	7. La GRAN pregunta de Wendy Parte 2

**Anime/Manga:** Fairy Tail

**Parejas: **NatsuxLucy, GrayxJuvia, GazillexLevi, LuxusxMirajane, ErzaxMistgun (raro lo se) (Mistgun se quedo en Edoras, bueno, aquí sigue en la Tierra)

**Genero: **Romance/ humor (Sobre todo humor ( Al menos eso intento))

_Pensamientos personajes_

Dialogo normal

(Entrometidas mias)

/Acciones personajes/

**Tarde pero seguro subí este capitulo, no tenia Internet... (Sin comentarios). Pero el hecho es que aquí esta.**

**Recomendación de la semana: **

**"Nunca, Nunca, pero en verdad NUNCA le recuerdes a tu Tutor que te ha procurado como un(a) padre(madre) dulce y abnegado(a) toda tu vida que edad tiene, y mas si pasa de los 50. ****Por que de otra forma tendrás el peor cargo de conciencia de toda tu vida, mas aparte tendrás que buscar la forma de que ya no llore por todo un mes o te castigue de maneras injustas o tal vez dandote de comer cosas como licuado de espinacas+apio+ajo= (Algo verde espeluznante que burbujea), y por si fuera poco... confiscaran, ocultaran e incluso destruirán cualquier boleto para concierto, convención, etc."**

**(Yo lo aprendí por las malas... y he aquí los resultados... No iré al concierto de Gaga...)**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Dia Tres: La GRAN pregunta de Wendy: Parte 2**

Wendy, Happy y Charle tomaron los helados que Elfman les ofreció, se sentaron en una mesa, Elfman estaba dispuesto a ser un verdadero hombre explicándole a Wendy y los dos gatos de donde vienen los bebes…

- Bien y… ¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?

- Bueno veras… los bebes vienen de la pancita de una mujer cuando se embaraza por eso…

- No, no… yo ya se que los bebes vienen de la panza que no es panza que es vagina y que ahí se desarrolla el bebe cuando una mujer se embaraza… lo que pregunte fue ¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?... mas especifico… ¿Cómo se embaraza una mujer? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo es que el bebe llega hasta la vagina de una mujer?

Elfman se quedo frio, su boca se abrió hasta el suelo, esto es mas difícil de lo que pensó

- B-bu—bueno es que… e-eso… ¿Podrían esperar un momento? – Los tres curiosos aceptaron

Elfman salió corriendo a donde se encontraban los demás chicos

- ¿Tan rápido le explicaste? – Pregunto Natsu

-…

- Vamos responde – Gray le presiono

- Bueno… hay un problema –

- ¿Cuál es? – Preguntaron todos

- es que ella no quiere saber de donde vienen, si no, ¿como se  hacen? , es decir, ¿Cómo llega el bebe hasta la panza, que no es panza, que es vagina, de una mujer?

Todos quedaron en blanco… incluso paso una bola de esas que aparecen por el desierto al frente de ellos.

* * *

Mientras esto ocurría Mirajane y Levy peleaban con el vendedor de telas, pues no les quería hacer el descuento por mayoreo.

- ¡Ya les dije que no!

- Pero le estamos comprando estas telas por mayoreo ¡Mayoreo! – Levy no es feliz

- Si, pero estas telas no se venden por mayoreo si no por metro

- ¡¿Cómo puede vender esto a 35000 jowel por metro? ¡Es que esta loco!

- Lo lamento pero así son las cosas – El vendedor no pensaba en venderles a mayoreo

- Por favor señor piénselo bien – Mirajane era paciente

- Lo pienso…. Y… ¡No!

- ¿Cómo que no? – Mirajane se molesto por la grosera actitud del hombre

* * *

Erza, Lucy y Juvia se encontraban en un restaurante, disfrutando de una buena comida…

- … - Erza miraba en por el la gran ventana que habia al lado de ella

- ¿Pasa algo Erza? – Pregunto Lucy

- No… bueno, es que presiento que los chicos están en problemas

- La verdad… yo también pensaba lo mismo – Hablo Juvia

- Igual yo – Lucy también

- Pero… digo… no debe ser nada del otro mundo – Juvia quiso subir los ánimos

- Claro, es decir, son los magos más fuertes que hay ¿Cierto? – Lucy siguió a Juvia

- Asi es, ellos pueden arreglar cualquier problema – Dijo Erza

- Excepto que Wendy-chan les haga la gran pregunta… - Dijo Juvia de repente

- …- Ambas se miraron – jajajajajaja- comenzaron a reír

- Si, ya quisiera ver eso – Dijo Lucy

- Que responderían – Juvia

- Es bueno saber que Wendy aun no piensa en ese tipo de cosas – Dijo Erza

- … pero y si lo hace – Dijo Juvia – peor aun… y si les pregunta ¿como se hacen? en vez de ¿donde vienen? 

-… - Las tres se miraron – No creo… - y siguieron comiendo

* * *

Mientras que en el patio del gremio los chicos competían por ser el último en explicarle a Wendy, sacando un papelito, claro Elfman ya estaba excluido, puesto que el ya respondió la primera duda, para suerte de Natsu fue el último, pero los demás no lo tomaron muy en cuenta… los lugares quedaron asi:

Gray

Mistgun

Gazille

Luxus

Natsu

- Maldición yo sere el primero – Dijo Gray para su desgracia

- … que tengas suerte… - Le dijo Gazille

Gray dio un suspiro antes de dirigirse a donde esta Wendy junto a los 2 gatos, que ya se estaban desesperando, camino muy tranquilo hacia ellos, tomo asiento cuando llego

- Bueno Wendy… yo responderé a tu pregunta que… - El estaba tranquilo

- ¿Qué es un pene? – Pregunto como si nada

-…- Gray ahora si se quedo callado - ¿De donde sacaste eso?

- Es que estoy estudiando unos libros sobre la medicina, pero primero dice que debo aprender sobre el cuerpo humano, pero ningún libro de medicina tenia dibujos solo letras, asi que…

- Bueno… veras… un pene… es… solo los hombres lo tienen

- ¿Por qué solo los hombres lo tienen?

- Bien… espera … - Gray no resistió y se fue

Los demás se les quedaron viendo

- … yo

- No necesitas decirlo, Gazille estuvo traduciendo todo lo que hablaron – Explico Luxus

- Lo lamento, no se como enfrentar esto… ella es una niña… te lo pasaría si fuera niño

- Bueno, voy yo – Mistgun se levanto y fue hacia donde estaba Wendy

- Bien Wendy, contestare la pregunta que le hiciste a Gray y asi entenderás la primera pregunta que hiciste – El le aclaro

- Bien~

- Veras… un pene es una parte del cuerpo del hombre que se encuentra entre las piernas de nosotros lo varones, también es por donde nosotros los varones orinamos y este ayuda a que las mujeres puedan quedar embarazadas

- Para eso sirve… entonces ¿como es que embarazan?

- Eso es algo que se comienza con el sexo

- ¿Qué es el sexo?

- Lo sabrás cuando seas mas grande, ciertamente no me siento lo suficientemente calificado para explicarte eso a tu edad, si quieres podrías preguntarle a una mujer

- Entonces ¿Cómo el pene embaraza?

- Es que este contiene un tipo de… un… liquido.. que comúnmente se conoce como semen… - A Mistgun ya le esta preocupando

- ooh ya veo… y … ¿Cómo es que el semen sale del pene, si también orinan por ahí? –

- …- Mistgun ya no pudo mas - … puedes esperar un momento

Wendy asintió y el se fue

- Yo no… -

- Lo sabemos…

- Al menos tu le explicaste en gran parte mas que los demás – Dijo Luxus

- Creo que es mi turno – Hablo Gazille

Todos se le quedaron mirando con cierta desconfianza

- Recuerda que ella es una niña – Le dijo Elfman

- Si, eso ya lo se

- Se paciente – Le dijo Gray

- Si, ya

- Cuida tus palabras

- Oigan párenle… al menos a mi me explicaron eso de niño..

- Metalicana-san te explico eso… - Natsu se sorprendió

- aja

- Eso si es sorprendente – Contesto Natsu – Es decir… que tanto te explico

- La gran parte

- jejeje y no me digas que quiso practica – Natsu lo dijo en tono burlón

- será mejor que te calles por que ni mejor pienso en los mitos de que hay sobre el Matadragon de fuego…

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¡Bien! Apúrate que desesperaras a Wendy – Natsu no podía permitir que supieran eso

Gazille se fue con una sonrisa de triunfo, mientras los demás se le quedaron viendo a Natsu como esperando una respuesta

- No les voy a decir

Gazille tomo asiento frente a Wendy

- Bien veras… ¿Lo que le preguntaste a Mistgun fue…?

- ¿Qué es la menstruación?

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas…

-.. Bien… veras el semen y la orina nunca salen al mismo tiempo… el semen solo sale cuando un hombre se excita…

- ¿Qué es excitar?

-… Eres muy joven para preguntar esto, y no creo que necesites saberlo esto ahora, y no necesitas saberlo para la medicina ¬¬

- Entiendo… entonces nunca sale al mismo tiempo… pero debe haber algo que les haga saber a los hombres si van a orinar o va a salir semen

- Bueno… eso también es parte de la excitación

- Como no me dirás que es eso… entonces pregunto ¿Hay otra forma?

- .. Si la hay…

- Y ¿cual es?

- … Eso… En verdad que preguntas esto por que quieres saber sobre la medicina pero primero tienes que conocer el cuerpo humano

- Si

- … Espera aquí enana – Gazille se fue

- oh genial… Happy, Charle… no se duerman esto es interesante

- Lo lamento mucho Wendy… pero ciertamente no me interesa mucho – Dijo Charle – ire por algo de pescado a la cocina

- yo te acompaño – Le siguió Happy cosa que Charle no negó

Mientras tanto los hombres

- El que sigue – Dijo secamente Gazille

- …

- No voy a decirle eso a la niña

- /suspiro/ no queda de otra voy yo… - Dijo Luxus fastidiado

-… - Todos se le quedaron viendo feo

- ¿Qué?

- No creo que seas el adecuado para… - Elfman no pudo continuar

- Y lo dicen ustedes… por favor, yo soy el mayor de todos los que están aqui y de alguna forma tengo que… cuidarlos, y si eso implica tener que explicarle "Eso" a la niña, bien lo acepto, al menos no le hare pasar por la charla del abuelo por nada del mundo… solo mírenla… - Todos miraron a Wendy la cual estaba muy feliz mirando el paisaje – Acaso no es linda…

-… aaaww – Los chicos suspiraron

- Ahora prefieren que le explique yo o que se lo explique el abuelo, ¿en verdad quieren que las ilusiones de esta "Linda e indefensa niñita" se terminen a una corta edad? –

Todos dudaron por un segundo

- Esta bien – Soltaron todos

Luxus fue muy decido a explicarle, pero, "la niña" estaba leyendo un libro sobre reacciones del cuerpo humano.

- Hola Wendy-chan

- Hola – Contesto con una sonrisa dejando su libro a un lado

- Bueno sobre la pregunta que le hiciste a Gazille…

- No necesito saberlo… este libro me lo explico mas de lo que cualquiera de ustedes se hubiese atrevido a decirme…- Lo miro con enfado

- ¿D-de donde sacaste ese libro? – Pregunto viendo el titulo de libro "Explicación del Sexo y el cuerpo para niños"

-… aquí entre nos estaré muy feliz de hacer un trato contigo, se que tu me lo podrías explicar muy bien pero no quiero que la diversión se arruine

- Sabes que Gazille puede estar diciéndole todo lo que decimos a los demás ¿Cierto?

- No te preocupes el viento puede manipular las ondas de sonido y transformarlas en otras – Explico

- Interesante… - Dio un sonrisa de suficiencia - ¿De que trato hablamos?

- … Sin duda un buen negociante, mira me han pagado muy bien por hacerles sufrir un buen rato a los chicos, pero no te preocupes no es nada malo, simple diversión de una persona para que estos "Hombres" si se les podría decir asi, maduren un poco…

- ¿Quién?

- jejeje …

- Ese… en verdad que no tiene nada que hacer verdad – Cuestiono

- No lo se, pero tanto el como para mi es divertido, te he excluido de esto por que tu me podrías explicar todo este enrollo muy bien, a decir verdad no quiero que esto termine pronto y no se me esta permitido eso, ahora el trato es que tu no les ayudes en nada diciendo que ya dijiste lo que tenias que decir y no te hare pasar por todas la vergüenzas que les hare pasar a ellos ¿Qué dices?

- Y como sabes de que yo no les diría esto a los muchachos

- Por que se que tu también te quieres divertir un rato…- Luxus lo dudo- Mirajane estará ocupada por un buen rato – Sonrió

- ¿Qué le has hecho?

- Nada malo, solo se entretendrá un buen rato con Levy-san

-… una buena oferta sin duda… pero…

- Bixlow y Fried llegaran al gremio en menos de 16 minutos 49 segundos

- ¿Y eso que?

- Parece ser que a Fried-san le gusta Mirajane-san y Bixlow-san podría poner de mal humor a Natsu-san

- Acepto el trato… pero… que hay de Natsu, no lo harás pasar por esto

- No creo que sea necesario incluirlo a el – Luxus se le quedo viendo

- ¿No será que te gusta Natsu? – Le pregunto con simpleza cosa que hizo que ella se ruborizara

- Pero que cosas dice Luxus-sama…

- Si, te gusta Natsu

-¡No!, de ninguna manera… es solo que el es… bueno…

- No es necesario que lo expliques, se a que te refieres

- Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted futuro líder de Fairy Tail Luxus-sama

- Eso sonó muy bien – Ya habia entrado en su mundo de ilusiones

- Este… podría…

- ¿Eh? Si claro – Luxus se paro y fue hacia donde estaban sus "amigos"

Todos esperaban saber el resultado

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Luxus

- ¿Cómo que? – Dijo Gray

- ¿Que no les tradujo Gazille?

- No pude, el viento no esta muy beneficioso hoy

-…

- Es decir yo soy un Dragon Slayer de Metal y por lo tanto mi cuerpo se puede transformar en metal, el metal lo puedo utilizar como un iman para captar las ondas sonoras y… - Al parecer nadie le entendía – En pocas palabras, no pude traducir nada por que el viento no lo permite

- … yo ya le dije todo lo que le tenia que decir… yo me voy, no creo que Natsu sea necesario para explicarle "esas" cosas… el no me da buena espina

- ¡ ¿Qué carajo dices? – Natsu le reclamo

- Lo que dije, tu no me pareces la mejor opción para esto y ya, me voy, y por favor… cuiden a la niña entendido, que de por si ya tengo suficiente con que el abuelo me los encargue a ustedes, no quiero escuchar ningún reclamo, si la niña tiene alguna duda respóndansela no cuesta nada, y si no lo hacen se las verán conmigo – Luxus les envió una mirada de "No me Tienten"

Luxus se fue y todos suspiraron de alivio, pues ya no tenían que explicarle nada de "eso" a la niña. Pero al parecer cierta chiquilla no lo dejaría hasta ahí.

- Oigan chicos~ - Les hablo Wendy

- ¿Qué paso Wendy-chan? Por fin lograste captar la idea de Luxus – Pregunto Elfman

-.. De hecho, me ayudo mucho todo lo que me dijo, pero, no creo que sea suficiente… para saber sobre el cuerpo humano..

-… - Todos palidecieron

- Me podrían decir como es que…

- … - Todos sudaban a mares

- ¿Le hacen para liberar la tensión? O mas simple ¿Cómo se relajan?

-…- Todos soltaron un suspiro

- Bueno, les podría preguntar de uno por uno si no les molesta

- Muy bien… primero yo – Elfman fue el primero

- Bien, vamos a sentarnos en la mesa en la que estaba, apuntare todo lo que te relaje a pero también me podrías decir lo que te estresa

-… claro… oye Wendy-chan, no crees que estas muy… rara hoy

- Yo, no, ¿por que?

- Es que, se me hace un poco raro que una niña de tu edad pregunte todas estas cosas, ¿Cuál es el interes en esto? – Pregunto Elfman curioso

- Eso es fácil, mi deber en Fairy Tail es ser un medico por lo tanto debo aprender muchas cosas… ademas, Polyuska-san, no me quiere enseñar, asi que, tengo que hacerlo por mi cuenta

- Pero esta el hospital y si le dices que tienes que aprender por Fairy Tail es seguro que te enseñen… - Gray no pudo terminar de hablar

- No, ellos no utilizan magia curativa como la mia y no hacen las pociones que necesitaría

- … Bien, vamos a platicar… - Elfman esta nervioso

* * *

Mientras esto ocurre, en otro lado de la ciudad, Mirajane y Levi siguen discutiendo con el vendedor, pero…

- ¡Ahora vuelva a repetirlo! – Mirajane esta furiosa

- Y-yo… s-se las ven-vende- el vendedor esta aterrado

- ¡Hable bien! – Le grito

- …/trago saliva/ Se las venderé por mayoreo – El vendedor se cubrió la cara con sus manos

- Muchas gracias señor sabia que entendería – Mirajane le sonrio bonito

Levi estaba alejada de todo esto, incluso ella tenia miedo de la actitud de Mirajane

- Bien Levi-chan hay que llevarnos todo esto al gremio –Le dijo muy animada

-S-Si Mira-chan – Levi dijo con miedo

- ¿Qué pasa? Parece que te han asustado

- ¿Qué? No ¿A mi? Para nada… debe ser tu imaginación… este… no creo que podamos llevarnos nosotras todo esto…

- Es cierto…aaaah que mal… o ya se, llamare a Luxus para que nos ayude – Dijo con tanta alegría

- Esto… mira esos de ahí no son Fried y Bixlow – Levi señalo a la ventana

- ¡Es cierto! Ya tenemos quien nos ayude –

Fried y Bixlow caminaban por magnolia

- …Entonces cuando Evergreen regrese le diras…

- Si, seguro que se molestara, pero, no queda de otra – Aclaro Fried

- Vamos viejo, todo será divertido, solo tenemos que ayudar a Wendy en…-

- ¡Hola chicos! – Les grito Mirajane desde la tienda

- ¿Mirajane? – Fried dirigió su vista a donde estaba ella acompañada por Levi

- ¿Podrían ayudarnos con esto? – Les pregunto Levi mostrando los grandes rollos de telas

-…- Bixlow se lo estaba pensando

- Claro que podemos ayudarles – Dijo Fried

- … "Podemos"… espera ¿Podemos? – Bixlow se exalto

- Si, podemos…- Fried le sonrió

- Pero eso no ayudaría nada con… - Bixlow le susurro al oído

- Claro que si, ellas también entraron a la lista de "El" – Fried se lo dijo sombríamente

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Estas seguro? – Bixlow parecía estar sorprendido (Wao quien lo diría)

- … Pasa algo chicos – Mirajane apareció en medio de ellos

Ambos se asustaron

- No, no, nada, ¿Qué nos llevamos? – Pregunto Fried sobándose la nuca

- ¡Gracias! – Dijeron Levi y Mirajane

* * *

/ Lo que sucederá a continuación esta basado en Hechos de la Vida Real, no es nuestra intención insultar a nadie. Atentamente… Artemis-hime e Inner-chan/

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Gremio, Elfman estaba llorando en una esquina del patio, su rostro esta ensombrecido.

- ¿Q-Que le paso a…? –

Mistgun no pudo terminar de hablar cuando apareció Gray caminando muy lentamente en frente de el, con la cabeza agachada y repitiendo "Perdónenme por vivir"

- ¿Gray estas bien? – Mistgun lo detuvo

- La vida… es… un abismo negro dentro de la fría realidad, donde la felicidad solo es una ilusión – Gray callo de rodillas

- ¿Eh? –

Mistgun no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, solo se habia ido por 5 minutos y cuando regreso se encontró con que sus amigos parecían estar de lo mas deprimidos

- ¿Gazille que haces ahí acostado mirando el cielo? –

- Observando como pasa mi vida delante de mi – Gazille esta acostado en el suelo, mirando melancólicamente el cielo azul - ¿Una mariposa?... Mi vida es asi… - Comenzo a llorar

- ¡AAH! ¿Gazille esta llorando? – Mistgun se asusto - ¡Natsu! Mira esto, algo…

Natsu esta sentado en una silla tomando vino de una copa, todo el escenario donde el esta, es solo de color blanco y negro

- ¡¿Qué haces en ese fondo de película de detectives y mafiosos? – Mistgun le grito - ¡Y esa ropa de mafioso!

- Tratando de disfrutar un poco de lo que es mi vida… o mas bien… esa vida podrida dentro de una sociedad completamente corrompida por la maldad – Reflexiono Natsu

- ¿Eh? –

- Deberías saberlo, nadie se puede librar de esta vida, un gran hueco en nuestro universo, donde la vida y la muerte son meras ilusiones, creadas solo para entretener a ese alguien que nos observa… yo sabia que ese dia llegaría, cuando el cielo se torne negro y las estrellas caigan a la tierra, la luna se volverá roja como la sangre y el sol dejara de brillar, ese dia, yo deseare morir para salir de esta triste fantasía que justificamos como una realidad para no caer en la triste verdad de que nada existe … - Natsu bebió un poco de vino

A Mitsgun le callo una gota de sudor por la cabeza

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – Observo como todos sus amigos estaban en la más grande depresión de sus vidas

- Hola Mitsgun-san – Wendy apareció detrás de el

- ¡Wendy! – Se asusto

- Tranquilo solo soy yo, es tu turno para que me digas como relajarte – Wendy le sonrió

- S-si – Mitsgun trago saliva

- Y también por que no lees este libro – Wendy le mostro

- ¿Uh? La verdad sobre la vida por S. F.

- Si, te divertirás mucho… -

* * *

Mirajane, Levi, Fried y Bixlow recién llegaban al gremio, Fried y Bixlow dejaban las cosas cerca de la Barra

- ¡Muchas Gracias! – Dijeron Mira y Levi

- No tienen por que agradecer nada – Dijo Bixlow

- Fue un placer ayudarlas – Dijo Fried

- Como agradecimiento les preparare lo que sea de comer, la casa invita – Ofrecio Mirajane

- Gracias- dijo Fried

- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde están los chicos?, se supone que ellos cuidarían Fairy Tail mientras no estábamos – Dijo Levi

- Si, deben estar en el patio – Contesto Mirajane

- Vamos – dijo Levi

Mirajane, Levi, Fried y Bixlow salieron al patio de Fairy Tail, cuando vieron que sus amigos estaban un poco raros (notese el sarcasmo)

- ¿C-Chicos? – Llamo Levi

- ¿Estan bien? – Pregunto Fried

Gray tropezaba con el muro una y otra vez.

- "Perdónenme por vivir" – Decía mientras chocaba con la pared

- ¡Gray! – Levi y Bixlow fueron a detenerlo

Mirajane dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba su hermano, en una esquina llorando

- ¡Elfman! ¿Qué te ocurre? – Mira fue con el

- Soy una simple imaginación, yo mismo desee que… -

- ¡Elfman reacciona! – Mira lo tomo por los hombros y lo empezó a zarandear como muñeco de trapo

Fried no entendía nada, vio que Gazille y Natsu veian el cielo con tanta melancolía

- ¿Me pregunto de que color será el cielo? – Dijo Natsu

- Los colores no existen, simplemente son el producto de que la luz pase por nuestra retina, creando a lo que conocemos como colores – Explico Mistgun que se recién se unía a los dos, se acostó en el suelo, quedando Gazille en medio, a la derecha Natsu y a la izquierda Mistgun.

- Cierto, tienes toda la razón – Le dijo Gazille

Los tres comenzaron a llorar

- Hola~ - Le saludo Wendy

- ¿Wendy-chan? ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Cuestiono Fried

- No lo se, solo leyeron este libro y se pusieron así – Wendy le mostro el libro

- La verdad sobre la vida por S.F. –Leyó Fried y lo tomo

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Levi que recién llegaba con Bixlow que traia a Gray a empujones

- No puedo hacer reaccionar a Elfman – Dijo Mirajane

Todos se pusieron a leer, incluso Wendy.

* * *

Mientras esto pasaba en el gremio, Lucy, Erza y Juvia se encontraban el los baños para mujeres del Centro Comercial…

- E-En verdad eso se puede usar – Pregunto Erza

- Si – Le contesto Lucy

- Pero, Pero, no es demasiado – Dijo Juvia

- Pero ya ven – Lucy suspiro

- Esa vendedora debe estar loca- Le dijo Erza

- Lo se, utilizo la psicología inversa – Explico Lucy

- ¿Piensas usarlo? – Pregunto Juvia

- ¡C-Claro que no! – Lucy se defendió

- Entonces deshazte de eso – Le recomendó Erza

- Lo hare – Lo tiro en la basura

- Como pueden vender algo asi – Dijo Erza molesta

- Yo que se, hay mucha gente asi – Le dijo Lucy

- ¿y para que era el látigo? – Pregunto Juvia curiosa

- … - Lucy y Erza pararon en seco

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- SM – Dijo Lucy

- ¿SM? – Juvia no entendia

- Sadomasoquismo – Dijo Erza

- ¿Sadomasoquismo? – Pregunto Juvia

- Si… - Dijeron ambas

- Sigo sin entender –

- Juvia, imagínate a ti y a Gray solos en un cuarto, de pronto pasa eso, se te ocurre utilizar ese traje, ahora ¿que haces con el látigo? – Pregunta Erza

- … - Juvia se puso más roja que un tomate y exploto –

- Exacto – Dijeron Lucy y Erza

- Pero… en verdad creen que a ellos les guste ese tipo de cosas – Cuestiono Juvia

- No lo se, pero en el papelito decía que 3 de cada 5 les gusta – Contesto Lucy

- Sera mejor que olvidemos el tema -

- Hecho- Dijeron Erza y Lucy

- Por cierto, vi un anuncio donde estaban haciendo un 50 % de descuento en toda la ropa-

- ¡Vayamos! – Dijeron animadas Erza y Lucy

* * *

Ejem… mientras ellas seguían con sus compras.

- Vamos Levi tranquila, no pasa nada…- Mirajane intentaba consolar a Levi que lloraba a mares

- ¡Todo mi esfuerzo y dedicación para nada! BUAAA!- Lloro con más fuerza

- Ya, ya, tranquila, no debe ser cierto, no tienes por que hacer caso a lo que ese libro dice…-

- ¡Los libros nunca mienten!-

- Levi, por favor…- En eso Mirajane volteo a ver a donde estaban los chicos y le cayo una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza- eh… ¿Chicos?

Se preguntaran que es lo que están haciendo los "Hombres". Ellos están acostados en el suelo contando "chistes"…

- Mi turno…- Dijo Bixlow- Si un pajarito te dice algo. Debes estar loco, los pájaros no hablan…- Todos les aplaudieron

- Voy yo… - Ahora era Fried- Si la montaña se acerca, corre, es un derrumbe.- Le aplaudieron también

Basta decir que Mirajane no podía ni hablar y muchos menos tratar de hacerlo después de esto, sus ojos estaban bien chiquitos y su quijada hasta el suelo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Mirajane-san?- Pregunto Wendy

- …- Mirajane seguía sin poder decir nada y completamente pálida

- Creo que ya le afecto…- Dijo Wendy dando un suspiro- Y Levi-san no va a dejar de llorar… que aburrido…- suspiro- No se por que se ponen así con leer un libro de Sigmund Freud (Ni yo. XD)

- Wendy…- Por fin pudo decir algo Mirajane aunque sea en voz baja

- ¿Si?-

- ¿Quién fue el que te contrato para que nos hicieras esto?- La miro seriamente

- Pues…Si te lo digo me regañan y no me pagan-

- …- Mirajane le puso una mirada maléfica

- Bien, fue…

* * *

Y cerca de una tienda de ropa donde todo estaba al 50% de descuento, tres hermosas chicas tomaban cuanto pudieran llevar sus manos, brazos, hombros y boca (No pregunten). Al fin pudieron pagar por sus cosas después de haber casi arrasado con media tienda. Juvia utilizaba su magia de agua para cargar sus compras. Lucy usaba a Tauro, Leo, Cáncer, Sagitario y Escorpio para llevar sus compras y al mismo tiempo las de Erza.

- Que dia tan pesado- Suspiro Lucy

- Si, tendremos que repetir esto cuando ya hayamos usado todas las cosas que compramos- Sugirió Juvia

- Estoy de acuerdo- Afirmo Erza- Regresemos al gremio, espero y los muchachos supieran comportarse

- Tranquila Erza, los chicos no serian capaz de dañar al recién reconstruido y en plena remodelación al gremio- Trato de tranquilizar Lucy

- Ademas, Mirajane, Luxus y Mistgun están con ellos, es imposible que destruyan algo…- Decía Juvia

- No se… esto me esta dando escalofríos…- Erza se quedo pensativa

- Relájate Erza-san-

- Lo intentare…- Erza miro a los espíritus celestiales de Lucy- ¿Cómo es que puedes invocar tantos espíritus al mismo tiempo?- Miro a Lucy

- Pues…yo solamente llame a Tauro para que nos ayudara, pero después apareció Leo con los demás…

- Yo siempre estaré aquí para mi Lucy- Afirmo Leo

- Debo proteger el hermoso cuerpo de Lucy- Dijo Tauro

- Eso solo explica lo de ustedes…- Lucy miro a los demás

- Yo quería darle esto a "La Gran Erza-snip" (El dice Ebi, pero luego para sorprender a Erza dice algo así, creo…)- Cáncer dejo las cosas y saco un ramo de rosas de la nada

- Entonces Sagitario y Escorpio…- Lucy los miro

- Yo solo quise ayudar-Moshimoshi- Afirmo el disfrazado de caballo

- ¿Y tú Escorpio?-

- Pues también quiero ayudar, ademas, Tauro por si solo no podría…- Se excuso el alacrán, digo, Escorpio

- Eso o te peleaste con Acuario y estas huyendo-

- Por supuesto que no, yo jamás pelearía con mi bella Acuario-

- Ah no, ¿Entonces por que dijo que te odiaba, que todos eran iguales y te lanzo todo un tsunami encima?- Dijo inocentemente Leo

- …-Lucy se le quedo viendo a Escorpio- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Lo que pasa es que yo andaba viendo el hermoso paisaje de mi mundo…

- Si como no…- Dijeron los otros espíritus

- Escorpio…- Lucy le miro con seriedad

- Lo que sucede mi querida Lucy, que mi amigo Escorpio se puso a coquetear con unos espíritus estelares y Acuario lo descubrió y bueno… ya te podrás imaginar lo que sigue- Explico Leo

- ¡Escorpio!- Le reprendió Lucy

- ¡Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención! ¡Yo adoro a Acuario! ¡Ella es a la única que amo y siempre amare!- Exclamo el espíritu de Escorpio con lágrimas

- Ya, ya, tranquilo…- Intentaba consolarlo Lucy- La verdad es que lo esperaba de Loke, pero de ti Escorpio, eso es sorprendente, ¡Le eres completamente fiel a Acuario!

- ¡Yo no quería!- Lloro con más ganas- ¡Pero luego llego Loke a sonsacarme!

- Ya me lo imaginaba…- Lucy miro al Espiritu de Leo con malos ojos y este solo se rasco la cabeza- Ya no llores…

- Si están peleados intenta animarla con algo- Dijo Erza

- Cierto, puedes comprarle algunos dulces como chocolates- Sugirió Lucy

- O un ramo de rosas- Agrego Erza

- Que tal si le cantas una canción o le compones algún poema- Agrego Juvia - A nosotras las chicas nos gustan esas cosas…

- ¿Enserio?- Escorpio le puso unos ojos de borreguito

- ¡Claro!- Afirmo Lucy

- No lo creo…- Dijo Leo pensativo

- Acuario es terrible, no parece un espíritu femenino normal- Dijo Tauro

- El hecho de que Acuario tenga un temperamento muy especial, no quiere decir que no le gusten ese tipo de cosas- La defendió Lucy- Debes decirle que la quieres o la amas, ven, vamos a comprar unas cuantas cosas para que te reconcilies con ella-

- ¡Gracias Lucy-san!- Escorpio se arrojo a los pies de Lucy y comenzó a hacerle reverencia mientras seguía llorando.

* * *

Ejem… mientras ellas y los espíritus arreglan sus asuntos, en el patio del gremio, Mirajane les pasaba un te a sus amigos, que de alguna forma los habia hecho reaccionar, pero aun así, se quedaron traumados.

- En mi vida vuelvo a leer un libro de Freud- Dijo Gazille que estaba temblando

- Estoy de acuerdo- Le aseguraron sus amigos

- Mirajane- Llamo Elfman- ¿Dónde esta Wendy?

- Ella estará ocupada todo el dia, por lo que creo que no regresara al gremio por un tiempo, ademas esta con Happy y Charle, estará bien…- Sonrió

Los demás se le quedaron viendo con muchas gotitas de sudor por sus cabezas.

- Hermana ¿Qué le hiciste?- Pregunto Elfman un tanto nervioso

- ¿De que hablas Elfman? ¿Por qué crees que yo le hice algo?- Le sonrió de una forma especial

- N-No… por nada…- Se apresuro a decir

- Creo que mi pay de manzana ya esta listo-

Mirajane entro al gremio y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos…

- ¿Qué creen que le habrá hecho a Wendy?- Pregunto Gray

- Ni idea, pero de seguro la castigo- Dijo Levi

- No creo, mi hermana no es así- Dijo Elfman

- Elfman… se nota que no conoces bien a tu hermana- Le dijo Natsu

- Les digo que mi hermana no es así- Insistio Elfman

- Pues el hecho es que esa enana nos hizo sufrir a todos un buen rato- Dijo Gazille

- Es solo una niña, ella no sabía lo que hacia- Dijo Mistgun

- Se nota que no la conoces- Le dijeron Natsu y Gazille

- Nosotros no teníamos por que ser incluidos en esto- Dijo Bixlow

- Cierto, solo les ayudamos a Mirajane y Levi- Dijo Fried

Ambos suspiraron y bebieron de su té.

- Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Evergreen? Si no mal recuerdo ella regresaría con ustedes- Dijo Levi

Fried y Bixlow escupieron su té.

- Cof, Cof, Cof…- Bixlow se estaba atragantando

- Cof… Evergreen regresara dentro de poco- Fried se limpiaba con un pañuelo

- Si, ella estaba ocupada…- Le siguió Bixlow

- Supongamos que les creemos- Les dijo Gray- Entonces, ¿No se supone que se habían ido los tres a un súper spa durante 4 días? Según para relajarse.

- Claro que a eso fuimos.- Dijo Fried

- Si, la pasamos muy bien los 2 días anteriores- Dijo Bixlow- Incluso nos encontramos con Miss Magnolia y hasta me conseguí su número de teléfono- Sonrió a lo ultimo

- Cierto, Y justo cuando pasábamos casualmente por la piscina la vimos y le pedimos que si se podía tomar una foto con nosotros, entonces acepto gustosamente…- Fried también sonrió al recordar esto

- Miren…- Bixlow saco de su bolsillo unas fotografías que les mostro a los chicos.

- Woow…- Dijeron los hombres

- Es muy bonita- Dijo Levi

- ¿Bonita?- Cuestiono Bixlow- Es preciosa

- Ya, tranquilo Bixlow, solo por que acepto salir a cenar contigo, no quiere decir que ella quiera algo contigo- Decía Fried

- ¿Y por que no?- En la cabeza de Bixlow apareció un gran signo de interrogación

- Nada, Nada, solo olvídalo.-

- Bueno y por que si se la estaban pasando muy bien allá, ¿Se regresaron a Magnolia?- Les pregunto Mistgun

- Eh…- Bixlow miro a Fried

- Pues por que Evergreen se empezó a llevar muy bien con Miss Magnolia y…- Fried tembló de solo recordar aquello

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- Cuestiono Levi

- Nada pero…- Decía Bixlow

- Solo olvidemos ese tema, ya lo sabrán cuando Evergreen regrese – Dijo Fried

Mientras tanto Mirajane, hablaba por un teléfono mágico con alguien.

- No tenias por que hacer esto- Decía Mirajane negando con la cabeza- Si el maestro se entera se enojara… ¿Cómo que ya lo sabe?... ¿Los demás también?... Entonces que hay de Erza, Lucy y Juvia… No, pero… ¿Que les diga que?... No yo no hare eso…Umm… ¡No lo hare! ¡No importa que tan tentadora sea esa suma! ¡Son mis amigos!... Aunque claro que 10 millones de joyas podrían hacer la diferencia…Bien lo hare…Solo por un ratito, no soy una desalmada para hacerles tan horribles cosas como esas… ¿Cómo que si, seguro?... O.K. ¿Vas a venir?... Ya estas…bien… si, aja… lo que digas… Bye…

Mirajane colgó y dio un gran suspiro.

- Va a ser un dia largo para ellos- Dijo Mirajane mientras tomaba la forma de Happy- Aquí vamos ¡Aye!

- Y entonces deberían haberlo visto ebrio, se subió arriba de una mesa y comenzó a cantar una cancioncita llamada Caramelldancen- Decía Gazille

- Jajajaja… ¿Enserio? ¿Quién se imaginaria a Ichiya haciendo eso?- Dijo riendo Bixlow

- Y eso que no vieron a Luxus ebrio…- Dijo Natsu

- ¿Ebrio?- Se cuestionaron Fried y Bixlow

- Así es, el maestro le dio una extraña bebida y Luxus se puso demasiado chistoso después- Decía Elfman

- Si, el se subió a otra mesa y se puso a cantar la canción de "El Rey"…- Dijo Levi

- ¿Enserio?- Cuestiono Mistgun con un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza

- Claro, después de una sugerencia por parte de Erza se puso a cantarla- Dijo Natsu

- ¡Rayos! ¡Me gustaría haber visto eso!- Exclamo Gray

- Pues tienes suerte, por que esa parte la grabe, lo tengo en mi "Imagic"- Dijo Gazille mostrándoles su moderno celular que curiosamente se parecía a un Iphone de nuestro mundo-

"_Yo se bien que estoy afuera…Pero el diiaas que yio me muera… se que tendrás que llorar…"_

"_Llorar y llorar" – Dijeron sus "amigos" que lo grababan- "Llorar y llorar"_

"_Dirás que no me quisiste… ¡Hip… Pero vas a estar muy trissteee… ¡Hip!... ¡Y así te vas a quedarrrr!_

- Aquí viene lo bueno…- Dijeron Natsu, Gazille, Elfman y Levi

"_Con dinerooo y sin dineroo… ¡hip! ¡Yioo hago siempre lo que quiero! ¡Y misss palabras es la leeeyy!-_ Luxus se subió a la tarima, mientras se golpeaba el pecho con la mano izquierda- _"No tengo tronoo ni reinaa... ¡Hip! … Ni nadie que me comprenda… ¡PERO SIGO SIENDO EL REY!_

-…- Gray, Mistgun, Fried y Bixlow no podían creer lo que veían, trataban de contener la risa, pero después- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Era lo más obvio que hicieran.

- Y eso que aun no se pone a bailar con Ichiya la de Caramelldancen- Dijo Gazille

- …- Los cuatro se le quedaron con los ojos abiertos de mas- ¡Ponlo!

Exigieron estos a Gazille.

- Ya va, ya va…- Y Gazille le cambio a su Imagic- Kukuku…

Gazille rio malvadamente al encontrar el video, se los mostro. Los chicos estaban embobados con el video, no perdían ningún detalle, se mantenían calladitos, todo el lugar se lleno de un profundo silencio, solo que con la música de fondo de Caramelldancen. Se escuchaba que la cancioncita estaba por terminar.

- Bueno… Cof, Cof, Cof... esto…- Tosía Mistgun con una enorme gota de sudor por su cabeza.

- Ahora cuando veamos a Luxus no podremos evitar reírnos- Decía muy serio Fried con otra gotota de sudor por su cabeza

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo compadre- Bixlow estaba igual que sus amigos

- No se si reírme de el en este momento o reírme en su cara- Decía Gray seriamente- Aunque si me rio delante el, lo mas probable es que me mate… así que aprovechare este momento para hacerlo… ¡JAJAJAAJAJA!

- Quieren ver a Cana cantando…- Les cuestiono Gazille

Gazille les mostro su celular.

"_Lliego borracho el borracho, pidiendo chinco tequilassss y le dijo el cantinero: Aquí yia no hay bebidash, si quieres otro trago vámonos a otra cantina"- Cana intentaba recordar la canción._

Y estos siguieron entretenidos con los videos, mientras entraba Happy llorando a mares.

- ¡Natsu, Natsu!- Exclamo el minino

- ¿Qué ocurre Happy?- Pregunto Natsu preocupado

- ¡Wendy y Charle han sido secuestradas por otros magos!-

- ¡¿EHH!- Exclamaron todos

* * *

Mientras tanto con las compradoras compulsivas, digo, las 3 chicas más hermosas de Fairy Tail.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento…- Decía Erza

- Ya tranquila, no te preocupes todo estará bien- Le decía Lucy

- Si, los muchachos están juntos, no es como si alguien quisiera hacerles algo malo- Decía Juvia

- Cierto, seguro que Mirajane y Levi los mantienen a raya y que todos están cuidando muy bien a Wendy- Dijo Lucy (Si supiera)

- Ademas, todos son unos magos en su mejor etapa, con sus habilidades al máximo, ellos cuidaran bien del gremio –

- Eso no me convence mucho…- a Erza le cayo una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza

- Bueno, como en unos 20 minutos llegamos al gremio.- Dijo Lucy

* * *

Y en Fairy Tail.

- ¡No debemos permitir que las chicas se enteren!- Exclamo Elfman

- ¡Cierto! ¡Erza nos matara!- Dijo Gray

- ¡Se supone que era nuestra responsabilidad cuidarla! ¡Ahora Luxus nos va a colgar!- Exclamo Gazille

- ¡Se supone que nosotros estábamos con ustedes! ¡Nos va a ir peor a nosotros por permitir que eso pasara!- Exclamo Bixlow

- ¡Ya dejen de lloriquear! ¡Y hay que ponerse a buscarla inmediatamente!- Exclamo Natsu sumamente preocupado

- Wendy-chan, Charle-chan- Lloraba Levi

- Entonces hay que ponernos a buscarla de una buena vez- Dijo Mistgun

- Si, Erza, Lucy y Juvia adoran a Wendy... si se enteran nos va ir en feria- Decía Gray asustado- Y peor si se entera Mira…

- ¡Pues que esperamos!- Grito Fried

Todos salieron corriendo del gremio, dejando a Happy solo en el gremio. En eso otro Happy salio de la cocina.

- ¿Happy?- Cuestiono el que salía de la cocina

- ¡Aye! ¿Quién eres?-

- Soy Mira- Mirajane volvió a la normalidad- ¿En verdad secuestraron a Wendy y Charle?

- ¡Si!- Happy comenzó a llorar nuevamente

- ¡Ay no!

Mirajane salió corriendo del gremio, dejando nuevamente solo a Happy, el cual solo miraba hacia la entrada del gremio.

- ¡Yo también voy!- Dijo finalmente

**Al fin pude subir este capitulo… ya se que me tarde, pero de que lo termino lo termino, no importa el tiempo que me tome. Se que parecerá un poco revuelta la historia, pero ya se enteraran por que al final ^^. Por cierto, Lissana resulto estar viva, pero pues para mi interes personal… sigue muerta, no es que la odie, pero se hubiera quedado muerta, me alegre por Mirajane y Elfman, pero le quitaron "Ese algo" a la historia, después de todo el drama que hicieron con ello, hacerles recordar a Mira y Elf todo eso durante la saga de Phamton y la saga de Luxus, aunque el reencuentro estuvo de película, ya casi lloraba. **

**Esto se esta poniendo al estilo Bleach… u.u. Aunque como es un Shonen…**

**Por cierto ¡Den su opinión sobre la OAD de xxx Holic Rou! En lo particular a mi me encanto… "He vuelto, Watanuki" "Bienvenida, Yuuko-san" . Si, se que en el manga aun no pasa nada de eso, la OAD se sitúa 10 años después. Kohane esta mas crecidita, Himawari se caso ¡Se Caso!, espero que el tipo no salga muerto. Me estoy dando a la idea de que va a desear Dōmeki, si no es obvio para ustedes, pues no me lo creo. Para que el fin no sea el fin. Y es obvio que "Wata" esta enamorado de Yuuko y ahora que reencarno…kukukuku….**

**¡Dejen Review por fa! **

**¡Ya saben desde sugerencias hasta jitomatazos! ¡Si nos les esta gustando el rumbo que tiene la historia díganlo!**

**Preguntas:**

**¿Quién habrá secuestrado a Wendy y Charle?**

**¿Les gusto los videos de Luxus y Cana?**

**¿Escorpio lograra reconciliarse con Acuario?**

**¿Tienen algún(a) Hermanito(a) pregunton(a) como Wendy?**

**(Yo si… T_T me hace cada cosa) **

**¿Erza y las demás se enteraran de lo ocurrido? **

**¿Se han leído algún libro de Freud?**

**¿Lograran encontrar a Wendy y Charle y salvarlas de sus raptores?**

**Y a todo esto… nuevamente…**

**¡¿Dónde rayos están Gildarts y Makarov cuando mas se necesitan?**

**( Gildartz: Donde nos pusiste ¿Y cuando piensas sacarnos? U_U. Aunque por mi bien puedes dejarme aquí *¬*)**

**( Makarov: Pues si no salimos es por que no quieres ¬¬ pero estoy bien donde me dejaste ^.^)**

**(Evergreen: ¿Y yo que? ¿Estoy pintada o que? /suspiro/ Da igual, Miss Magnolia eres lo mejor) **

**(Los que buscan a Wendy y Charle: ¡¿Donde Estas?) **

**(Gildartz, Makarov y Evergreen: idiotas… o_oU) **

**(Makarov: ¿Enserio esperan que le responda?)**

**(Gildartz: Mejor me voy a ver quienes van a ser las finalistas para Miss México)**

**(Evergreen: Hombres…)**

**(Erza: Tengo un mal presentimiento… ŏ_ŏ)**

**(Artemis: ¿Por qué será?)**

**(Happy: ****¿Por que no me secuestraron tambien?)**

******(Artemis: No hagas preguntas innecesarias)**

**¡Capitulo 8: Dia Tres: La GRAN pregunta de Wendy: Parte 3: Final!**

**(Personajes de FT: Ni quien se lo hubiera imaginado)**

**(Artemis: ¡A callar!)**


	8. La GRAN pregunta de Wendy Parte 3: Final

**Anime/Manga:** Fairy Tail

**Parejas:**NatsuxLucy, GrayxJuvia, GazillexLevi, LuxusxMirajane, ErzaxMistgun,( **PROXIMAMENTE: NUEVA PAREJA)**

**Genero:**Romance/ humor (Sobre todo humor (Al menos eso intento))

_Pensamientos personajes_

Dialogo normal

(Entrometidas mías)

/Acciones personajes/

**Hola! (Jitomatasos por parte del elenco de Fairy Tail) ¡Pecho tierra! **

**Natsu: ¡TUU!**

**Artemis: ¡YO!**

**Lucy: ¡Ella!**

**Hime: ¿Yo?**

**Fairy Tail: ¡LAS DOS!**

**Artemis- Hime: ¡¿Qué hicimos?**

**Erza: Dejar abandonado este fic por casi tres meses**

**Hime: De hecho 5...**

**Artemis: ¡Cállate! ... ¡Pero es que no teníamos de otra! ¡Estábamos muy ocupadas!**

**Hime: ¡Cierto! Teniamos muchas cosas que hacer, recuerda que el COBACH en el que estamos es el mas estricto de todos los de Acapulco...**

**Artemis: Y luego estaba el Club de Danza y la competencia Regional, teníamos que ensayar muy seguido, casi 4 horas diarias...**

**Gray: Lo sabemos las fuimos a apoyar en el concurso**

**Mistgun: Fue una lastima que quedaran terceros, lo hicieron muy bien**

**Gazille: Los jueces estaban comprados, todos eran del COBACH 2 era obvio que ese iba a ser el ganador**

**Artemis: Hay que admitir que el Baile regional lo hicieron muy bien, pero ni el ¡SEGUNDO! ¡el que quedo segundo se les cayeron los sombreros y paliacates y no salieron dos de sus bailarinas! ¡Y en danza lo hicimos muy parejo!**

**Hime: Si, la danza de los diablos nos salio mejor de lo que creimos y los que ganaron en ese genero ¡TODOS! ¡Disparejos!**

**Makarov: ¡Dejen de dar excusas y pónganse a escribir antes de que los castigue!**

**Artemis-Hime: ¡SII! **

_**A veces… aprendemos mejor de las cosas que mas nos lastiman**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: Dia Tres: La GRAN Pregunta de Wendy: Parte 3: FINAL**

* * *

**- **¡AAAAHHHH!-Gritaba Wendy muy asustada apuntando algo

- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritaban Natsu, Mistgun y Gazille que se abrazaban entre ellos mirando a lo que tenían en frente

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- Gritaban aun más Gray, Freed y Bixlow que estaban más pálidos que el cabello de Elfman

- ¡DEBEMOS SER HOMBRES!- Grito Elfman a todo pulmón mientras lloraba a mares

- ¡Que demonios!- Grito Erza temblando de pies a cabeza y abrazada a ella Mirajane

- ¡Por que! ¡POR QUE!- Grito Mirajane

- ¡Yo nunca le he hecho mal a nadie! ¡Por que!- Grito Lucy

- ¡Juvia va a morir!- Grito esta de rodillas en el suelo

* * *

Para que podamos entender esta situación es necesario contar desde el principio.

Después de enterarse de que Wendy y Charle habían sido secuestradas por unos magos gracias a Happy, Levi junto a Mirajane preguntaban a varias personas si las habían visto a lo que ellos negaban para su frustración. Gray, Fried y Bixlow se encontraban recorriendo toda la ciudad mientras que Natsu, Gazille y Mistgun la buscaban a las afueras, Happy buscaba desde el cielo esperando localizarla aun sin resultados positivos. Puede que esa niña les hubiera hecho pasar por un tormento intencional o no, pero al fin y al cabo eran su compañeras, amigas y Wendy mas como una hermanita pequeña, no podían permitir que les pasara nada malo, no, No, ¡NO!. No solo por el simple hecho de que Erza pudiera destrozarlos, que Lucy les soltara todo un sermón y de paso ponerse a llorar para luego reponerse y mirarlos asesinamente o por que Juvia llorara a mares y los inundara entre sus lagrimas para después ahogarlos con esa misma agua. No. En verdad estaban preocupados por ellas, era la "Nena de Fairy Tail", claro que Romeo también, pero el es un niño, no una niña, es decir, una nena es diferente a un nene, los niños suelen ser mas rudos que las niñas, a las niñas las puedes maravillar con muñecas, verlas jugar a la mamá, a la casita, etc. Se ven adorables y tienden a ser más inocentes. Y Elfman… ¿Dónde esta?... ya lo encontraremos después… y por lo mientras

Happy pudo divisar algo a lo lejos, era Charle que estaba tirada en el suelo, Happy no dudo en ir en su auxilio, para después informarles a Natsu, Gazille y Mistgun, los cuales no dudaron el segundo en ir en su auxiliarla, la gatita o exceed estaba dormida, al parecer desmayada, tenia varios raspones en su cuerpecito.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto Natsu

- Debemos llevarla al gremio para que descanse- Dijo Mistgun

- Pero no podemos abandonar la búsqueda de Wendy- Dijo Natsu

- Yo la llevo para de paso informarles a los demás- Dijo Gazille

- De acuerdo, Happy ve con el y quédate a cuidar de Charle- Le dijo Natsu

- Aye!- Afirmo este con determinación

- Bien, Natsu sigamos- Ordeno Mistgun a la vez que corría con Natsu internándose un poco más en el bosque

- Movámonos gato- Le dijo Gazille a Happy

Ambos salieron corriendo pero en dirección contraria a la de sus compañeros. Mientras tanto Gray, Fried y Bixlow…

* * *

- Sera mejor que nos unamos a los demás para buscar en las afueras- Dijo Fried- Es poco probable que estén aquí

- Concuerdo con el, es poco probable que aun estén aquí- Bixlow bajo de un techo cercano

- Bien, vayamos con los demás-

Ambos corrían por la calle en dirección al bosque, en eso Gray se para en seco al ver cierta tienda en particular.

- Debe ser mi imaginación…- Dijo Gray

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunto Fried al notar que su compañero no avanzaba

- Me pareció ver a alguien conocido entrar por aquí…- Se puso en una pose pensativa con la mano en el mentón- ¿Pero no puede ser? Es decir… ese lugar…- Señalo a dicho establecimiento

- …- Bixlow y Fried voltearon hacia la dirección señalada y se sorprendieron-

- ¿Hablas enserio? Digo… ese lugar no es…- Decía Fried

- Si, pero a estas horas… no son mas de las tres…-

- ¿Y quien fue al que te pareció ver?- Pregunto Bixlow

- A Gildarts…

- ¿¡Gildarts!- Exclamaron los de la tribu Raijin asustados

- ¡Por favor Gray! ¡Como puedes creer que alguien como el entraría a ese lugar! ¡El es un gran Hombre! ¡Hombres como el no pueden estar en un lugar así! - Le grito Fried

- Ya párale, que hasta me recordaste a Elfman- A Gray le cayo una gran gota de sudor por la cabeza

- Cierto, debes admitir que Gildarts tampoco es un Santo- Dijo Bixlow- Causa tantos destrozos como todos los Fairy Tail y ademas de que te quejas, el también tiene derecho a relajarse

- Aun así no puedo permitir esto, el no debería estar en lugares así, el es un Mago de clase S, da una mala imagen a los magos de nuestro gremio-

- ¡No friegues! ¡Si tu también ya has entrado!- Le reprendió Bixlow

- ¡Pero eso es diferente! ¡Tu y Luxus me obligaron!-

- uuuyyy… Quien te viera Fried… tan seriecito que te ves y…- Se burlaba Gray

- ¡Que no! ¡Yo no soy así!

- ¡Eres un Fairy Tail! ¡Debiste de haber pasado por las platicas del abuelo!- Exclamo Gray

Un escalofrió recorrió los cuerpos de Bixlow y Fried de tan solo recordar aquello. Si, todos los Fairy tienen que pasar por "ESAS" platicas con el abuelo, no importa que edad tengas es una regla esencial del gremio.

- B-Bueno… Este… ¿Qué tal si para salir de nuestras dudas entramos y ya?- Propuso Bixlow al notar que su compadre se habia quedado petrificado

- Bien- Gray ya no tenía la camisa puesta

- ¡No te desnudes aquí!-

- ¡EEH!- Gray se sorprendió ante esto

- ¡Cada vez vas mas de mal a peor!- Le grito Fried que ya habia recobrado la compostura- Bueno, entremos para salir de nuestras dudas, que sea rápido y nos vamos a buscar a Wendy- Finalizo Fried

Los tres se acercaron al lugar, Gray y Fried asintieron, mientras tanto Bixlow abría la puerta, entraron y lo siguiente que vieron los marco para toda la vida…

- ¡OH-MY-GOD!- Exclamo Bixlow

- ¡AAAHH!- Las bocas de Gray y Fried cayeron hasta el suelo y los ojos se abrieron tanto que formaron una O

Lo siguiente que escucharon fue una musiquita que todos conocemos:

_Everybody, yeah, Rock your body, yeah, everybody, yeah, Rock your body right, Backstreet's __**back, alright!**_

La imagen que se mostro delante de ellos la guardarían en lo mas, mas, mas profundo de sus mentes.

- Yo, Yo… no sabia que a Gildarts le gustaba… - Bixlow estaba choqueado

_Am I original? __**Yeah**__. Am I the only one? __**Yeah**__. Am I sexual? __**Yeah**__. Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now_

- El concepto que tenia de el ha cambiado por completo…- dijo Gray mirando hacia otro lado y con el rostro ensombrecido

- Toda mi admiración ha caído hasta los suelos…- Decía un Fried con la cabeza agachada

- No solo eso, imagínense cuando se enteren los demás…- Dijo Bixlow

- Sera un desastre- contesto Fried

- Pero…- En eso Gray regreso a ver nuevamente hacia la Tarima*

_Now throw your hands up in the air. Wave them around like you just don't care. If you wanna party let me hear you yell. Cuz we got it goin' on again. __Yeah…_

Nuestros tres chicos se alejaron de ese lugar poco a poco sin darle la espalda, cuando estuvieron afuera Bixlow cerro la puerta con tranquilidad.

- Nosotros nunca vimos y oímos nada- Dijo Bixlow

- Nunca, Nunca, Nunca…- Dijeron los otros dos

- El rosa solo le queda a Natsu…-

Así pues nuestros tres chicos Fairy se alejaron de ese lugar.

- ¿Ese no era Gray-sama?- Cuestiono Juvia- Y estaba con dos de la tribu Raijin

- ¿Gray?- Se preguntaron Erza y Lucy

- ¿Qué harán por aquí?- Se preguntaba Juvia- Mas bien de donde salían…- Juvia señalo aquel lugar

- ¡Que! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Me voy por unas horas y ya andan con sus loqueras! ¡Ahora si no les voy a perdonar! ¡Estos no son lugares de…!- Y Erza sestaba mas que furiosa como ya se dieron cuenta

- Tranquila Erza, no pasa nada malo, después de todo estamos de vacaciones- Intentaba tranquilizarla Lucy

- ¿Pero ese lugar no es de esos?- Pregunto Juvia

- ¿De esos?- Se cuestionaron Lucy y Erza

Erza al notar lo que cartel tenia escrito no pudo evitar aumentar su ira.

- Ahora si…-

- Creo que el Cartel tiene algún tipo de mensaje subliminal- Dijo Juvia con toda tranquilidad

- Eh… - A Lucy solo le cayó una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente

- ¿No les gustaría entrar?- Pregunto Loki o Leo

-…- Erza solo le dedico una linda sonrisa

Lo siguiente que supo Loki es que ya estaba devuelta en el mundo espiritual y con una tremenda jaqueca. Pero mientras el se reponía de su jaqueca, Mirajane y Levi ya estaban casi llegando al bosque de Magnolia.

- ¡Wendy! ¡Charle!- Gritaba Levi mientras lloraba

- Levi…- Le llamo Mirajane

- ¿Qué ocurre?-

- Deja de llorar, por favor- Le decía la siempre "Dulce y Tierna" Mirajane

-O-OK…- Levi detuvo su llanto rápidamente a la orden de Mirajane.

- No, nos sirve de nada buscarla

- ¿Por qué?-

- Por que hace rato me entere de que Wendy esta haciendo travesuras a los chicos para entretener a cierta persona.

- ¡Que! ¿Pero como?

- Pues…

* * *

Natsu y Mistgun seguían en la búsqueda de Wendy.

- Oye Mistgun…- Le Llamo Natsu

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Respondió este

- ¿Por que no abandonamos la búsqueda de Wendy?, seguro que ella se las arregla sola…

- ¡Natsu!- Le reprendió- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Sobre todo tu! ¡Es nuestra compañera y responsabilidad y…

- Si, si, ya, por un momento me recordaste a Erza con eso de las reglas y normas y bla-bla-bla… Es una Dragón Slayer ya se las arreglara sola…

- Pero…

- No soy tan estúpido como para no haberme dado cuenta de que todo lo que nos pregunto fue a propósito para torturarnos psicológicamente y ademas… ¿Cómo esto no va a ser lo mismo? ¿Eh?

- Buen punto… pensé que no te darías cuenta…- Le cae una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza- Yo me di cuenta cuando hablo con Luxus, no contaban con que puedo leer los labios

- ¿Enserio puedes hacer eso?

- Si

- Interesante-

- ¡Auxilioo!- Se escucho un grito a lo lejos

- ¿En verdad aun crees que esta actuando? Recuerda el estado de Charle…- Le dijo Mistgun

- Ahora que lo mencionas…

* * *

Mirajane y Levi ahora caminaban rumbo al gremio.

- ¿en verdad crees que sea mentira?- Pregunto Levi

- Claro, mira ahí viene Gazille- Señalo Mirajane

- ¡Es Charle! ¡Esta Herida!- Exclamo un Happy muy asustado

- ¿Qué? ¡Llevémosla a Fairy Tail!, ¡Rápido!- Exclamo Mirajane

- ¿Sigues pensando que es una farsa?- Cuestiono Levi a Mirajane con ojos de punto y raya

- ¡Ya voy Wendy! ¡Yo te salvare!- Mirajane salió corriendo rumbo al bosque como alma que lleva el diablo

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunto Gazille

- Ya te contare- suspiro- Primero llevemos a sanar a Charle

* * *

Y en frente de aquel establecimiento en el que momentos antes hubieran estado tres Fairy, se encontraban ahora otros tres Fairy, las tres chicas más hermosas de Fairy Tail.

- Bien chicos, ¿Podrían llevar las cosas a mi casa? –Les decía Lucy a sus espíritus

- Claro que si- Loki que ya habia regresado pero con una armadura medieval y los demás espíritus desaparecieron

-…- Lucy se quedo pensativa- … Bien ya dejaron las cosas en mi casa… ¡Ni se te ocurra Loki!- Exclamo de repente

- ¿Qué ocurre Lucy?- Pregunto Erza

- Quería esculcar mi ropa… bueno ya se fueron… bueno… ahora veamos si no hay mas de los chicos aquí-

Erza y Juvia asintieron. Y Erza abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con una escena bastante mas que peculiar.

- ¡Gildarts!- Exclamaron las tres más que asustadas

Y se escucho una musiquita que muchos recordarían por cierto personaje que como vestimenta llevaba solo bóxers y calcetas y fingía tocar una guitarra.

_Just take those old records off the shelf.__I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself__. __Today's music aln't got the same soul.__**I like that old time rock & roll**__**.**_

_Don't try to take me to a disco__. __You'll never even get me out on the floor__. __In ten minutes I'll be late for the door__**. **__**I like that old time rock & roll**__**.**__**Still like that old time rock & roll!**_

Ellas se alejaron lentamente de ese establecimiento. Poco a poco. Sin ni siquiera mirar atrás, solo paso a paso, hacia atrás. Erza cerro la puerta.

- Estoy muy intrigada por esto…- Dijo Erza

- Igual yo- Le secundo Lucy

- Esos bóxers eran demasiado…

- ¡No lo digas!- Grito de pronto Juvia

- Pero lo mas intrigantes son esos lentes…- Decía Erza en pose pensativa- Esa ropa es muy…

- ¡Para ya por favor!- Rogaba Juvia

- Juvia tiene razón, lo mejor será ignorar todo esto y si lo vemos hacer como que no hemos visto nada- Sugirió Lucy

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo- Le siguió Erza

- ¿Entonces que estaban haciendo Gray-sama y los demás aquí?- Pregunto Juvia

- No quiero saberlo- Dijo Erza un tanto fastidiada

- E-Eso significa que Gray-sama, que Gray-sama…

- Tranquila Juvia que pareces disco rayado- Le reprendió Erza mientras le caía una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza

- Bueno… olvidemos esto y volvamos al gremio- Dijo Lucy

- Si- Asintieron Erza y Juvia

Y corriendo a una velocidad increíble rumbo al bosque…

- ¡Ya voy Wendy! ¡Yo te salvare!- Gritaba Mirajane que corría a todo lo que daba por las calles de la ciudad

- ¿Esa era Mirajane?- Pregunto Lucy

- Si…- Erza poso su mirada a la lejanía donde se podía ver a una silueta rojiza correr a gran velocidad

- De no ser por que su cabello es blanco ya hubiera pensado que era Flash- Dijo Juvia

- ¿Tu crees?- Lucy solo suspiro

- ¿Qué habrá pasado en el gremio?- Se pregunto Erza- ¿Escucharon lo que dijo?

- No, seguro deben estar jugando o algo así- Decía Lucy

- Ummm…- Al parecer Erza no estaba del todo convencida

Y mirando todo desde una esquina de una cafetería.

- Estamos muertos…- Dijeron Levi y Gazille mientras les caía una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza

- Debemos buscar la forma en distraerlos- Dijo Levi

- Toma a Charle y ve a curarle al gremio, yo las distraeré-

- B-Bien- Levi tomo en sus brazos a Charle y después se alejo de ahí junto a Happy

- Ahora… a distraerlas…- Se dijo Gazille- Deberé adelantar eso…

- Debemos apresurar el paso- Erza comenzaba a caminar mas rápido

- Tranquila Erza, todo esta bien- Lucy y Juvia intentaban seguirle el paso

- Estoy tranquila… pero… no puedo dejar de pensar que algo anda mal

- No debe ser nada Erza, recuerda que Mirajane y Mistgun están juntos, ellos podrán controlarlos- Le dijo Lucy

- Cierto, Mistgun parece ser un chico muy responsable aunque tímido, pero, seguramente puede poner en su lugar a los chicos- Le dijo Juvia

- No digo que no… pero aun así no estoy muy segura de que lo logre…- Erza seguía caminando rápido

- Claro que lo va a lograr, el es un mago de rango S…- Le dijo Lucy

- No me refiero a eso, quiero decir a que no se resista a unírseles también-

- ¿No eres muy desconfiada?-

- No, solo soy obvia-

- Erza… es que siempre que estas fuera haciendo misiones tienes esa preocupación…- Lucy y Juvia sonreían nerviosamente

- Si, es demasiado preocupante y por eso procuro terminar mis misiones lo más pronto posible, no quisiera que el gremio termine destruido nuevamente y ahora por nuestra propia gente, seria un desperdicio de dinero-

- ¿Eres ahorrativa?- Cuestiono Juvia

En eso de la nada apareció Gazille vestido con un traje de vaquero y de fondo un súper estéreo con alas en cada bocina y no era cualquier cosa, no señores, son bocinas de alta frecuencia, con un mega sonido capaz de escucharse a un kilometro a la redonda con una esfera de luces de varios colores.

- ¿Gazille?- A las tres les apareció un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza

- ¿Están listos? – Pregunto y de la nada salieron mucha gente vestidos de forma similar.

- ¿Ah?-

Y así empezó una música lenta. Con un ritmo más o menos así… _Turuturun turun tuntún turuntuntun turuntun turun tun tun tun tun._

Y todos se formaron en filas bailando de lado hacia ellas, dos pasos a derecha, dos hacia a la izquierda, dos a para atras y dos al frente, luego dieron una vuelta y volvieron a hacer lo mismo. A las tres lindas hadas les cayó una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza.

_-_ ¿Qué esta pasando?- Cuestiono Erza

- Tal vez sea eso…- Juvia señalo un enorme letrero delante de ellas.

- "Concurso de baile: Si eres el mejor debes estar aquí. Únete al reto"- Leyó Lucy

- En ese caso…- Dijo Erza sonriendo- ¡Kazo!

Erza se re-equipo y ahora usaba un lindo traje de vaquera. Y se unió al baile. Se metió al frente en donde estaba Gazille.

- Aun lado perdedor- Le dijo Erza

- ¡Que te pasa!- Le reclamo este- ¡Perderás!

- Ya veremos…-

_- _Yehaa!- Grito Gazille al tiempo en que la música se volvía más rápida con ese mismo ritmo y todos comenzaron a bailar más rápido de un lado a otro.

_Cruzando la frontera me encontré con el, era un tipo medio raro, pero me cayó bien. Me dijo viajo en carretera, espero pronto llegar, ¡El rodeo que me espera allá! _

- Al parecer Erza no se puede negar a un reto…- Decía Lucy pero cuando miro a su lado ya no estaba Juvia y entonces regreso a mirar al frente- ¡Tu también!- Exclamo-…- Suspiro- Ya que… solo las veré… ¡Buena suerte!

_Me dijo con certeza que no hay más emoción que romper un sombrero, disparar un cañón, salvar la vida de un jinete cuando mal anda su suerte, el payaso de rodeo soy. Le dijo ven, ven, ven, animalito ven, ven sígueme y veras lo que vas a aprender…_

Todos bailaban al mismo ritmo, pero algunos se equivocaban e inmediatamente eran sacados por los encargados.

-¿Qué pasa Gazille? ¿Cansado?- Le cuestiono Erza

- Deja de molestar- Le contesto Gazille

- ¿Quién lo diría? Tienes tu lado divertido… señor Shooby Do Bop-

- ¡Cállate!- Le grito Gazille sonrojado

- ¡Es muy divertido!- Decía Juvia

- ¡Uaaa!-Todos los espectadores estaban sorprendidos por la destreza que mostraban los competidores.

* * *

Levi corre con Charle entre sus brazos acompañada por Happy. Posa su vista al frente y se da cuenta que hacia ella vienen corriendo Gray, Fried y Bixlow.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Ayúdenme!- Grito Levi

- ¿Levi?- Fried regreso a ver en dirección de donde venia la voz

- ¡Necesito que me ayuden!-

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Cuestiono Gray

- Gazille y los demás encontraron a Charle. Mistgun y Natsu siguen buscando a Wendy, Mira-chan también fue en busca de Wendy al bosque…

- ¿Y Gazille?-

- Bueno… el esta distrayendo a Erza y las demás para que no lleguen pronto al gremio…

- ¡¿Que? ¡Erza esta rumbo al gremio!- Exclamaron los tres chicos

- Si, por eso Gazille se quedo para distraerlas, pero, seguramente necesitara que lo ayuden

- ¡O.K.! – Dijo Gray- Nosotros también distraeremos a las chicas

- Si, por nuestra integridad física- Dijo Fried

- Y por Wendy…- Dijeron Happy y Levi con una gran gota de sudor por la cabeza

- También eso- Dijo Bixlow

- ¿Dónde se encuentran ahora?- Pregunto Gray

- Deben estar cerca del café Latte, al sur de aquí, junto a la tienda de abarrotes del señor Luigi, Hana Rock - Dijo Levi

- Yo se donde queda- Dijo Fried- Síganme

- Buena suerte- Les dijo Happy- Démonos prisa Levi-chan

- Si

Los tres chicos salieron corriendo, guiados por Fried rumbo al lugar que les habia indicado Levi. Pero mientras ellos llegan a ese lugar, el concurso de baile aun sigue, y ahora los únicos que quedan son 5 personas bailando, siguiendo el ritmo de una rápida música.

* * *

_Así llevamos largo tiempo y luego se marcho, dejándome un mensaje que recuerdo hoy, lo peligroso, lo gracioso, lo difícil es hermoso, lo más grande es el rodeo ¡Oh! Me dijo con certeza que no hay más emoción que romper un sombrero, disparar un cañón, salvar la vida de un jinete cuando mal anda su suerte, el payaso de rodeo ¡Oh! Le dijo ven, ven, ven, animalito ven, ven sígueme y veras lo que vas a aprender…_

-…- Erza regreso a ver a los dos hombres que estaban detrás de ella- Oigan…- les llamo

- ¿eh?

- Piérdanse- Erza les dedico una mirada maligna que hizo estremecer a los concursante, lo cual causo que perdieran el ritmo y fueran eliminados

- ¡Eso es trampa!- Replico Gazille que seguía bailando

- No, solo es estrategia- Dijo como si nada- _¿Quiénes quedan? Solo son Juvia y Gazille, bien…_ Hey Juvia- Le llamo- Si pierdes ahora te daré una fotografía de Gray bañándose en las aguas termales

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Enserio?- Juvia se emociono por esto, pero aun así seguía bailando

- Si, un paparazzi las tomo para el Socceker y dejo una de recuerdo, yo la guarde por que pensé que seria de utilidad algún dia…

Juvia para en seco.

- ¡Me rindo!- Dijo Juvia saliendo de la pista

- Y ahora…- Erza miro a Gazille- Solo faltas tu…

- …- Gazille se puso pálido y aun así bailando

- Gazille…- Lo miro seriamente- Yo se… lo que hiciste el verano pasado…

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Eso no funcionara conmigo!

- ¿Enserio?- Erza bailaba sin perder el ritmo y seguía mirando a Gazille seria- Yo se lo que paso en la Villa del maestro José…

- ¡¿Qué?- A pesar de esto Gazille sigue bailando bien

- Si, yo lo se Gazille… yo se lo que hiciste en la habitación… se lo que hiciste… que sucio eres Gazille… se que estas interesado en Levi… solo imagínate lo que Levi pensaría de ti…

- ¡Ah!- Gazille se puso de color azul, pero sigue bailando, la música es mucho mas rápida que antes.

Imaginación de Gazille…

_Levi esta delante de Gazille con el rostro ensombrecido. _

_- Gazille…- Dijo Levi dándole la espalda a Gazille- Yo pensé que tu eras una buena persona…_

_- ¡No! ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Es mentira!- Dijo Gazille_

_- ¡Como pudiste! ¡Como pudiste hacerlo! ¡Aléjate!- Exclamo Levi mientras se alejaba de el corriendo_

_- ¡Espera!_

Fin de la imaginación de Gazille.

- Si, tu… lo hiciste Gazille, a pesar de las consecuencias no te importo… tu… lo…

- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO LO DIGAS!- Grito Gazille mientras paraba de bailar

- …- Erza sonrió mientras seguía bailando

- ¡Y la ganadora es…! ¡Erza Scarlet!- Exclamo un muchacho de cabello castaño

Todos vitorearon a Erza.

- ¡Erza! ¡Erza! ¡Erza!- Gritaba la gente emocionada

Gazille estaba de rodillas en el suelo con el rostro ensombrecido.

- ¿Qué le dijiste Erza?- Le pregunto Lucy

- No mucho… solo lo necesario…- Dijo Erza mientras aceptaba un trofeo que tenia la figura de una mujer vestida de vaquero- Bien, vamos al gremio…

-…- Gazille estaba de rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza agachada y con un aura completamente oscura

- Se deprimió…- dijo Juvia

- Si, no quiero saber a lo que se refería- Dijo Lucy

- Titania…- Le llamo Gazille

- ¿Uh?- Erza lo regreso a ver

- Aun tengo esa carta… la que te mostré en la Feria- Gazille sonrió malévolamente – No creas que se me ha olvidado

- ¡…!- Erza solo se sorprendió

- En estos momentos no esta en mi poder, aun así… yo podría esparcir ese inconveniente tuyo, pero… a cambio de tu silencio… sobre lo que paso ese dia en la villa del maestro José… no diré nada

- ¿Soborno?...generalmente no hubiese aceptado… pero en esta ocasión es necesario-

Y sin mas Erza se marcho seguida por sus dos amigas.

* * *

- Al parecer Gazille no ha podido distraerla mas tiempo- Decía Fried-… es el momento de que entren… ¡Los Raijinshu!- Exclamo Fried

Al mismo tiempo el y Bixlow posaban, pero, les hacia falta un tercero para cubrir el lado derecho de Fried.

- Creo que les falta uno…- Dijo Gray

- ¡Evergreen!- Gritaron Fried y Bixlow mientras se ponían a llorar

- …- A Gray le cayo una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza- Este… si quieren volver a ver Evergreen lo mejor será que Erza no los haya matado… ¿Les parece?

- Nos parece- Dijeron al mismo tiempo que dejando de llorar

- Bien… todos sabemos que Erza no puede resistirse a los retos- Decía Gray- Y esto no fallara…

- ¡Si!

* * *

Y mientras esto pasaba, en la plaza de Magnolia, Elfman estaba… ¿Elfman?... ¿Elfman?...Ummm… desapareció… bueno… vayamos con el dúo maravilla Natsu y Mistgun siguen buscando a Wendy en el bosque.

- ¡Rayos! Ni un solo rastro- Natsu esta molesto

- Si, lo mejor será que usemos esto…- Mistgun saco una cadena con una pequeña flecha negra colgando

- ¿Un Buscador? ¡¿Desde cuando tenias eso?- Le grito Natsu

- Desde siempre…

- … Y pensar que yo soy el idiota aquí- Natsu tenia un monton de gotitas de sudor por la cabeza

- Pero… necesitamos algo de Wendy…

- Te parece esto…- Le mostro un listón blanco

- ¿De donde sacaste eso?-

- Lo encontré cuando nos detuvimos aquí, lo olfatee y es el aroma de Wendy…

- ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho desde hace rato!- Le grito Mistgun

- ¡Pensé que no tenia caso ya que no puedo seguir el aroma de Wendy! ¡Si tan solo hubieras dicho desde un principio que tenías un buscador!

- ¡Pues vengo pensando casi lo mismo que tu! ¡Si me hubieras dicho desde hace rato lo del listón yo te habría dicho lo del buscador!

- ¡Estas intentando decir algo!- Reclamo mas que enojado Natsu

- ¡Si! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan tonto!

- ¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡Quien no puede dejar de temblar cada vez que ve a Erza!

- ¡Y lo dice alguien que no se daba cuenta de que su amiga estaba enamorada de el!

- ¡Con que derecho me dices eso! ¡Acaso no eras tu el que vigila a Erza desde las sombras! ¡Hasta pareces un acosador pervertido!

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡Si lo es!

- ¡Mentira! Yo solo me preocupo… es todo…

- Si, claro… y yo naci ayer…

- No, de hecho naciste hace más de 80 años

- ¿Me estas diciendo anciano?-

- No, para nada- Dijo Mistgun con sarcasmo

- Al menos yo no tengo un hermano gemelo maléfico…

- ¡No somos hermanos! ¡Y no me compares con ese!

- Pues entonces por que demonios se parecen si tu eres…

- ¡Chicos!- Mirajane se acercaba hacia ellos corriendo

- ¡Mira-chan!- Natsu la reconoció

- Me alegro haberlos encontrado- Suspiro- ¿Tienen algún rastro de Wendy? Por que con el rato que llevan ya es para que tuvieran una pista- Les miro con cierta mirada especial

Mistgun y Natsu se regresaron a ver

- De hecho Natsu acaba de encontrar este listón que al parecer le pertenece a Wendy- Dijo Mistgun

- Cierto, Mistgun estaba a punto de ponerlo junto con el buscador que me mostro desde hace rato para que nos guie hacia Wendy- Dijo Natsu

A ambos les cayó una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza.

- ¡Bien!- Dijo Mirajane emocionada- ¿Qué esperan?- Les cuestiono

- ¡S-Si!- Dijeron ambos rápidamente

- Ella da miedo de alguna forma- Dijo Mistgun

- Que no sabias que por algo le apodaron "La demonio"- Le dijo Natsu

- ¿Qué tanto cuchichean ahí?- Les cuestiono Mira

- ¡Nada!- Contestaron rápidamente

Mistgun amarro el listón a la cadena, esta comenzó a brillar, Mistgun la soltó y comenzó a flotar y avanzar hacia al frente.

- Solo tenemos que seguirle- Dijo Mistgun

* * *

Y en cuanto al plan de Gray y de dos de los Raijinshu.

- Gray…- Le llamo Fried

- ¿Qué?- Contesto

- ¿Estas seguro de esto?- Le cuestiono

- Claro… Todos en Fairy Tail sabemos que Erza adora los retos, y bueno… era lo único que teníamos a la mano…

- ¿Y como se llama esa maquina?

- Pues no se… no me acuerdo… pero tienes que pisar esas flechas cuando se prenden y bailar…

- Me he preguntado… ¿por que estamos haciendo también un concurso de baile?-

- ¿No lo sabes?

- ¿El que?

- Hoy es el dia de la música y el baile en Magnolia- Dijo Gray algo confundido

- ¿Es enserio? –

- Claro, es como el Dia de la cosecha, nosotros siempre participamos en Fantasía-

- Oh, yo no sabia de ello

- Es por que ustedes siempre están fuera por estas fechas ¿No? Siempre se van de vacaciones-

- Tienes razón…- En eso Fried miro hacia una cantina que estaba cerca e inmediatamente se escondió detrás de Gray

- ¿Qué te ocurre?- Le pregunto Gray confundido por la actitud del mago de las Runas

- No, no es nada…- Se rio un poco

- ¡Hola chicos!- Saludo alguien

- ¡Cana! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Saludo Gray

- Bueno, no habia nadie en Fairy Tail así que vine a una cantina de por aquí, pero…

- ¿Te terminaste todas las reservas?- A Gray le cayo una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza

- No exactamente…-

- ¿Entonces?

- Ninguna me pareció de buena calidad- Suspiro

- Solo por eso…-

- Si… ¿Fried? ¿Qué haces escondido detrás de Gray?- Le cuestiono la maga de las cartas

- ¡¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No estoy escondido!- Fried se separo bruscamente de Gray

- Ahora estas a la defensiva- Le dijo Cana- No me digas que tu...

- ¡No! ¡No es lo que piensas!- Fried temblaba de pies a cabeza

- No te preocupes Fried, eso ya quedo en el pasado- Le dijo Cana sonriendo  
- ¿Eh?- A Fried le apareció un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza

- Si, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, no te guardo ningún resentimiento por lo que paso en aquella batalla-

- ¿Eh?- Fried se quedo blanco como el papel- Ah… Gracias por perdonarme…-

- Bien, asunto arreglado- Dijo Gray con los brazos cruzados

- Gray, tu ropa- Le dijo Cana

- ¡AAH!- El solo llevaba puesto su bóxer

- Es que no te puedes ser normal- Le dijo Cana

Fried no le dijo nada Gray ya que seguía dentro de sus pensamientos, pero exteriormente pareciera como si se hubiera llevado la decepción mas grande de su vida.

- ¿Fried?- Cuestiono Cana al mirar a su compañero- Bueno… ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? Y… ¿Qué es eso?- Señalo la maquina

- Veras…- Gray le comenzó a explicar todo lo sucedido

* * *

Y en ALGÚN lugar de toda Magnolia se encontraba Elfman.

- ¡No puedo creerlo Gildarts-san! ¡Usted…!- Elfman lo miraba seriamente

- Tranquilo Elfman- Le dijo Gildarts- No hay necesidad de decirle a nadie más…-

- Pero, Gildarts-san… -

- No pasa nada, lo único que tienes que hacer es ir por eso y listo-

- ¡Entendido!-

Y así Elfman salto a una tarima enfrente de el. En eso se escucho el ruido de una puerta siendo azotada.

- ¡Gildarts!- Exclamo Makarov

- Oh, Maestro…- Dijo con suma tranquilidad

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Fairy Tail?-

- Vaya… parece que ya esta enterado-

- ¡Como no podría estarlo! ¡Incluso tienes a Elfman trabajando para eso! ¡Maldito!

- Ya, ya, Maestro…

- ¡No me llames maestro! ¡No después de lo que has hecho!

- Jajajaja Maestro, deje de vivir en el pasado, mire solo al futuro, esta es una oportunidad que jamás podrá compararse con ninguna otra…

- ¡Silencio! ¡Fairy Tail...! No… ellos no tienen por que enterarse, solo seria mas…

- Por eso no quise decirle a nadie mas… necesitaba de la fuerza de Elfman, por eso…

- ¡Gildarts! No creas que olvidare esto tan fácil…

- Ya veo… entonces no podre hablar más sobre esto-

Gildarts le mostro una carta.

- ¡Esa es!...

- Así es, después de tanto tiempo, por fin las obtuve…

Makarov lo miro sorprendido.

- Así que lo conseguiste, después de haberte ido tanto tiempo quieres hacerlo ¿No? Bien… esta vez… ¡El consejo no nos va a detener!

Y ambos rieron malévolamente, pero luego comenzaron a toser.

- Lo que es la edad…- Dijo Gildarts dando un gran suspiro

- Si…- Contesto Makarov, pero en eso se dio cuenta de algo- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-…

* * *

Mientras ellos continuaban en su plática, Natsu, Mistgun y Mirajane…

- ¡Es por ahí!- Exclamaron los tres al momento que señalaban direcciones diferentes

- ¡No! ¡Es por aquí! ¡Por aquí se fue el buscador!- Señalo Natsu

- No, se fue por aquí- Señalaba Mirajane por su parte con una sonrisa pacifica

- …- Mistgun prefirió no decir nada y solo ver a su alrededor.

Lo que sucede aquí es que perdieron de vista el buscador ya que avanzaba a gran velocidad. Mistgun noto de pronto algo entre los arbustos que estaban un poco delante de el.

- Oigan… creo que es por aquí…- Dijo

- ¡No! ¡Es por aquí!-

- Wendy esta justo ahí…

- ¿Eh?

Natsu y Mirajane se dirigieron a donde estaba Mistgun se escondieron detrás de unos arboles para poder tener mejor vista.

- ¡Ese es!- Exclamo Natsu pero Mistgun le tapo la boca

- Silencio- Le susurro

* * *

Y regresando al lugar donde esta nuestro cuarteto dinámico.

- ¡Bien! – Exclamo Cana- Prepárate Erza… Nadie a podido vencerme a mi bailando… son mejor que tu en esto

- ¿No estas muy confiada?- Le cuestiono Gray

- No~, un poco de confianza antes de iniciar una competencia donde te darán como recompensa muchos cupones canjeables en botellas del licor que quieras no le hace nada mal a nadie-

- No se por que te hice caso con eso, ademas… no creo que a Erza le interese-

En eso llegaron Bixlow y Fried.

- Ya están cerca- Aviso Fried

- Todo esta preparado- Dijo Bixlow

- Bien, es hora…- Y Gray estaba vestido con un traje muy elegante

- ¿A que hora te cambiaste?-Le pregunto Fried

- Seguro que si es tan rápido quitándose la ropa lo será para ponérsela ¿No?- Contesto Cana

- ¿Es así?- Cuestionaron los Raijinshu

- Bueno, ahí viene, a sus puestos- Ordeno Gray

- Si señor- Contestaron

- Erza…- El rostro de Gray se torno maligno- Prepárate a perder

- Felicidades Erza- Le decía Lucy

- Gracias- Contesto

- No sabía que fueras tan buena bailando-

- Debo de serlo, después de todo hoy es el dia de la Música y el Baile, es el segundo dia más importante para Magnolia- Dijo Erza con un Aura brillosa

- Si, si- Lucy se limito a suspirar

- Erza-san, espero que cumpla el trato que acordamos- Hablo Juvia

- Por supuesto, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra- Le sonrió y ambas asintieron al mismo tiempo

- ¿Es que algo anda mal con todos aquí?- Cuestiono Lucy

- ¡Bienvenidos!- Se escucho la voz de alguien a la vez que el cielo se oscureció un pocoy se escucho algo como un trueno.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- Se pregunto Lucy

- No lo se…- Decía Juvia

- Vamos mama ya va a empezar, rápido- Un niño paso delante de ellas jalando a su madre del brazo

- Tranquilo- Contesto su mama- Lo veremos

- Es que si no nos apuramos no podremos tener una buena vista del concurso de baile en la TwisterDance Magic*, ademas dicen que tienen la versión experto, Ricky me dijo que es todo un reto…

- ¿Reto?- Erza sonrió malignamente- No existe nada que sea imposible para mi

- Y aquí vamos de nuevo…- Suspiro Lucy y Juvia solo asintió

Erza salió corriendo al evento siguiendo al niño y su madre.

- ¿Debemos ir?- Pregunto Juvia

- Si, debemos evitar que aniquile a alguien- Respondió Lucy comenzando a caminar

* * *

Y desde la azotea de un edificio se encontraba Bixlow viendo todo con unos binoculares, metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo del pantalón y saco un moderno celular parecido a un Black Berry (¿De donde sacan tanta tecnología?).

- Están en camino- Dijo

- _Bien, apresúrate que tú también vas a concursar- _Contesto Fried

* * *

Erza llego a gran velocidad a dicho evento e inmediatamente se coloco en frente de la mesa de inscripciones que no tardo en reconocer por el enorme letrero que habia sobre este: "Si eres el mejor bailando ven aquí, el RETO (esta en color rojo y en letras mas grandes que las demás) mas grande de todos los tiempos"

- Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail, mago de rango S, edad 19, soltera y sin compromiso, rojo y azul, no, mi magia es conocida como "The Knight" y si, me gustan las fresas-

- Gracias- Le dijo la joven que rápidamente lleno la hoja de inscripción- Aquí tiene su número, le toco en la división 4, buena suerte-

- Gracias- Erza se fijo en el numero que le toco- ¿13?...

- No es un numero de muy buena suerte- Le dijo una recién llegada Cana

- ¿Cana? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Erza la miro con preocupación

- ¿No es obvio?- contesto sonriendo- Yo participare en esto… después de todo… esos cupones canjeables por licor piden a gritos que los cambie por ello

- _Cana puede que sea un problema, pero… ella no podrá ganarme_

- Hola chicas- Saludo un muchacho de cabello castaño

- ¡Visitar!- Exclamaron asustadas las dos

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le cuestiono Cana- ¿No deberías andar en alguna isla tropical o algo así?

- ¡Pero que dices!- Contesto con una gran sonrisa- No podía faltar a mi dia favorito del año, bueno… me voy estoy en la división 3… - Visitar se fue retirando- ¡oh! es mi numero de la suerte y el 7 para pasar ¡Es un numero mágico de la suerte!…

-…-Erza y Cana se quedaron viendo en donde anteriormente estuviera el mago "Bailarin"-

- Nadie me va a separar de esos cupones ¡Yo tengo que ganar!- Exclamo Cana

- ¡A mi nadie me va a separar de la victoria!- Exclamo Erza

Ambas salieron corriendo en direcciones contrarias y viendo la escena desde cerca.

- Mejor no participo- Dijo Lucy con una gran gota de sudor por la cabeza

- Juvia opina lo mismo- Ella estaba igual que su amiga

Ambas tiraron unos papelitos al suelo.

- ¡Mire Lyon-sama!- Una chica de cabello rosado paso corriendo delante de ella jalando a un muchacho de cabellera azul cielo- ¡Por que no concursamos!

- ¡Espera Sherry!- El chico que recibe al nombre Lyon solo suspiro al ver que la chica no le haría caso y en eso su mirada se detuvo en Lucy y Juvia- ¡Ustedes! ¡Detente Sherry!-

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Sherry y al ver a los chicas entendió el por que- Tu… la acosadora de Gray-kun y la esposa de Salamander

- ¡No soy una acosadora!/ ¡No soy su esposa!- Respondieron al unisonó- ¡Tu loca obsesionada de Lyon!-

- ¡Yo no soy una loca obsesionada!- Reprocho

- No hay pruebas que lo verifiquen- contra-ataco Lucy

-…- Sherry solo suspiro y se arreglo el cabello- Por eso no te puedo "amar"…

- No necesito que lo hagas- Le contesto Lucy

- Vamos Lyon-sama tenemos que entrar a ese concurso de TwisterDance- Sherry tomo a Lyon por el brazo y se lo llevo a rastras

- Espera Sherry… ni siquiera hable con ellas…-

Sherry paro en seco y lo soltó.

- Esta bien, me adelantare- Sherry siguió su camino

- ¿Qué le pasa? Ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente- Dijo Lyon

- _¡Es que Gray y el son igual de idiotas!_- Pensaron Juvia y Lucy

- _De hecho Juvia y Sherry se parecen demasiado_- Pensaba Lucy- _ y ambas son el contrario con sus colores, están obsesionadas por un mago de hielo y ambos las ignoran, bueno… Lyon es solamente serio y si reconoce los sentimientos de Sherry pero a veces creo que se le olvida… en cambio Gray si es un completo idiota, su hermano es mejor partido _

- Tienes razón- Dijo Juvia

- ¿Lo dije en voz alta?-

- Si- Respondió Lyon

- … No importa…- Dijo Lucy- ¿Entraras al concurso Juvia?

- Con tal de ganarle a esa señorita mucho maquillaje, si-

- Odio a primera vista-

- Si, Juvia le mostrara que yo soy mejor compañera de lo que ella lo es con el hermano de Gray-sama-

- Ya veo, entonces toma tu papelito- Se lo pasó después de recogerlo del suelo

- ¿participaras? –

- No es lo mío

- Juvia lo entiende- Y después se alejo de ellos

- No creo que en realidad lo haga…

- ¡Espera! ¡Yo no soy el hermano de Gray!- Grito Lyon pero al parecer no lo escucho- ¿Por qué…?

- Sucede que en Fairy Tail todos te reconocemos como el hermano mayor de Gray eso a el le da mucho coraje- Explico Lucy

- Era de esperarse…- Suspiro

- Pero todos sabemos que el te quiere de esa forma, aunque odie admitirlo- Sonrio

- …- Lyon se quedo en blanco- Tienes alguna grabación que lo compruebe

- Si, lo tengo en mi cel- Lucy saco de su bolso un celular color rosa pálido con un llaverito que tiene una estrella

- Oh es un Sony Magic de los mas recientes- Lyon también saco un celular de color negro

- Que elegante un Black Magic-

- Me lo regalo Jura-san por mi cumpleaños-

- Ya veo…- Lucy comenzó a buscar el video en su celular- Aquí esta… cual es nombre de tu Redtube

- I don't brother of Gray-

-…-

- Lo acabo de cambiar- Respondió

- Era de esperarse…- Lucy encontró el nombre y envió el video

- ¿El sabe acerca del video?

- Pues no creo… lo grabo Erza cuando Gray estaba completamente ebrio hace 2 semanas-

- Ah cuando el estaba e…brio…- Lyon enmudeció al instante-…

- ¿Estas bien? –

- …

- Hey…

- ¿Sabes que Gray es menor de edad?

- Gray no es menor de edad, ya tiene 18, el maestro no deja que ningún menor de edad beba-

- ¡Pero el es un niño! ¡Como pudieron permitir eso!

- Eh… tu solo eres un año mayor que el, no hay mucha diferencia y…

- ¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¡El aun es un niño! ¡El hecho de que ya tenga 18 no significa que inmediatamente pueda beber!

- Pero solo fue una margarita…

- ¡Ves! ¡Ni siquiera pudo resistir eso!

- Oye… no crees que estas exagerando-

- ¡No lo estoy!

- Dices que no te preocupas por Gray y es cierto no lo haces como su hermano, si no como su padre

- ¡Mentira!

- Y corte…- Cana apareció de la nada grabando con su celular- Gray se va a poner muy feliz cuando vea esto, que su querido hermano mayor se preocupa mucho por el, no es muy lindo-

- ¡Que!- Grito alarmado Lyon

- ¡Nos vemos!- Cana salió corriendo a toda velocidad de allí sin que Lyon pudiese hacer algo más

- No te hace tan feliz que Gray se entere que lo quieres- Le sonrió Lucy

- ¡Eso esta mal! ¡Tu tambien eres igual a todos los de Fariy Tail!

- … Creo que ya se puso emocional… ¡Bueno! Me voy, quiero buenos lugares para el concurso-

- ¡Espera! ¡Aun no termina de pasar el video!- En eso sonó su celular- ¿Uh? Ya paso…

* * *

Y en un gran escenario.

- ¡Bienvenidos todos al concurso de TwisterDance Magic!- Exclamo Gray vestido formalmente desde el escenario- ¡Gracias a aquellos que han entrado al concurso de baile mágico! ¡Para tener un concurso justo se han divido en 6 divisiones! ¡Los finalistas de cada división deberán bailar en la maquina de baile mágico mas extrema de todos los tiempo! ¡LA TWISTERDANCE MAGIC 2011! ¡LA QUE CONTIENE LA MUSICA DE BAILE MAS DIFICIL DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS! ¡Y QUE NADIE HA LOGRADO HASTA ESTOS TIEMPOS PASAR EL RETO! ¡SERA ALGUIEN CAPAZ DE LOGARLO!

Todo el público grito emocionado.

- Si… soy genial…- Decía Gray para si mismo

* * *

Después de 2 horas de ardua competencia entre los bailarines, los cuales tuvieron una magnifica destreza (Visitar), suerte (Fried), miradas retadoras (Sherry y Juvia), miradas que matan (Erza), miradas que amenazan (Cana), llegaron los 6 finalistas,

- ¡Visitar!- Exclamo Gray por el micrófono y todos le aplaudieron- ¡Fried, Cana, Sherry, Erza y Juvia!- El público enloqueció-

- ¿Por qué están tan emocionados?- Cuestiono Lyon

-…- Lucy que estaba a su lado en la sección VIP gracias a la ayuda de Bixlow para sorpresa de esta miraba seriamente todo esto-

- ¿Pasa algo?-

- Ya es hora…- Dijo sombríamente

- ¿Eh?

* * *

- ¡Y aquí lo tienen! ¡La TwisterDance Magic 2011!- Grito Gray bien emocionado

Y desde el suelo surgió una gran pantalla y al frente de esta algo parecido a un Twister normal pero obviamente no era un pedazo de plástico, no, recuerden que todo esta en alta tecnología, no como la de Edoras, pero alta tecnología si. Los círculos que están en el suelo son de la misma forma que la del Twister normal solo que en una tabla metálica del mismo tamaño del Twister.

- Creo que no entendí esa explicación Gray-sama- Dijo Juvia

- ¡Pero intente ser detallado! ¡Eso es lo que cuenta!- Exclamo Gray fastidiado ya que a varios de ahí no les pareció su descripción de la maquina.

- La próxima vez busca una descripción buena en magicpedia- Le propuso Erza

- ¡Tu también!- Gray solo suspiro- Ejem… ¡Bueno! Pasaremos a ver como quedaran divididos para enfrentarse y para ellos tenemos una caga mágica, de la que sacaran una pelota con un numero y de esa forma pasaran a su…

- ¡DUELO, DUELO, DUELO DE DANCE MAGIC!- Grito todo el público emocionado

- Se te da bien esto Gray- Le dijo Sherry

- Gracias Sherry, ¿Lyon esta contigo?-

- Si…

-… ¿Tuvieron una pelea?- Pregunto

- No exactamente, ha sido mi culpa, me moleste por nada… soy demasiado celosa a veces…- Sherry solo tenia una sonrisa melancólica

- No te preocupes, apuesto a que lo arreglaran, ya sabes… -

- O tal vez deberías seguir mi consejo- Dijo Juvia de pronto

- ¿Ah?- Sherry se quedo sorprendida y Juvia le hizo gesto de que se acercara y le susurro algo- ¿Funcionara?

- 100% efectivo con magos de hielo- Juvia levanto su pulgar en señal de afirmación

- Lo intentare…- Sherry vio hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Lyon y no es difícil encontrarlo ya que están en un balcón y sobre ellos dice el letrero "VIP".

Lyon le saludo y ella con toda su fuerza lo ignoro y volvió a platicar con Juvia y Gray. Esto sorprendió demasiado al mago de hielo, Lucy solo sonrió por que eso se le hizo algo familiar.

- Sabes… ya esta anocheciendo- Dijo Lucy- Y pensar que hace poco eran como las 10 de la mañana, ahora son las 6 de la tarde ¿No es increíble lo rápido que pasa un dia?

Pero no funciono nada su charla, Lyon seguía ahí congelado todavía con la mano levantada y con la boca abierta.

- ¿Si dicen que no son hermanos por que se parecen tanto en este aspecto?- Se cuestiono Lucy

- Tal vez por que crecieron juntos- Dijo Wendy

- Tienes mucha razón Wendy- Le contesto Lucy con una gran sonrisa-… ¡Wendy! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? No ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es que escuchamos del concurso de baile y vinimos a verlo- Le explico Mirajane

- Era eso…

- ¡Al parecer se pondrá emocionante!- Exclamo Natsu

- ¡Natsu! ¡Que haces aquí!

- Visitar puede ser un gran rival- Opino Mistgun

- ¡Tu también! ¡Quien esta en el gremio! ¡Lo dejaron abandonado!

- Tranquila Lucy, recuerda que esta en remodelación y no hay trabajos que realizar, todo estará bien- Explico Mirajane

- Si… pero… ¿No deberían estarlo vigilando?

- No te preocupes- Le dijo Natsu

- Yo no lo digo exactamente por el gremio, si no por ustedes, ya que Erza los esta mirando feamente desde hace rato.

Los recién llegados miraron hacia el escenario y ahí estaba Erza dedicándoles una de sus miradas mas intimidantes.

- De todos modos no nos puede hacer nada mientras ella este ahí y nosotros aquí- Dijo Gazille que llevaba en su hombro izquierdo a un gato de color negro

- ¡Que lindo!- Exclamo Lucy- Se parece a Happy y Charle

- Mucho gusto, puedes llamarme Lily- Le dijo el minino

- Encantada de conocerte, soy Lucy, que buenos modales-

- Gracias-

- No se podía esperar menos de mi gato- Sonrió victorioso Gazille

- ¿Tu gato?

- Larga historia- Dijeron todos los demás

- Por fin los alcance- Levi recién llegaba con Happy y Charle

- Bienvenida, Levi-chan- Le dijo Mirajane

- ¡Wendy!- Exclamo Charle a la vez que abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga

- ¡Charle!- Exclamo Wendy

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Pregunto Lucy

- Nada- Contestaron todos

* * *

- Y ESTAS SON LOS CONTRICANTES- Exclamo Gray

Juvia – Visitar

Fried – Cana

Erza – Sherry

- ¡PASEN LOS PRIMEROS DUELISTAS DE BAILE!-

Juvia y Visitar se pararon en frente de la maquina de baile, ambos se notaban nerviosos.

- AHORA VEAMOS QUE CANCIÓN TENDRAN QUE BAILAR- Gray tenia en su mano un control, presiono un botón y la maquina se encendio.

- Bienvenidos a la zona de baile- La maquina hablo- Prepárense para... ¡MOVERSE COMO NUNCA ANTES!- La voz se torno un poco mas gruesa que daba un poco de miedo

A los concursantes se quedaron con el rostro ensombrecido.

- Su canción será...- Decía la maquina- I gotta Feling de Black Eyes Peas

- _¡No esa canción! ¡No!- _Juvia lloro internamente- _¡No se como bailar eso!_

-_¡Si esa canción es una de mis favoritas!- _Pensó Visitar

Y viendo todo desde el balcón sección VIP.

- Oh- Oh- Fue lo que dijo Gazille- Juvia esta perdida

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Wendy

- A ella no se le da bien bailar esa canción, suele equivocarse en la parte final de la canción

- Eso si que es un problema- Decía Mirajane

- ...- A Gazille se le vino una idea- Bueno... solo para que no quede en ridículo... ¡JUVIA TIENES QUE HACERLO BIEN PARA IMPRESIONAR A GRAY!- Grito lo mas que podía

- ¿Eh? ¿Gray-sama?- Dijo Juvia al escuchar el grito de su amigo- Si es por Gray-sama... entonces...

_Imaginación de Juvia_

_- A mi me gustan las mujeres con buenos movimientos- Decía el Gray imaginario de Juvia_

_- ¡Ah! ¡Gray-sama!- _

_Fin de la imaginación de Juvia_

- ¡Juvia se esforzara!- Exclamo

- ¡Demos lo mejor! ¡Juvia!- Exclamo Visitar

- ¡Si!-

Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos en señal de amistad y respeto.

- Parece que Juvia tendrá una oportunidad- Dijo Gazille

- ¿Tu crees?- Cuestiono Lucy

**4 minutos despues...**

- ¡BUUAAA!- Juvia lloraba entre los brazos de Gazille- ¡No gane! ¡Lo siento mucho Gray-sama!

- Rayos...- Dijo Gazille con una enorme gota de sudor por su cabeza

- Bueno, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste- Le dijo Lucy

- Si, solo fueron 150 puntos de diferencia- Le dijo Mirajane queriendo animarle

- ¡BUUUUUUUAAAAA!- Lloro aun mas fuerte

- ¡Mira lo que haces!- Le grito Gazille

- ¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención!

- Como sea...- Dijo Natu- Siguen Fried y Cana

- 100 joyas a Cana- Dijo Lucy

- 300 a Fried- Dijo Bixlow

- 1000 joyas para Cana- Dijo Gazille

- 2000 a Cana- Dijo Lucy

- 3000 a que Fried se equivoca cuando Cana le haga alguna insinuación- dijo Natsu

- ¡Hecho!- Dijeron todos

- Buena suerte Cana- Le dijo Fried

- Lo mismo digo

- ¡Y su canción es!... –Decía la maquina de baile- Dragostea Din Tei de O-Zone

- _¡QUEE!- _Gritaba Mentalmente Fried

- ¡Bien!- Fue todo lo que dijo Cana

La música comenzó, todo marchaba perfectamente, moviéndose con el ritmo de esa horrible canción según Fried, siempre odio a esos tipos que la cantaban, ¿Por qué?, Por que el no le entendía ni Ma*** a esa canción, quien sabe lo que quería decir, aunque de una cosa estaba seguro mientras bailaba y veía el video de esa canción en la pantalla gigante colocada estratégicamente atrás de la maquina de baile, esos tipos seguramente eran Guey o Gay o como se escriba, por que eso era lo que el video le daba a entender.

Miro de Reojo a Cana, ella se movía muy bien, debía admitir que tenia un buen cuerpo, y... ¡Que demonios estaba haciendo! Se dijo el en sus pensamientos, por que según el, se veía como un pervertido. Ademas, no era de caballeros ver a una dama de esa manera. En eso se dio cuenta de que Cana lo regreso a ver e inmediatamente se volvió a concentrar en la pantalla de la maquina de baile.

Y Cana anhelaba con toda su fuerza esos cupones intercambiables por cerveza, entonces se acordó de que Fried le tenía cierto temor a ella sin razón aparente, por lo que decidió utilizar una de las técnicas secretas de las Faries.

- Oye Fried~- Dijo Cana con la voz lo suficientemente melosa

- S-Si- Le contesto Fried sin regresarla a ver

- ¿Por qué estas concursando?- Le pregunto muy coqueta

- Por que Bixlow dijo que debería intentarlo para verme mas interesante y así consiguiera alguna novia- Dijo Fried como si nada

- Oh...- Pero a Cana no le hizo mucha gracia, ¡solo por eso concursaba! ¡Para ganar citas! ¡Jamás le perdonaría que alguien dejara en segundo plano a esos preciado tickets canjeables por cerveza!- Fried~- Cana le dijo muy cariñosa y coqueta

Fried no le quedo de otra que voltear y para su suerte o desgracia o quien sabe, Cana se veía muy sexy de hecho le pareció o se imagino que sus pechos se veían mas grandes mas ademas de que tenia una cara inocente.

Debido a esto, Fried perdió el ritmo y por lo tanto perdió, ya que sobra decir que Cana seguía bailando a pesar de todo.

- Y LA GANADORA ES... ¡CAAANAAA!- Exclamo Gray sin su chaleco pero aun conservando la camia blanca con moño

- ¡SIII!- Grito Cana con todas sus fuerzas

- ¡NOO!- Grito Bixlow con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Por que no perdiste el ritmo hace 20 segundos atrás! ¡Pude haber ganado!

- Vamos chicos, pagando- Decía Luxus que también le habia entrado a las apuestas

- ¡Demonios!- Exclamo Gazille- Si se hubiera caído 1 minuto antes pude haber ganado

Si, todos apostaron en contra de Fried.

- No se les olvide que a mi también me deben, vamos, suelten el dinero- Decía Natsu

- Igual a mi- Dijo Lucy

Y todos los que apostaron a excepción de Wendy, Charle, Happy y Lily por que una es joven y los otros animales, no les quedo de otra mas que pagarles a los ganadores.

* * *

- LA SIGUIENTE CONCURSANTE NO NECESITA PRESENTACION, CON SU SOLA PRESENCIA ES MAS QUE SUFICIENTE, ELLA ES...

- ¡ERZA!- Grito todo el público al ver aparecer a la maga

- Si...- Dijo Gray- Soy genial, _¡Comete esa Lyon!..._- Pero cuando se dio cuenta Lyon seguía petrificado- _Que idiota..._

- ¡No lo vuelvas a pensar! ¡Idiota tu!- Le grito Lyon, cosa que sorprendió a todos

- _¡¿Lee la mente o que?_-

- No, pero solo lo supuse- Dijo Lyon

- Lo que sea... NUESTRA SIGUIENTE Y ULTIMA CONCURSANTE ES SHERRY DE LAMIA SCALE...

Todo el público grito.

- ¡QUE COMIENCE!- Exclamo Gray

- Su canción es...- Decía la maquina mientras Sherry y Erza solo esperaban a que la música empezara- ...Bad Romance de Lady Gaga- Dijo con esa voz robótica que tanto lo caracteriza.

A Ambas chicas les cayó una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza pues ciertamente ellas tenían o tuvieron un mal romance.

- DEJENME DECIRLES QUE ESTA MAQUINA PONE MUSICA DE ACUERDO CON SU ESTADO DE ANIMO.- Explico Gray

Y empezó la música, ambas chicas se miraron para luego mirar al frente y comenzar a bailar como Lady Gaga, lo que dejo a mas de uno impresionado.

* * *

- Wow...- Dijeron casi todos los hombres a excepción de Natsu, por que no le daba mucha importancia y Mistgun, por que el era un caballero.

- Debo admitir que... lo hacen muy bien- Dijo Luxus viendo todo con binoculares que al igual que los otros hombres presentes a excepción claro de Natsu y Mistgun.

Obviamente a Mirajane no le hizo mucha gracia esto, por lo que solo basto con elevar un poco su magia "Satan Soul" para darle entender a Luxus que no le agradaba esa escenita.

- Cof, cof, cof- Tosio Luxus- Chicos por favor compórtense

- ¿Tal como lo haces tu? ¿Verdad?- Mirajane no le miro muy bien que digamos

- ejem, lo que trataba de decir es que...

- ¡Ustedes pueden Cana, Erza!- Gritaban Levi viendo todo con binoculares

- ¡Suerte!- Les grito Wendy

**4 minutos después...**

- ¡Hiciste trampa!- Gritaba Sherry furiosa

- Claro que no, tu te distrajiste y por eso te tropezaste- Dijo Erza como si nada

Sherry solo miraba a Erza con interminable odio; y lo que paso aquí es que justo cuando estaban por terminar de bailar a Erza se le ocurrió decir "Lyon en traje de baño", Sherry se distrajo, lo que provoco que se tropezara y perdiera una enorme cantidad de puntos.

_- ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan obvias?_- Pensó Erza- ¿Dónde esta mi premio?- Le pregunto a Gray

- Aun no termina- A Gray le cayo una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza- Ejem, las siguientes en concursar serán Cana y tu, ya que Visitar obtuvo la mayor cantidad de puntos, por lo que pasa directamente...-

Erza no le miro muy bonito que digamos debido a eso.

- Ni modo Erza, tendrás que competir contra mi- Cana se acerco al escenario

- Si-

- Buena suerte-

- Tu igual

- _¡Ojala y pierdas!_- Pensaron ambas al mismo tiempo

- Hasta donde llega la hipocresía- Dijo Luxus

- Mira quien lo dice- Le dijo Mistgun

- SU CANCIÓN SERA...- Decía la maquina- Asereje de las Ketchup

No esta de mas decir que todos, si, TODOS, se quedaron con los ojos mas que abiertos y las bocas bien abiertas.

- ¡QUEEE!- Gritaron las concursantes

- ¡Si! ¡QUEE!- Grito Gray

- Jajaja- Se rio la maquina- Era broma

- Ah...- Suspiraron todos de alivio

- Eso fue sarcasmo- Dijo bien serio la TwisterDance Magic 2011

- _Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo- _Decían ambas mentalmente- _Por el bien de mi futuro licor/ trofeo_

Al parecer Erza no sabe cual será el premio, bien por ella, mal por Gray.

- ¡QUE COMIENCE!- Grito Gray

Y como lo que sigue es demasiado tráumante para sus sanas mentes, hemos decidido censurar esta parte del concurso- Decía Happy arriba de un enorme letrero comiendo un pescado, mientras Charle se encontraba a la izquierda y Lily a la derecha ambos recargados al cartel.

- Agradecemos su paciencia- Dijeron los tres

**4 minutos después...**

Erza y Cana se encontraban de rodillas en el suelo ambas, luego miraron rápidamente la pantalla para ver quien tenia la puntuación mas alta y lo que paso fue...

- ¡LA GANADORA ES CANA ALBERONA!-

Cana solo a decir un "¿Eh?" mientras que Erza solo suspiro y acepto su derrota, no siempre podría ganar, era el turno de Visitar contra Cana, seguro que esto seria épico. Cana podría ganar y Visitar lo sabia

**1 minutos después...**

Y así fue como increíblemente gano Visitar, si, sorpréndanse todos, Visitar tendría que estar muerto o con serios problemas mentales para perder contra ella, sin ofender ni nada, pero cuando se trata de bailarines el es el mejor.

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail y algunos invitados extra se fueron a celebrar a una taberna que estaba cerca, disfrutando al máximo, por cierto, Cana al final obtuvo esos tickets por que a Visitar no le servían, ya que debía mantener una buena condición física según el, pero para desgracia de Cana todos los tickets cayeron al rio y cuando quiso cambiarlos no se pudo ya que debían estar en un buen estado, pero esto no bajo su animo ya que todos los Fairies cooperaron para comprarle el suficiente alcohol para ella y para los demás. Fue una buena fiesta hasta que a Mistgun se le ocurrió caer en cierto territorio prohibido gracias al efecto secundario del licor y de paso ganarse todas las miradas a el y al "Territorio" Prohibido, pero no paso nada grave ya que inmediatamente se desmayo, pobre, si supiera lo que le espera, Natsu y Lucy, ellos están bien, hablan animadamente con Levi y Gazille; Wendy platica de algo con Juvia y Gray lo cual no se muy de que se trate, pero al parecer a Gray le incomoda; los tres gatos están por su lado comiendo pescado, Luxus simplemente es Luxus, pues ya no quería tener ni una sola gota de alcohol en su sangre debido a ciertas experiencias pasadas, oh si, platica con Mirajane tranquilamente hasta que ella se da cuenta de algo.

- Oigan... ¿Dónde esta Elfman?-

* * *

**Muchas aventuras y mas en el siguiente capitulo, a veces uno tiene que tener una "Cruda" Realidad.**

**Proximo capitulo: Gazille en la Ciudad de Magnolia **

**Gazille: **Oh dios mio... es la ultima vez que vuelvo a beber

**Cana**: Todos dicen lo mismo y al final terminan cayendo del lado del alcohol

**Gazille: **¿Igual que tu?

**Cana:** Si...- Suspiro-

* * *

_No se preocupen luego entenderán el por que del principio de este capitulo. Gracias por seguir leyendo y ser tan pacientes, espero y este capitulo sea de su agrado, ya saben, intentare lo mas posible por actualizar, aviso que subiré uno o dos capítulos por mes, o tal vez mas depende de mi situación social. Mi pagina ya reacciono y por eso ya pude arreglarlo un poco! Jejeje!. Gracias._

_Dejadme Review! _


	9. EXTRA:Lo que no se vio: Rescate a Wendy

**Anime/Manga:** Fairy Tail

**Genero:**Misterio/ Comedia

_Pensamientos personajes/Recuerdos_

Dialogo normal

(Entrometidas mías)

* * *

**CAPITULO EXTRA: Lo que no se vio: Rescate de Wendy: ¡Encontramos un nuevo amigo!**

* * *

_- ¡…!- Erza solo se sorprendió_

_- En estos momentos no esta en mi poder, aun así… yo podría esparcir ese inconveniente tuyo, pero… a cambio de tu silencio… sobre lo que paso ese dia en la villa del maestro José… no diré nada_

_- ¿Soborno?...generalmente no hubiese aceptado… pero en esta ocasión es necesario- _

_Y sin mas Erza se marcho seguida por sus dos amigas._

- Bueno...- Gazille suspiro- Lo mejor será que vaya con aquellos idiotas- Regreso a ver hacia la parte del bosque- ¡Bien!-

Gazille comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque, pero de pronto paro en seco.

-...- Gazille tiene el rostro ensombrecido- ¡POR QUE YO NO TENGO UN GATO SI TAMBIÉN SOY UN DRAGÓN SLAYEEERR!

* * *

_- ¡Es por ahí!- Exclamaron los tres al momento que señalaban direcciones diferentes_

_- ¡No! ¡Es por aquí! ¡Por aquí se fue el buscador!- Señalo Natsu_

_- No, se fue por aquí- Señalaba Mirajane por su parte con una sonrisa pacifica_

_- …- Mistgun prefirió no decir nada y solo ver a su alrededor._

_Lo que sucede aquí es que perdieron de vista el buscador ya que avanzaba a gran velocidad. Mistgun noto de pronto algo entre los arbustos que estaban un poco delante de el._

_- Oigan… creo que es por aquí…- Dijo_

_- ¡No! ¡Es por aquí!-_

_- Wendy esta justo ahí…_

_- ¿Eh?_

_Natsu y Mirajane se dirigieron a donde estaba Mistgun se escondieron detrás de unos arboles para poder tener mejor vista._

_- ¡Ese es!- Exclamo Natsu pero Mistgun le tapo la boca_

_- Silencio- Le susurro _

- ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Natsu en voz baja

- No lo se- Dijo Mirajane

- Es un maquina que absorbe magia- Dijo Mistgun- Es una de mis misiones uno de mis adversarios tenia una de esas maquinas, es sumamente peligrosa, una de ellas estuvo por adsorber toda la magia de la gente de un poblado al Este de Fiore-

En frente de ellos se encontraba aquella gran maquina, solo era una enorme caja negra con inscripciones antiguas escritas alrededor de ella. Habia muchas personas alrededor cuidando esa caja.

- ¡Pero Lour-sama!- Exclamo un hombre de cabello negro, vistiendo un smoking de colo gris- Las ordenes fueron...

- Lo se- Le respondió un hombre de cabello castaño claro y un poco mas alto que su compañero- Pero es mejor que lo hagamos ahorita, todo esa gente se esta reuniendo en el centro de Magnolia para esa fiesta del dia de la música y el baile, debemos aprovechar eso para absorber toda la magia de este lugar.

- Si... ¿Qué hacemos con la niña maga?

- Luego nos desharemos de ella, no nos conviene que vaya y chismosee al gremio de bestias que es Fariy Tail

- ¡Ellos no son ningunas bestias!- Le grito Wendy

- Fairy Tail... es el gremio del que provenía ese sujeto que condeno a Tray-sama-

- ¿Eh?

- Trae a la Pantera, Volt-

- Si, señor-

- ¿De que estarán hablando?- Cuestiono entre susurros Natsu

- Conozco a ese sujeto- Dijo Mistgun

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, era uno de los subordinados Tray Dosters

- Tray Dosters- Decía Mirajane- Pertenece a un gremio de asesinos de la Orden Calavera

- Si, yo mismo lo detuve hace al menos 3 meses, pero al parecer ese sujeto Lour quiere terminar el trabajo-

- Aun sigue sin tener sentido- Dijo Mirajane- ¿De que le sirve ahora absorber tanta magia?

- Tal vez busque hacerse mas fuerte- Contesto Natsu- Es lo que todos buscan, poder-

- Tal vez...-

- Miren- Dijo Mistgun

El sujeto de cabello negro llamado Volt regreso jalando una cadena y esta estaba atada a un enorme animal, que al verlo con mas detenimiento era un enorme gato/hombre de color café muy oscuro casi tocando al negro. La cadena le amarraba el cuello.

- Vamos Pantherlily- Dijo Lour- Activa la maquina

- _No puede ser...- _Pensaba Mistgun- _Ese es... _

- No- Contesto el enorme gato/hombre-

- Es una lastima- Lour regreso a ver a Volt y este asintió-

- Lo lamento Panther- La cadena se ilumino y entonces el gato recibió una gran descarga eléctrica

Lo único que se escucho fueron los gritos de dolor del gato. Mistgun cambio su seriedad por uno de molestia, estaba a punto de ir, pero fue detenido por Mirajane.

- Se como te sientes pero no debemos apresurarnos- Mirajane lo tomo del brazo- Podríamos poner también a Wendy en peligro

- ...- Mistgun lo único que hizo fue morderse el labio y evitar ir a matar a esos dos hombres y todo su sequito de bravucones que habia a su alrededor

- ¡Deténganse!- Grito Wendy que estaba atada cerca de un árbol

-¿Y ahora?- Le volvió a cuestiono Lour

- N-No...- Contesto débilmente el gato/hombre

- Entonces...-

Recibió una carga eléctrica nuevamente

-¡OIGAN USTEDES!- Se escucho un grito desde lo alto- ¡QUE DEMONIOS CREEN QUE HACEN! ¡SUELTEN A ESA NIÑA Y AL GATO!

- ¡Gazille-san!- Exclamo Wendy

- No nos queda de otra- Dijo Natsu- ¡Vamos!

- Si- Contestaron Mistgun y Mirajane

Natsu, Mistgun y Mirajane aparecieron frente a los villanos en turno, Gazille salto desde el alto árbol que se encontraba.

- ¡Por que tardaron tanto!- Les grito Gazille

- Lo sentimos, pero no podíamos entrar así como así- Le dijo Mistgun

- ¡Mátenlos!- Grito Lour a sus secuaces

- _**¡**__**Karyuu no Hokou! **_(Rugido del Dragón de fuego)- Exclamo Natsu a la vez que una enorme llamarada de fuego arrasaba con varios de los adversarios

Mirajane se adelanto a desatar a Wendy, mientras Mistgun le quitaba las cadenas al gato.

- Tú eres...- Dijo el gato- Ger...

- Mistgun- Se adelanto- Ese es mi nombre Pantherlily. Pense que habías muerto hace tiempo-

- Sobreviví por mera suerte-

- Lamento no haber podido protegerte ese dia- Le dijo Mistgun

- Usted tenia que proteger a Wendy, ese era nuestra mas importante mision, no estoy molesto ni nada con usted, hicimos lo correcto-

- Gracias- Mistgun al quitarle las cadenas el enorme gato se transformo en una versión chibi, parecido a Charle y Happy

- _**¡Oscuridad eterna!- **_Exclamo Lour al tiempo de que su mano salía rayos oscuros

Estos fueron interceptados por Mirajane.

- Te mostrare el verdadero poder de un demonio- La voz de Mirajane se volvió mas seria y sombría- _**¡SATAN SOUL! **_–

Mirajane se transformo.

- _**¡Soul Extintion!**_

- ¡Esa mujer esta loca!- Grito Gazille

- ¡Corramos!- Grito Natsu

Natsu, Gazille, Mistgun, Wendy y Pantherlily salieron corriendo lo más rápido de allí evitando la enorme explosión.

* * *

_- ¡Bienvenidos!- Se escucho la voz de alguien a la vez que el cielo se oscureció un poco__y se escucho algo como un trueno._

_- ¿Qué fue eso?- Se pregunto Lucy_

_- No lo se…- Decía Juvia_

_- Vamos mama ya va a empezar, rápido- Un niño paso delante de ellas jalando a su madre del brazo_

_- Tranquilo- Contesto su mama- Lo veremos_

_- Es que si no nos apuramos no podremos tener una buena vista del concurso de baile en la TwisterDance Magic*, ademas dicen que tienen la versión experto, Ricky me dijo que es todo un reto…_

_- ¿Reto?- Erza sonrió malignamente- No existe nada que sea imposible para mi_

_- Y aquí vamos de nuevo…- Suspiro Lucy y Juvia solo asintió_

* * *

Regresando a la escena del crimen...

- Después de todo eran muy débiles- Dijo Mirajane ya normal y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

Mientras que los demás solo la miraban estupefactos y con unas enormes gotas de sudor por la cabeza.

- Creo que...- Mistgun no podía articular bien la frase

- ¡Tu serás mi gato!- Le dijo Gazille

- ¿Eh?- El gato lo regreso a ver- Esta bien, pero a cambio deseo unirme al mismo gremio que Mistgun-san

- ¡Es un trato!-

- ¿Desde cuando funcionan así las cosas?- Se cuestionaba Mistgun

- Desde que el maestro dejo caer tinta negra sobre el Manual para Magos de Fairy Tail- Decía Natsu- En la sección de ingreso de mago

- Me alegra que estés bien Wendy- Mirajane se acerco a ella- Fue mi culpa por mandarte a traer esas hierbas de flor azul espinas rojas

- ¡¿Eso existe?- Exclamaron Natsu y Gazille

- No pasa nada- Dijo Wendy- Por cierto ¿Cómo esta Charle? ¿Esta bien?

- Si, Levi se quedo cuidándola junto al otro gato- Aviso Gazille

- Me alegro-

- Volvamos al gremio que ya esta atardeciendo- Dijo Mirajane

- Lo mejor será que vayamos al concurso de Gray

- ¿Concurso?- Fue la pregunta general

- Para distraer a Erza de que no llegara pronto al gremio y descubriera que Wendy estaba en peligro- Explico

- Oh...-

En eso sonó un teléfono.

- Es el mío- Dijo Gazille al momento que sacaba un moderno Sony Magic negro- Diga... No su vecino, obvio que soy yo estúpido, ¿Qué quieres?... Si, Wendy esta a salvo... al punto que me estoy hartando... Si, Que sean VIP nos lo merecemos... mas te vale... Si

Y colgó.

- Apresurémonos para llegar a tiempo- Gazille comenzó a caminar, en su hombro llevaba a Pantherlily- Te llamare Lily para abreviar, Bixlow nos espera a todos con pases VIP

**Una hora después...**

- ¿Alguien sabe por donde es la dirección correcta?- Pregunto Mistgun

- Por allá- Dijeron todos señalando por diferentes lados

- Esto va a durar...- Suspiro

**Una hora después mas...**

- Por fin llegamos- Mistgun dio el mas grande suspiro de toda su vida

- Ahí esta Bixlow- Señalo Gazille

- Llegan tarde- Les dijo este al reconocerlos-

- ¡Cállate!- Le gritaron todos

- ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? No importa, mejor que suban de una vez, Lucy y Lyon se encuentran allá-

- Si...

* * *

_Pero no funciono nada su charla, Lyon seguía ahí congelado todavía con la mano levantada y con la boca abierta. _

_- ¿Si dicen que no son hermanos por que se parecen tanto en este aspecto?- Se cuestiono Lucy _

_- Tal vez por que crecieron juntos- Dijo Wendy _

_- Tienes mucha razón Wendy- Le contesto Lucy con una gran sonrisa-… ¡Wendy! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? No ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_- Es que escuchamos del concurso de baile y vinimos a verlo- Le explico Mirajane _

_- Era eso…_

_- ¡Al parecer se pondrá emocionante!- Exclamo Natsu_

_- ¡Natsu! ¡Que haces aquí! _

_- Visitar puede ser un gran rival- Opino Mistgun _

_- ¡Tu también! ¡Quien esta en el gremio! ¡Lo dejaron abandonado!_

_- Tranquila Lucy, recuerda que esta en remodelación y no hay trabajos que realizar, todo estará bien- Explico Mirajane _

_- Si… pero… ¿No deberían estarlo vigilando? _

_- No te preocupes- Le dijo Natsu_

_- Yo no lo digo exactamente por el gremio, si no por ustedes, ya que Erza los esta mirando feamente desde hace rato._

_Los recién llegados miraron hacia el escenario y ahí estaba Erza dedicándoles una de sus miradas mas intimidantes._

_- De todos modos no nos puede hacer nada mientras ella este ahí y nosotros aquí- Dijo Gazille que llevaba en su hombro izquierdo a un gato de color negro_

_- ¡Que lindo!- Exclamo Lucy- Se parece a Happy y Charle_

_- Mucho gusto, puedes llamarme Lily- Le dijo el minino _

_- Encantada de conocerte, soy Lucy, que buenos modales- _

_- Gracias-_

_- No se podía esperar menos de mi gato- Sonrió victorioso Gazille_

_- ¿Tu gato?_

_- Larga historia- Dijeron todos los demás_

_- Por fin los alcance- Levi recién llegaba con Happy y Charle _

_- Bienvenida, Levi-chan- Le dijo Mirajane _

_- ¡Wendy!- Exclamo Charle a la vez que abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga_

_- ¡Charle!- Exclamo Wendy_

_- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Pregunto Lucy_

_- Nada- Contestaron todos_

* * *

**Resuelta esa parte! ^^. El capitulo que sigue Tambien sera Extra!**

**CAPITULO EXTRA: Lo que sucedió en la Fiesta: Culpable: El Alcohol. Inocente: Las Acciones **


	10. EXTRA: Lo que sucedió en la Fiesta

**Anime/Manga: **Fairy Tail

**Genero: **Comedia

_Pensamientos personajes_

Dialogo normal

(Entrometidas mías)

* * *

**CAPITULO EXTRA: Lo que sucedió en la Fiesta: Culpable: el alcohol. Inocente: Las acciones**

* * *

- ¡Si! ¡GRACIAS VISITAR! ¡GRACIAS!- Gritaba animadamente Cana – Jajajaja :D

- No tienes por que- Le dijo Visitar- No me interesa mucho el licor que digamos... debo mantenerme en forma

- Gracias por eso Visitar- Le dijo Mirajane

- Gracias ;D- Le guiño- Vayamos a celebrar al lugar donde se canjean estos vales para licor, seguro que hay para todos

- ¡Viva Cana!- Gritaron la mayoría de los miembros

- Jajaja :D-

- ¡El ultimo que llegue paga la comida!- Grito de pronto Happy

Todos hicieron caso a lo dicho por el gato y salieron corriendo, hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo y se quedaron inmóviles en las posiciones en las que corrían.

- ¿A que bar es?- Preguntaron al unísono

- Ah... El segundo a la vuelta- Dijo Gray

Y de nuevo comenzaron a correr. Lo que sucedió después paso a cámara lenta. Gray y Lyon tropezaron por ir compitiendo, empujaron a Natsu y Mistgun, estos empujaron a su vez a Luxus y Fried perdieron el equilibrio y terminaron por caer encima de Mirajane y Cana, la primera fue salvada por la gran velocidad de Luxus, mientras que a la segunda le cayó un peliverde encima. Cana soltó los boletos sin querer y estos fueron a dar al rio.

- ¡Mis Tickets!- Cana inmediatamente se lanzo al rio

- ¡Cana!- Gritaron Lucy y Wendy

- ¡Ve a ayudarla Fried!- Le grito Mirajane al tiempo que arrojaba a este al rio- ¡Tu también ayuda!- Le grito a Luxus, pero el ni siquiera estaba ahí- ¿y Luxus?

- Aquí...- Grito desde el rio-

Entre los tres recuperaron todos los tickets.

- Esto si que es un problema- Dijo Gray cuando los tres estuvieron afuera del rio-

- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Wendy

- Eso vales tienen que estar en una excelente condición, me costo trabajo conseguirlo, el dueño de ese lugar es muy estricto, dijo que no los iba a valer si estaban arrugados, rotos o mojados...-

-...- Hubo un profundo silencio.

- ¡Nooo!- Grito Cana con fuerza y llorando- ¡Por que! Todo por culpa de los idiotas de hielo!

- Bueno...- Hablo Luxus por fin- Que tal si entre todos nos cooperamos

- No es mala idea- Dijo Mirajane- Si entre todos juntamos dinero seguro que alcanzara incluso para las comidas y si yo hablo personalmente con el gerente del lugar es probable que hasta podamos rentarlo-

- ¡Contamos contigo!- Le dijeron sin dudarlo sus amigos

* * *

**20 minutos después...**

* * *

- ¡Mirajane es genial!- Exclamo Wendy- Ha logrado convencer al dueño de rentarnos el restaurant e incluso las comidas les bajaron el precio

- Si- Contesto Mirajane

- Ella es...- Decía Cana- Muy buena...

- Si...- A Luxus les estaba dando un tic en su ojo izquierdo al recordar la linda manera en que su chica convenció al dueño- Muy buena...

- Jajaja... que tal si comenzamos con...- Decía Lucy

- ¡Con la fiesta!- Gritaron Cana, Ren, Hibiki, Ichiya, Ren y Eve  
- ¡Y ustedes cuatro que hacen aquí!- Les grito Lucy

- Lucy- Hibiki la tomo de las manos- Estas mas hermosa que nunca...

- ¿Eh?...-

-...- A Natsu no le hacia mucha gracia esa escenita

- ¿Q-Que tanto miras?- Cuestiono Sherry sonrojada

- N-No, te equivocas- Ren dejo de verla igual de sonrojado

-...- A Lyon no le hacia mucha gracia tampoco

- Hola Wendy ¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunto Eve

- Bien, gracias ¿y tu?

- Igual, ¿Quieres ir a comer? Yo te invito

- ¡Enserio! ¡Muchas gracias!-

Eve y Wendy se fueron a una mesa, pero fueron interceptados por Juvia, los tres tomaron asiento en la misma mesa. Charle, Happy y Lily comían en la barra.

- ¡Erza! ¡Tu parfum es tan delicioso como siempre!- Ichiya se aventó hacia Erza

Erza solo tembló ante esto, pero para su fortuna alguien se cruzo entre ellos, Mistgun cruzaba casualmente por ahí.

- ¿Eh?- Mistgun se dio cuenta que Ichiya se dirigía hacia el, lo detuvo con su mano- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Men... estaba a punto de ir al paraíso

- ¿Uh?- Mistgun lo bajo- ¿Esta bien?-

- Tu- Lo señalo- Has interferido entre mi querida Erza y yo

- ¿Querida?- Regreso a ver a Erza sorprendido

- ¡Lo niego con toda mi magia!- Exclamo Erza molesta

- ¡Pero querida...!

- ¡No soy tu querida!

- Disculpe que me entrometa pero... Esta mal levantar falsos a una dama, eso no es de un caballero- Fue tan genial su forma de decirlo que dejo a todos en silencio

- Tu...- Ichiya lo veía con destellos en sus ojos- ¿Eres un Santo?

- Santo, santo, yo digo que no~- Se burlo Cana- Para mi que ya has de haber pasado por unas cuantas...

- Ejem... ¿En que estábamos?

- Uh...- Se escucho decir- Le puso los cuernos a Erza antes de tiempo- Soltó de pronto Happy

- ¿En dado caso no se los puso Erza primero con Gerard?- Cuestiono Cana

- Muy cierto- Asintieron todos

- ¡No!- Gritaron Mistgun y Erza

- Vamos chicos- Mirajane intento tranquilizar el ambiente- Nadie a engañado a nadie-

- Gracias Mirajane- Suspiraron Erza y Mitsgun

- Ya que son solo amigos con derechos-

- ¡NOO!-

Todos rieron ante este comentario, para después olvidarlo y seguir con la fiesta.

- Vamos Fried no te desanimes- Le decía Bixlow a su amigo

- No se de que hablas-

- ¿Cómo de que no? Si te has pasado viendo a...- Fried le dio un puñetazo en la cara ya que Cana se acerco a ellos

- ¿No quieren entrar a un concurso de bebidas?- Pregunto la maga de las cartas

- ¿Tan pronto y ya vas a hacer concursos?- Le cuestiono el peliverde

- Es una sana competencia

- Si... claro...- Bufo Bixlow

- El premio son dos boletos para el concierto de Ms. LaLa- Dijo Luxus de pronto

- ¡QUE!- Exclamo el mago de los muñecos- ¡Yo los quiero!

- ¡Escuchen todos chicos! ¡El que gane en el concurso se ganara dos boletos para el concierto de Ms. LaLa!

- ¡Boletos para el concierto de Ms. LaLa!- Exclamaron todos

- ¡Yo me uno a la competencia! – Gritaron Natsu, Gray, Hibiki, Gazille, Eve e Ichiya

- Lo siento solo para mayores de edad- Le reprendió Luxus a Eve

- Pero...

- No

- Ah...

- Tal vez debería concursar yo también- Dijo Erza

- Nunca dejas pasar un concurso...- A Luxus le cayo una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza- ¿De todos modos a quien te llevaras contigo si ganas?

- No lo se... ¿Alguna otra chica del gremio?

- Parece interesante... ademas... me gusta Ms. LaLa- Sonrio Mistgun

- ¡Bien! ¡Todos! ¡Siéntense enfrente de la barra!- Ordeno Luxus- Chicas... ¿Podrían ayudar a servir las bebidas a nuestros competidores?-

- Claro- Contestaron Lucy, Mirajane, Juvia, Levi, y Sherry

Sentados frente a la barra estaban: Erza, Mistgun, Natsu, Gray, Bixlow, Gazille y Fried

- Bien chicos- Comenzó a hablar Luxus- El que aguante mas gana ¿Fácil, no? Por eso... Vamos a sumarle algo más a este concurso... El ultimo en terminarse el alcohol tendremos que...- Las chicas encargadas de las bebidas les colocaron rápidamente unas pulseras.

- ¿Qué son estos?- Pregunto Natsu-

- A eso iba... Esas pulseras contienen Lacryma de Rayo

- ¡QUE!-

- El ultimo que termine yo le preguntare "¿Verdad o Consecuencia?" ustedes escogerán una de las dos opciones, si escogen verdad, yo les preguntare algo y ustedes contestaran con la verdad si no lo hacen las pulseras los electrocutaran, si escogen consecuencia les pondremos un reto el cual tendrán que cumplir si no lo hacen entonces recibirán el castigo del rayo

- Oye, Como que ya tenias preparado todo esto- Le dijo Erza

- Claro que no...- Alego Luxus- ¿En que te basas? Ejem... bien... ahí tienen sus tarros de cerveza

- ¿No están algo grandes?- Pregunto Fried al notar que median casi 20 cm de alto

- Listos, ¡ahora!

Los 7 concursantes comenzaron a beber.

- ¡Listo!- Dijo Cana

Después de ella le siguió Bixlow, Erza, Mistgun, Gazille y Natsu al mismo tiempo, Gray y por ultimo Fried.

- Bien, Fried, ¿Verdad o Consecuencia?- Pregunto Luxus

- Verdad- Contesto con simpleza

- Haber... ¿Es verdad que...?

- ¿Tienes un altar para Luxus?- Dijo de pronto Mirajane

- ¿Qué?- Se cuestiono el mago de rayo

-...- Fried solo tosió un poco- Es mentira- La pulsera cambio su color metálico por uno rosa- _Por que ya lo quite hace unos meses..._

- Al parecer es verdad-

- Siguiente ronda- Exclamo el rubio

Y como era obvio la primera en terminar fue Cana, los siguiente fueron Erza, Bixlow, Mistgun, Fried, Natsu y Gray

- ¿Verdad o consecuencia? Gray-

- Verdad-

- Bien...-

- ¿Es cierto que te besaste con un hombre hace unos dos meses?- Pregunto Levy

-...- Todos regresaron a ver a Gray

- No- La pulsera cambio a un color azul y fue electrocutado- Si...

- Me acabas de decepcionar hermano- Lyon negaba con la cabeza

- pero fue un accidente...- Dijo algo aturdido-

- Es cierto...- Hablo de pronto Erza- Ocurrió durante una mision, cuando por accidente arroje a Gray a Natsu, chocaron y por accidente ambos terminaron besándose, pero solo duro 3 segundos...

- Oh...-

- Fue el peor momento de mi vida- Dijo Natsu

- _Si, claro, accidente...- _Pensó Lucy- _Si lo único que quería era ver yaoi en vivo... _

- Tercera Ronda...-

Esta vez gano Bixlow, seguido por Cana, Natsu , Erza, Fried, Gray y Mistgun.

- Ahora si...- Se rio Luxus- ¿Verdad o Consecuencia?-

- Consecuencia... _Mejor eso a que me saque información...- _

- ¡Así se hace Mistgun! Veamos... ¿Uh?- Mirajane le susurro algo- Buena idea... Tendrás que besarte con Erza por dos minutos

- ¡Que!- Gritaron los afectados- ¡Estas loco!- Le grito Mistgun-

- Reglas son reglas, hazlo- Ordeno

- No lo hare, otra cosa-

- ...- en eso Sherry le susurro algo a Luxus- Bueno... ambos se encerraran en el cuarto de mantenimiento y se tendrán que dar un beso por dos minutos, podre un hechizo por fuera para que no se escapen y que solo se deshará hasta que se cumplan los dos minutos del beso-

- Me sigo negan...-

Y Mistgun ni se dio cuenta hasta que Mirajane y Luxus lo arrojaron junto a Erza al cuarto de mantenimiento.

- Listo

- Creo que se pasaron- A Lucy le cayo una enorme gota de sudor

- ¡Vamos Mistgun se hombre!- Le grito Bixlow- ¡Tu puedes! ¡Si lo logras te hare un altar!

- ¡Vamos! ¡Tu puedes domar a la fiera!- Le grito Gazille

- Solo no te pases Mist- Dijo Cana- Recuerda que podemos escucharles y que hay niños presentes-

- ¿de que habla Cana?- Pregunto Wendy a Mirajane

- Pues... ¿Alguien quiere comer?- Pregunto

- Yo quiero- Contestaron todos, la mayoría por temor a otro interrogatorio

* * *

Y en el cuarto... Erza cayo encima de Mistgun, ella se quito rápidamente.

- Nunca me espere esto- Erza suspiro

- Si... –

- Y todo por pedir consecuencia

- Me culpas

- Claro-

- Que honesta-

- Entonces tendremos que besarnos para salir rápido de aquí-

- Si... Espera ¿Qué?-

- Solo así saldremos-

- Bueno... Am...-

- ¿Qué ocurre? Si no quieres besarme solo dilo

- No es eso, no, espera, no quise decir eso, es solo que...

Y Erza le planto un beso. Mientras que afuera.

* * *

- Oh, Miren, la pared mágica cambio a color naranja- Menciono Wendy

- Eso quiere decir que ya empezaron- Sonrió Luxus-

- Incluso le pusiste un cronometro al hechizo- Lucy miro con mala cara a Luxus

- Es para asegurarse-

- Dos minutos juntando los labios con Erza-san debe ser increíble- Decía fantaseando Ichiya

- Cierto Capitán- Dijeron el trío de Pegasus

- A estos ni siquiera se les debe de decir algo respecto a eso- Dijo Gray

- Lo llaman diferente a cada rato que es mejor ni recordarlo- Dijo Lyon

- Bien... ya paso un minuto- Dijo Sherry

- Si Gerard se enterara de esto, la que se armaría- Se rio Natsu

- Bueno, yo le apuesto a Mistgun- Dijo Lucy

- ¿Por qué?

- Es mejor partido y no esta en el "Lado oscuro"

- Concuerdo con Lucy en ese aspecto- Dijo Natsu- Gerard debe admitir que perdió su oportunidad desde lo ocurrido en la torre del paraíso

- ¿Ustedes creen que Erza lo haya olvidado?- Cuestiono Gazille

- Quien sabe, pero, igual se lo pueden preguntar a Erza si pierde en una de las rondas- Comento Levi

- Yo tenía pensado preguntarle otra cosa- Luxus solo suspiro

- ¿Sobre que?-

- Sobre si es cierto que tiene una colección de libros "Especiales"

- Ah, yo te puedo responder eso- Levi se le acerco a Luxus sonriendo pícaramente- No es que sea una colección grande, pero si tiene temas muy relevantes- Le susurro sin quitar su sonrisa

- Lo que yo quiero saber es sobre que son-

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Son libros eróticos...

- ¿Eróticos?- Luxus abrió bien grandes los ojos

Y Levi fue estampada contra una pared por Erza.

- ¡ERZA!- Gritaron todos

- ¡Tu salvaje!- Le grito Gazille que fue en auxilio de Levi

- Creo que te pasaste Erza- Le dijo Mistgun con una enorme gota de sudor por su cabeza

- No me gusta que difamen cosas de mi- Lo dijo de una manera tan genial que todos se asombraron

- Erza...- Hablo Ichiya- Realmente... eres una diosa...

- Es una simple mortal con delirios de Diosa- Luxus miro a Erza con una gran sonrisa- ¿Y que tal les fue?...

- Bien- contesto Erza- Empecemos rápido que ya quiero ganar

- Nunca cambias...-

- ¿Lo disfrutaste Mistgun?- Le pregunto Mirajane en un susurro

- ¿Eh?... pues... si...- Le dijo también algo sonrojado

- Me alegro

- Deberías eliminar la magia de reconocimiento que pusiste sobre Wendy, ella en verdad te extraña, piensa que el chico que la ayudo cuando era mas chica, es el Gerard que esta encarcelado-

- Lo se... ya hablare con ella después- Vio el anillo que tenia en su mano, el cual el maestro Makarov le habia ofrecido

- ¡BIEN! ¡QUE SE REANUDE LAS COMPETENCIAS!- Exclamo Luxus

Después de 14 rondas más, Fried se encontraba tirado en el suelo con una cara del mismo color que su cabello. Bixlow apenas se podía mantener de pie, Gazille se habia retirado por que estaba cuidando de Levi como el buen "Amigo" que es; Gray también se retiro y ahora platicaba con Juvia y Wendy.

- Y es así como se crea un bebe- Decía inteligentemente Juvia

- ¡wow! – Wendy esta impresionada

- ...- Gray solo estaba con el rostro pálido por todo lo que le habia dicho a Wendy

- Claro que aun eres muy chica para saber de estas cosas, cuando tengas mas edad ya platicaremos de más asuntos-

- ¡Si! ¡Gracias Juvia-san!-

- De nada, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo-

- Si

- _Mujeres... ¿Quién las entiende?- _Gray suspiro pesadamente y se toco la cabeza, estaba algo mareado por todos los tragos

Natsu después de su castigo por haber sido el ultimo en beber 5 rondas atrás se retiro por que el castigo consistía en tener que darle 10 vueltas en las sillas giratorias que estaban ahí, y obviamente Alcohol + movimiento es una mala combinación para Natsu. Ichiya simplemente dijo "Tengo que ir a oler el parfum del baño" y después de eso se desmayo por tanto vomitar.

- Y Bixlow esta fuera...- Dijo alegremente Luxus al ver que el mago cayo completamente inconsciente al suelo- Los únicos que quedan son Erza, Mistgun y Cana- La primera tenía unas ojeras y una cara de pocos amigos, el segundo se notaba que pronto caería y la tercera estaba normal.

- ¡Yo ganare! ¡Yo ganare!- Se vitoreaba Cana

-...- Erza y Mistgun solo gruñeron levemente

- Y esta será la última ronda, todo o nada- Les dijo Luxus

Y como era de esperarse Cana gano y es feliz por ello, ya que se ira al concierto de Ms. LaLa. La segunda en terminar fue Erza y el tercero Mistgun.

- Bien Mist- Hablo Luxus- ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

- Q-Que... no... se aca...bo- Mistgun estaba muy mareado

- Es tu castigo, vamos...-

- Verdad

- ¿Qué piensas de Erza?-

- ¿Qué pienso de ella?...- Mistgun se enderezo y se le quedo viendo a Erza- Es bonita... fuerte... tiene unos ojos hermosos... me gusta su cabello, me gustaría tocarlo...- Y lo toco- Si, esta suave...-

-...- Y a Erza se le quito lo ebrio con todo eso

- Eh... Mistgun... ya... es suficiente- Decía Luxus nervioso por lo que le pudiera pasar

- Pero no me gusta...

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué no te gusta?- Pregunto Mirajane

- Que ella... ame... a Gerard...- Y se desmayo

- ...- Erza lo mataría

-...- Luxus grababa el momento

- Uh...- Mirajane solo se llevo las manos a la boca- Cayo en territorio prohibido

Mistgun cayo entre los pechos de Erza y se escucho el ruido de un disco rayándose y todo mundo le prestaba atención a la escena, incluso lo ebrio se les quito.

- Esta suave...- Balbuceo Mistgun mientras se acomodaba un poco

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- 1000 joyas a que le rompe el cuello- Grito Lyon

- 2000 a que lo aviente contra la pared- Exclamo Hibiki

- 3000 a que algo pasara en los próximos 5 segundos y por ello Erza no le hará nada a Mistgun- Grito Charle

Y tal como dijo la gata, las luces se apagaron y solo habia luz en el que era el escenario.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Natsu

_I'am sexy..._- Se escucho una musiquita de fondo

Todos se quedaron con los ojos desmesurados al ver surgir tres siluetas del escenario. Incluso Mistgun se recompuso, claro, no dándose cuenta de lo que habia hecho en los últimos 5 minutos, si claro, como si le fuéramos a creer.

_**- **__¡AAAAHHHH!-Gritaba Wendy muy asustada apuntando algo_

_- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritaban Natsu, Mistgun y Gazille que se abrazaban entre ellos mirando a lo que tenían en frente_

_- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- Gritaban aun más Gray, Fried y Bixlow que estaban más pálidos que el cabello de Elfman_

_- ¡DEBEMOS SER HOMBRES!- Grito Elfman a todo pulmón mientras lloraba a mares desde el escenario_

_- ¡Que demonios!- Grito Erza temblando de pies a cabeza y abrazada a ella Mirajane _

_- ¡Por que! ¡POR QUE!- Grito Mirajane _

_- ¡Yo nunca le he hecho mal a nadie! ¡Por que!- Grito Lucy_

_- ¡Juvia va a morir!- Grito esta de rodillas en el suelo_

Y ahí estaba Gildarts vestido con un pantalón de cuero negro y una chamarra del mismo color, se veía todo un vándalo, el maestro Makarov y Elfman vestían igual.

- ¡Pero que...!- Grito Luxus con los ojos desmesurados.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Luxus!- Gritaron estos tres

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Eh?- Los demás miembros del gremio e invitados se regresaron a ver- ¡SORPRESA!- Gritaron emocionados

- Vaya... wow... me sorprendieron... pensé que se les habia olvidado mi cumpleaños...-

- Jajaja- Se rio Natsu- ¿Enserio pensaste que se nos olvido?-

- ¡Hay Luxus! ¡Se nota que no nos conoces!- Le dijo Cana sonriendo nerviosamente

- ¡Si! Como podría olvidársenos algo tan importante como su cumpleaños...- Se rio Fried nerviosamente

- Si... pensé que volvería a pasar lo mismo que la última vez que se les olvido mi cumpleaños-

-...- Todos sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, solo invitados, Lucy, Wendy, Lily y Charle no, por que ellos no estaban enterados de esto-

- Jajaja, si... ¿Por qué no disfrutamos?- Sugirió Mirajane

_Yo soy... Yo soy... sexy, sexy, sexy..._

Makarov, Gildarts y Elfman cantaban alegremente, mientras que todos los demás les cayó una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza. A Wendy le taparon los ojos y los oídos, no querían que se traumara tan pronto con esos pasos de baile.

_¡Everybody... Yeah...!_

_-_ Dios Gato que estas en el cielo, santificadas sean tus garras...- Comenzaba a recitar Happy- Vengan a nosotros tus maullidos, danos hoy nuestro pez de cada dia..

- ¡Eso esta mal!- Le grito Lucy

- ¡Tu que sabes de creencias, Lucy!

- ¡Pues resulta que yo voy a la iglesia!

Y lo que sigue después dejo a Luxus y a todos en un estado mental deplorable. Esa noche jamás la olvidarían, muchos trataron de olvidarlo con el alcohol, pero pronto llego el dia siguiente.

* * *

Gazille abre los ojos lentamente.

- Me duele la cabeza...- Dijo al momento de tocársela, al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que estaba en el bosque- ¿Qué hago aquí?...

Se puso de pie y en eso vio pasar a Lucy corriendo con unas enormes orejas de conejo

- ¿Eh?... Debo estar dormido todavía...- Y se dio un fuerte bofetón-

- ¡Llegare tarde! ¡Llegare tarde!- Decía Lucy

- ¡Oye! ¡Espera!- Le grito Gazille comenzando a seguirla y...- ¡AAH!

* * *

**Proximo Capitulo: Gazille en la Ciudad de Magnolia**

**Gazille: **Oh dios mio... es la ultima vez que vuelvo a beber

**Cana**: Todos dicen lo mismo y al final terminan cayendo del lado del alcohol

**Gazille: **¿Igual que tu?

**Cana:** Si...- Suspiro-

* * *

_Gracias por leer. **DEJEN REVIEW!**_

_**Los invito a leer mi nueva historia llamada**_**: El Sabor del Futuro. _Un Fic de Beelzebub. _**


	11. Gazille en la Ciudad de Magnolia

**Anime/Manga:** Fairy Tail

**Parejas:** (^^) (Ustedes ya irán descubriendo a las parejas.)

**Genero:**Humor/Parodia

**Advertencia: **¡Esta historia no tiene sentido! Así que no la busquen. No esta en orden según el libro de Alice in Wonderland, lo ordene a mi gusto. =)

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Gazille en la Ciudad de Magnolia **

* * *

Gazille abre los ojos lentamente.

- Me duele la cabeza...- Dijo al momento de tocarse la frente, al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que estaba en el bosque- ¿Qué hago aquí?...

Se puso de pie y en eso vio pasar a Lucy corriendo con unas enormes orejas de conejo

- ¿Eh?... Debo estar dormido todavía...- Y se dio un fuerte bofetón-

- ¡Llegare tarde! ¡Llegare tarde!- Decía Lucy

- ¡Oye! ¡Espera!- Le grito Gazille comenzando a seguirla y...- ¡AAH!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas al notar que llevaba puesto un lindo vestido azul con un delantal blanco- ¡Debo estar soñando! ¡DEBO estar soñando!- Se toco la cabeza y noto que su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta y por si fuera poco llevaba un enorme moño de quien sabe que color sujetándola- ¡AAAH!- Grito como niña asustada

- ¡Llegare tardeee!- Gritaba Lucy desesperada, en eso se detiene y mira el reloj de bolsillo el cual no llevaba en un bolsillo si no colgando de su cuello- ¡AAAHHH! ¡La reina me matara!

- ¿La reina? Y ahora que te miro mejor...- Decía Gazille- ¿Por qué estas vestida de conejita playboy? Si Natsu te ve así...

- ¡AAH! ¡Y tú quien eres! ¡No tengo tiempo para estas cosas! ¡Llegare tarde! ¡Llegare tarde! ¡La reina aumentara la renta de mi humilde casita!

Lucy salió corriendo y entro a un agujero que estaba en la planta del árbol, el cual no era para nada chico.

- ¡Que esperes! ¡Explícame que esta pasando aquí!- Le gritaba Gazille corriendo tras ella, entro a la cueva- Rayos... esta muy oscuro, ademas de que... ¡AAAAHH!-

Si, Gazille al parecer cayó por un agujero enorme dentro de la cueva.

- ¡Esto es increíble! ¡¿Cómo puede haber un pozo dentro de otro pozo?- Exclamo Gazille mientras caía- ¡¿Es que no tiene fin?- Grito desesperado por que todavía no tocaba suelo- ¡Carajo! ¡¿A que maldita hora llegare al suelo?-

Y caía, caía, caía y caía y más caía.

- ¡Por un demonio!...- En eso se dio cuenta que a su alrededor comenzaba a iluminarse, habia mesas flotado, libros, una llave dorada, un muñeco que se parece a Gray, un muñeco que se parece a Lyon- Ese muñeco se parece al que estaba haciendo Juvia hace unos días... ¿Por qué se me hace familiar su apariencia?... ¿Esa no es una de las llaves de Lucy, es el signo de Acuario, ese libro es de Levi, incluso tiene su firma al principio... y ese es de Erza por que es categoría "Mejor no te cuento"... Oh ahí esta el suelo... lo bueno que ya no caigo tan rapi...- Y Gazille se estampo contra el suelo- Me duele hasta la ma...- Gazille se paro todavía aturdido.

* * *

Miro a su alrededor y noto que se encontraba en el bar de Fairy Tail, solo que no habia nadie. Pero cuando volteo hacia donde debería estar la entrada noto que habia 6 o 7 puertas ahí.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Se cuestiono- Regreso a ver a la barra y vio que habia una llave junto a un panecillo, tomo la llave- ¿Leo?-

- ¿Me llamaste Gardenia-san?- Le hizo una reverencia el espíritu estelar Leo, mejor conocido como Loki, iba vestido elegantemente un saco de esos de cola de pingüino y unos pantalones grises, pero eso si, sus lentes seguían presentes-

- ¡¿Cuál Gardenia? ¡Soy Gazille!-

- ¿Gazille?- Loki lo miro de pies a cabeza- Pues pareces más una nena-

- ¡Cállate! ¡Dime como salir de aquí! ¡Quiero regresar a mi mundo! ¡Y por que todavía tengo puesto esta ropa!

- Por que es la ropa que debe usar una damita...-

- ¡Que te calles!- Gazille intento quitarse el vestido pero estaba pegado- ¡¿Qué demonios?

- Nunca habia visto a una mujer decir tantas malas palabras, tal vez deba disciplinarla...- Leo le guiño mientras en una mano tenia un látigo

-...- Gazille solo trago saliva- Se nota que eres hermano de Virgo... Como sea, quiero salir de aquí y ¡Ya!-

-Bueno, bueno, tranqui...- Gazille no lo miro muy bien que digamos- Tranquilo, si, tranquilo, la única forma de regresar a tu mundo

-¡Espera!

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Por qué te pregunte sobre como regresar a mi mundo?

- Por que estas en otro mundo-

- ¿En otro mundo?-

- Si, estas en "La Ciudad de Magnolia"-

-... Si, ya se que estoy en Magnolia...

- No, no estas en la ciudad de Magnolia, Estas en "La Ciudad de Magnolia"- Lo ultimo lo dijo mientras a su alrededor habia destellos dorados

- Lo cual es lo mismo-

- No, la ciudad de Magnolia no es lo mismo que con "La Ciudad de Magnolia"- Al ultimo otra vez hubo destellos dorados

- Ah, ya entendí... ¡Que rayos! ¡Tú dime como salgo de aquí!

- Bueno, tendrías que pedir una audiencia con los reyes de "La Ciudad de Magnolia"

- ¿Hay reyes?- Cuestiono

- ¡Claro! Te sorprenderá la Reina, es toda una monada- Rio nerviosamente

- Si, claro...

- Solo que tiene un único defecto-

- ¿Cuál?-

- ¡Que le corten la cabeza!- Grito Loki asustando al Mata dragón de Metal- Si, eso

- ¡¿Que te pasa? ¡Sera un demonio quien sea la Reina!

- Tal vez si, tal vez no, a saber...-

- Solo dime como regresar a mi mundo y ya-

- Pues ya te dije, tienes que ir con los reyes y pedirles que te devuelvan a tu mundo y ya esta

- ¿Y como llego ahí?-

- Solo tienes...- Y el Espíritu desapareció

- ¡No! ¡Y ahora que hago! ¡Eso es!- Tomo la llave de Leo- ¡Lo invocare como lo hace la Queen Cosplay "Puerta del Leon te abro, Leo"- Y no paso nada- ¡Que! ¡Ni la maldita pose ridícula que tuve que hacer funciono!- Y aventó la llave a quien sabe donde- ¿Cómeme?- Dijo al mirar al pastel- Tiene la imagen de alguien dibujado encima... pero no recuerdo quien... ¡Como sea! Con hambre no saldré de aquí- Y le dio un bocado al pastel para luego escupirlo- ¡Que es esto! ¡Sabe horrible!...- Se toco el estomago- ¿Qué ocurre?

Y como si fuera por arte de magia Gazille ya no traia esa ropa femenina.

- ¡Si! ¡Por fin mi ropa normal!- Gritaba emocionado al notar que llevaba puesta esa ropa que solía usar antes de que Makarov se la quemara- Mi ropa hermosa. Por fin... ahora a abrir la puer...ta... ¡La llave! ¡¿Dios a donde la arroje?

Y comenzó a buscarla por todo el lugar, hasta que por fin la encontró debajo de una de las sillas.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o esta más pequeña?- Se cuestiono al ver la llave

Se acerco a la primera puerta que tenia al frente. Cuando quiso meter la llave a la cerradura...

- Si, se encogió, maldito León-

Provo con cada uno de las puertas y en ninguna de ellas quedaba.

- ¡Maldición!...-

- ¡AH! ¡Que tarde! ¡Que tarde!

- ¡Queen Cosplay! ¡Pero que...!- Grito al notar que Lucy estaba del tamaño de su dedo meñique-

Lucy entro a una puerta en miniatura que estaba a pie de la barra.

- ¡Oye!- Gazille corrió a donde se encontraba la puerta miniatura, intento abrirla pero no funciono, entonces coloco la mini llave del León- ¡Si! Pero... ¿Cómo entrare ahí?- Se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor, al lado donde estaba el plato con pastel habia un vaso con una nota que decía "bébeme"- No pierdo nada...

Tomo el baso y le dio un sorbo para luego escupirlo.

- ¡Que asco!- Escupió la bebida- ¡¿Qué no saben preparar ni una maldita bebida?

Entonces Gazille comenzó a crecer.

- ¡NO!

Y crecer hasta alcanzar el techo del gremio y ahora Gozilla 2000, digo, Gazille ahora si que estaba molesto.

- E-Esto...- Gazille comenzó a llorar- ¡Por que a mi! ¡Que he hecho! ¡Ya me estoy portando bien!

Las lágrimas de Gazille eran tantas que parece que inundaba todo el lugar, en todo el sentido de la oración.

- ¡Que! ¡Ahora esto!- Gazille se estaba ahogando en sus propias lagrimas

* * *

El lugar estaba completamente hundido en el agua proveniente de los ojos de Gazille y el ya se estaba ahogando, así que comenzó a nadar a la superficie, pero entonces...

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?...- Se encontraba en medio del mar, entonces vio una lancha aproximándose a el.

En la lancha se encontraba Fried y Bixlow, el último remaba mientras que el primero solo estaba de pie observando a las lejanías, se detuvieron al lado de Gazille.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda amigo?- Pregunto Fried, el cual también vestía de forma diferente, parecía detective privado, que guapo... ejem...

- Si...- Bixlow le ayudo a Gazille a subir-

- ¿Qué hacías aquí en medio del mar?- Pregunto Bixlow

- Disfrutando del verano- Le dijo con todo el sarcasmo posible

- Oh, ya veo...- al parecer no capto la indirecta- Entonces...- Bislow miro a Fried y este lo miro a El-

- ¡HORA DE LA CARRERA!- Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo y sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a las orillas de una playa. Los dos miembros de la tribu de Raijin bajaron rápidamente y corrieron hacia quien sabe donde.

- ¡Esperen!- Les grito Gazille que no dudo en bajarse de la lancha

El peliverde y el enmascarado entraron a un enorme libro.

- ¿Ah? A estas alturas ya no me sorprende- No dudo en entrar también y reaparecer en lo que parecía ser una enorme biblioteca, ahí encontró a nuevos compañeros de gremio. Evergreen, Levi, Jet y Droy.

- ¡Es hora de la carrera!- Grito Fried-

- ¡El shadow Gear ganara!- Exclamaron los miembros de este equipo

- ¡No! ¡Sera los Raijinshuu!- Gritaron los miembros de este-

- ...- A Gazille solo le cayo una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza

- Vamos compañero, ponte en la línea de salida- Le dijo Levi

- ... Pues como que no tengo...- Jet y Droy lo llevaron a la línea de salida-

- ¡Vamos!- Grito Evergreen

Todos comenzaron a correr de forma desesperada, Jet obviamente iba a la cabeza, pero los demás no se le quedaban tan atrás.

- ¿Por donde es?- Pregunto Gazille a Levi

- ¡Por donde sea!-

Y ahí estaban corriendo por todos lados de la biblioteca, en direcciones contrarias, pasaron unos 10 minutos y seguían corriendo.

- ¿Se seco tu ropa?- Le pregunto Levi sin dejar de correr

- ¿Eh?- Gazille toco su ropa y así como dijo la pequeña chica su ropa se seco y el se detuvo- Es cierto...

Entonces fue cuando todos comenzaron a chocar. Gazille solo se alejo de ellos hasta llegar a otro enorme libro en el cual tenia la imagen de un enorme bosque.

- Es mejor que estar con estos locos...- Y sus compañeros se peleaban entre ellos ahora, suspiro y entro.

* * *

Apareció en un bosque oscuro.

- Este lugar esta más raro que el gremio- Gazille caminaba por un camino que estaba cubierta por azulejos rojos y blancos- Se nota que esta es la decoración de Natsu... esta enfriando el ambiente-

Gazille pronto vio a lo lejos una gran mesa preparada para todo un festín.

- Y yo sigo teniendo hambre... bueno... tomare prestados algunos... oh...- Fue lo que dijo al notar a tres peculiares invitados.- ¿Hola?- Pregunto dudosamente

- ¡Oh! ¡Tenemos un invitado!- Dijo un chico con unas enormes orejas de conejo y cabello rosa

- ¿Qué?- Un tipo con un gran sombrero le regreso a ver- Uh...

- ...- Un tipo con unas orejitas de ratón, bigotes y pequitas pintados- Aaah...- Bostezo y se volvió a recostar sobre la mesa

- ¡No seas holgazán y despierta!- Le grito la liebre

- ¡Ah!- Grito muy asustado y temblando para luego volverse a recostar

- Oh, pobrecito, seguro que le va a dar gripe- Dijo el del sombrero

- Este... Hola...- Llamo Gazille

- Oh, si, se me habia olvidado, largo de aquí- Le dijo el del sombrero grande

- No seas así, Sombrerero destructivo Gildarts- Le dijo el de cabello rosa

- Es loco-

- Pero eres más destructivo que loco-

- No, no, no, no-

- Zzzz...- El Ratón Gray dormía

- Eerr... ¿Cómo llego con la Reina Roja?- Pregunto Gazille

- Burr... La fiera- Dijo la liebre de cabello rosa-

- Solo los locos quisieran ir con la fiera- Dijo El sombrerero- ¡Todos aquí estamos locos!

Y liebre y el sombrerero comenzaron a reír de forma desquiciada.

- Waaa- El ratón despertó

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer este dia sombrerero?- Pregunto la Liebre

- Lo mismo que hacemos todos los días Liebre...- Gildarts se paro- Tratar de tener una fiesta del té sin que la Reina nos cobre el IVA

- ¡Soy Liebre!-

- ¡Soy Sombrerero!- Exclamo Gildarts- Y el es ratón- Lo presentaron los dos

- "Y estamos algo locos"- Cantaron los tres- "¡Pero te divertirás en esta dimensión!"

-...- A Gazille le cayo una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza

- ¡Los locos llegaron ya! ¡Y empezaron cantando por el monstruo que esta allá!- Señalaron a Gazille

- ¡Que!- Protesto este

- ¡Ay Ay Ay! ¡La reina nos cobra de más! ¡No nos deja tener una fiesta del Té sin cobrarnos la renta del locaaaal!

- ¿Esto es un local?- Se pregunta el Dragón Slayer de Metal

- ¡No lo sabemos!- Gritaron todos

- Pero la Reina nos cobra la estadía- Dijo el Sombrerero

- ¡Y eso es Loco, Loco, Loco!- Dijeron los tres

- Eh... si... ¿Cómo llego con la Reina?-

- Ella es Cruel- Dijo La liebre

- Es malvada- Dijo Ratón

- Es un Demonio- Dijo el sombrerero

- ¡Que le corten la cabeza!- Gritaron

- Si, no me importa, quiero ir y ya-

- Pues sigue el camino hasta que encuentres otra cosa- Le dijo el ratón algo adormilado

- Oh, buena idea- Le dijo La liebre

- Aunque te perderás y al caballero puedes encontrar-

- Pero los gemelos también estarán-

- Ninguno deja de pelear- Dijo Gildarts- Pues por el amor de una bella dama han de luchar

- Aunque ella los mande a volar- Dijo la Liebre encogiéndose de hombros

- Bien, gracias por la información- Gazille se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse

- ¡Recuerda! ¡Cuidado con la Reina!- Le grito Gildarts

- Si... Ya me estoy imaginando quien es la Reina- Suspiro- Solo hay una persona lo suficientemente poderosa y aterradora para gobernar... ademas... es peligrosa

* * *

Y siguió caminando por lo menos unos 15 minutos y se detuvo al tener un enorme árbol en medio del camino.

- ¿EH? Esto no estaba aquí-

- siempre ha estado aquí- Dijo otra voz

- ¿Quién es?

- Aye...- Aparecieron solo un par de ojos redondos y negros

- Los he visto antes...- Gazille se puso en pose pensativa

- ¡Aye!- Apareció un gato azul con una gran sonrisa

- Si, lo veía venir-

- Parece que estas perdido

- Algo así

- Bien por ti- El gato comía un pescado

- ¡Se supone que me ayudarías!

- ¡No ayudo a extraños!

-...-

-...-

- ¿Cómo puedo llegar con la Reina?

- Sigue el camino hasta que encuentres otra cosa...

- ¡Eso no ayuda!

- ¡Confórmate!

- ¡Gato maldito!

- ¡Soy un gato de la felicidad! ¡Soy Happy!

- ¿Te drogaste?

- ¡Tu ma...!

- No te metas con mi familia

- ¡Eres un grosero!

- ¡Tu lo eres! ¡Gato estúpido!

- ¡Ahí esta! ¡Tú eres el grosero!

- ¡Es psicología inversa!

- ¡Soy psicólogo profesional! ¡Con un doctorado en Howarts!

- ¿La escuela de magia y hechicería?

- ¡Aye!

- Me largo

- ¿No quieres que te ayude?

- No

- Me saludas a la Reina y le dices que digo yo que gracias por el pescado-

- Si, claro...

Y Gazille reanudo su camino.

- Algo debe estar mal con todo esto...- Gazille suspiro- Este lugar cada vez se hace más oscuro

* * *

Llego a lo que parecían ser las ruinas de una casa y ahí vio algo muy peculiar, dos chicos jugando billar.

- ¡Ja! Te gane- Exclamo uno de ellos

- ¡Rayos!- Exclamo el otro

- Entonces tu te quedas en la que era nuestra habitación y yo me voy a la de al lado, que es mas grande, bonita y lujosa-

- Hiciste trampa-

- Estoy viendo doble- Gazille se froto sus ojos- Sigo viendo doble

- Mira un extraño- Dijo uno de ellos

- Que se largue, aun no he perdido-

- Hola- Saludo uno de ellos con una sonrisa

- Hola...- Contesto Gazille

- Soy EdoGerard y el es EarthGerard-

- Eh... si...

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

- Voy al castillo de la Reina-

- Oh, la Reina, ella es linda...- Dijo EdoGerard

- Pero tiene un problema- Dijo EarthGerard

- ¡Que le corten la cabeza!- Gritaron los tres- Lo se- Dijo Gazille

- Oh, pero ella es muy buena con los gatos- Dijo EdoGerard

- Estas, loco hermano... ¡OOOH!- Grito de pronto EarhGerard

- ¡¿Qué?

- Así que te gusta la Reina, eh... Picaron...-

- ¿Qué? No, no me gusta la Reina- Se encogió de hombros

- Entonces eso significa que yo me puedo quedar con...

- ¡De ninguna manera!-

- Claro que si-

- No, ademas, a ella le gustan los chicos mayores, maduros y que no sean malvados

- Yo soy mayor que ella, maduro y no soy malvado- Protesto EarthGerard

- ¡Huy! ¡Si! ¡Claro! Y las vacas vuelan-

- ¡Quieres pelear!

- ¡En guardia!

Y ambos sacaron armas de la nada. EdoGerard llevaba un báculo mientras que EarthGerard saco una varita mágica.

* * *

Y en otro mundo...

- ¿Donde esta tu varita Cosmo? – Pregunta una chica de cabello rosa

- Un tipo extraño se la llevo diciendo que lo ordenaba un tal Zeref- Se excuso Cosmo

- Cosmo... ¡Eres un idiota!-

- No es nada nuevo...- dijo un chico de grandes dientes

* * *

Regresando a la dimensión anterior...

- ¡AAAHHH!- Los gemelos estaban luchando con respectivas armas-

-...- Gazille estaba escondido detrás de un árbol- ¡Hey! ¡Ya paren! No es que realmente me importe, pero... ¡Necesito cruzar el lugar sin salir herido!

Pero ninguno escucho. Entonces pronto apareció un jinete sobre su caballo, luciendo una hermosa armadura plateada y con una... ¿falda?

- ¡Ustedes! ¡¿Están peleando?- Les grito

- ¡Novia mía!- Grito EarthGerard

- ¡Es mi novia!- Protesto EdoGerard

- ¡No peleen!- Les grito la pelirroja

- Lo sentimos...- Los gemelos agacharon la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento- No volverá a pasar

- ¿Cuántas veces me han dicho eso ya?- Los miro seriamente

- Lo sentimos- Volvieron a decir

- ¡Alto ahí!- Grito Gazille

- ¿Quién es ese?- Pregunto la pelirroja

- ¡¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- Le grito Gazille

- ¿Lo conoces?- Preguntaron los gemelos

- No, es la primera vez que lo veo, vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Quién eres?-

- Gazille

- Mucho gusto en conocerte Gazille, mi nombre es Erza-

- Ya lo sabía...

- ¿Enserio? Bueno, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

- Voy al castillo de la Reina

- Ya veo, solo tienes que seguir el camino hasta encontrar otra cosa-

- No queda de otra...- Suspiro y ya dispuesto a irse

- Oh, si, dile de mi parte que ella jamás me ganara-

- Si, si...-  
- Adiós- Le dijeron los tres

* * *

Y Gazille siguió caminando, hasta adentrarse a lo que ahora parecía ser una jungla. Para su sorpresa las plantas se hacían mas y mas grandes... o será que el se hacia mas y mas pequeño.

- ¿Y ahora que?- Pregunto Gazille al ver todas las plantas mas grandes de lo normal- Genial...- Suspiro

Siguió caminando hasta toparse con un hongo gigante, encima de el un señor fumando y con un traje de oruga.

- ¿Maestro Makarov?- Cuestiono el Dragón Slayer

- ¿Eh? Buenas, mi nombre es "El señor Oruga"- Le informo este

- Eh... si... lo que diga...-

- ¿A dónde te diriges?-

- Al castillo de la Reina Roja-

- Oh, ella es linda... pero tiene un problema...

- Si, lo se... Que le corten la cabeza... Siento que esto lo he visto antes- Se dijo para el mismo

- Tal vez, debes seguir el camino en forma recta, no des ni una vuelta y así encontraras el castillo- Le dio una fumada a su cigarro

- Es una buena forma de no decir "Sigue el camino hasta que encuentres otra cosa"-

- Hay que modernizarse... es cierto, por que no tomas un pedazo del hongo-

- ¿Es comestible?

- Eso depende de ti, un pedazo de la parte de arriba y otra de la parte de abajo-

- ¿Por qué?

- Tienen habilidad especial-

- Esta bien, si usted lo dice...

Gazille tomo pedazo y pedazo tal como el señor oruga dijo.

- Buena suerte-

- Si...- Gazille reanudo su camino guardando el pedazo de la parte de arriba del hongo en la bolsa derecha y el otro en la izquierda.

* * *

Gazille pudo divisar a lo lejos una mansión. Como es curioso fue a revisar, toco la puerta y nadie le abrió, pero llorar a alguien escucho.

- ¿Quién estará llorando?- Pregunto

Abre la puerta sin temor, un plato y un tenedor el esquivo, por que por poco a su adorada cabellera estuvo a punto de lastimar.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Me las pagaran!- El grito

Entro a la mansión, la puerta azoto y a lo lejos diviso a una linda gata blanca con traje de sirvienta.

- ¡Odio al gato azul! ¡Maldito! ¡El no sabe nada!- Gritaba y las cosas arrojaba

- ¡Hey! ¡Ya basta! ¡No tires las cosas de esa forma! ¡La gente puede salir lastimada!- Protesto el hijo de Metalicana

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para gritarme?- Protesto también la gata blanca

- Que malos modales tienes, al menos mi gato es de clase alta-

- ¿Y tu que quieres? Que te crees de la alta sociedad, aunque seguro has de ser un mafioso con traje de vagabundo-

- Ni vagabundo, ni mafioso, gata malhumorada, soy un dragón slayer criado por el maldito dragón Metalicana-

- ¿Ah? ¿Criado por un dragón? ¡Eres un solo un ladrón!

- ¡Yo no soy ningún ladrón ni nada de lo que creas! ¡Quiero hablar con tu dueña o jefa! ¡Para que te ponga una correa!

- ¡No dejare que veas a mi Ama! ¡Primero te vuelo la cabeza con esta hacha!

- ¡De donde sacaste eso, Gata blanca!-

- ¡A ti que te importa! ¡Maldito punketo!

- ¡Punketo! ¡Te jodes! ¡Quiero hablar con tu Ama! ¡No contigo! ¡AMARGADA!

Ambos se miraron con rabia y a segundo de matarse estaban, si no hubiese aparecido una hermosa dama blanca.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Pregunto la pequeña damita de cabellera negro/azulada

- ¡Este bárbaro robar aquí quiere!- Grito la sirvienta de la recién llegada

- ¡Es mentira! ¡No soy vagabundo, ni mafioso! ¡Mucho menos un ladrón! ¡Y tampoco un punketo! ¡Yo solo llegar al castillo de la Reina quiero!

- Tranquilicemos todos- Pidio la niña de vestido blanco- ¿Qué no escuchan que el bebe esta llorando?-

Ella en sus brazos llevaba a un pequeño bultito, un bebe envuelto con mantas, ¿Adivinen de que color?, si, son blancas.

- Pasa, pasa, ven, yo te mostrare el camino que has de seguir- Le dijo la niña- Soy la Duquesa Wendy, la blanca y mas linda que la amargada de nuestra gobernadora, que por cierto es toda una tirana

Gazille la siguió hasta llegar a una espaciosa sala, la duquesa se sentó en un sillón para una persona y el invitado en otro.

- ¿Y como le hago para llegar al castillo de la Reina?-

- Puedes venir conmigo si quieres-

- ¡Enserio! ¡Gracias! ¡Irme de aquí quiero! ¡Y regresar a mi mundo...! O al menos eso espero...

- No te preocupes... oh, cosita linda...- La duquesa jugaba con el bebe-

- Esto... Creo que aquí todo rima...

- Eso parece... quien es la cosita linda, quien es mi pequeña estrellita...-

- ¿A que hora nos vamos?

- A cualquier hora...

- ¿Te parece ahora?

- Claro...- Pero la pequeña duquesa no se movía

- Eh... ¿Nos vamos?-

- Si

- Ahora

- Si

- ¿Ya?

- Si

-...- Gazille solo se golpeo la frente con su mano- ¿Por qué a mí?

- ¡Largo de aquí ladrón!- grito la criada

- ¡Que!- Gazille esquivo cinco cucharas- ¡Oye cuidado!- Gazille salvo a la duquesa blanca de ser golpeada por la vajilla la cual se veía muy cara- ¡Ten mas cuidado! ¡Que no ves que tiene un niño en brazos! Espera... si es solo una mocosa y ya con niño anda...- Suspiro

- Cárgalo- Le ofreció el bebe y el mata dragones ni replicar pudo pues la duquesa desapareció

- ¡¿QUE? ¡¿Dónde se metió la niña de blanco?-

- ¡Largo! ¡Largo!- Le gritaba la sirvienta

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Espera! ¡No!- Gazille esquivaba cualquier cosa que ella le aventara

Por fin salió de esa casa con el bebe en sus brazos.

-...- Suspiro- Al menos este bebe no se queda con la loca esa...-

- Pues gracias por salvarme aunque no lo viera yo de esa forma...- Dijo otra voz proveniente de sus brazos

- ¡LILY!-

- ¿Quién?-

- ¡Que alegría verte! ¡Eres lo único que me da esperanza!- Le quito las mantas

- Pues ya que no tengo nada más que hacer me iré contigo-

- Obviamente, después de todo eres mi gato-

- Lo que digas, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- Gazille

- Mucho gusto, yo soy...

- Lo se, lo se, vamos-

* * *

Lo coloco sobre su hombro. Comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo definido, dando vueltas y tomando taxis, si, taxis, hasta que por fin llegaron al humilde castillo de la Reina, entiéndase que era mas grande que el de Harry Potter. Entraron y se encontraron con un gran patio, con rosas rojas por el camino que guiaba a la entrada. Al caminar pudieron divisar a tres guapos muchachos pintando las rosas blancas.

- Oigan- Les hablo Gazille- ¿Por qué pintan las rosas blancas de color rojo?

- Hola extraño -Contesto el más pequeño de los tres, el cual traia puesto un traje con una enorme carta de baraja, 3 de corazones para ser exactos-

- Sucede que la Reina nos ordeno plantar rosas blancas- Explico el chico de cabello castaño claro, con su carta de As de corazones-

- Pero, por accidente plantamos rojas- Explico el moreno, su carta es 2 de corazones-

- Y por ello las pintamos de blanco- Dijeron las tres cartas sexy al unisonó y haciendo una ridícula pose que solo los hacia ver mas guapos

- ¿No se dará cuenta?-

- Claro que no- Dijo el As de corazones- ¿Ves esos rosales de allá?

- Si

- Nosotros los pintamos- Dijo sonriente el tres de corazones

- ¡Que bien pintan!- Exclamo emocionado el pequeño gato-

- Si, ¿Dónde esta la reina?

Y como para resolver sus dudas, se escucho una trompeta a lo lejos y caminando en fila bien ordenadita varias cartas de corazones, después le seguía una carroza y tras de ellos varias personas vestidas de manera elegante.

- ¡ALTOOO!- Grito una voz muy aguda

Todos se detuvieron y de la carroza salió una hermosa mujer de cabellera blanca con un hermoso vestido rojo y unos ojos azules. La mujer camino hasta quedar frente las 3 cartas, Gazille y Lily. Miro el rosal rojo al cual le goteaba pintura blanca.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- Pregunto la chica con una amable sonrisa- Un rosal rojo... ¿Qué hace aquí un rosal rojo?

- E-Es que nos equivocamos plantamos rosas rojas en vez de blancas- Dijo el As

- Me doy cuenta- Se dio la vuelta- ¡Que les corten las cabezas!- Grito de pronto asustando a todos pues su apariencia cambio a una mas demoniaca

- ¡Lo que ordenes hermana!- Exclamo otro chico de cabellera blanca vestido como todo un buen verdugo

- ¿Y tu eres?- Pregunto la Reina

- Gazille, su majestad- He hizo una ligera reverencia

- Yo soy Panther Lily- El gatito también lo hizo

- Que buenos modales tienen, me agradan, vengan conmigo a la fiesta del té-

- Seria todo un honor majestad- Ambos se inclinaron

- Vamos, suban a mi humilde carroza-

- _¿Humilde?... ¿No se parece a una limosina?- _Se cuestionaron los dos- ¡Oh! ¡Queen Cosplay!- Exclamo Gazille al verla abrir la puerta de la carroza

- ¡Ah! Eres el de antes...- La chica le sonrió

Al subir a la carroza dentro de ella se encontraban dos personajes más.

- ¿Quién es el querida?- Pregunto un hombre rubio

- Unos invitados más- Contesto la Reina Mirajane

- Mucho gusto, soy el Rey de Corazones-

- Si, igualmente, soy Gazille y el es Lily... _¿Por qué no me sorprende que Luxus sea el Rey?- _Le cayo una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza

- Y yo soy la "J" de corazones- Hablo una chica de cabellera castaña y piel morena

- ¿Cana?-

- ¿Quién?

- Olvídalo...

Después de un rato el auto se detuvo, abrieron las puertas y la primera en bajar fue la Reina, seguida por el Rey y la "J" de corazones. Al bajar Gazille y Lily se dieron cuenta que estaban frente a un gran patio y con todos los personajes que vio anteriormente.

- Que traigan el pastel- Ordeno la Reina

- ¿Pastel? ¿Para que?- Pregunto Gazille

- Una fiesta del té no es lo mismo sin pastel- Dijo el Rey

- ¡Reina! ¡Reina!- Llego gritando la Queen Cosplay

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡El pastel! ¡Alguien se lo ha comido!- Mostro el pastel al cual le faltaba un pedazo

Hubo un profundo silencio.

- ¿Quién ha sido?- Pregunto la Reina de Corazones

Nadie contesto. En eso llego la "J" de Corazones comiendo un pedazo de pastel.

- ¡Que le corten la cabeza!- Grito mientras señalaba a la carta

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Cuestiono la "J"

- ¡Que le corten la cabeza! ¡Se atrevió a comerse de mi pastel sin permiso!-

- ¡Que! ¡Pero si este no es tu pastel!

- ¡Osas decir que miento!

- ¡N-No! ¡Quiero decir que...!

- ¡Sin excusas! ¡Que le corten la cabeza!-

- Otro más...- Todos suspiraron

- ¡Exijo un juicio!- Grito la J

10 minutos después todos estaban en un tribunal.

- Gracias por estar todos aquí para juzgar...- Decía el Rey-... a la J de corazones que ha sido culpada por comer sin permiso el pastel hecho por mi Reina, y como parte del jurado estarán personas que son de lo mas confiable en este Reino.

A todos les cayó una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza.

- Varios de ellos se me hacen conocidos... pero los otros no los reconozco...- Dijo Gazille

- Son criminales- Le susurro la Liebre que estaba sentado a su lado

- La Reina debió seleccionarlos- Le dijo el sombrero

- ¿Cómo se declara la J de corazones?- Pregunto la Señorita Conejo

- ¡Inocente!- Grito desde su asiento apartado de los demás siendo vigilados por dos cartas más.

- La fiscalía llama al primer testigo- Decía La señorita Conejo- El sombrerero Destructivo Gildarts

- ¡Es Sombrerero Loco!- Grito el mencionado mientras se paraba de su asiento y subía al estrado

- Dígame Sombrerero- Decía La Reina- ¿Usted vio llegar a la J con un trozo de pastel?

- Si, pero...

- ¡Siguiente!- Grito de pronto

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Oigan! ¡Eso es injusto!- Grito la J

- La fiscalía llama a la Liebre- Decía la señorita Conejo

- ¡Voy!- La liebre miro a la coneja pero esta solo volteo la cara- ¡Ah!- Se deprimió

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese?- Pregunto Gazille

- Es que antes estaban saliendo- Dijo el ratón

- Pero la J le dijo que lo vio con la hermana menor de la Reina- Explico una chica de cabello azul- Mucho gusto soy la señorita Ratón

- ¡Juvia!- Exclamo

- ¿Quién?

- Olvídalo... entonces... el le puso los cuernos...

- No, fue una mentira de la J para molestar al señor Liebre por haber tirado todo su licor al rio, aunque haya sido un accidente- Explico la peliazul

- Liebre...- Hablo el Rey- ¿Usted cree que la J haya sido capaz de comerse mi pastel?

- ¡Si!- Grito la liebre- ¡Yo escuche cuando la J dijo que iba por un pedazo de su pastel!

- ¡Objeción!- Protesto la J- Es mentira

- ¡Y de paso dijo que sabía mal!-

- ¡Que le corten la cabeza!- Grito la Reina

- Tranquila cariño se la cortaran de todos modos- Trato de tranquilizarla el Rey

- ¡Eso es injusto!- Grito la J- ¡Yo no me he comido de su pastel! ¡Ademas! ¡Yo comía un pastel con fresas! ¡Y el de usted no tenia fresas!

- ¡Silencio!- Grito el Rey- ¡Que pase el siguiente!

- ¡La corte llama a Gardenia!- Grito la Coneja

- ¡Es Gazille!-

- ¡Como sea!- Le gritaron todos

- ¿Es cierto que usted vio a la J comiéndose un pedazo de pastel?- Pregunto el Rey

- Si, pero no creo que haya sido ella-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Ella lo dijo no, dijo que su pastel no tenia fresas y el que ella traia si-

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso?- Pregunto la Reina

- Por que ella lo dijo-

- ¡El fue!- Grito la J- Yo lo vi frente a la barra de la cocina cuando tomo el pastel y se lo comida, a si... también desapareció su vestido por esa ropa que lleva ahora, se me hace que es travesti de closet y estoy muy seguro que se comió su pastel

- ¡Que! ¡NO! ¡Soy bien hombrecito! ¡Ademas ese pastel estaba asqueroso!

- ¡El testigo acaba de confesar!- Exclamo la J

- ¡Que le corten la cabeza!- Grito por milésima vez la Reina

- ¡Rayos! ¡Es cierto! Los pedazos de hongo, la oruga dijo que me servirían de algo...-

Gazille saco de sus pantalones un pedazo y lo comió para después de unos segundos comenzara a crecer hasta convertirse en Gozilla

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Así nunca me atraparan! Si me hago más grande podre huir de aquí-

Y de su otro pantalón saco el otro pedazo de hongo y se lo comió, pero, en vez de hacerse más grande volvió a su tamaño normal.

- ¡¿QUEEEEE?

- ¡Atrápenlo!- Grito el Rey

- ¡Exijo un juicio!-

- Bien, pero... el jurado será el mismo...

-...- Gazille regreso a ver al jurado- ¡NOOOOOO!- Su grito se perdió en la lejanía

* * *

**Personal: **

**Gazille: **Alice, Alicia, Gardenia o Gozilla 2000

**Natsu: **El señor Liebre

**Lucy: **La señorita Conejo o Queen Cosplay

**Happy: **El gato Cheseare

**Gray: **El ratón

**Juvia: **Señorita ratón

**Makarov: **El señor Oruga

**Gildarts: **El sombrero Loco

**Erza: **El caballero

**Mistgun: **EdoGerard

**Gerard: **EarthGerard

**Luxus: **El Rey Rojo

**Cana: **"J" de corazones

**Mirajane: **La Reina Roja

**Fried, Evergreen y Bixlow: **Raijinshuu

**Levi, Jet y Droy: **Shadow Gear

**Wendy: **La duquesa Blanca

**Panther Lily: **Bebe que se transforma a Gato

**Charle: **La sirvienta loca de la Duquesa Blanca

**Elfman: **El Verdugo

**Hibiki: **As de Corazones

**Ren: **2 de Corazones

**Eve: **3 de Corazones

**Miembros del Jurado de la Reina: **

**Hades: **Miembro del Jurado 1

**Urtear: **Miembro del Jurado 2

**Meldy: **Miembro del Jurado 3

**RustyRose: **Miembro del Jurado 4

**Zancrow: **Miembro del Jurado 5

**Bluenote: **Miembro del Jurado 6

**Caprico: **Miembro del Jurado 7

**Cain: **Miembro del Jurado 8

**Cobra: **Miembro del Jurado 9

**Ángel: **Miembro del Jurado 10

**Zero: **Miembro del Jurado 11

**Speed: **Miembro del Jurado 12

**Hot Aye: **Miembro del Jurado 13

**Midnight: **Miembro del Jurado 14

**Con este Jurado Gazille iba a quedar libre pronto...**

* * *

- Y entonces la señorita Conejo perdono a la Liebre y volvieron a ser novios no sin antes escuchar la charla del señor Oruga, el cual los dejo traumados de por vida. - La señorita Ratón se caso con el Ratón y tuvieron 4 hijos, no mas por que el señor Oruga les dio la platica.

- EarthGerard fue encontrado culpable por haber sido el que provoco el incendio de su casa y fue encarcelado y condenado a 20 años de prisión mas pena de muerte por haber llamado demonio a la Reina.

- EdoGerard entonces se aprovecho de la situación y comenzó a salir con el Caballero Erza para después proponerle matrimonio, el cual ella acepto y como buen hermano que es, le envió la invitación a su gemelo malvado a la cárcel para que se muriera de una vez de envidia y celos.

- El Sombrerero creo un Spa, el cual es el más famoso de toda la "Ciudad de Magnolia".

- La duquesa blanca se hizo novia del 3 de corazones.

- El Rey y la Reina tuvieron una hermosa hija a la cual le pusieron Lissana en honor a la fallecida hermana de la Reina.

- La J creo un bar, el cual es el más famoso de la ciudad.

- Evergreen y Elfman se hicieron novios, a pesar de que a la Reina casi le da un infarto.

- Fried se convirtió en el detective más famoso de la ciudad ya que descubrió el acertijo para abrir la puerta de Sésamo.

- Charle le dio una oportunidad a Happy y comenzaron a salir-

* * *

- Y Gazille...

* * *

- ¡Quiero salir de aquí!- Gritaba tras unas rejas- ¡No quiero morir tan joven!

- Tranquilo, todo estará bien- Le dijo Levo que estaba a su lado

- ¿Levi? ¿Q-Que haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Qué esta pasando?-

- Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien ahora

- ¿Eh?-

Y le dio un beso.

* * *

- ¡...!- Gazille despertó y se golpeo con algo- ¡Au!- Se sobo la cabeza- ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Miro a su alrededor, cuerpos tirados por todo el bar y completamente inconscientes.

- Oh Dios mío... es la última vez que vuelvo a beber-

- Todos dicen lo mismo y al final terminan cayendo del lado del alcohol-Dijo Cana mientras bebía

- ¿Igual que tu?-

- Si...-Suspiro

- ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?-

- Pues lo que vez-

- Mira que no quiero creer eso

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que Titania y Mistgun en esa posición dan mucho que pensar-

- Ah... pues si, es lo que estas pensando

-¿Por qué Natsu y Lucy están vestidos así?, ¿Por qué Elfman esta colgado allá arriba?, ¿Y por que demonios Luxus lleva un parche en el ojo derecho?, Se que Mirajane es mesera, pero, ¿A que se debe ese traje?, ¿Qué rayos les paso a los de Blue Pegasus? Y mejor no sigo por que realmente me esta dando una jaqueca...

- Se le llama cruda-

- Lo que sea... ¿Y tu como puedes estar en tan buen estado?

- Creo que ya me acostumbre-

- Era de esperarse-

- ¡Nooooo!- Grito Natsu muy asustado mientras estiraba los brazos

- ¿Y a ese que le pasa?- Cuestiono el mata dragón de Metal

- Debe estar soñando- Dijo Cana

- En nombre de la Reina y mi propio nombre maldito...- Decía Luxus en sueños- ¡Captúralos!

- Si, mi señor...- Susurro Mirajane

- No quiero saber lo que estarán soñando- Gazille le cayo una enorme gota de sudor-

- ¡Gazille-san! ¡Ya despertó!- Wendy entro al lugar con una gran bolsa acompañada por Eve

- Wendy, ¿Qué traes ahí?- Pregunto

- Son medicamentos para el dia después de beber- Contesto Eve

- Yo necesito muchos-

- Tomate este- Le dio una caja

- Ahora solo faltan que despierten los demás- Dijo Eve

- Si...-

- Por cierto, ¿Qué estabas soñando?- Pregunto Cana

- No quiero recordarlo... ¿Por qué Levi esta vestida como...? No quiero saber nada-

- Aquí tienes- Wendy le ofreció un vaso con agua

- Gracias-

- ¿Me pregunto que estarán soñando?-

Los cuatro regresaron a ver los inconscientes.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Se que no he podido contestarles pero es que he estado algo ocupada, pero igual les doy las gracias por seguir a este loco proyecto. También a aquellos que siguen mi otro fic: "El sabor del Futuro" un fic de **Beelzebub**. **

* * *

**Fairy Tail Rulez! **(w)/

**Beelzebub Rulez! **

**Pandora Hearts Rulez!**

**Kuroshitsuji Rulez! **

**Bleach Rulez! **

**Aoi no Exorcist Rulez!**

**One Piece Rulez!**

**Y no me acuerdo de otros… (No, no me gusta Naruto… solo que haya NaruHina) **


	12. El Sueño y la Cruda Realidad

**Anime/Manga:** Fairy Tail

**Parejas:**- - - - (o.o)?

**Genero:**Humor/Misterio

**Advertencia: **Aquí comenzara lo feo... No todo es felicidad. Lo que Natsu cuenta es para que por fin le entiendan a la historia. (Ignoren los anteriores capítulos y póngale atención a Natsu)

* * *

**Este manga le pertenece a Hiro Mashima (**Que es un genio, que a veces la riega, pero nadie le quita lo genial y que su manga es genial y que sus portadas a color son increíbles**)**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: El sueño y la cruda realidad.**

* * *

- ¡Erza-san!- Dijo emocionada Wendy

- ¿Qué paso?-

Erza se levanto y se toco la cabeza con su mano derecha.

- Me duele mucho la cabeza-

- Será por que a noche bebiste más que en toda tu vida- Le dijo Gazille

- ¿Bebí?-

- Claro, hasta le entraste a una competencia y todo...- le dijo Cana-

- No recuerdo mucho... solo me acuerdo de que estábamos concursando y que Fried le contesto algo a Luxus... y ya de ahí no me acuerdo de nada...-

- _¡¿COMO PUDO OLVIDAR TANTO?- _Gritaron mentalmente Cana, Gazille, Eve y Wendy-

- Este... Erza-san...- Le hablo Wendy algo nerviosa- ¿Realmente no recuerda lo que hizo ayer?-

- Pues no mucho... Tengo mucho sueño...- Se acostó bocabajo en lo que seria el suelo- Que suave esta el suelo...-

- Es que...- Wendy estaba muy nerviosa- No esta en el suelo exactamente-

- A como sea... estoy cómoda...-

Wendy le hizo señas de que viera debajo de ella, Eve también hacia señas extrañas que Erza no entendía, Happy, Lily y Charle estaban sobre la barra bebiendo te sin decir nada y mirando algo en especifico, mientras Cana sonreía de forma muy misteriosa al igual que Gazille. En eso el suelo se movió y cayo en cuenta que estaba encima de alguien, miro hacia arriba sin levantarse y noto que Mistgun la miraba sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

- Eh... ¿Hola?- Mistgun rio ligeramente y casi le da un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo-

-...- Erza miro a los demás y luego se dio cuenta que estaba sobre una mesa y por si fuera poco encima de Mistgun, mas exactamente su cabeza estaba a la altura del pecho del mago.

Como si nada se bajo de el y de la mesa.

- ¿Qué paso a noche?- Se cuestiono la Titania mientras ponía una mano en su mentón-

- _Ahora hace como si nada paso- _Pensaron todos, claro, excepto Mistgun, que aun estaba en shock-

- Recuerdo la competencia, que bese a Mistgun para salir del armario, después todo es algo borroso, pero si recuerdo perfectamente el horrible Show del Maestro, Gildarts y Elfman y ya de ahí... no, no recuerdo nada mas...

- ¿Enserio se te olvido todo lo que le hiciste al guapo de Mistgun?- Le cuestiono Cana aun con esa risa misteriosa

- ¿Lo que le hice? ¿Qué le hice?-

-...- Mistgun miraba a Cana como no entendiendo la situación, pero en eso muchas imágenes le vinieron a la mente- Ejem... Cana-san, Erza-san no me ha hecho nada-

- Oh... ¿Enserio? ¿Alguna idea de por que amanecieron de esa forma?

- Pues no- Erza seguía con su seriedad

- Y antes de que sigamos- Cana sonrió aun mas- Serias tan amable de ponerte ropa decente-

- ¿Eh?

Y ahora Erza se dio cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior, el cual es blanco con dibujos de florecitas azules.

- ¿Por qué tengo puesto mi armadura especial para voleibol playero?-

- ¿Es una armadura?- Cuestionaron todos sin excepción-

- Claro- Y se re-equipo a ropa mas decente, pantalón de mezclilla entubado, una blusa de mangas largas blanca y tenis del mismo color-

- Bueno...- Decía Cana- A noche estabas tan feliz, pero tan feliz, demasiado feliz después de haber dado un trago a un "Levanta muertos" que te pusiste muy, muy, muy cariñosa con Mistgun...-

- Aja...-

Mistgun le hacia señas de que no dijera nada, Erza volteo a verlo y el se puso serio, ella regreso a ver a Cana.

- Y entonces de repente te re-equipaste con tu armadura de voleibol playero y comenzaste a hacerle cosas poco decentes a nuestro querido Mistgun

- ¿Qué cosas?- Pregunto Erza algo nerviosa

- Oh, nada del otro mundo... solo que de repente aventaste a Mistgun a la mesa, te le subiste encima y después te desmayaste-

- _No vuelvo a beber en mi vida- _Pensó Erza suspirando aliviada al igual que Mistgun, pero este por diferentes razones.

- Jajaja- Rio Cana

- ¿Quieren pastillas para la jaqueca?- Pregunto Gazille-

- Por favor- Pidieron el peliazul y la pelirroja

- Ya te dije que se llama cruda- Protesto Cana

- Aquí tienen- Wendy les dio las pastillas a Erza y Mistgun

- Gracias- Dijeron

- Este...- Decía Mistgun- ¿Por qué Elfman esta de veleta? ¿Qué hace el maestro convertido en piedra? ¿Por qué Luxus, Mirajane, Natsu y Lucy están vestidos así? Y... olvídalo... no quiero saber... me duele mucho el cuerpo...-

- ¿Por todo lo que hiciste a noche?- Le pregunto Cana

- Ejem... es por la bebida- Se sonrojo ligeramente

- Claro...

- ¡NOOOOOOO!- Natsu se despertó de golpe-

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Protesto Gazille tapándose los oídos con las manos

- ¿EH?- Natsu miro a su alrededor- ¿Qué paso aquí?-

- No quieres saberlo- Dijeron al unísono

- ¿Por qué estoy vestido como Anakin Skywalker? ¿Por qué Lucy esta vestida como Padme Admidala? ¿Por qué siento como si hubiera estado en el Episodio tres de StarWars?

- Será por que a noche andabas jugando Roll con los demás y a ti y a Lucy les toco interpretar a esos personajes en una escena del capitulo 3- Contesto Cana

- ¡Ya veo!- Se paro- Al menos el traje negro hace juego con mi bufanda-

- Me impresiona que eso es lo único que te importe- Dijo Gazille sobándose los oídos

- ¿Que le toco a Levi? ¿Indiana Jones?-

- Eso parece...- Dijeron los demás

- Oh, me impresiona que Mistgun siga vivo- Sonrió

- ¿Por qué no lo estaría?- Cuestiono el aludido

- Después de que se desato una leona así, es obvio que cualquiera pensaría lo mismo-

- ¿Leona?- Pregunto Erza

- ¡Si!- Contesto Eve apresuradamente- ¡Un leona se escapo de un zoológico y vino a dar aquí!

- ¡Eso es!- Dijo Wendy nerviosa- ¡Y Mistgun se hizo cargo de ella! Es que era... algo... peligrosa...

- Eso es bueno- Erza le dio un trago a su vaso con agua

- ¿Enserio hubo una leona anoche?- Pregunto Natsu- De hecho, yo me refería...

- ¿No quieres pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, cuerpo o todo lo demás?- Le ofreció Mistgun

- ¿Eh? No, estoy bien, no bebí tanto como ustedes-

- Si, claro...-

- Natsu- Le llamo Erza- Quisiera hablar contigo... en privado-

- Si, pero antes debo ir a dejar a Lucy a su casa- Señalo a la mencionada- Y ahora que me doy cuenta... ¿Qué hace Gray vestido como Chewaka?

- Créeme...- Dijo Cana- No quieres saberlo...- Lo miro seriamente

- S-Si...

- Te acompaño- Pidio Erza

- Como quieras- Natsu solo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a donde estaba Lucy acostada en el suelo y la carga entre sus brazos

Erza y Natsu que lleva a Lucy en sus brazos dejaron el lugar.

- ¿No te da algo de miedo copia en serie?- Cuestiono Gazille

- ¿Quién es una copia en serie?- Mistgun lo miro feamente

- Pues estas tu, Gerard y Siegrain... Ahora que lo mencionas... creo que son trillizos... mira que tu padre tuvo buena punte...

- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Siegrain era solo una ilusión de Gerard!-

- Entonces... son gemelos-

- ¡NO! ¡Gerard y yo no somos hermanos! ¡¿Cuántas veces quieres que se los diga?-

- ¿Por qué niegas a tu hermano gemelo?- Cuestiono Cana mirándolo molesta

- ¡Es cierto!- Exclamo Eve- Puede que sea una mala persona, que mato, engaño, le hizo la vida de cuadritos a Erza-san, después la sedujo, destruyo el Consejo, pero, al final nos ayudo... bueno... por que...-

- ¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto Mistgun

- Que al final nos ayudo-

- No, no, Antes...

- Puede que sea una mala persona-

- ¡No, no! ¡Después...!

- ¿Destruyo el consejo?-

- ¡No! Después de que le hizo la vida de cuadritos a Erza-san-

- Oh, si, la sedujo ¿No lo sabias?-

- Mira que yo he sabido...- Decía Cana- ... que hubo muchos roces entre Siegrain y Erza, aunque hubo una ocasión en la ella estuvo en otro mundo... para mi que paso "Aquello"-

- ¿Aquello?- Mistgun rompió el vaso de agua que tenia en su mano derecha

- Si...- Cana sonrió maléficamente- Tú sabes... "Eso"

- ¿Eso?- Se le ensombreció el rostro

- Ya sabes- Cana tomo un plato con cerezas- Para mí que era la primera...

- Me voy a casa- Mistgun se paro de repente

- Este... ¿Esta bien Mistgun-san?- Cuestiono Wendy

- Si, no te preocupes, estoy bien... muy bien... pero, si necesitas algo Wendy, no dudes en llamarme, ¿Tienes mi numero, no?

- Si, Mistgun-san- Asintió con la cabeza

- Ya sabes quien soy, puedes llamarme solo Mistgun-

- ¿Enserio?

- Si-

- O.K.-

- Nos vemos después...-

Y avanzo unos dos pasos, se tropezó, golpeándose la frente con el suelo. Wendy corrió a ayudarlo.

- Esto... ¿Realmente estas bien?- Le pregunto Gazille

- ¡Por supuesto!- Se puso de pie, pero ni dio un paso cuando volvió a tropezar, se paro inmediatamente y volvió a caminar-

De pronto se escucharon el ruido de varias cosas cayendo y rompiéndose.

- ¡Mistgun!- Wendy corrió nuevamente a ayudarlo-

- ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien!-

- Realmente... _El esta...- _Pensaron Gazille, Cana y Eve

- Lo mejor será que te acompañe a tu casa- Le dijo Wendy

- No hay problema, yo...-

-...- Wendy lo miro con ojos de perrito abandonado-

- Nunca me he podido resistir a esa cara- a Mistgun le cayo una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza- Esta bien-  
- Regresare luego, Charle- Wendy miro a la gata

- No regreses tarde- Le contesto la gata que seguía bebiendo de su té

Mistgun y Wedy salieron del bar.

- ¿Nunca se ha podido resistir a esa cara?- Se pregunto Eve

- ¿Ya se conocían?- Pregunto Cana

- Esto...- Gazille estaba nervioso- ¡Miren! ¡Luxus se esta levantando!

- Ah... Me duele todo...- Decía Luxus mientras se levantaba- ¿Eh? ¿Y este parche?- Se lo quito- ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Por qué Mirajane esta vestida así? ¿Qué hace Bixlow con la figura gigante de pinocho? ¿Por qué demonios Fried lleva un vestido? ¿Por qué hay una estatua de mi abuelo? ¿Por qué aun sigue Elfman de veleta? ¿Por qué están maquillados esos tres de Blue Pegasus? ¿Por qué la chica de Lamia Scale lleva un traje de novia? ¿Por qué el chico de Lamia Scale lleva un traje de novio? ¿Por qué Visitar esta vestido como el Buda? ¿Por qué Juvia tiene encima todos esos muñecos con forma de Gray? Y hablando de el... ¿Qué demonios hace vestido como Chewaka? ¿Y que jodidos hace Levi vestida como Indiana Jones? ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ?- Y no lo decía solo por sus compañeros, si no también por que el lugar estaba medio destruido... por no decir en ruinas-

- Ah... No quieres saberlo- Respondieron

- ¡OH! ¡CLARO QUE QUIERO SABERLO! ¡Y YA DESPIERTEN A TODOS!

-Luxus...- Mirajane despertó- ¿Por qué gritas?- Lo miro feamente

- Lo siento- Tosió un poco- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?- Cuestiono con una cara de muy pocos amigos

* * *

Erza y Natsu estaban frente a la casa de Lucy.

- Saca las llaves de Lucy, están en mi pantalón en la...- Pidio Natsu

- No hay problema, yo tengo la mía- Dijo Erza

- Si ella se entera que Mirajane anda esparciendo copias de la llave de su casa...-

- No es necesario que se entere ¿O si?

- Da lo mismo, solo abre...-

Erza abrió la puerta y entraron, Natsu dejo a Lucy en su cama y Erza espero en la cocina.

- ¿De que querías hablar?- Pregunto Natsu entrando a la cocina

- ¿Cuánto me ha mentido Lucy?-

- Todo lo que te dijo aquel dia es mentira- dijo como si nada- Ella no ha hecho ni una de esas cosas

- Lo intuía-

- Escucha y no lo olvides, esto es la verdad, olvida todo lo anterior que te conto en la playa... El padre de Lucy, el que tu conoces, si existe, no es una ilusión, si dijo eso es para protegerlo, jamás ha matado, pero, ella dice que si por que se siente responsable de ello, Lucy nos pidio a mi, Wendy, Mistgun y Gazille que contáramos esa historia solo para despistar... es cierto, Lucy si es una guardiana, la del mundo de los espíritus, pero no por ello tiene gran fuerza, aunque si tiene un decente manejo del látigo entre otra cosas, entonces te preguntaras ahora ¿Qué hace ella en el equipo Alfa?

- La respuesta es simple, si Lucy esta con los magos mas fuertes estará mejor protegida... ¿Pero de quien?- Cuestiono Erza

-...- Natsu bajo la mirada- Lo lamento... pero no puedo decirte eso, no ahora-

- ¿Por qué? No se supone que me ibas a contar la verdad-

- Si, pero... esto es algo diferente, no soy quien para decírtelo... ahora, seguro que Lucy te conto que hace tiempo hubo un mago oscuro que tenia el control del mundo mágico, es cierto, muchos magos blancos le temían, no fue exactamente su madre quien se le opuso, pero esta persona junto a otras lograron detenerle y después Lucy fue ascendida a Guardiana del mundo de los espíritus, los guardianes están para mantener el equilibrio, ellos están para proteger sus áreas y no pueden interferir en la otra, hubo tiempos de paz después, sin embargo, tenia que terminar pronto y fue cuando surgió Zeref, el mago oscuro que tanto se conoce, la guardiana del mundo Terrenal tuvo que hacerle frente junto a los guerreros que también debían cuidar el bienestar de las personas sin o con poderes mágicos, aun así, no fue suficiente para detener la maldad dentro de el, entonces fue cuando los otros dos guardianes rompieron las reglas y los ayudaron, logrando sellarlo... o al menos eso es lo que se.-

- Ahora hay un poco mas de sentido... pero... ¿Cómo ustedes...?-

- Todo a su tiempo...

- Bien... con esto ya estoy entendiendo mas la situación... Entonces...

- Nos enfrentamos a una organización que desea obtener las llaves para liberar a Zeref, y no solo ellos... hay mas gente interesada, los cuales han estado merodeando la ciudad y al parecer...- La miro directamente a los ojos- También intentan liberar a Gerard, el consejo ha puesto mas seguridad, pero...- Suspiro- No se como va a terminar esto-

- Ya veo...- Erza bajo la mirada-

- No te preocupes, Gerard... a el lo engañaron-

- ¿Eh?-

- La anterior miembro del consejo, Urtear... ella fue la que utilizo su magia para engañarlo y hacerle creer que fue Zeref quien le hablo, lo lleno de oscuridad y así fue como se convirtió en un gran distractor para obtener una llave de Zeref mientras el consejo se destruía-

-...- Erza lo miro

- Lo siento-

- No...

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

- ¿Por qué Mistgun y Gerard se parecen?- Pregunto Erza

- ...- Natsu la miro sorprendido- _Al parecer el anillo de reconocimiento que el maestro le dio a Mistgun no funciona con ella, no me sorprende... tiene tanto poder en su interior...-_

- ¿Por qué?-

- Pregúntale a Mistgun, pero, trata de entenderlo-

- ¿Por qué no me lo dices?-

- No puedo-

- Gracias por contarme la verdad-

- No, tenías que saberlo, aunque Lucy y esa persona me mataran por habértelo dicho-

- ¿Esa persona?-

- Mistgun, eres importante para el-

- No nos conocemos-

- Pero tú no lo sientes así ¿Verdad? Hay un sentimiento que no te deja tranquila, te comprendo... yo también pase por eso... Dime... ¿Has tenido sueños raros?

- ¿Sueños?... Bueno... hace unos días que...-

* * *

Todos los Fairy e invitado están formados en línea, la mayoría tiene vasos de plástico con agua, Luxus camina de un lado a otro frente a ellos, algunos aun están medio dormidos, tales como Visitar que termino mas que exhausto anoche y no por beber, si no por tanto bailar YMCA (Léase las siglas en ingles) y de paso vestido como el Buda por jugar Roll; otros como los de Blue Pegasus que tuvieron un horrible despertar debido a que a los pocos minutos de haber abandonado el mundo de los sueños, Eve les mostro como se veían con un espejo y obviamente se asustaron al ver sus propias caras pintadas como si fuesen payasos; Elfman hace unos minutos lo bajaron, ¿Cómo quedo colgado? Bueno... digamos que después de que comenzara a cantar individualmente, fue abucheado y Luxus tomo la lanza que estaba colgada en la pared de exhibición, arrojándosela con una descarga eléctrica... y bueno... por eso estaba de veleta y bien... que podemos decir de Sherry y Lyon, les dolía todo su ser... y los demás... que nos lo digan ellos ¿Verdad, Luxus?

- Puedes dejar de dar vueltas por todo el lugar- Dijo el maestro sobándose las sienes- Me estas mareando, mejor vámonos a casa.

Luxus detuvo su caminar y regreso a ver a su abuelo con cara de "NO MA*** ABUELO"

- ¿Qué nos vayamos a casa?- Dijo Luxus

- Si...- Dijeron de la forma mas floja que fuese posible

- ¡Pues no nos vamos a ningún lado! ¡Hasta que arreglemos este desastre! ¡Que ustedes hicieron!-

- ¿Y tu no ayudaste?- Le cuestiono Cana

- Ah, pues hasta donde yo recuerdo, todos estaba perfectamente bien cuando estábamos jugando roll y lo de Elfman era fácil de solucionar, pero después, si no mal recuerdo, alguien me dio un botellazo en la cabeza, dejándome inconsciente- Miro a Mirajane

- Ya te dije que fue un accidente- Se excuso Mira poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado- Pensé que eras Fried

- ¡¿Cómo demonios pudiste confundirme con el? Sin ofender Fried...-

- No hay problema- Dijo el aludido intentando mantenerse en pie- ¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué me querías dar un botellazo a mí?

- Por que me tocaste el trasero- Dijo la maga

- ¿Qué cosa?- Luxus miro a Fried con ganas de matarlo

- Uh...- Dijeron todos- Electrocutado... – Canturrearon

- ¡¿QUE?- Exclamo Fried- ¡Yo no hice eso! ¡Es inmoral e inapropiado! ¡Yo no fui! ¡Lo juro por mi honor como mago!

- Bien...- suspiro Luxus- Te creo solo por que eres una persona honesta y jamás me has mentido, ademas de que pones tu honor como mago, que es mucho viniendo de ti...

- Ah...- suspiraron los demás con decepción- Pensé que veríamos una ejecución espectacular- Dijo Gazille con rostro de decepción

- ¡Pero quiero saber quien fue el que se atrevió a hacerme eso!- Grito Mirajane

- Es cierto...- Asintió Luxus- Confíese... o todos sufrirán un castigo-

- Es que esta molesto por que el no ha podido hacerlo y otro si...- Susurro Cana mientras los otros asentían

- ¡Hable ahora!-

- ¡No me puedes castigar!- Exclamo el maestro Makarov- ¡Soy tu abuelo! ¡Y Gildarts no quiso tocar a Mirajane a propósito!

- ¡¿Qué?- Grito Gildarts- ¡¿Yo fui? No recuerdo nada... Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que paso a noche- Suspiro- Lo siento, Mira-chan, juro que no era mi intención hacerte eso, perdóname, por favor- Bajo la cabeza apenado- Aunque realmente no recuerde nada...

- No hay problema- Dijo Mirajane- Se que no lo hizo a propósito, a noche no parecía usted mismo-

- Entonces- Dijo Luxus- Si sabias que era yo cuando me diste el botellazo

- ¿Y que recuerda Gildarts-san?- Pregunto Mirajane

- Pues no recuerdo mucho... lo ultimo que recuerdo es al beber el té que el maestro Makarov me preparó y después todo es borroso...

- Estoy en completo acuerdo contigo, Gildarts-san- Le dijo Elfman- Después de que bebí el té que el maestro me preparó para que me recupera más rápido, no recuerdo mucho...

Todos los demás regresaron a ver al maestro.

- Al parecer encontraste otros conejillos de indias ¿Verdad, abuelo?- Le cuestiono Luxus

- Ejem... yo solo quería que Elfman se recuperara del golpazo que le dio Erza hace unos días y bueno... no es mi culpa que Gildarts se haya bebido ese té por accidente-

Todos lo miraban escépticos ante tal respuesta.

- Es la verdad-

- Como sea... el hecho es que tenemos que reparar esto y rápido, así que moviéndose todos- Ordeno el mago del relámpago

- Pero...- Se quejaron

- ¡Pero ya!

- ¡SI, SEÑOR!-

- Antes de que se vayan ¿Qué fue lo que les paso? ¿Cómo terminaron así?- Luxus era algo curioso, ya que no se entero de lo que paso anoche- Y Gray...

- Si...- El mencionado lo miro

- Ya quítate ese traje de Chewaka-

- No puedo-

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues se pasó de copas y anduvo corriendo por la calle en bóxers- Narraba Bixlow- De pura suerte no se los quito, Juvia fue tras el para evitar que se hiciera daño, pero el muy tonto estaba tan ebrio que se estrello con una pared, Juvia corrió para ayudarle, pero de pronto se levanto y se quito los bóxers diciendo incoherencias, como "Viva la libertad", Juvia se tapo los ojos y Gray huyo de ahí gritando un montón de cosas, pero pues se volvió a tropezar y cayo al rio, Lyon no tuvo de otra que ayudarlo, y utilizo su magia de hielo e hizo una barrera para que a Gray no se lo llevara la corriente, ya que no podía sacarlo por que estaba desnudo, entonces Erza de la nada apareció con el traje de Chewaka y se lo tuvimos que poner para evitar que las damas vieran la desnudes de Gray... cosa que no es nada nuevo, pero, habia menores, así que no queríamos dañar sus puras e inocentes mentes y pues el traje no se lo puede quitar por que esta completamente desnudo y bueno... la mera verdad, es que le pusimos un candado al cierre del traje para que no se lo quitara-

- O.K. ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

- Verá...- Decía Juvia- Bixlow-san, aposto que Gray-sama se quitaría los bóxer en la próxima calle, Cana-san dijo que llegaría hasta la cuarta calle con ellos y después se los quitaría, Lyon-san dijo que algo le pasaría a Gray-sama antes de que llegara a la tercera calle, así que estaban al pendiente para ver quien ganaba-

- No puedo creerlo- Luxus negaba con la cabeza- ¿Cómo pudieron apostar a costa de las desgracias de Gray? ¡Bixlow, Cana! ¡Es su compañero y amigo! Pero lo mas decepcionante es que su propio hermano...

- ¡Que no soy su hermano!- Protesto Lyon

- Si, claro... ¿Fried por que llevabas un vestido?- Y dijo llevaba, por que, cuando despertó no dudo en quitárselo

- Verá...- Tosió un poco- Mirajane me puso este traje de pronto, claro, no entendí el por que y me dijo que me pusiera a cantar la canción de Amiga mía y pues por eso amanecí así – Suspiro- _Aunque mejor dicho me obligo a hacer todo eso- _Agrego a sus pensamientos

- Bien...- Luxus regreso a ver a la linda maga peliblanca, la cual sonreía tiernamente, como si no hubiese hecho nada malo- Este... He de suponer que Levi esta vestida de Indiana Jones por que jugo Roll- La mencionada asintió con la cabeza- Pero, ¿Qué demonios hace ese gigante muñeco de Pinocho y la estatua del abuelo, aquí?

- Es que...- Decía Levi- Entre todo el desastre que se formo después de que se desmayara, Erza se puso cariñosa con Mistgun, entonces el, para evitar tales contactos, salió corriendo del bar, pero, lo persiguió y terminaron frente a una juguetería, Mistgun se escondió en la tienda, donde habia un enorme muñeco de Pinocho y se puso detrás de el, pero igual lo descubrió y se le aventó encima, debo decir que Erza habia bebido un "levanta muertos" accidentalmente y por ello no era consiente de sus acciones, retomando la historia, y pues estaban haciendo tanto jaleo en la juguetería que el pinocho les cayo encima a los dos, entonces Bixlow utilizo su magia para quitárselo de encima y cuando estuvieron liberados, Mistgun salió corriendo nuevamente y Erza fue tras el, diciéndole que ella no le iba a hacer mucho daño y mas cosas, pero el siguió corriendo y entonces Erza se re-equipo con un traje de baño muy bonito y dio un gran salto y le arrojo una pelota de voleibol que también re-equipo, el esquivo cada disparo, entonces regresaron al bar, Erza lo alcanzo, lo tomo de la camisa y lo aventó encima de una mesa y ella se le subió encima, pero entonces Mira le dio un botellazo en la cabeza a Erza, pero a Bixlow se le habia olvidado que tenia poseyendo al Pinocho gigante y que lo venia siguiendo desde la juguetería, entonces le quito su magia y no se dio cuenta que este estaba arriba de Mistgun, por lo que le alcanzo a golpear la cabeza y termino inconsciente, dijo que lo guardaría por si lo necesitaba-

- ¿Y tu como lo sabes?-

- Por que Bixlow le aposto a Nastu y Gazille, que Erza le haría de todo a Mistgun antes de que llegaran a la segunda calle, pero Gazille dijo que Mistgun es muy rápido y que podía utilizar su magia de desaparecer como neblina y que fácilmente llegaría a la quinta calle antes de que Erza utilizara una armadura para atraparlo, entonces Natsu dijo que regresarían al bar después de haber llegado a la sexta calle y que a Erza le pasaría algo aquí antes de que le hiciera cosas a Mistgun y a mi me utilizaron de mediador para que se pagaran las apuestas... así que... Bixlow, tienes que pagar doble, una a Natsu y otra a Gazille-

- ¡Demonios!- Exclamo Bixlow

- ¡¿Es que por todo apuestan?- Les grito Luxus

- Aquí tiene Luxus- Le dijo Ichiya mientras le pasaba dinero- Tenia razón de que Gildarts-san destruiría algo antes de que comenzáramos a arreglar el lugar-

Y todos miraron a Luxus con malos ojos.

- ¿Así que por todo apuestan? ¿EH?- Le decía cana

- Cof, Cof- Tosió- ¿Y que destruyó?

- La estatua de su abuelo- Dijo Ichiya

- Si, es cierto, ¿Por qué hay una estatua de mi abuelo?-  
- La mande a hacer hace unos días para colocarla en el gremio- Dijo Makarov- Entonces me la trajeron aquí por que el gremio estaba cerrado

- ¿Y eso como para...?-

- No se, pensé que le daría estilo-

- Bien... espero que Sherry y Lyon solo estén vestidos así por que jugaron roll ¿Cierto?

- Si- Asintieron los dos- hicimos una escena del cadáver de la novia-

- Bien- Suspiro- ¡Pues moviéndose que no queda mucho tiempo!-

- ¡SI!-

- Que no decía que quería saber lo que paso anoche- Susurro Gray-

- Es algo bipolar- Dijo Visitar

- Y algo chismoso- Dijo Cana

- ¡Los estoy oyendo! ¡Moviéndose! ¡Levanten esas mesas! ¡Recojan la basura! ¡Laven esos platos y esos vasos! ¡Acomoden esas sillas! Tú estas perfecta Mirajane, descansa-

- ¡¿QUE?- Protestaron todos

- ¡¿Por qué ella no?- Le grito Cana-

- ¡Cierto!- Dijo Sherry- ¡Ella también contribuyo a crear este desastre!

- ¡Es injusto!- Gritaron

Luxus estaba frente a Mirajane haciendo señas extrañas, entonces les cayó el veinte de la hermosa sonrisa que tenia Mirajane.

- Esto...- Levi se escondió detrás de Gazille-

- Ella esta súper molesta- Susurro Gazille con tic en el ojo izquierdo

- Anoche...- Decía Mirajane- Les pedí que se comportaran y no hicieran un desastre ya que no están en el gremio, cuando empezaron a hacer su alboroto les pedí 59 veces que se calmaran-

- Esto... ¿Llevabas la cuenta, Mira-chan?- Le pregunto Gildarts

- No, eran Gazille, Lyon y Cana- Dijo Mirajane

Todos voltearon a ver a los mencionados.

- ¿Y que apostaron?- Cuestiono el maestro

- Pues...- Hablo Lily

- ¿Qué? ¿Estabas aquí?- Cuestiono Gazille

- Todo el rato-

- ¿Y por que no habían dicho nada?-

- Por que... Solo somos espectadores- Dijeron los otros dos gatos

- Bueno...- Lily tosió un poco- Gazille aposto a que Mirajane dejaba alguien inconsciente antes de que llegara a pedir que se calmaran 60 veces después de que le diera el botellazo a Luxus "Accidentalmente"; Cana dijo que seguiría insistiendo fácilmente hasta 80 veces y después arrojaría a alguien y Lyon dijo que ella no seria capaz de hacerle algún daño a alguien-

- Entonces, gané yo, ¿Cierto?- Dijo Gazille- Ya que dejo inconsciente a Erza antes de llegar a las 60 veces

- Eso parece-

- El hecho es que gracias a mi... todos ustedes detuvieron su desastre- Los miro de forma diabólica- Así que... Moviéndose, este lugar debe quedar reluciente-

- ¡SI, SEÑORA!-

- ¿Señora?- Les cuestiono- ¿Acaso les parece que estoy vieja? ¿Ah?-

- ¡NO!- Exclamo Bixlow-

- ¡Quisimos decir...!- Decía Fried algo asustado

- ¡Señorita!- Dijo de pronto Sherry

- ¡Eso! ¡Señorita!- Dijeron los demás

Y no tardaron en comenzar a hacer el aseo del lugar. Mirajane solo suspiro.

- Les prepararé algunos bocadillos- Mirajane volvió a sonreír de forma linda y entro a la cocina- Al menos es lo único limpio que hay.

Cuando se fue de la zona principal suspiraron de alivio.

- Realmente te admiro- Bixlow puso su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Luxus- Eres el único que puede con semejante mujer-

- Es cierto- Asintieron los otros

- Incluso los fans están comenzando a creer en esa pareja- Dijo Cana- Pero... La transformación de Mira... se que la he visto en algún otro lado...-

- Tienes razón... Dijo Fried- Por algún motivo tengo la sensación de alguna historia con final triste...

- ¡Cállense!- Grito el maestro- ¡No hagan que mi nieto se retracte y decida no casarse con Mira-chan!

- ¡¿Se van a casar?- Gritaron todos asombrados

- ¡No!- Replico Luxus

* * *

Y en otros lugares.

- ¿Realmente vives aquí?- Pregunto Wendy con rostro de asombro a ver semejante casa, que era parecida a la de Lucy, solo que con un piso extra y un poco mas grande- ¿No ibas a vivir en Fairy Man?-

- No... Es solo que a pesar de que Fairy Man esta en una buena localización, digamos que... hay mujeres algo raras en la ciudad... me siento acosado... es por eso que andaba cambiando mis pertenencias a esta casa-

- _Y no lo dudo... nada mas hay que ver como te miraban cuando veníamos para acá- _Pensó Wendy- Te creo...

- Si- Mistgun le sonrió nerviosamente- Al principio pensé que seria bueno quedarme vivir en Fairy Man, pero, por mi apariencia comencé a pensar que seria mejor buscarme una casa propia, así que hable con el maestro y al final compre esta, la casa esta a los bordes de la ciudad, tiene vista al mar y ademas esta cerca del bosque, por lo que era perfecta para entrar y salir sin que me vieran-

- Definitivamente es la indicada- La pequeña maga tenia una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza

- Ya sabes... mi apariencia es muy problemática...- Abrió la puerta y entro seguido de Wendy- Después de todo Gerard y yo... tenemos el mismo rostro... ciertamente me siento culpable por su situación...- Sonrió de forma melancólica- Debido a eso... ella sufrió demasiado, aun cuando yo lo hice para que fuera feliz...

- ¡Te equivocas! ¡No sabias que era lo que iba a pasar! ¡Fue una trampa! ¡No tienes que culparte! Yo... Yo soy feliz de que estemos juntos de nuevo-

Mistgun puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Wendy.

- Yo también soy feliz por que todos estemos juntos de nuevo, aun en estas circunstancias-

- ¡Por favor! ¡Ya no te culpes más! ¡Prométeme que ya no vas a pensar más en eso! ¡Piensa más en ti mismo! ¡No puedes dejar tu felicidad por...!

- No puedo hacer eso, Wendy, es mi responsabilidad-

- ¡No lo es! ¡No olvides a todo los demás! También nos sentimos culpables por esta situación... pero... ¿Cómo se supone que nos sintamos si nuestro hermano mayor actúa siempre de este modo? Sonriendo aunque no lo sienta y haciendo cosas sin importar que te lastimen a ti más que a cualquier otra persona-

- Wendy- El se arrodillo para quedar a su altura- Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi- La abrazo- Solo con tenerles a mi lado o saber que están bien... eso ya me hace muy feliz-

- Pero...-

- Gracias...

En eso se escucha caer algo al suelo, Erza esta parada en la entrada y lo que al parecer cayo al suelo fue un pastel, que a pesar de la caída se salvo, por que estaba en una charola de plástico.

- ¿Erza?- Mistgun se levanto- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Espera! ¡¿Como llegaste aquí?-

- Lu-Luxus me dijo donde vivías, pero mira lo que he hecho...- Se agacho para levantar el pastel-

- _¡¿Cómo lo supo?- _Grito mentalmente Mistgun- _¡¿Es que Luxus tiene oídos hasta en el infierno o que? Si el lo sabe... esas mujeres pronto volverán a acosarme- _Lloro internamente

- Yo quería darle este pastel a Wendy, le llame, pero, no contestaba su celular, así que me dirigí al bar, quería que me acompañaras a comerlo, pero me dijeron que te habías ido con Mistgun, Luxus me dijo donde vivía, pero parecen que están ocupados- Se levanto sonriendo nerviosamente- Lo mejor será que me vaya, nos vemos...- Se dio la vuelta

- ¡Espera!- Grito Wendy y la atención se centro en ella- ¡Lo siento! La batería de mi celular se termino, pero, ya que estas aquí, hay que comer el pastel de una vez, así no habrá sido en vano tu venida- Miro al peliazul- ¿Hay problema?- Puso cara de cachorrita desamparada

-...- Suspiro- No-

- ¡Bien! ¿Dónde esta la cocina?-

- Síganme-

Mistgun las guio por un pasillo y entraron a una gran cocina.

- ¡Impresionante!- Exclamaron Wendy y Erza

- Los platos están en la alacena y...

- ¡Que cocina tan grande!- Decía Erza

- ¡Los azulejos son hermosos!- Exclamo Wendy- Es un color azul muy bonito-

- Y los platos son de porcelana, incluso tienes vajillas caras- Decía Erza

- Bueno... – A Mistgun le cayo una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza- Son regalos de las personas que he ayudado en mis misiones... y los azulejos ya estaban...

- Mira que lindas tazas de té- Decía Wendy mientras checaba por no decir, husmeaba por toda la cocina

- Esto...- Decía Erza acercándose a Mistgun- Perdón por haber entrado a tu casa sin permiso, iba a tocar pero la puerta se abrió

- No hay problema-

- Y también perdón por lo que te hice anoche-

- No me hiciste nada malo...-

- No mientas, Mirajane ya me "narro" lo que paso, realmente, ni siquiera lo sabia hasta que Mira me contó todo...

- No es tu culpa, es solo que estabas "algo" ebria, después de que bebieras accidentalmente ese "levanta muertos"-

- Lo siento nuevamente-

De alguna forma esto se convirtió en un buen ambiente, Wendy miraba todo escondida desde la barra.

- Que lindos...- Susurro, pero igual, los otros dos la escucharon

- Ejem... los platos para postres están en la alacena...- Dijo Mistgun

- Bien...- Erza camino a la alacena y saco tres platos-

- El cuchillo esta en el cajón izquierdo al frente de ti-

- Pastel de fresas ¡Mi favorito!- Exclamo Wendy

- Hay algo de leche y jugo de naranja en el refrigerador para que lo acompañen-

- Por cierto... ¿No ibas a quedarte a vivir en Fairy Man?- Cuestiono Erza mientras partía el pastel

- Bueno... digamos que... a pesar de que es un lindo lugar... me siento acosado...

- ¿Enserio? ¿Son las mismas mujeres del otro dia?-

- Las mismas...- Bajo la cara deprimido-

- No te preocupes

- ¿Eh?

- Mira se encargo de ahuyentarlas-

- ¿EH?-

- Es que cuando llegue al bar ellas estaban ahí preguntando por ti, entonces, Mirajane se molesto por su constantes gritos y lo que paso después... digamos que ya no van a querer buscarte nunca-

- Ella es... una buena persona- Al peliazul le cayo una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza- _¡GRACIAS MIRAJANE!- _Grito en sus pensamientos

- Si... pero realmente no las culpo...- Susurro

- ¿Qué dijiste?-

- Nada, nada, ¿Ya te lavaste las manos?- Mistgun negó- ¿Qué esperas?-

- S-Si...

- _Cuando se lo propone da mucho miedo...- _Pensó Wendy mientras comía de su rebanada- ¡Oh!- Exclamo de pronto

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntaron sus acompañantes

- ¡Se me olvido!

- ¿Que cosa?-

- Jejeje... Bueno... el pastel estaba riquísimo, pero me tengo que ir, se me ha olvidado algo importante que le debía dar a Natsu-

- Entonces vamos...- Decía Erza

- No, no se preocupen, iré yo sola-

- Pero es peligroso que andes por ahí...- Decía Mistgun

- No te preocupes, estaré bien-

- Pero...- Insistieron los dos

- No se alarmen, estaré bien, quédense disfrutando de este delicioso pastel, regreso luego, así que espérenme, ¿les parece? ¡Que bien! ¿Qué tal si comemos juntos? ¡Me alegra que les haya gustado la idea! Entonces yo traeré lo necesario para cocinar la comida ¿Qué les gustaría comer? ¿Onigiris? ¿Estofado de pollo? ¿Qué yo escoja? ¡Genial! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Y para que no se me escapen dejare un campo de protección para que no se vayan hasta que yo regrese.

Y lo último que se escucho fue el sonido de la puerta siendo azotada. Si, Wendy se fue, dejando a Erza y Mistgun estupefactos.

- ¿Qué?- Fue lo único que dijeron

Y afuera, corriendo a todo lo que puede.

- ¡Tengo que llegar rápido!-

Y dentro de la casa.

- ¿La esperas?- Pregunto Mistgun

- ¿La espero?- Se cuestiono Erza, se dirigió a la puerta y la intento abrir siendo en vano el esfuerzo, ya que no se abría - De todos modos... coloco un campo de protección y no creo que podre salir... _¡Maldita sea la hora que pensé que seria buena idea que aprendiera runas con Fried!- _Grito mentalmente

- Creo que me esta doliendo de nuevo la cabeza-

- Si, estoy de acuerdo-

- ¿Quieres un té?

- ¿De cual tienes?

- ¿Cuál te gustaría?

- El que sea esta bien...-

- ¿Cual es mejor para los nervios y quitar las ganas de matar?

- Doce flores, valeriana o de tila- Respondió Erza- Pero no se cual quite las ganas de matar...

- Combinare los tres para mí... para que surja efecto... aunque la de doce flores ya tiene tila-

- ¿Eh?- A Erza le apareció un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza

- _¿En que estas pensando, Wendy? Si ella se queda aquí... yo...-_

_- _¿Necesitas ayuda?-

Erza le toco el hombro y Mistgun aventó la tetera.

- ¡¿Estas bien?- Erza se asusto por su reacción

- S-Si... E-Estoy bien...- Giro su cabeza hacia ella como si de un robot se tratara y sonriendo nerviosamente

- ¿Enserio?- Suspiro- Como digas, este... perdona que te pida esto, pero, me permitirías utilizar tu baño para bañarme, estaba tan despistada que se me olvido que me tenía que dar una ducha y aun huelo a alcohol y eso no me agrada-

- No hay problema, mi cuarto esta en el segundo piso, solo caminas derecho y la entrada esta al lado de un cuadro de flores purpuras; si necesitas toallas hay en el armario-

- Esta bien, yo traigo la mía- Y en su mano apareció una toalla-

- ¿Siempre utilizas tu magia para cambiarte?

- ¿Hay algún problema?-

- No, ninguno, supongo que es muy útil-

- Lo es. Bien, tomare tu baño prestado-

- Adelante-

Erza salió de la cocina.

- Ahora que lo dice... yo también huelo a alcohol, tendré que esperar hasta que ella salga... ¡Se me olvidaba! Esta casa tiene tres baños, que conveniente, iré a darme un baño...- Mistgun levanto la tetera del suelo y la coloco sobre la mesa- ...y después tomare un té y más pastillas para quitarme las ganas de matar a Wendy... cuando me tope a Gazille y Natsu los hare pagar por no haberme ayudado ayer a detener a Erza- Tomo el pastel y lo metió al refrigerador, junto platos y vasos y los puso en el lavadero- Erza se comió rápido su parte... igual que Wendy... y yo... ¿Tendremos un vicio por el pastel? No lo creo... ¿O si?-

Pasaron unos minutos y termino de lavar los platos y vasos. Se seco las manos y subió al segundo piso.

- Creo que hace falta mas iluminación por esta parte- Dijo mientras subía las escaleras- ¿Pongo una ventana o un foco?- Se detuvo- Lo pensare mientras me baño- Siguió subiendo hasta llegar al segundo piso- También hay que arreglar el sótano, servirá para guardar mis armas... veamos... voy por mi ropa primero... Erza voy a entrar-

No contesto nadie y el entro.

- Bueno, debe estarse relajando, veamos...- Abrió su armario- ¿Qué le paso a mi ropa? ¡Esta no es mi ropa! Maestro Makarov... Una nota... "Para que tengas sentido de la moda"...- Se le ensombreció el rostro- Creo que también me tomare unas pastillas con el té... veamos...-

Escogió su ropa, salió de ahí y entro al cuarto al frente de el, al lado de la puerta hay un cuadro azul. Al fondo de la habitación hay una puerta, se dirige ahí, abre y se da cuenta que ese baño es más bonito que el suyo.

- Creo que me cambiare de habitación-

* * *

Mientras tanto los otros magos ya se encontraban en el gremio a excepción de los de Blue pegasus y Lamia Scale que se habían escapado a sus hoteles , después de haber limpiado con magia el bar, el cual quedo súper reluciente e incluso mas nuevo. Pero aun así no se escapaban de ayudar a redecorar el gremio. Se muestra el lugar oscuro y de pronto se enciende una luz que solo ilumina a un miembro.

- **H**akuna matata- Cantaba Bixlow- Una forma de ser...- Se apagaron las luces de nuevo

- **H**akuna matata- Le siguió Cana que ahora era la iluminada- Nada que temer...- Se apagaron

Las luces se prendieron.

- Sin preocuparte, es como hay que vivir...- Cantaron en coro Levi, Gazille, Lily, Charle y Happy

- A vivir así...- Cantaron Elfman, Gildarts y Fried

- Yo ya aprendí...- Canto el maestro Makarov, Visitar y Juvia

- **H**akuna matata- Cantaron todos- Fairy Tail. **H**akuna matata, una forma de ser,** H**akuna matata nada que temer...

- ¡Sin preocuparte!- Canto individual Gray- ¡Es como hay que vivir! ¡A vivir así! ¡Yo ya aprendí!

- ¡**H**akuna matata! ¡Fairy Tail!- Cantaron todos juntos nuevamente-

- **H**akuna matata- Canto Happy mientras volaba

- **H**akuna matata- Canto Charle

- **H**akuna matata- Canto Lily

- ¡Uuuhh Uuuuuh...!- Todos al mismo tiempo

El telón se cerró. Afuera del gremio Mirajane y Luxus dudan si es conveniente entrar en esos momentos.

- Vámonos- Luxus tenia una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza y el rostro de color azul

- Tenemos que supervisar que no hagan un desastre- Mirajane tenia el rostro ensombrecido

Y adentro.

- Al parecer el sonido y la iluminación funcionan correctamente- Decía Gildarts mientras apuntaba en una libreta

- ¿Sabían que Mistgun se consiguió una casa?- Dijo el maestro

- ¿Enserio? ¿Es grande?- Pregunto Visitar

- Si que lo es, ¿Y si vamos a estrenarla?-

- ¡De ninguna manera!- Exclamo Luxus al entrar- ¡Hay mucho trabajo que hacer!

- Que aguafiestas- Dijo Gazille

* * *

Y en la casa de Mistgun.

Erza salía del baño, con la misma ropa y con una toalla en la cabeza, de detiene al escuchar ruidos, sale al pasillo a revisar.

- Mistgun esta abajo, los ruidos vienen de la habitación del frente-

Erza sale, camina un poco, abre la puerta del frente y entonces tiene una bonita vista: Mistgun con solo una toalla amarrada en la cintura y otra sobre la cabeza.

- Se debe tocar antes de entrar- Dijo de forma automática el mago de los bastones

- Lo siento, escuche ruidos aquí y como pensé que estabas abajo- Se excuso ella sin cambiar de expresión

- Generalmente una chica saldría corriendo en esta situación- La miro con ojos de punto y raya

- Yo no soy cualquier tipo de chica y ademas, ¿Debo sorprenderme o asustarme por algo?-

- Hace unos segundos antes de que entraras no tenía nada cubriéndome-

- ¿Y debería asustarme por eso? Con los constantes desnudos de Gray ya no me sorprende nada-

- Eres una mujer demasiado rara, pero de todos modos, ¿Te importaría salir y permitir que me cambie?-

- De todos modos ya me iba, no hay nada interesante que ver-

Pero el la tomo de la mano, la jalo, cerro la puerta, la acorralo en la pared y apago la luz.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-

- ¿Qué estas haciendo tu?- Acerco su rostro al de ella- ¿No te das cuenta de tu situación? – La tomo de la barbilla y sonrió

- ¿Qué situación?-

- ¿Me pregunto que será?... A pesar de ser un mago rango S sigues siendo una mujer, piensa más en ello y deja de actuar de cómo un chico en situaciones en las que deberías actuar como mujer, mírate ahora mismo, tienes la culpa por verte tan indefensa en estos momentos, ¿Qué puedo hacerte?-

- ¿Es todo lo que querías decir?- Lo miro a los ojos-

- ¿Uh?-

- No eres el tipo de persona que haría eso, tu mirada te delata, no lo harías por que eres una buena persona y tu presencia no me molesta en lo absoluto y ademas...

- ¿Y ademas?-

- Se te ha caído la toalla- Erza miro para abajo

- ...- Mistgun miro para abajo también- No se me ha caído la...

-...- Le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que lo hizo caer de rodillas- Esto es por faltarme el respeto- Y salió de ahí

- Mujeres...- Trato de hablar mientras se sujetaba el estomago- ¿Q-Quien... las entiende...?

Y afuera.

- Hombres...- Dijo Erza mientras bajaba las escaleras- Todos son iguales...- En eso pensó en algo- ¿Tendré algún tipo de maldición encima? ¿Es que realmente tienen que ser iguales? Mistgun, Gerard y Siegrain... Aunque el último era una ilusión... y Mistgun me agrada mas que las otras copias en serie...

- ¡¿QUIEN ES UNA COPIA EN SERIE?- Gritaron desde arriba

- Creo que comenzare a preparar algo de té de todo los que me encuentre o un café de perdida... espero que tenga pastillas para el dolor de cabeza... y para evitar las ganas de matar...-

Llego a la cocina y puso la tetera con agua a calentar.

- Bien, ahora... que aburrido esta este lugar... buscare algo para entretenerme-

Y en el cuarto.

- Copia en serie, copia en serie... ¿En que demonios nos parecemos?...-

Susurraba mientras se ponía la camisa y demás.

- Primero Gazille, luego Luxus, después Erza, somos diferentes, siempre les digo lo mismo-

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta y coloco su toalla sobre una silla

- No somos hermanos, no somos hermanos, ¿Cuántas veces quieren que se los diga?-

Mientras decía todo eso se puso uno tenis.

- Espera... ahora que lo pienso... ¡No! No, no y no... grrrrr...

- ¿Eres un perro o que?- Se escucho gritar a Erza

- ...- Puso ojos de punto y raya- ¿Cómo pudo escucharme si ella esta allá abajo?-

- Por cierto, tienes sentido de la moda, esa ropa no te va mal- Dijo nuevamente Erza

-...- Miro a todos lados-

- No estoy ahí-

- ¡¿Cómo demonios lo sabes? ¿Y como puedo oírte...?-

- Tal vez cuando salgas lo descubras-

Y Mistgun no dudo en salir y correr a la sala, no hay nadie, en la cocina, tampoco. Lleva unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa de manga larga blanca y encima de esta una playera azul, lleva tenis de color negro con bordes azul marino. Llego a una habitación que parecía más una oficina, al frente un ventanal y un escritorio, con libreros en la pared derecha e izquierda.

- ¿Dónde estas?- Se pregunto

- Atrás de ti- Erza apareció detrás de el-

- ¡...!- Se asusto

- Encontré algo interesante en este lugar, no sabia que tenia ese tipo de aficiones-

- ¿De que estas hablando?-

- En el librero- Se aparto para que viera el librero atrás de el- ¿Tu lo colocaste ahí, no?

-No, la casa ya tenia algunos muebles y el librero era uno de ellos, no lo quise mover ya que esta en un buen lugar ¿Qué tiene?-

- Estaba buscando algo con que entretenerme, llegue aquí y pues decidí leer un libro...

- Aja...- La miraba escéptico-

- Entonces decidí al azahar-

- ¿Al azahar?-

- Si, ya sabes, dije 23, entonces iba a contar los libros y al que le tocara ese número lo iba a leer-

- Aja...-

- Y pues toco ese- Señalo a un pequeño libro rojo en el estante-

- ¿Y?- Mistgun se acerco para verlo mejor- "Elogio a la madrastra"- Lo saco y en la portada se podía ver una pintura de la época del renacimiento en la cual esta una mujer desnuda de la parte de la cintura hacia arriba y un niño abrazándola- Los libros también ya estaban aquí y ¿Qué tiene de malo el libro?-

- El libro no... Mira el espacio donde estaba el libro-

- ¿El dibujo de un cuadro?- La miro

- ¿Y se supone que eres un mago de rango S? Míralo bien-

- ...-

Mistgun volvió a mirar el dibujo del cuadro y entonces noto que los bordes cambiaron de color dorado ha morado, lo toco, el cuadro se volvió completamente morado, el librero desapareció y en su lugar apareció una puerta en la pared. El la abrió y era un cuarto oscuro, entro y las luces se encendieron, mostrando un montón de pantallas que mostraban diferentes partes de la casa y en medio de la habitación una mesa metálica. La puerta atrás de ellos se cerró.

- ¡Wow!- Exclamo sorprendido el peliazul- ¡Quiere decir que pague una ganga por esto!-

- ¡...!- Erza le dio un golpe en la cabeza-

- ¡Au! ¿Y eso por que?-

- Concéntrate en esto quieres ¿Acaso no sabias de esto?-

- No, tú lo descubriste, así que de esta forma sabias lo que estaba diciendo en mi cuarto-

- Si, ahí- Señalo una pantalla- Me acerque, te vi y me pregunte que tanto estarías diciendo, cuando el sonido de pronto se activo y te escuche decir un montón de tonterías y fue cuando grite "si eras un perro o que", por lo que supongo que también se puede transmitir sonidos y...

- Tengo una casa impresionante, pague muy poco por esta casa...- Sonreía, pero, Erza le dio otro golpe en la cabeza- ¡Ya! ¡Ya! Oye... Espera... O sea que me viste cambiarme- La regreso a ver- ¿Me viste...?

-Ejem y al parecer la mesa...- Paso su mano sobre esta y se activo un holograma, el cual era la imagen de la ciudad- Es un...-

- No me cambies el tema, me espiaste-

- Deja de actuar como niña, ¿Y que si vi un poco? ¿Te incomoda?

- Claro que me incomoda ¿Qué tanto viste?-

- Pues no mucho, ya ¿Contento?-

- No, ¿Qué tanto viste?-

- Nada, concéntrate en esto-

- Bien...

- Solo vi un par de piernas y abdomen bien formados...-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

- ¡Claro que lo dijiste en voz alta!-

- Y este es un mapa mágico-

- ¡Me estas cambiando el tema nuevamente!- Sonreía nerviosamente y con una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza

En el mapa de la ciudad habia pequeñas letras que avanzaban.

- Son nombres de las personas de la ciudad, mira, ahí en Fairy Tail, están la mayoría de nuestros amigos – Señalo Erza otra parte del mapa- La casa de Lucy

- Natsu esta con ella- Dijo Mistgun- Y Wendy va llegando... ¿Así que me viste desnudo?-

- En el hotel de 5 estrellas están los de Blue Pegasus y en ese mismo están Sherry y Lyon, por lo cercano que están creo que comparten habitación.

- Impresionante como evades el tema- Toco el nombre flotante "Wendy" y entonces la imagen de la ciudad de amplio y ahora se podía ver la imagen de la pequeña maga tocar la puerta-

- Increíble, es parecida un poco a la magia del chico de Blue Pegasus...- Erza miro a Mistgun con seriedad- ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

- Si...- Mistgun la miro igual- Significa que... ¡TENGO LA MEJOR CASA DE TODA LA CIUDAD!

- ¡NOO!- Y Erza le iba a dar un batazo a la cara, y dije iba, ya que Mistgun tiene buenos reflejos y detuvo el bate-

- ¡Eso es peligroso! ¡¿Me quieres matar?- Forcejeaba con ella

- ¡Tu te lo has buscado! ¡Pon mas seriedad a esto!-

- ¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Lo hare! ¡Pero tranquilízate! Después de que me viste como Dios me envió al mundo...

- ¡Y dale con eso! ¡Deja de actuar como chica! ¡¿Y que si te vi? ¿Cómo si tu no te la pasaras espiándome?- Aplico mas fuerza haciendo retroceder un paso a Mistgun

- ¿Espiándote? Y-Yo jamás te he espiado-

- Si, claro, eres la personificación de la decencia y la inocencia, cuando me desperté encima de ti, no estabas precisamente viéndome a la cara... si no a mis pechos...

- Bueno, ya calmémonos un poco, baja el bate y hay que investigar como es que esta esto aquí- Obvia evasión de Mistgun

- Impresionante como cambias el tema-

- ¿Dijiste algo?-

-...- Erza bajo el bate y el mago de los bastones suspiro- ¿Sabes quien vivía aquí?

- No, la hija del anterior dueño fue quien me la vendió, dijo que su padre murió hace muchos años atrás durante la demostración de unos de sus inventos y que ella se iba a mudar a otra ciudad con su marido, por lo que decidió que vendería la casa y por como actuaba, creo que no sabia nada de esto-

- Ya veo... Quien sea que haya sido el que manejaba esto era alguien muy inteligente, son cosas que no he visto que se vendan en algún lado y al menos este lugar esta en buenas manos, no me imagino que hubiera hecho otras personas con esto-

- Gracias por tu voto de confianza-

- Como sea, debemos informar de este lugar al maestro-

- Iba a decir lo mismo- En eso se le prendió un foco- Este... ¿Podrías no decirle a nadie mas?

- ¿Por qué?-

-...- El la miro con ojos suplicantes y a ella le cayó una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza

- No le diré a nadie más-

- Gracias...-

- Lo mas seguro es que lo utilices para saber en donde andan tus fans y no encontrártelas-

- Jejeje...

Salieron del cuarto y el librero apareció de nuevamente.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Pregunto Mistgun

- Puse a hervir agua-

- Quiero un café-

- Hazlo tú-

- Estas de invitada en MI casa-

- Si, pero tu eres el anfitrión, así que tu deberías prepararme un café a mi-

- Buen punto...-

* * *

Y en la casa de Lucy. Wendy ya estaba adentro.

- ¿Qué ocurre Wendy?- Pregunto Natsu

- Vine a ver como esta Lucy-

- Ella se encuentra bien-

- Toma- Le dio un pequeño frasco

- ¡Oh! Eres rápida, Lucy se alegrara de que ya este listo-

- Si, no fue difícil y este es para ti- Le dio otro frasquito

- Gracias y por cierto, ¿No estabas con Mistgun?-

- Pues veras...-

**3 minutos después...**

- Y los dejaste ahí encerrados-

- Si- Contesto sonriendo la pequeña mata dragones

- El te matara-

- No lo hará

- Estas muy confiada-

- Claro, recuerda, son 3 gotas por taza y debe ser una por dia, eso calmara el dolor de la marca-

- Gracias, Wendy, se lo daré inmediatamente cuando despierte-

- ¿Aun la tiene?-

- Si, reapareció hace unos días-

- Supongo que por eso no ha querido entrar a la piscina-

- Supones bien, todo el mundo se preguntaría cuando se la hizo-

- ¿Qué te pregunto Erza?-

- Que directa-

- ¿Le dijiste la verdad?-

- No toda, no le dije sobre Mistgun y Gerard-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Lo mas conveniente es que el se lo diga-

- Pero el tiene miedo, dudo mucho que le cuente algo-

- Lo hará en algún momento, ademas, no dice que es su hermano, pero es algo parecido a ello-

- Solo esta molesto consigo mismo por que no pudo prever lo que pasaría después, por eso lo niega, no quiere sentir que lastimo a alguien cercano-

- Lo que quiere es castigarse a si mismo haciendo que otros lo odien, pero dudo que lo logre-

- Si, ella ya lo odia de todos modos- Sonrió de forma melancólica

- Erza me conto que...-

_**Recuerdo... **_

_- Sueños... bueno... hace unos días que tengo el mismo sueño- Decía Erza_

_- ¿De que trataba?- Pregunto Natsu_

_- Una mujer-_

_-¿Una mujer?-_

_- Si, solo hay un árbol y una mujer, ella siempre esta sentada bajo el árbol leyendo un libro, usa un vestido de varias tonalidades del rojo, es hermoso, su cabello lo lleva en coleta y su copete esta cruzado a la derecha, no alcanzo a distinguir el color pues la sombra del árbol me lo impide; yo estoy a unos metros de distancia de ella, por momentos deja de leer y me mira, aun así, lo único que puedo distinguir es la mueca de disgusto que ponen sus labios, momentos después alguien mas aparece a su lado, le ofrece su mano, es un hombre, vestido elegantemente, el le acaricia el rostro delicadamente, ella solo sonríe ligeramente, momentos después se besan y es entonces cuando se escucha ligeramente que el le dice "Te amo", ella responde igual, después reaparezco en medio de un gran salón, me encuentro en medio de la pista de baile, hay mucha gente alrededor, se escucha un vals suave y todos comienzan a acercarse a bailar._

_- Y entonces aparece la misma pareja que viste antes- Hablo el pelirosa- Ambos están en medio de la pista de baile y al parecer son el centro de atención, pero poco después desaparecen- _

_- Si y después despierto, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- _

_-..._

_- ¿Entonces?- _

_- ¿No reconoces al hombre con el que ella baila?- _

_- No- _

_- La próxima vez que tengas ese sueño... acércate a la pareja para que puedas ver sus rostros, después mira las demás personas y también... mira a un lado tuyo, tal vez así puedas descubrir algo interesante- _

_**Fin del Recuerdo...**_

- Después se fue-

- Le hubieras dicho la verdad- Wendy bajo la mirada

- Es mejor de esta forma, si se lo cuento se alteraría-

- Puede que tengas razón...-

- Puede que la situación en la que se encuentran ayude un poco

* * *

Y en el gremio los magos se apresuran con la redecoración.

- Debí de haberme quedado en mi casa- Se quejo Visitar que se encontraba pintando una de las paredes-

- Todos decimos lo mismo- Se quejaron los demás que también pintaban las paredes y lloran amargamente-

- ¿Dijeron algo?- Les cuestiono Mirajane

- No, nada-

* * *

**Gracias por leer como siempre, es un capitulo largo, lo se, pero ya que llegaron hasta aquí...**

**¡Dejad un review!**

**Y por cierto...** **¡Continúen leyendo! ¡Esto esta a punto de alcanzar su Clímax! No es por nada, pero los capítulos que vienen van a estar buenísimos, ya termine el 11 y el 12... ¡Vamos por el 13!**

**¡Me encanta el nuevo Opening de Fairy! ¡The rock city boy!**

**HAKUNA CORREGIDO DESPUÉS DE LA GRAN REGAÑADA DE UN FAN DEL REY LEÓN . (Que miedo!)**

* * *

**Próximamente: **Capítulos iniciales Re-editados, sin horrores ortográficos y más facilidad de entendimiento.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo: **Si el rio suena, es por que agua lleva... ¡¿VAN A SER PADRES?

* * *

_**ADELANTOS:**_

**Mistgun: **¿O si no? ¿Qué? (Le cuestiono cruzado de brazos)

**Mono verde: **Le cambiare de género a la sexy pelirroja y ahora será un sexy pelirrojo

**Sujeto 1: **¿Lo escuchaste? La Titania va ha ser madre

**Sujeto 2: **Si, ¿No es sorprendente?, Pero, ¿No es muy joven aun?

**Sujeto 1: **Pero, ¿Quién es el padre?

**Sujeto 3: **Es el que esta al lado de ella

Susurros de varias personas.

**Mistgun: **¿Papá?

**Erza: **¿Mamá?

**Ambos: **¿Nosotros?

**Gazille:** Por que... (Sonrisa de forma maliciosa) Si el hizo las cosas bien... bien pueden llegar a ser gemelos o mellizos

**Todos: **¿Situación? ¿Qué situación?

**Cana:** Esta situación... (Atrás de ella aparece proyectada una imagen muy escandalosa)

**Mirajane: **Lo siento, Wendy, mi lema es...

**Luxus: **...


	13. Si el Río suena, es por que agua lleva

**Anime/Manga:** Fairy Tail

**Parejas****:**NatsuLucy/ GrayJuvia/ GazilleLevi/ LuxusMirajane/ MistgunErza y pronto nuevas parejas

**Genero: **Humor

**Advertencia: **¡Me puse muy melancólica y cursi...! Ya le he dado espacio a algunas parejas... ahora démosle espacio a una nueva.

* * *

**Este manga le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Si el rio suena, es por que agua lleva... ¡¿VAN A SER PADRES?**

* * *

_Se escucha el comenzar de la música de "Tiempo de Vals" de Chayane. Todas las parejas se acercan al centro del salón de baile, las mujeres usando sus mejores vestidos y los hombres con sus trajes más elegantes; comienzan a danzar inmediatamente estén listos. Una mujer de hermoso vestido rojo se acerca acompañada de un hombre de traje negro con un dragón en la esquina derecha inferior de su camisa, se colocan en medio de la pista de baile y comienzan a bailar. Ninguno de los dos se deja de mirar y en un rato solo ellos son los únicos en la pista, las demás personas están a su alrededor observándoles._

_Una pareja mas se acerca, un hombre de cabello negro, su traje también tiene el bordado de un dragón, la chica es mas baja que el, su vestido es de un color verde; ella le sonríe y el le devuelve el gesto, bailan al mismo ritmo que la otra pareja. _

_Se acerca una mas, una chica de cabellos azulados que lleva un vestido azul cielo junto a un hombre de cabello rubio. _

_Las tres parejas llevan el mismo movimiento. _

_En la esquina de la habitación alguien los mira atentamente, es una mujer de cabellos rojos y de vestido azul marino. Un joven se le acerca y le ofrece su mano, ella sonríe y le acepta. Ellos también se unen al baile, las cuatro parejas están reunidas, las primeras tres parejas se alejan, dejan a estos dos solos en la pista, las luces se vuelven tenues, el le sonríe y ella también. _

_- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunta ella_

_- ¿No me reconoces?- Le dijo aun sin quitar su sonrisa_

_- ¿Eh?- _

_- Me gusta tu cabello, es como el cielo al atardecer, el color de las rosas rojas y del fuego apasionante- _

_- ¿Es así como conquistas a las mujeres?- _

_- Eres la primera a la que le digo algo así-_

_- ¿Debo sentirme afortunada?-_

_- Yo me siento afortunado de volver a verte- _

_- Esa voz...- Su rostro muestra sorpresa_

_- Guarda el secreto- Le susurro_

_- Nunca me imagine que fuese así tu rostro- Ella le hablo bajo- Siempre te ocultas bajo una mascara-_

_- Pero no olvidaste mi voz- _

_- Como si pudiera hacerlo, siempre te la pasas espiándome, eres un acosador- _

_- No puedo evitarlo- _

_- Que descaro- _

_La música termina, comienza otra, nuevamente se comienzan a acercar las demás parejas y ellos se alejan del lugar._

* * *

**Primer acto: **Erza sentada en un sillón bebiendo de una taza con café.

**Segundo acto: **Mistgun sentado en el mismo sillón tomando una taza con café.

**Tercer acto: **No hay ni un solo ruido.

**Cuarto acto: **Han pasado 4 horas desde que Wendy se fue y los dejo encerrados.

**Quinto acto: **Ambos personajes suspiran

**¿Cómo se llamó la obra?**

Plan de Wendy No. 1 para que su "hermano" se consiga una novia.

* * *

- Sabes... – Hablo de pronto Erza con un rostro de seriedad- Estar cuatro horas aquí encerrada contigo y beber mas de 5 tazas de café... hizo que aprendiera algo-

- ¿Qué aprendiste?- Cuestiono el mago con una expresión similar a la de la maga

- Que estar contigo a solas las últimas cuatro horas es algo que no quiero que se repita en mi vida, eres aburrido...-

- ...- Una letrero con esa palabra le cayó en la cabeza de Mistgun

- Torpe- Recordando cuando tiro la tetera

-...- Un segundo letrero cae en la cabeza del mago

- Pervertido- Recordando cuando la acorralo en el baño

- ...- Un tercer letrero cayendo

- Idiota- Recordando cuando estaba hablando solo en su cuarto

-...- Cae el cuarto letrero

- Imbécil- Recordando como brincaba de felicidad por que su casa es genial

- ...- El quinto cayendo

- Narcisista, egocéntrico, acosador, copia en serie, lolicon...- Un montón de letreros cayéndole encima a Mistgun

- ¡Hey!- Protesto el mago- No soy una copia en serie

- Lolicon...-

- ¡Tampoco eso! ¡Y tampoco las demás! Estas en mi casa, tenme algo de respeto-

- Bueno... te perdí el respeto cuando me acorralaste en el baño

- Ejem... no es que lo haya hecho a propósito, es solo que no deberías andar haciendo cosas peligrosas...-

- Gracias por preocuparte, pero, creo que ya deberías saber mas o menos que tan fuerte puedo llegar a ser cuando la situación lo amerita- Sonrió ligeramente

- Y no lo dudo...- Bufo- Solo que... me recuerdas a alguien... y en cierta forma... no quisiera que algo malo te pasara-

Erza lo miro.

- Que idiota- Susurro la pelirroja-

- ¡Yo que intento ser tu amigo!- Exclamo molesto el mago de los bastones

- Ya lo eres- Dijo rápidamente

- ¿enserio? Con todo lo que me dijiste hace rato pues...-

- La verdad duele-

- ...- La miro con ojos de punto y raya

- Aunque no creí que fueras tan platicador, como siempre nos pones a dormir cuando llegas... llegue a pensar que eras alguien muy serio y callado-

- Lo soy, pero tampoco soy de esos tipos estoicos o hiperactivos-

- Te declaras normal-

- Pues no... Si eres miembro de Fairy Tail no eres normal-

- Bien dicho-

Momentos de silencio.

- ¿Quieres jugar a algo?- Pregunto Mistgun

- ...- Erza lo miro feamente

- No es lo que piensas- Suspiro- Es solo que habia unas cajas con juegos de mesa, digo, para que pasemos el tiempo no tan aburridos...

- Pues si no queda de otra- Suspiro- ¿De que tipo de juegos tienes?

- Pues hay uno de monopolis...

- Lo odio-

- Igual yo, también esta uno parecido al Jenga-

- Suena decente

- Iré por el-

* * *

**Y en Fairy Tail** todos los magos que ayudaron a la remodelación de Fairy estaban comiendo. Wendy se encontraba ahí junto a Natsu y Lucy.

- Creo que algo se me ha olvidado- Decía Wendy tratando de hacer memoria

- No importa- Le dijo Gray- Disfruta de la comida-

- Si, vamos pequeña- Le dijo Gildarts- Nos lo merecemos, ya casi terminamos de redecorar

- Tiene razón, ya luce muy bonito- Decía Juvia

- ¡Y todo es gracias a mi!- Exclamo el Maestro Makarov

- _No quiero escuchar eso de quien viste tan anticuado- _Pensaron todos

- Por cierto...- Decía Visitar- ¿Dónde esta Erza?

- Es verdad...- Mirajane miro a su alrededor- ¿Dónde esta Mistgun?

- ...- Entonces a Wendy se le prendió el foco- ¡Oh, no!

- ¿Qué ocurre Wendy?- Pregunto Elfman-

- ¡Se me habia olvidado que los deje encerrados en la casa de Mistgun!-

- No te preocupes- Decía Bixlow- Lo mas seguro es que ya hubiesen salido-

- ¡Pero coloque runas en la puerta principal!-

- Entonces no han logrado salir- Hablo Fried- Lo mas seguro es que hayas utilizado la técnica para que ni una ventana y puerta de la casa se abra- La peliazul asintió con la cabeza

- ¿Wendy sabe utilizar runas?- Pregunto Lucy

- Si, por petición de Erza le he estado enseñando- el peliverde sonrió orgulloso

- No es algo de lo que debas estar orgulloso en estos momentos- dijo Gildarts con una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ya encerrado?-

- Pues un poco más de cuatro horas- Wendy comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

- ¡Que!- Gritaron todos-

- Ciertamente- Decía Natsu- Yo también tengo cierta parte de la culpa por que a mi también se me olvido

- Ya parece que están en Big Brother- Dijo Lucy

- ...- El maestro sonrió ampliamente

- Abuelo- Le hablo Luxus- ¿En que estas pensando?- Lo miro con mala cara

- Ya se como vamos a estrenar la casa de Mistgun-

- ¿Cómo?- Preguntaron todos al unísono

- ¡Oh no!- Exclamo Luxus- ¡Nadie! ¡Nadie va a salir de Fairy Tail hasta que este todo bien terminadito!

-¿Ya vieron la película de Thor?- Pregunto Elfman

- Claro, esta muy buena- Dijo Bixlow

- Dirás, muy bueno- Dijo Cana sonriendo pícaramente

- ¡Aye!- Contestaron Lucy, Juvia, Mirajane, Levi, Charle y Wendy mientras levantaban el pulgar

- ¡Hey!- Protestaron Natsu, Gray, Luxus, Gazille y Happy

- ¿Qué?- Cana los miro escéptica- ¿Acaso me van a decir que ustedes vieron Electra por la historia?-

- Ejem...- Tosió un poco Luxus- ¿De que estábamos hablando?-

- Ah, si- Dijo Cana- No estábamos hablando sobre si ponemos luces de colores en la entrada o en el logo-

- Oh, si, es cierto, se me habia olvidado- Decía todos

- Creo que se me esta olvidando algo- Decía Wendy

- Yo digo que sea lila- Dijo Elfman-

- ¡Sera a azul!- Exclamo Wendy de pronto- ¿Eh? ¿De que estaba hablando?

- Que dejaste encerrados a Erza y Mistgun- Contesto Fried-

- ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!

- Iré contigo, yo quitare las runas, aun no te he enseñado como quitarlas-

- Gracias, Fried-san-

* * *

**Y en la casa de Mistgun...**

- ¡Hazlo!- Grito Erza

- ¡Me niego!- Le grito Mistgun

- ¡Que lo hagas!

- ¡No quiero!-

- ¡No seas niña y hazlo!

- ¡No soy niña y no quiero!-

- ¡¿Pero por que?- Erza se cruzo de brazos

- ¡Por que arruinaría mi imagen!-

- Metrosexual...- Susurro la pelirroja

- ¡Claro que no! ¡De por si me tienes como lolicon! ¡Y ahora que haga eso, peor!

- ¡Tu me obligaste a interpretar una escena de la película Striptease! ¡Ahora lo haces!

- ¡Eso es diferente! ¡El simio me iba a rapar! ¡No quería quedar calvo!

- ¡No lo es! ¡Hazlo! ¡No quiero que aparezca de nuevo el mono ese!

- ¡NO! ¡Tu me viste desnudo!, ¡Ya estamos a mano!-

- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Actúa como hombre por todos los dioses! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡No te vi desnudo! Ya tenias puesto el bóxer... desgraciadamente...

- ¡Escuche eso!-

- Debo dejar de decir las cosas en voz alta... y ya fue suficiente, no es para tanto...

- Ciertamente... Bien, lo más importante ahora es esto... pero...

-...- Suspiro- Vamos, hazlo, no se lo diré a nadie... Por mi honor de exploradora- Levanto su mano derecha en son de jurar

-... Esta bien... interpretación... Michael Jackson conduciendo un autobús de niños... Pero jura que no te reirás...

- Lo juro por mi honor de exploradora-

3 minutos después...

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Erza estallo en risas- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

- ¡Dijiste que no te reirás!- Protesto el mago peliazul- ¡Lo juraste por tu honor como exploradora!

- Nunca he sido una exploradora...- Y volvió a estallar en risas-

- Ya, como sea, es tu turno...-

- Bien...- Respiro hondo

Y ahí en la mesita estaba la torre del Jenga.

- Con cuidado... con cuidado- Erza intentaba sacar una pieza que esta en el penúltimo nivel y lo logro- ¡SI! Veamos... me toco carta roja...-

Tomo una cartita roja.

- Oh...-

- ¿Oh, que?- Pregunto Mistgun mientras tomaba la carta y la leía en voz alta- "Seduce a tu compañero(a) de tu izquierda" ¡¿Qué tipo de juego es este? Bueno... no hay nadie a tu izquierda, así que solo lo pasamos y ya...

- Ah, ah, estas en un error- Y en medio de la mesa por encima de la torre de jenga apareció un mono verde- Tiene que cumplir el reto, o de lo contrario... sufrirán un castigo...- Los miro feamente

- ¡Eres un pervertido!- Le grito el peliazul- ¡Bien que te quedaste para verla en la escena de Striptease!

- Bueno... es que es una belleza- Se excuso el mono- No es mi culpa que no quisieras ver y te taparas los ojos...

- ¡Pero si tu me los tapaste! ¡¿Como iba a ver?

- O sea... que querías ver... – Susurro Erza mirándolo feamente

- ¡Ejem! No es lo que quería decir...-

- Pervertido...- La pelirroja lo vio escéptica

- El hecho es...- El mono volvió a hablar- Que como no hay nadie a tu izquierda, pues a tu derecha...

- No hay nadie a mi derecha- Contesto la maga

- ¡Pues al frente!- Y el simio señalo a Mistgun

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Una cosa es bailar! ¡Y otra cosa es...!- Protestaba nuevamente el peliazul

- ¿No me digas que eres del otro bando?-

- ¡Claro que no!-

- Pues que lo haga o si no...

- ¿O si no? ¿Qué?

- Le cambiare de género a la sexy pelirroja y ahora será un sexy pelirrojo-

Minutos de silencio

- Bien, lo hare- Dijo Erza- Ya estoy acostumbrada a ser mujer y no quiero ser una de esas cosas feas-

- ¡Hey!- EL peliazul la fulmino con la mirada

- Oye, nena- El mono se acerco a Erza- Si algún dia te cansas de este idiota, yo siempre estaré a tu disposición, llámame- Le sonrió pícaramente y desapareció

- Que animal tan molesto-

- Bien, siéntate en el sillón- Le ordeno Erza

- ¡¿En verdad lo vas a hacer?-

- ¡No hay opción! ¡No quiero que cambien mi género!

- Pero...

- ¡Al sillón!-

Y ni termino de decir, Mistgun ya estaba sentado en el sillón, ella se puso de pie y la miro expectante por lo que haría...

- ¡No puedo!- Erza cayo de rodillas y se puso a llorar- ¡No quiero ser hombre! ¡Buaaa!

- ...-

- ¡Me gusta ser mujer!

- Ya, tranquila...- Mistgun intentaba calmarla-

- ¡Todo es culpa tuya por traer ese juego raro!

- ¡No es culpa mía! ¡Yo no sabia que era mágico!

- Y ahora seré hombre a menos que te seduzca...- Lloraba amargamente- No quiero, no quiero, no quiero... yo no se como hacer eso...

- ¿Realmente no lo sabes?-

- No-

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Ah... este... Acaso... Gerard... tu... los dos... no... Tú sabes... eso...

- ¿Eso? No se de que hablas... pero entre Gerard y yo no ha habido nada...

**Y a unos metros de la casa de Mistgun...**

- Es una bonita casa- Decía Fried- Espera... ¿Cuánto dinero tiene?-

- Es un mago de rango S- Decía Wendy- Tal vez eso lo explique...

- Tienes razón-

Están frente a la puerta.

- Bien- Fried saco su espada y comenzó a escribir en la puerta, las runas desaparecieron- Listo, ya se puede entrar y salir

- Eres impresionante, Fried-san-

- Gracias por el halago- Abrió la puerta y entro seguido por la maga

- Debería anotar como quitar esas runas- Wendy se detuvo, saco una libreta de la nada y comenzó a escribir.

- Me gusta tu determinación-

- La puerta de allá es la de la sala- Le informo

- Bien-

Fried se dirigió a donde le señalo y al abrirla se encontró con semejante escena que seria la próxima portada para la Wenkly Love Summer.

- U-Ustedes...- Tartamudeo con un rostro de asombro

- Quien los viera...- Decía Cana- Dicen que los mas serios son los mas atrevidos en esas ocasiones-

- ¿Cana? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿A que hora llegaste?- Cuestionaba el mago peliverde

- Venia detrás de ti y por cierto...- Saco una cámara mágica- ¡Digan Vodka! ¡Tadaa~!

Cana salió corriendo del lugar.

- ¡La Love Summer pagara mucho por esto!- Gritaba Cana-

Y en la casa...

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hacia Cana-san aquí?- Wendy se coloco al lado de Fried- Lo siento, por haberlos... ¿Qué les pasa?

Mistgun y Erza estaban ahí parados con las bocas súper abiertas y habia un mono o simio en medio de los dos comiendo palomitas de maíz, por si fuera poco habia una esfera de disco y música romántica de fondo.

- Bueno...- Anuncio el simio- ¡La ganadora es mi sexy pelirroja! Que atrevida, baby, seguro que eres toda una fiera en la cama- le gruño- Pero si fuera tu, atraparía a esa otra sexy chica y destruiría la foto, ¡Nos vemos!- Desapareció y la torre de jenga se desmorono-

- Entonces...- susurraron los magos de rango S

- ¿Entonces?- Cuestionaron los otros dos

- ¡Regresa aquí, Cana!- Erza salio corriendo junto a Mistgun

- ¡Danos esa cámara!- Grito el peliazul

- ¿Qué les pasa a los dos?- Se cuestiono Wendy- ¿Eh? Mistgun no debería andar dejando su ropa por cualquier lado...

Wendy entro a la sala y levanto la playera azul de Mistgun.

- Wendy...- Susurro Fried- Eres una niña muy inocente- Asentía con la cabeza-

- ¿Ah? ¡No me digas que...! ¡Voy a tener un sobrino!-

- ¿Eh?- el peliverde sonrió nerviosamente- ¿De que...?-

- ¡SI!- Saco su celular, marco y espero- ¡Natsu-san! ¡Adivina! ¡Voy a ser tía!... ¡Si! ¡Erza va a tener un bebe!... ¡Aja!... ¿De quien? ¡De Mistgun, por supuesto! ¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Lucy-san?... ¡Claro que si!... ¿Hola? ¿Hey?... Gazille-san... Oh, claro, claro... ¿Hola? ¿Mirajane-san? ¡Si! ¡Verdad!... ¡Yo también!... ¿Ropita?... ¡Claro!... ¿Mirajane? ¿Maestro? ¡SI! ¡ERZA Y MISTGUN VAN A SER PAPÁS!

- We-We-Wendy...- Intento hablarle el mago de las runas- Ellos no...

- ¡Vamos, Fried-san!- Wendy guardo su móvil

- ¿Eh?-

- ¡Tenemos que alcanzarlos! ¡Debemos preguntarles si será niño o niña!-

- N-No entiendes Wendy... ellos no...

- ¡Vamos!-

Wendy se llevo a rastras a Fried sin dejarlo hablar.

* * *

Y corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas lo permiten por una de las tantas calles de la ciudad, Cana.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Pagaran una fortuna por esto!

- ¡CANA!- Se escucha gritar atrás de ella

- ¡Demonios! ¡Apresúrate, Cana! ¡Apresúrate!-

- ¡Dame esa cámara!- Le grito Erza

- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡El mundo merece la verdad!-

- ¡Por favor! ¡Cana! ¡No es lo que crees!- Le grito Mistgun

- ¡No me engañaran! ¡Erza le puso los cuernos a Gerard con su propio hermano!

- ¡No somos hermanos!- Exclamo muy molesto el peliazul

- ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡KAZO!- Erza se re-equipo- ¡Armadura Inmensa!-

- ¡¿Debes estar bromeando?

- ¡AAH! ¡La torre! ¡El sol! ¡La pareja! ¡Velocidad convocada!- Cana aumento mas su velocidad

- ¡Que rápida!- Exclamo el mago de los bastones

- ¡Regresa!- Grito la pelirroja pero la perdió de vista y tuvo que detenerse- ¡Noo! ¡¿Por qué a mí?- Cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando por su suerte y volvió a re-equiparse con la ropa que traia antes-

- Erza... Tranquilizante, por favor- Pidio Mistgun- Ya la alcanzaremos-

- Pero...

Y bueno, se habia armado tal escenita que todos los que pasaban por ahí se les quedaron viendo.

- ¿Qué esta pasando, mamá?- Pregunto un niño

- No es nada cariño, son cosas de pareja-

- ¡No somos pare...!-Y ni terminaron cuando...

- ¡Erza y Mistgun van a ser papás!- Wendy paso corriendo a un lado de ellos, ignorándolos, jalando a Fried.

- ¿Eh?-

- ¡¿EH?- Fue la expresión de sorpresa de todos los habitantes

- ¿Lo escuchaste? La Titania va ha ser madre- Decía uno

- Si, ¿No es sorprendente?- Decía una mujer que pasaba por ahí- Pero, ¿No es muy joven aun?

- Pero, ¿Quién es el padre?-

- Es el que esta al lado de ella- Susurro otro

- Oh, si, es el mago de rango S, Mistgun – Y uno mas

- Pensé que ella estaba saliendo con el miembro del consejo...-Y otro

- Lo cambio por su hermano- Y otro- El anterior es el tipo que destruyo el consejo...

- ¿El hermano le quito la novia?- Pregunto una jovencita-

- ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso?- Dijo un viejito

- Pero de todos modos esta bien, el otro tipo era malvado, era obvio que lo iba a cambiar-

- Ya déjenlos, si ellos son felices, que se le va ha hacer, el amor no se puede evitar- Dijo una señora

- ¿No hacen una linda pareja?- Pregunto un jovencito

- Que lindos- Dijo la chica que estaba al lado de el

- Seguro que será una niña- Dijo otra chica

- ¿Tu crees? – Cuestiono la chica a su lado

-Después de todo es la Titania, tiene que ser como su madre-

- Pero el padre no es para nada feo-

- Si es niño va a ser muy guapo- Dijo una mujer

- Y si es niña seria muy guapa- Dijo un hombre

- ¿Y si son gemelos?- Preguntaron unos gemelos

- ¿O mellizos?- Preguntaron un par de mellizos

Erza y Mistgun se volvieron piedras ante esos comentarios.

- ¿Papá?- Cuestiono Mistgun blanco como el papel

- ¿Mamá?- Cuestiono Erza blanca como el papel

- ¿Nosotros?- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Mistgun puso su mano sobre el hombro de Erza, ambos desaparecieron como neblina y re-aparecieron en el gremio, pero, tenían las miradas de todos.

- ¡TUUU!- Fue el grito del Maestro Makarov- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi hija? ¡Te matare!-

- ¡Cálmate, abuelo!- Luxus lo sujeto

- ¿Qué significa esto?- Cuestiono Mirajane sonriéndoles de forma peculiar- ¿Cómo esta eso de que van a ser padres y ni siquiera se han casado? ¿Eh?

- Tranquila, Mira-chan- Le dijo Levi

- Cierto- Dijo Lucy- Recuerda en el estado en el que se encuentra Erza, no debe tener emociones fuertes, afectaría al bebe-

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a comprarle ropita para la próxima miembro de Fairy Tail?- Pregunto Gildarts

- Dirás el próximo- Dijo Bixlow- Sera chico

- ¡Sera chica!-

Y así fue como se enfrascaron todos en una batalla por saber si seria niño o niña, incluso el maestro detuvo su furia y andaba diciendo que seria niña.

- ¡SILENCIO!- Grito Gazille

Todos se quedo en silencio.

- Por que...- Sonrió de forma maliciosa- Si el hizo las cosas bien... bien pueden llegar a ser gemelos o mellizos-

- ¡Es cierto!- Dijeron todos

- ¡YA BASTA!- Grito Erza- ¡Yo no voy a tener un hijo... o hija! ¡No se quien les dijo eso! ¡Pero es mentira!

- Entonces... no voy a ser tía... ¡BUAAA!- Wendy que estaba al fondo comenzó a llorar-

- ¡Miren lo que hacen!- Les grito Natsu

- Engañaron a una niña- Decía Elfman- Eso no es de hombres-

- Ya, tranquila, Wendy- Le decía Charle-

- Lo lamento- Hablo Fried- Pero ella malinterpreto la situación en la que ellos...- Señalo a Erza y Mistgun- ... se encontraban hace rato

- ¿Situación? ¿Qué situación?- Cuestionaron-

- Esta situación...- Y en el escenario apareció Cana y en la cortina proyectada la imagen que les tomo hace rato.

La foto no era nada del otro mundo, solo era Mistgun sentado en el sillón tomando a Erza de la cintura, ella encima de el, arrojando la playera y por si fuera poco besándose. Una foto común y corriente. Mirajane le tapo los ojos a Wendy para que no viera.

- Wow...- Dijeron todos

- ¡No es lo que piensan!- Gritaron los magos involucrados en la fotografía

- Si, claro...- Dijo Vistar

- Una imagen dice más que mil palaras- Reflexiono Gray

- ¡No!- Grito Erza-

- ¡Lo que paso fue...!- Decía Mistgun-

_**Recuerdo...**_

_- __Ah... este... Acaso... Gerard... tu... los dos... no... Tú sabes... eso...- Decía Mistgun_

_- ¿Eso? No se de que hablas... pero entre Gerard y yo no ha habido nada... – Explico Erza_

_- ¿Enserio?-_

_- Si-_

_- ¡Puf! ¡Que niños!- Re-apareció el mono- ¡Yo les enseñare como se hace! Tu niño bonito siéntate ahí- _

_Mistgun obedeció y fue a sentarse al sillón._

_- ¿Pero que...? Me estas contralando-_

_- Veamos, nena, siéntate en sus piernas- Ordeno el simio_

_- ¿Qué? No, deja de...- Erza se molesto_

_Pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a el y sentada en sus rodillas. _

_- ¡Te matare maldito!- Le grito el peliazul muy molesto _

_- Pongamos ambiente...- apareció una esfera de disco y de algún lado sonaba música romántica _

_- Roza tus labios con los de el y luego besa su cuello de poco a poco- Ordenaba el mono- _

_-...- Erza obedeció completamente-_

_- ¡Erza! ¡No dejes que te controle! ¡Reacciona!- _

_- Imposible, ella hace lo que yo le diga, técnicamente sabe lo que hace pero no puede evitarlo, bien... bésalo y muévete de una forma muy sensual_

_- ...- Y digamos que Mistgun no estaba muy relajado... por que de alguna forma sabe lo que sigue... No es un santo- _

_- Quítale la playera- el simio estaba comiendo palomitas de maíz y con un refresco flotando al lado de el- Y bueno... ustedes continúen... _

_- U-Ustedes...- se escucho el tartamudeo de alguien, que resulto ser Fried._

_- Quien los viera...- Decía Cana- Dicen que los mas serios son los mas atrevidos en esas ocasiones- _

_- ¿Cana? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿A que hora llegaste?- Cuestiono el mago peliverde _

_- Venia detrás de ti y por cierto...- Saco una cámara mágica- ¡Digan Vodka! ¡Tadaa~!_

_- ¿Y esa quien era? Igual era sexy- Dijo El simio- Efecto controlador: terminado- _

_Erza y Mistgun se separaron inmediatamente._

_- ¡La Love Summer pagara mucho por esto!- Gritaba Cana-_

_- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hacia Cana-san aquí?- Wendy se coloco al lado de Fried- Lo siento, por haberlos... ¿Qué les pasa?_

_Mistgun y Erza estaban ahí parados con las bocas súper abiertas y el mono o simio en medio de los dos comiendo palomitas de maíz._

_**Fin del Recuerdo...**_

_- _Y eso fue lo que paso...- Decía Mistgun- Pensamos que era un juego Jenga común y corriente, pero, resulto ser mágico y ese mono nos controlaba y así que gracias a la intervención de ustedes- Dijo Mirando a Cana, Fried y Wendy- Esto no paso a mayores...

- ¿Juego de Jenga?- Cuestiono el maestro- ¡Oh! Yo te deje algunos juegos de mesa para que te entretuvieras, ya sabes, son de mi juventud y pues no creo que a Luxus le gustarían, así que te los deje en tu casa.

- _Otros conejillos de indias- _Pensaron casi todos

- Pero ahora...- decía Erza- Todos en la ciudad piensan que vamos a ser padres- Lloro... otra vez.

- Lo lamento- Decía Wendy entre lagrimas- ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Pero! ¡Pero! ¡Yo creí que iba a ser tía! ¡Buaaa!

- No se angustien- Decía Mistgun tratando de calmar a la situación- Recuerda que también tienes otros hermanitos, Wendy...- Sonrió de peculiar forma

- ¿Eh?-

- Por ejemplo... es más probable que tu hermanito Natsu y tu hermanita Lucy tengan un hijo-

- ¡Enserio?-

- ¡¿Qué cosa?- Gritaron los aludidos

- Claro, claro, ¿Por qué no se los pides? Anda, pídeselos-

- ¿Ustedes van a ser papás?- Les pregunto la pequeña maga- ¿Enserio? Entonces... ¿Si voy a ser tía?-

- Ah, no, nosotros...- Natsu negaba con las manos

- No, Wendy nosotros... no, bebes... no- sonreía nerviosamente Lucy

- Pero... Pero...- Puso ojos de borreguito directo al matadero

- ¡Pero! ¡Aun hay otros!- Exclamaron ambos-

- Cierto, cierto...- Mistgun seguía echándole leña al fuego- Aun tienes a tu tío Luxus y a tu tía Mirajane-

-...- Y en esos momentos Luxus estaba bebiendo agua y pues la escupió por lo que el peliazul dijo- ¡¿Qué?

- ¡¿Voy a tener un primo?-

- Lo siento, Wendy- Mirajane le acaricio la cabeza- Mi lema es... "Hasta el matrimonio", así que mientras no me case... pues no va a ver nada de "nada", o sea que no baby-

Ante este comentario a Luxus le cayó una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza, mientras que los demás aguantaban las ganas de reírse.

- Aww...- Wendy bajo la cabeza decepcionada

- Pero no te desanimes, Wendy- Seguía metiendo cizaña Mistgun- Aun tienes a tu hermanito Gray y a tu hermanita Juvia-

- Waa~- Wendy regreso a ver a los mencionados con estrellitas en los ojos

- No- Contestaron con simpleza-

-...- Le salieron las lágrimas nuevamente

- Ya, ya, aun tienes a uno más...- Y seguía hablando el mago de los bastones- A tu hermanito Ga...

- ¡¿Ah? ¡Sorry! ¡A mi no me metas!- Exclamo el mata dragones de metal

- ¡No voy a ser tía y tampoco voy a tener primo! ¡BUAAA!-

- Mira lo que haces Mistgun- Le regaño el maestro- ¿No te preocupa tu hermanita?-

-...-Mistgun se acerco a ella- Me preocupa...- Tenia los cachetes inflados y era obvio que se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

- _La esta castigando por todo lo que le hizo..._- Pensaron Erza, Natsu, Gazille y Lucy

- Bueno- El peliazul dio un gran suspiro- La próxima vez intenta comprender la situación un poco... bueno... mejor no la comprendas... Primero debes preguntar y no divulgar sin saber la verdad-

- Esta bien... Snif...- la pequeña se quedo en un rincón

- Eso le enseñara-

- Eso fue cruel- Le dijo Bixlow

- ¡Chicos!- Bisca entro al gremio muy alegre al lado de un sonriente Alzack

- ¡Adivinen!- Exclamo Alzack

Todos los regresaron a ver.

- ¡Vamos a ser papás!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Profundo silencio.

- Es cierto...- Decía Mistgun- ¿Por qué le pides a tu tía Bisca y a tu tío Alzack un primito?-

- ¡WAAA!-

Wendy fue la primera en acercarse a la pareja para felicitarlos y preguntarles que si iba a ser niño o niña.

- Entonces...- Decía Elfman sorprendido- ¿Si va a ver nuevo Fairy?

- Eso parece...- Le contesto Gray-

- ¡Felicidades!- Exclamo Lucy-

- ¡Si! ¿Y ya saben que será?- Pregunto Levi

- No, aun no- Decía Alzack- Apenas y nos enteramos, así que mañana iremos a hacer las pruebas correspondientes al hospital-

- ¿Y cuando va a ser la boda?- Pregunto Mirajane- ¿Ya tienen la fecha?-

- Si- Contesto Bisca- Dentro de dos semanas en la Catedral, queríamos pedirle a Lucy, Levi, Cana y Juvia si les gustaría ser las damas de honor-

- ¡Claro!- Contestaron los cuatro.

- Y a Erza y Mirajane si querían ser madrinas de anillos y arras-

- ¡Claro! ¡Yo seré de anillo! – Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, para luego regresarse a ver- Yo seré la madrina de anillos, ¿Quién va a ser la madrina de anillo?-

- Eh...- Alzack y Bisca se regresaron a ver- Ustedes decidan-

- _Buena respuesta- _Pensó la mayoría-

- Jajaja- Rio Mirajane- ¿Por qué no me lo dejas a mí? Yo se mas de estas cosas que tu-

- ¿Enserio?- Cuestiono Erza viéndola escéptica- Pues ya debes saber... que quien sabe mas sobre accesorios, soy yo, ¿Por algo mis armaduras son geniales? Ademas, HeartKreuz puede diseñarme esos anillos y el mejor herrero forjarlos.

- ¿Quieres pelear, querida?-

- Adelante, hace tiempo que no sale el demonio-

Ambas se miraban de forma retadora.

- Decidámoslo con una moneda- Lucy apareció en medio de las dos- ¿Qué piden? ¿Cara o Cruz?-

- Cara- Dijo Mirajane

- Cruz –Dijo Erza

- Y ahí va...- Lucy lanzo la moneda- Bien... cayo... Cruz... así que Erza se hará cargo de los anillos y Mira de las arras-

- Este...- Hablo Alzack- De hecho nosotros pensábamos en comprar los anillos y las...

Pero guardo silencio al notar la mirada que dos de las magas mas poderosas le mandaron.

-Pero si ustedes quieren comprarlas, adelante, por nosotros no hay problema- Rectifico el vaquero-

- ¿Y que hay del vestido?- Pregunto Levi

- Oh, ese ya lo tenemos- Contesto Bisca

Y pues siguieron platicando de las cosas para la boda, hasta que...

- Hola- Hablo alguien a la entrada-

- ¡Evergreen!- Exclamaron Fried y Bixlow con el rostro azul

-...- La mencionada solo los miro fríamente y estos retrocedieron tres pasos

- ¡Wow!- Exclamo Luxus- ¿Qué te paso Evergreen? ¿Y ese cambio de look?

- ¡Se te ve genial!- Dijo Levi

- Gracias- Le sonrió, y bueno... la mayoría ya sabe cual es el cambio de look ¿No?

- No ibas a regresar mañana- Pregunto el maestro-

- Si, pero decidí regresar antes-

- Ya veo... de todos modos, Bienvenida Evergreen-

- Gracias, Maestro, por cierto... Escuche que están remodelando el gremio...-

- Si- Hablo Mirajane- Ya casi vamos a terminar-

- ¿Puedo ayudar?-

- Sería una gran ayuda-

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- Les pregunto Luxus a Fried y Bixlow

- Es que ella cambio su look...- Decía Fried

- Por nuestra culpa- Completo el mago de los muñecos

- ¿Y eso es algo malo?- Pregunto Gray- Se ve mejor-

- Si, pero...

- Ellos me tiraron jugo de betabel en mi cabello más todo un bote de néctar de durazno- Explico Evergreen

- Lo sentimos...- Se disculparon ambos

- Y en vez de quedarse a ayudarme, salieron huyendo-

- Lo sentimos-

- Pero... igual nos ibas a matar si nos quedábamos- Dijo Bixlow

- De hecho yo me iba a quedar para ayudarte, pero, Bixlow me jalo y me trajo a Magnolia- Se excuso el mago de las runas

- ¡Lo hice por tu bien!-

- Pero de todas formas...- Decía Evergreen- ... estoy agradecida con Miss Magnolia, ella me ayudo a superar ese problema

- ¿Sigues molesta con nosotros?- Pregunto Fried

- No, ya no, después de pasar más de cuatro horas en una estética, dos en el Spa, tres en la piscina, se incluyen comidas deliciosas, ir de compras lo que resta del dia y salir a ver una película con un guapísimo chico, me hizo darme cuenta de que la venganza no es la mejor solución a los problemas y que de alguna forma es gracias a ustedes que tuve el mejor dia de mi vida-

- En conclusión...- Decía Elfman-

- No estoy molesta con ustedes-

- Gracias Ever- Dijo Bixlow- Realmente no era nuestra intención que te pasara eso, solo que caíste en la trampa que era ese chico presumido

- Pues ese chico presumido es todo un galán y fue el quien me invito a salir-

- ¿Enserio?- Cuestiono Fried- Pensé que tenia novia

- Si, bueno... digamos que ella no sabe que salí con su novio-

- A si se habla amiga- Le dijo Cana que chocaba las manos con ella

- ¡Oh! ¡Y hablando de novios!... Me entere que Erza va a ser mamá y que el padre es Mistgun ¿Quién es?

- Bueno... yo soy Mistgun, pero...- Se presento el peliazul

- No vamos a ser padres, ni siquiera somos novios o algo así...- Erza termino de explicar

- Y esa foto...- Ever señalo al escenario donde se proyectaba la imagen que les tomo Cana-

- Es una larga historia- Dijeron todos-

- Por cierto, Evergreen- Hablo Bisca- ¿Te gustaría ser dama de honor para mi boda?-

- ¡¿Te vas a casar?-

- Si, Alzack y yo-

- Ya era tiempo y si... me gustaría ser una de las damas de honor-

Después de un rato de platicar, volvieron con las remodelaciones, el maestro insistía en que quería colocar una estatua de el en la entrada, siendo esta idea rechazada por la mayoría, Mistgun le conto sobre lo que encontró en su casa junto a Erza, pero pues como a los 5 minutos de explicación se puso a pensar en otras cosas.

- Me esta ignorando- Murmuro Mistgun al notar que el maestro estaba mas interesado viendo su revista de modelos

- Déjalo ya- Le dijo Evergreen- ¿Podrías poner estos adornos en esa pared? Ni Levi y yo alcanzamos a donde están los clavos para que cuelguen y los demas chicos han subido al techo a arreglar la campana, parece que necesita ser sujetada mejor-

- Claro-

- ¿Y que tanto estuvieron haciendo Mistgun y tu?- Le pregunto Lucy a Erza

- Nada de lo que tu retorcida mente pueda estar pensando en estos momentos- Le aclaro

- ¿Acaso no eres tu la de la mente retorcida?- Decía Mirajane que pasaba casualmente frente a ellas- La coleccionista de libros eróticos-

- ...- A Erza le comenzó a palpitar una enorme vena en la frente-

- Ya déjala, no quieres destruir el gremio cuando nos ha costado tanto re-modelarlo- Comento Lucy mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Erza

- Tienes razón...- Suspiro

- Lo siento-

- ¿Uh?

- Por haberte mentido en aquella ocasión en la playa, Natsu me dijo que te habia dicho la verdad, pero ciertamente...-

- Esta bien, tienes tus razones, pero... hay algo que no me queda muy claro aun...

- ¿Qué es?

- ¿Cómo es que ustedes saben sobre todo esto?-

- Veras... digamos que... nosotros vivimos en aquellos tiempos... somos algo así como reencarnaciones...-

- ¿Eso es posible?-

- Si que lo es... El único que no es una reencarnación es Mistgun-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Por que el...-

- ¡Hey! ¡Lucy!- Le grito Levi desde el otro extremo del bar- ¡Mira! ¡Los adornos que escogió Evergreen! ¡¿No están lindos? ¡Ven!

- ¡Si!- Contesto alegre- Bueno, platicaremos después...-

- ¡Lucy!- Gritaron Cana y Levi

- ¡Ya voy!-

Lucy fue corriendo con ellas mientras Erza solo la miraba irse.

- ¿Por qué?...- Se pregunto- ¿Por qué siento que esto... lo he visto antes?-

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**En lo particular... este capitulo, el anterior y el que viene me han encantado...**

**Sobre la canción "Tiempo de Vals", es que me gusta su musica... ^^U**

* * *

**ADELANTOS**

* * *

**Luxus: **Me va a dar, me va a dar... ¡Ni siquiera soy el maestro! ¡¿Por qué debo responder yo por sus problemas?

**Mirajane: **Pues vete acostumbrando... Lo mas seguro es que tu termines siendo el maestro...

* * *

**Fried: **¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas?

**Bixlow: **Lo mismo me pregunto...

* * *

**Evergreen: **Solo siendo estatua eres bonito

**Luxus: **¡Evergreen! ¿Qué estas haciendo?

**Evergreen: **Solo estoy embelleciendo esta estatua

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo:** 300 años de Dolor

* * *

**DEJAD REVIEW! No seáis malos!**


	14. 300 años de Dolor: Parte 1

**Anime/Manga:** Fairy Tail

**Parejas****:**NatsuLucy/ GrayJuvia/ GazilleLevi/ LuxusMirajane/ MistgunErza y pronto nuevas parejas

**Genero: **Humor/Misterio/Supenso

**Advertencia: LEAN BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO.**

* * *

**Este manga le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: **300 años de dolor: Parte 1

* * *

- ¡Bien!- Exclamo Mirajane feliz- ¡Después de estar trabajando por más de 5 horas seguidas! ¡Lo hemos logrado! ¡El gremio esta oficialmente re-modelado!

Sus compañeros aplaudieron ante esto y regresaron a ver al mago de la electricidad.

- Son libres de irse a donde quieran- Dijo Luxus

Ni paso un segundo cuando todos huyeron dejando solo a Luxus y Mirajane en el gremio.

- ¡ESO FUE MUY RAPIDO!- Grito Luxus-

- Ya, ya, después de todo se lo merecen- Decía Mira- Trabajaron muy duro-

- Solo espero que no se metan en problemas...-

Y ni termino de decir eso cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- Si... Si, yo soy Luxus, ¿Quién es?... ¿El alcalde? ¿Cómo consiguió mi numero?... ¡¿Qué mi abuelo se cayo al rio? ¡¿Qué se fracturo una pierna? ... ¡¿Qué Evergreen convirtió a Elfman en estatua?... ¡¿Qué Bixlow fue arrestado por andar comprando juguetes para niños y fue acusado de pedófilo?... ¡¿Qué Fried también fue arrestado por defenderlo?

- Vaya...- Suspiro Mirajane- Eso fue rápido...- Sonrió

- No puede ser...- Lloro el mago del relámpago mientras guardaba el celular-

Y comenzó a sonar nuevamente (Pónganle el tono que quieran).

- ¿Si...? ¡¿Qué Vistar anda haciendo huelga frente a las instalaciones de Radio Magnolia?... ¡¿Qué Cana lo esta apoyando?... ¡¿Qué Gray fue arrestado por daños a la moral?... ¡¿Y Juvia fue arrestada también por defenderlo?... ¡¿Qué Happy y Lily están a punto de ser linchados por los pescadores por haberse comido sus pescados sin pagar?... ¡¿Qué Gazille y Natsu fueron arrestados por andar haciendo alboroto en la ciudad?... ¡¿Qué Gildarts se le acaba de unir a Cana y Vistar en su huelga?...

Luxus se tambaleaba de un lado a otro y guardo su celular.

- Me va a dar, me va a dar... ¡Ni siquiera soy el maestro! ¡¿Por qué yo debo responder por sus problemas?

- Pues vete acostumbrado... lo mas seguro es que tu termines siendo el maestro- Explico Mirajane- ¿No deseabas tanto serlo?

- Ya no estoy tan seguro de eso... ¡¿Y como demonios pudieron hacer tanto desastre en menos de 15 segundos?

- Cuestión de practica- Luxus solo suspiro

- No queda de otra... Llamare a Lucy...

- ¿Para que?-

- Para que vaya por su novio y que le avise a Levi para que vaya por Gazille, no, mejor activare el arma secreta de Fairy Tail-

- ¡Te refieres a...!- Mira lo miro sorprendida

- Si...

- ¡Pero si lo haces, podría...!

- No hay opción... llamare a...- Y presiono la tecla de llamar de su celular- La Reina...- Espera- Erza, soy Luxus, ¿Adivina que paso en los últimos dos minutos?

* * *

**Y en la cárcel...**

- ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas?- Se preguntaba Fried-

- Lo mismo me pregunto- Bixlow estaba sentado en el suelo- Solo quería ese muñeco de acción... ¡Maldito niño! ¡Yo se lo gané! ¡Pero tenía que ponerse a llorar y gritar que yo era un pervertido!

- Ya no volveré a acompañarte a comprar- Suspiro- Y justo cuando habíamos terminado los arreglos al gremio- Otro suspiro

- ¿Y tu por que estas aquí?- Pregunto Bixlow a otro preso

- Por una confusión- Contesto Gray- De pronto Mistgun me puso una peluca azul y salió corriendo, al poco rato aparecieron una horda de mujeres que se me aventaron encima, pero la peluca se cayo y cuando se dieron cuenta que no era Mistgun comenzaron a gritar, llego la policía, entonces para salvarse, las chicas dijeron que me desvestí en medio de todas, y a decir verdad, yo aun mantenía mi ropa, pero por la mala costumbre que tengo... sin darme cuenta me la habia quitado- Suspiro- Al final me vestí, pero me apresaron.

- Eso si es mala suerte- Fried se sentó a un lado de Bixlow- ¿Y tu por que estas aquí?

- Juvia quiso ayudar a Gray-sama y termino siendo arrestada también- Ella esta sentada al lado de Gray

- ¿Y ustedes...?- Pregunto Gray a los otros dos presos

- Pues...- Natsu esta sentado también en el suelo- ... estábamos acompañando a Lucy, Levi, Wendy y Charle que iban a comprarse un vestido para la boda de Bisca y Alzack

- Pero aquí flamita...- Le siguió Gazille-... Se puso celoso, ya que el sastre iba a tomarle las medidas a Lucy y pues no le gusto lo que vio...

- ¡Momento! ¡Momento!- Interrumpió el Dragón de Fuego- Es cierto que me moleste y que le deje en claro unas cuantas cosas, pero lo deje en paz, y ¡Fuiste tu!, quien golpeo al sastre después de que comenzó a tomarle las medidas de la cadera a Levi-

- ¡Exacto! Y luego tu novia mi grito, tu la defendiste dándole la razón y luego me atacaste-

- ¡Por que tú me diste un puñetazo en la cara!-

- ¡No tenias por que regresármelo!

- ¡No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados! ¡Ademas! Levi puede salir y coquetear con cualquier chico que quiera por que esta SOLTERA, oíste, SOLTERA.-

- Tiene razón- Dijeron los demás presos

- Y ademas... serias un novio mucho más posesivo que yo-

- Ciertamente...- Asintieron

- ¡Cállate! Yo no estaba celoso ni nada- Protesto Gazille

- Nunca dije que estuvieras celoso-

Todos se le quedaron viendo con sonrisas maliciosas.

- ¡No es lo que piensan!- Se sonrojo ligeramente- Es solo que se quiso propasar con ella, ¡Le toco el trasero!-

- ¡Le estaba tomando las medidas!- Le grito Natsu- Ademas el sastre era homosexual-

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso?- Pregunto Gray con un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza

- Por que cuando yo le estaba reclamando me dijo que si le conseguía una cita con Gazille- Arqueo una ceja

- ¡¿Qué?- Gazille se asusto

- Pero ahora dudo que quiera tener una cita contigo-

- ¡Jamás aceptaría eso! ¡Soy bien hombrecito!-

- Cierto- Asintió Juvia- Cuando estábamos en Phamton... Gazille salía con muchas chicas, pero...- Puso su mano en el mentón en pose pensativa- Ahora que lo pienso mejor... creo que solo las quería por una noche y después ni se acordaba de ellas...

Sus demás compañeros se le quedaron viendo feo al asesino de dragones de metal y luego hicieron una bolita entre ellos.

- Lo sabia...- Susurro Natsu- Debemos alejar a Levi-chan de este sujeto

- Si- Asintió Fried- Probablemente solo quiera aprovecharse de ella

- Ella es tan inocente...- Decía Bixlow- ... debemos cuidarla como sus hermanos mayores-

- Si... no dejaremos que esa bestia la lastime- Dijo Gray

- ¡Serán tan terriblemente descarados! ¡Hablando mal de mí! ¡Y en frente mía!- Les grito Gazille- ¡Y yo nunca he pensado en jugar con Levi! ¡Voy muy en serio!...- Pero en eso se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-...-

- ¿Así que vas enserio?- Le cuestiono Gray sonriendo ampliamente

- Si es así... tal vez se pueda confiar en ti...- Murmuro Bixlow

- Gazille esta enamorado de Levi-chan- Canturreo Juvia

- ¡Gazille esta enamorado de Levi~!- Canturrearon Natsu, Gray y Bixlow-

-¡No lo malentiendan!- Gazille estaba sonrojado

- ¿Entonces por que tu cara parece un jitomate?- Pregunto Fried

Y Gazille estaba súper rojo y no se si por vergüenza o por coraje.

- ¡Suéltenme!- Gritaban desde afuera de la celda

Y venían Cana y Vistar forcejeando con dos policías, estos abrieron la celda y los arrojaron.

- ¡Los voy a demandar! ¡Son unas bestias!- Les grito Cana

Los policías se fueron.

- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?- Cuestiono Gray al ver a sus amigos

- ¿Eh?- Cana se volteo- Eso quiero preguntar yo...

- Mejor dígannos por que están aquí ustedes- Cuestiono Gray

- Estábamos haciendo huelga frente al edificio de Radio Magnolia- Vistar se sentó en el suelo al lado de Fried

- ¿Una huelga?- Natsu los miro sorprendidos- ¿Por qué?

- Por que quieren hacer una atrocidad- Comento Cana

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- ¡Quieren poner las canciones de Paris Hilton en Radio Magnolia!-

- ¡¿Qué?- Gritaron sus demás amigos aterrorizados

- Si- Asintió Vistar- Y por si fuera poco... ¡Serán las canciones con las que inicien en el horario matutino!

- ¡Yo no quiero amanecer con esas canciones!- Exclamo Cana llorando amargamente

- Eso es terrible- Dijo Fried- Mi radio esta programada para se encienda en la estación de Radio Magnolia exactamente cuando inicia el turno matutino-

- Si, yo igual- Concordaron sus compañeros de celda

- ¿Y solo ustedes dos estaban haciendo huelga?- Pregunto Bixlow

- No- Contesto Cana- Mas gente se nos unió al poco rato de saber el motivo de nuestra huelga, entre ellos estaba Gildarts-

- ¿Y a el por que no lo arrestaron como a ustedes?- Pregunto Gray

- Por que a el le dispararon una inyección con sedante para que no destruyera nada de la prisión y esta en la celda de al lado, dormido-

Al lado de su celda...

- zzzzz...- Gildarts esta cómodamente dormido en el suelo

Y al lado de la celda del mago de destrucción masiva.

-...- Todos suspiraron

- Esto si que es mala suerte- Comento Fried

* * *

**Y frente a una florería...**

- ¿No es lindo?- Preguntaba Evergreen al dueño de dicha tienda

- Cla-Claro- Contesto nerviosamente

Y pues Evergreen estaba adornando con flores de todos los colores posibles a una estatua de Elfman en su versión Monstruo.

- Solo siendo estatua eres bonito- Evergreen esta muy feliz- Ahora te colocaremos unas cuantas rosas rojas en los cuernos y...

- ¡Evergreen!- Grito alguien atrás de ella

- ¿Luxus?- Evergreen volteo a verlo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mejor dime ¿Qué estas haciendo tú?- Miro la estatua de Elfman

- Solo estoy embelleciendo esta estatua- Dijo como si nada

- ¡¿Transformaste a Elfman en una estatua?-

- Si- Contesto con simpleza y coloco sobre las manos de la estatua de Elfman un collar de rosas- ¿Tiene algo de malo?

- ¡Claro que lo tiene! ¡No puedes hacerle eso a tu compañero!-

- Claro que puedo, no lo estas viendo- Señalo la estatua

- Ya se que puedes... ¡Pero no tenias por que hacerle eso!

- Claro que si, me llamó "hombre"-

- Elfman siempre le esta diciendo hombres a todos-

- ¿Y? No iba a permitir que me llamara hombre a mi, ademas, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?, ya antes transformaba a esta bestia en estatua y me decías que estaba bien que lo hubiese hecho... Oh...- Sonríe de forma maliciosa- Lo que pasa es que te gusta Mirajane – Le dio unos ligeros codazos en el brazo- Me entere que habían tenido una cita Jujuju, por fin se te cumplio... y por eso quieres quedar bien con ella ¿Verdad?-

- ¡EJEM! No es eso- Tose un poco- Es que no puedes andar haciendo eso a tus compañeros, regrésalo a la normalidad... ¿Y como es que se convirtió en bestia?

- Es que de pronto dijo "Lucharemos como hombres que somos", se transformo, suspire y lo transforme en una hermosa estatua, ademas, necesito una mas para mi colección-

- ¿No te bastan con las que ya tienes?- A Luxus le cayo una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza- No importa, regrésalo a la normalidad-

- Bien...- Inflo los cachetes y chasqueo los dedos

Elfman dejo de ser de piedra.

- ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto el monstruo

- Vuelve a la normalidad- Ordeno Luxus-

- Si- Elfman obedeció y volvió a su forma normal

- Volvió a ser una cosa horrible- Bufo Evergreen

- Vamos por mi abuelo-

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa al maestro?- Pregunto Ever

- Esta en el hospital...- Luxus dio un gran suspiro

* * *

**Y de vuelta a la estación de policías...**

- Pagaron su fianza- Dijo un policía mientras abría la celda- Pueden irse, todos ustedes.

- ¿Qué?- Cuestiono Fried- ¿Quién la ha pagado?-

* * *

**Y en el Hospital General de Magnolia...**

- Debe guardar reposo al menos tres días- Decía un doctor a Luxus- Su abuelo también tiene algunos golpes en la espalda, es resistente aun para su edad, pero, le sugeriría que ya no hiciera grandes esfuerzos-

- Como ordene doctor- El doctor salió de la habitación y el mago regreso a ver a su abuelo que estaba cómodamente acostado y rodeado de 5 guapas enfermeras-

- ¿Ya se siente mejor Maestro Makarov?- Pregunto una enfermera rubia

- ¿Quiere que le traigamos algo Maestro Makarov?- Pregunto una morena

- ¿Quiere algo de comer?- Pregunto una pelirroja

- ¿Necesita que le acomode su almohada?- Pregunto una morena pelinegra

- ¿Le molesta algo?- Pregunto una castaña

- Gracias chicas, pero estoy bien... cof, cof, cof- El Maestro la esta pasando bien- Ah... este viejo ya no esta para esos trotes, ¿Podrían dejarnos a mi nieto y a mi, solos unos momentos?-

- ¡Claro, Maestro Makarov!- Las 5 chicas salieron de la habitación

- ¿Estas muy cómodo, no?- Le cuestiono su nieto mirándolo con escepticismo- ¿Realmente te rompiste una pierna accidentalmente? O... Lo hiciste a propósito para que estas 5 guapas enfermeras te atendieran- ¡Es una afirmación!-

- Luxus, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Acaso crees que yo me rompí la pierna a propósito para que fuese atendido por esas lindas chicas, ¡AY!, Que mal concepto tienes de mi...

- No me digas...- No se creyó nada de lo que le dijo

- Ampárate de tu abuelo que esta viejo y lastimado...- Ojos de borrego apunto de ir al matadero

- ...- Suspiro- No importa... pero, ya te dieron de alta, así que nos vamos-

- Pero...

- Dije que nos vamos, a-bue-lo – Lo miro seriamente

- Awww... yo no quiero regresar al gremio-

- Pues no vamos al gremio, si no, a casa-

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Destruyeron el gremio- Afirmo

- No, no es eso... solo no querrás estar ahí, ademas, el cielo esta muy nublado, seguro que lloverá-

* * *

**Y camino rumbo al gremio...**

- Ah... Que fastidio- Bufo Bixlow- ¿Por qué tenemos que regresar al gremio?-

- Por que debemos agradecerle a la persona que pago nuestra fianza- Le explico Fried

- Mínimo hubiese dejado una pista de quien era- Dijo Gray

- Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento-

- Estamos igual- Asintieron Natsu y Cana

- Y yo que iba a comprar el disco de Black Eyes Peas- Suspiro Vistar

- Dejen de estar quejándose- Exclamo Gazille- Vamos y se acabo-

- Gazille-kun tiene razón- Decía Gildarts algo adormilado

* * *

**Y cuando por fin llegaron al gremio...**

- Me decepcionan...-

Mistgun se paseaba de un lado a otro del gremio. Frente a el estaban todos los chicos problema sentados en el suelo con las cabezas agachadas.

- Pero... Luxus dijo que no les aplicaría un castigo...-

Lo vieron con brillo en la mirada.

- Dijo que lo hiciera Erza- Se hizo a un lado mostrando a Erza dándoles la espalda mientras bebía una copa de vino.

Todos temblaron y en eso Gray levanto la mano.

- ¿Si, Gray?-

- ¿Erza fue la que pago nuestra fianza?-

- Así es, será responsabilidad de ustedes devolverle el dinero que ella pago por que los liberaran-

- No se preocupen- Erza se paro y se puso al frente de ellos- Ya es demasiado tarde... ya son las 7 de la noche, ademas, suficiente castigo tienen con no haber disfrutado de lo que les quedaba del dia, solo espero que me devuelvan el dinero con el que pague su libertad, aquí esta la cantidad que cada uno me debe pagar-

La pelirroja repartió unos papelitos entre todos.

- Algunos no tendrán problema para devolvérmelo debido a que trabajan muy bien, otros ganaron concursos...- Miro a Natsu el cual solo suspiro-...

- ¿Y yo por que no tengo papelito con lo que debo pagar?- Pregunto Gildarts

- Bueno, los policías dijeron que como era usted no me iban a cobrar su fianza-

- _Que suerte tienen algunos- _Pensaron la mayoría

- Por cierto...- Decía Juvia- Si Erza era la que teníamos que ver por que pago nuestra fianza... ¿Por qué Mistgun-san esta aquí?

- Bueno...- Decía Mistgun-

_**Recuerdo...**_

_Esta Mistgun entrando a su acogedora casa._

_- ¡Por fin!- Suspiro y se tiro a su sillón- Ah... que bien estar en casa... Lo siento, Gray... pero no quería que me atraparan, en verdad lo lamento... un baño de burbujas hará que se vaya mi estrés..._

_Suena su celular._

_- Diga...-_

"_Hola, Soy Mirajane"_

_- Eh... ¿Hola? ¿Cómo sabes mi numero de...?_

"_¿Podrías venir al gremio unos momentitos?"_

_- ¿Por qué? _

"_Veras, pensaba en cerrar el gremio cuando todos se fueran, pero, surgieron unos inconvenientes y Erza estará aquí, yo no podre quedarme debido a que tendré que ir a la iglesia con Elfman y Luxus estará cuidando del maestro debido a que se rompió una pierna, no me gustaría que Erza se quedara sola ¿Podrías venir a hacerle compañía hasta que se arregle todo?_

_- ¿Y por que yo? Hay más..._

"_Digamos que a los demás también le surgieron unos inconvenientes... ¿Podrías venir? _

_- No hay problema por mi... pero... ¿Erza esta de acuerdo? _

"_Claro que lo esta"_

_- Bien, iré para allá en unos momentos- _

"_Gracias"_

_Colgó._

_**Fin del Recuerdo...**_

- Y entonces volví aquí y encontré a Erza amarrada de pies y manos a una silla con cinta adhesiva, también tenia tapándole la boca y con una nota sobre su cabeza- Les mostro el papel

"Te encargo a Erza, cuídala bien, lo siento, no hubo tiempo de ponerle un lindo moño de regalo, pero, espero que te guste. Atentamente Mirajane."

- ¿Pero como es posible que no te pudieras liberar tu sola?- Cuestiono Gazille

- No era exactamente cinta adhesiva, era magia de Mirajane- Erza tenia una enorme vena palpitándole en la frente

- Ya déjalo- Le decía Mistgun- Es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que comience a llover...

Y nuevamente estaban solos...

- ¡SI QUE SON BUENOS PARA HUIR!- Grito el mago al darse cuenta que solo estaban el y Erza.

- No importa, solo debemos cerrar el gremio e irnos, ahora que recuerdo... ¿Qué paso con Happy y Lily?-

- Oh, Lily se transformo en su versión grande, tropezó, cayo al mar y sin darse cuenta atrapo un pez cielo dorado, que vale aproximadamente unos... cinco millones de joyas, por lo que cerca del lugar pasaba un señor millonario se lo compro y logro pagar la deuda de sus pescados-

- Oh... que suerte...

- Si, pero... ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- Ah, es que pasaron corriendo frente a mí pidiendo ayuda

- ¿Por qué no los ayudaste?-

- Pues...

_**Recuerdo...**_

_Y corriendo a toda velocidad..._

_- ¡AAHH!- Gritaban Happy y Lily que eran perseguidos por varios pesadores armados con lanzas- ¡AYUDA!_

_- ¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto Erza que estaba sentada a las afueras de un restaurante tomando un vaso con jugo_

_Frente a ella pasaron corriendo los dos gatos._

_- ¡AYUDA, ERZAA!- Gritaron mientras corrian_

_- ¡¿Pero que...?- Se paro asustada_

_- Aquí tiene señorita, su rebana de pastel Deluxe- anuncio el mesero_

_- Oh, gracias...- Se volvió a sentar y probo del postre- ¡Esta delicioso!- Olvido por completo a sus pequeños amigos_

_- Es un honor que la Titania diga eso- _

_**Fin del Recuerdo...**_

- Estaba comiendo pastel-

- ¿Solo por eso?

- ¡Hey! Era de tres leches con muchas fresas y cerezas encima-

- ¿Todavía tienes?- Pregunto interesado

- No

- Eres de lo peor, dejaste a dos pobres e indefensos gatitos a...

- Si, tengo todavía un poco, pero esta en Fairy Hill- Lo miro feo

- Pues quiero un pedazo-

- ¿Quién dice que te lo daré?

- Dos gatos que pudieron ser asesinados o mejor dicho linchados, cuando una gran amiga los dejo a su suerte solo por un...

- O.k. O.k., pero déjame decirte que solo un trozo y te vas, en Fairy Hill no se permiten los hombres a modos que sea solo por 3 motivos

- Cuales son esos tres motivos-

- No te los diré, eres un pervertido y seguro que te aprovecharas de esas reglas

- ¡HEY! ¡¿Pero por que tienes ese mal concepto tienes de mí?-

- Pero si es la pura verdad, bueno, nos vamos, quiero llegar a darme un buen baño-

- Yo estaba por darme uno cuando Mirajane me hablo para que viniera a hacerte compañía-

- Pues si no querías solo le hubieras dicho que no a Mira y ya- Erza tomo el candado que estaba en la barra y comenzó a avanzar, sonó un poco molesta

- A mi no me molestaba en lo absoluto venir a hacerte compañía, ademas, no iba a dejar sola a una dama- Mistgun la seguía

- Pues gracias entonces...-

Cuando estuvieron en la entrada, Mistgun jalo una parte de la puerta y Erza la otra y coloco el candado mágico cuando ambas estuvieran cerradas.

- Listo- Dijo Erza- Vamos

Mistgun solo asintió, camino a su lado a tan solo medio brazo de distancia.

* * *

**Y en otros lados...** para ser mas precisos en casa de Lucy.

- ¿Deberíamos llamar a Erza?- Pregunto Lucy sentada en el suelo de su recamara

- No, déjala, esta bien acompañada- Sonrió Cana

Lucy esta acompañada por Cana, Levi, Wendy, Charle, Evergreen, Juvia, Mirajane y Bisca. Cana esta al lado de Lucy jugando con Plue, mientras que Wendy esta abrazada de Bisca, colocando su oído sobre el vientre de la peliverde.

- ¿Cuándo se empezara a mover el baby?- Pregunto Wendy

- Todavía le faltan algunos meses- Le contesto la vaquera

- Que emoción, si te sientes mal no dudes en consultarme, tengo algunos hechizos para el embarazo, será la primera vez que los utilice...-

- Claro que lo hare y gracias-

- ¿Y como fue que te enteraste sobre tu embarazo?- Pregunto Juvia

- Ya tenia la sospecha...- Bisca rio nerviosamente- Digamos que llevaba algunos días de retraso, mas aparte me estaban dando algunos antojos y me desmaye... así que Alzack pensó que seria conveniente hacer una prueba casera de embarazo, la fuimos a comprar y bueno... al final salió positivo... debo admitir que llore...- Se sonrojo levemente

- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Charle

-Me sentí culpable, es que apenas y nos vamos a casar y no quería que Al se sintiera presionado u obligado a casarse-

- Pero Alzack-san te quiere mucho- Le dijo la pequeña mata dragones

- Es lo que el me repetía todo el rato y me dijo que mas culpa tenia el de mi embarazo que yo por no haberse y haberme cuidado-

- ¿Por haberse cuidado?- Pregunto Wendy algo intrigada

-...- Mirajane y Bisca se le quedaron viendo a Wendy, se miraron entre ellas y asintieron, miraron a la gata y esta solo se fue de ahí-

- Veras Wendy...- Comenzo Mirajane sonriendo de forma especial

- Yo quería pasar mas tiempo con Gray-sama- Juvia estaba sentada frente a Cana y abrazada de sus piernas

- Si estas todo el rato con el se sentirá acosado o pensara que eres muy pegajosa- Decía Cana- El debe buscarte, no tu a el, que te ruegue, una mujer debe ser rogada y no una rogona-

- Pero...

- Per nada- Replico Evergreen- Si sigues así nunca atraparas a Gray

- ¿Enserio?-

- Claro- Dijeron ambas

- Bien, iré a preparar uno bocadillos para que se ponga mas animada esta pijamada en honor al embarazo de Bisca- Anuncio Lucy

- Yo te ayudo- Dijo Levi

* * *

**Y llegando a Fairy Hills**, Erza recibió un mensaje de Lucy.

- Tenia que ser...- Suspiro Erza al leer el mensaje

- ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Mistgun

- No, nada- Suspiro

Al entrar Mistgun se sintió extraño, no todos los días entras a los dormitorios de las chicas.

- No te preocupes, no hay nadie aquí- Informo la maga pelirroja- La mayoría esta en otras ciudades de vacaciones y las que sobran andan en una pijamada en casa de Lucy que no se tomaron la molestia de invitarme antes, debido a que creen que estoy ocupada-

- ¿Me estas culpado?- Cuestiono el mago al notar el tono de voz con el que hablaba

- No, para nada- Dijo con todo el sarcasmo posible- Aquí es una de mis habitaciones

- ¿Una de tus habitaciones?-

- Tengo más de 3

- Para tus armaduras, supongo...

- Así es, entra-

Erza entro primero seguida de Mistgun.

- Enseguida te traigo el pedazo de pastel, tanto drama por el...-

- En realidad supuse que seria una buena oportunidad para que habláramos- El mago sonrió

- Ya decía yo que eras un pervertido de primera- Lo miro feamente- y de paso aprovechado...

- No es a lo que me refería, le has estado preguntando cosas a Natsu y Lucy ¿O me equivoco?-

Ella lo miro sorprendida, Natsu y Lucy dijeron que no le dirían nada a Mistgun...

- En realidad Gazille me informo, ya que la pareja más famosa de Fairy actualmente, me evade-

- ¿Quién eres exactamente?- Cuestiono sin dudar-

- Fue rápido...- Sonrió nuevamente- ¿En verdad me has olvidado?- Su rostro reflejaba cierta tristeza

- Ge...

- No, Mistgun, soy Mistgun- Rectifico- No importa si tenemos la misma apariencia, nuestros pensamientos e ideologías son diferentes, aunque... los dos tengamos algo en común...-

- He tenido sueños raros...- Cambio la conversación, ya que sentía que si escuchaba lo ultimo, por algún motivo, le iba a doler demasiado- Son...

- Lo se, son recuerdos-

- ¿Recuerdos?

- Si, tuyos, de tu vida pasada-

- Explícate- Erza se sentó en el sillón en medio de la sala-

- Yo soy un guardián que vigila el tiempo y el espacio, Lucy es la guardiana de la bóveda celeste y solo falta una...- Mistgun se coloco frente a ella y se arrodillo- la guardiana del mundo terrenal... y esa eres tu...

- ...- Erza solo tuvo una ligera impresión

- Hace 300 años tú falleciste, por proteger tus dominios... y ahora después de tantos siglos... renaciste...- Acaricio la mejilla de Erza con mucha delicadeza- He esperado tanto tiempo para volver a verte...

- Tú eras... el chico enmascarado...- Erza se levanto

- Y tu la hermosa mujer de cabello rojo- Mistgun se paro también, quedando a poca distancia de la maga- Durante 300 años he esperado...- Le acaricio la cabeza de forma delicada, cuidando cada movimiento por temor a que se podría romper como una muñeca de porcelana- La razón por la que Lucy y Natsu tienen una relacion demasiado rápida, es por que ellos también vivieron siglos atrás... en aquellos tiempos, ellos eran una linda pareja... muchos les envidiaban... y entre esos estoy yo, por que por ser un guardián... jamás podría acercarme a la única mujer que llegue amar, por que las leyes lo prohibían, por que yo era mucho mayor que la mujer que amo... por culpa de ese amor irrazonable que sentía hacia ella, rompí cada una de las leyes que yo jure seguir y cometí cada tontería que me dictara el corazón...

- ¿De que...?-

- Yo que mas quise seguirte en la muerte no pude hacerlo... el consejo me castigo por mis tonterías, me salvaron la vida y me encerraron en un sarcófago, en el cual caí en un largo sueño y en el que mi tiempo no avanzaba, pero como se suponía que yo debía de haber muerto y volver a renacer... hicieron un clon mío para suplantarme... y ese es Gerard... lo colocaron en donde se supone que yo debía estar...-

- Eso no puede ser...- Erza bajo la cabeza con los ojos desmesurados- No puede ser...- Surgieron lagrimas de sus ojos

- Perdóname...- El la abrazo y coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de la maga, de la cual surgió una tenue luz dorada- Creo que es tiempo de que todo comience de nuevo... debes recordar...

Ella solo se desmayo.

* * *

**Y en la pijamada...**

- ¿Qué ocurre Lucy?- Pregunto Levi que cortaba algunas frutas

- No...- Ella miraba por la ventana y suspiro- Creo que todo comenzara de nuevo...

- ¿Eh?

- Dime, Levi... ¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta de Gazille?- Sonrió

- ¡Lu-chan!- Levi se sonrojo

- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo que no debía? Pero si se les ve tan bien juntos, ademas, yo creo que el si va enserio...

- ¡Lucy Heart..!- Protesto nuevamente

- Ya, ya, tranquila...-

-...- La peliazul suspiro-

- ¡Te gussstaa~!-

- ¡LUCY!-

* * *

**Natsu esta en la azotea de su casa...**

- ¿Natsu?- Le llamo Happy al ver que su amigo estaba muy pensativo- ¿Qué ocurre? Has estado muy pensativo

- No, nada... _Que idiota eres "Mistgun"...- _Pensó- Y pensar que hace años no te moverías por ti solo...

- Natsu...- Happy le miro preocupado

* * *

**Gazille esta acostado en su cama viendo al techo...**

- Sigue siendo muy poco aun...- Suspiro- Todavía falta mucho para alcanzar ese tiempo...- Coloco su mano derecha sobre su pecho izquierdo- Aun no es suficiente...- Empuño su mano- No es suficiente para calmar el dolor...-

* * *

**Volviendo a la casa de Lucy...**

- ¿Qué te pasa Wendy?- Pregunto Charle- De pronto te sentí triste-

- ¿Eh? No, no es nada- Sonrió

- Has de estar cansada por todo ese trabajo que te hicieron hacer- Dijo Evergreen

- No, estoy muy feliz de haberles ayudado-

- Ah...- Charle suspiro algo fastidiada- Siempre eres así...

- Lo siento, Charle...

* * *

_Si no te hubiera conocido todo pudo haber sido diferente, pero, el destino se empeño en ponerte en mi camino, no importa cuantas veces te ignorara o me ignoraras, siempre terminábamos juntos de alguna manera..._

_- ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!- Gritaba emocionada una pequeña niña rubia de no mas de 10 años, usa un vestido blanco muy bonito._

_- ¿Qué pasa, Lucky?- Un joven de unos 17 años se volteo a verla, lleva una mascara que cubre completamente su rostro, viste un traje estilo colonial, _

_Ambos estaban en lo que podría considerarse como un enorme patio, con una fuente en medio._

_- ¡Ven! ¡Ven! Ya escogieron a la nueva guardiana del mundo Terrenal; es muy linda... tienes que verla, nuestra nueva hermana es muy hermosa- _

_- Así que hoy la escogieron... no me dijeron nada-_

_- A mi tampoco, pero, Salamander me aviso...- La niña se tapo la boca_

_- ¿Has estado jugando otra vez con el hijo del Dragón de Fuego?- Le cuestiono_

_- Lo siento- Bajo la cabeza apenada- Pero es que el es el único con el que puedo jugar bien..._

_- ...- Suspiro- No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie, pero procura tener mas cuidado, que si el consejo te ve jugando con un dragón no dudaran en reclamarle al Rey Dragón, recuerda que en estos momentos ellos aun no son parte de la Orden, por lo que si nos vieran con ellos podríamos tener y darles problemas ¿Entendido?-_

_- Si...- _

_- Bien, vamos a ver a nuestra nueva hermana...-_

_- ...- _

_- ¿Qué pasa Lucky?- _

_-...- La pequeña solo señalo atrás de el_

_El se volteo y vio una joven pelirroja de vestido rojo, caminando hacia ellos acompañada de un sujeto encapuchado._

_- Buenas tardes- Saludo el encapuchado- Les presento a la Guardiana del Mundo Terrenal-_

_-...- La chica solo se inclino un poco en modo de reverencia- _

_- Los dejo para que se conozcan- _

_El encapuchado se marcho._

_- ¡AH!- Exclamo la niña- ¡Eres mas bonita de cerca!- La tomo de las manos_

_- Gracias...- Dijo en voz baja la chica_

_- Tiene un bonito cabello- Dijo el enmascarado_

_- ¡Tienes razón, hermano!-_

_- ¿Lo dije en voz alta?- Se cuestiono el mayor_

_- Jejeje- Rio suavemente la rubia- Como sabrás los guardianes no tienen nombres, pero a mi me pusieron Lucky y el es..._

_- Puedes llamarme Gerard- Dijo el enmascarado de cabello azul marino_

_- ¿Y cual es tu nombre?-_

_- Yo no tengo nombre, simplemente lo olvide hace tiempo, pero, las personas solían llamarme Escarlata por el color de mi cabello-_

_- Escarlata...- Decía Gerard- ¿Te parece que te llamemos Rose Scarlet?_

_- ¿Scarlet...? Suena bien...- Sonrió suavemente_

_- Tienes una linda sonrisa, hermanita- Le dijo Lucky- Yo tengo 11 años ¿Y tú?-_

_- Tengo 14-_

_- Gerard tiene 19- _

_- Lucky...- Le reprendió el mayor_

_- Pero si es la verdad...-_

_- Nunca cambiaras...- suspiro- Dime, Scarlet..._

_- Pueden llamarme Rose... después de todo... seremos amigos ¿No?-_

_- Claro que si- _

_- Yo me voy- Dijo Lucky_

_- ¿A dónde vas?-_

_- Umm... ¿A casa?- Sonrió  
- Lucky...- El enmascarado se cruzo de brazos_

_- Quede de verme con Salamander... íbamos a jugar en el rio del Alba...-_

_- ¿Conoces a Natsu?- Cuestiono la pelirroja_

_- ¿Tu lo conoces?- Le devolvió la pregunta Gerard_

_- Claro, soy la guardiana del mundo terrenal, somos buenos amigos, pero... se supone que no debemos vernos con ellos... ¿Se puede?_

_- No, pero Lucky esta empeñada en ir a jugar con el- _

_- Por favor...- Le suplico la más pequeña_

_- Bien, pero si tienes problemas me avisas-_

_- ¡Si!-_

_La niña salió corriendo del lugar._

_- Si que son buenos amigos ¿No?- Dijo el enmascarado _

_- Eso parece...- Lo miro- Disculpa, pero... ¿Por qué llevas esa mascara?-_

_- Por que soy el guardián del Tiempo y el Espacio- _

_- Comprendo...-_

_- ¿Quieres ver mi rostro?-_

_- ¿Tú quieres que lo vea?-_

_- Eres una niña muy lista- Le acaricio la cabeza- Tu cabello es muy suave_

_- Estas actuando como un acosador- Ella se separo un poco_

_- Tranquila, soy todo un caballero a pesar de que parezca sospechoso, ¿Quieres ir a tomar el té?-_

_- ... Claro...- Dijo con cierto temor _

_- No te preocupes, no pienso hacerte daño... Seré tu amigo de ahora en adelante, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en buscarme-_

_Ella se me miro a los ojos, aun con esa mascara puesta, parecía como si realmente me mirara directamente a los ojos._

_- ¡Claro!-_

_Me mostro una hermosa sonrisa, desde ese dia en adelante, pensé... "Jamás me arrepentiré de que nos hayamos conocido, aunque a veces yo me diga que fue error el habernos si quiera encontrado"._

* * *

**Pues aquí esta el capitulo 12. Los siguientes capitulo tratara sobre las vidas pasadas para que al fin se descubra el pasado que los marco.**

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos los que sigan leyendo esto! Esta vez no hay adelantos, y perdon si me tardo en subir los capitulos, ahora entre a la escuela y de plano estoy saturada de tareas Y_Y**

**¡DEJAD REVIEW no cuesta nada! Bueno, solo un clic allá abajo y escribir...**


	15. 300 años de Dolor: Parte 2

**Anime/Manga:** Fairy Tail

**Parejas****:**- - - - - - -

**Genero: **Humor/Misterio

**Advertencia: **Eventos del pasado

* * *

**Este manga le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: **300 años de Dolor: Parte 2

* * *

_- ¿Pasa algo Rose?- Pregunto el chico enmascarado_

_- No, nada- Le sonrió levemente-_

_Ambos estaban sentados bajo un árbol, ella va vestida con un vestido azul turquesa. _

_- Han pasado 2 años desde que nos conocimos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- Gerard la miro_

_- Lo se...-Suspiro- Hay algo que debo decirles a Lucky y a ti- _

_- ¿Qué es?-_

_- El consejo a decidido que yo... ya no podre venir a Valle Etherion, deberé permanecer en Earthland de ahora en adelante-_

_- ¿Por qué?- Su voz notaba preocupación-_

_- El consejo del Mundo Terrenal se niega a darles la espalda a los Dragones, el Consejo de Etherion sigue sin aceptar la neutralidad del Rey Dragón, obviamente nuestra gente le debe mucho a los dragones, por eso el Reino ha decido ponerse del lado de los Dragones y yo como la representante máxima...-Suspiro-... no volveré a pisar el suelo de Etherion nunca mas, hasta que esto haya acabado- Ella se levanto y avanzo unos pasos al frente_

_- Rose...-El también se puso de pie- Podemos hacer algo, hablare con el consejo sobre esto, se que puedo hacer que..._

_- No- Ella lo miro- No quiero meterte en problemas Gerard, eres un buen Guardián, he aprendido muchas cosas de ti y Lucky, pero esto... esto no se puede resolver de esa forma, pero aun así... gracias por todo- Lo abrazo y el le correspondió-_

_- Debiste habérmelo dicho antes, Lucky estará muy triste, se que pudimos haber hecho algo...-_

_- Las cosas deben ser de otra forma- Se separo de el- Iré a despedirme de Lucky...- Se dio la vuelta- Adiós, Gerard..._

_Ese dia Rose se fue de mi vida, se que pude detenerla, pero, ella tiene razón, las cosas deben hacerse de otra forma, me quede parado debajo del árbol incluso cuando desapareció de mi vista, me senté y me quede dormido, supongo que paso un buen rato, Lucky llegó y me dijo que debía detener a Rose, me tomo tiempo intentar explicarle, después de todo es una niña._

_- Salamander también me ha dicho que ya no podrá jugar conmigo- Lucky se abrazo de sus rodillas y escondió su rostro en ellas- Dijo que me meterá en problemas si me ven con el y que ya no nos veríamos mas-_

_- Lucky...- El la abrazo- Tranquila, lo que debemos hacer es luchar para que podamos volver a verlos- _

_- Pero...- Ella lloraba- _

_- Yo también me siento mal, Lucky, Scarlet se habia convertido en mi mejor amiga, se como te sientes, ahora vamos adentro- El la cargo_

* * *

_Y en otro lugar, un enorme castillo estilo victoriano se alzaba en medio de un enorme bosque, pequeñas pero hermosas casas están a su alrededor, el color del enorme castillo y las casas son de color blanco con tonos dorados y azules. Y en una gran sala, un pequeño niño estaba acostado en el suelo con una almohada sobre su cabeza._

_- No conseguirás nada haciendo esa clase de berrinches- _

_- Pero al menos llame tu atención, Scarlet- Le dijo el niño_

_- ...- La pelirroja se le quedo viendo extrañada, ya que el siempre la llamaba Rose, pero era entendible, estaba molesto, ya no podría ver mas a su amiga- Yo se que estas molesto, Salamander, yo también estoy algo molesta, pero... ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? En estos momentos nuestra palabra no cuenta para ellos, a pesar de que yo ya soy una guardiana..._

_-...- Salamander solo soltó un leve gruñido de disgusto- ¡Pero no es justo!- Se sentó rápidamente, quitándose la almohada de encima y mostrando sus cabellos rojizos y que tenia el ceño fruncido_

_- Lo se, pero tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros, para que algún dia los volvamos a ver...-_

_- ¿Los volvamos...?- La miro expectante por unos segundos- ¡Oh! Es cierto, también esta el guardián de Etherion, el también es tu amigo- Bajo la cabeza algo apenado- Tu y el se han hecho grandes amigos en los últimos años...-_

_Ella solo le asintió y lo abrazo, por que sabía que aunque Salamander era fuerte y obstinado, también era un niño._

_- Saldremos adelante, juntos, tu, tus hermanos y yo, por el bien de nuestro reino, nuestra gente y nosotros mismos-_

_El le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza._

_- Sabes... eres una gran hermana mayor...- Le dijo Salamander sonriéndole ampliamente _

_- Que tu pienses eso de mi me hace muy feliz... pero no creas que por eso te vas a salvar de las clases, tienes 5 minutos para llegar a la clase de Literatura- Ordeno_

_- ¡¿Qué? ¡Que cruel!- Se quejo_

_- 4 minutos con 30 segundos, 29 segundos...- Contaba ella_

_- ¡AH! ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- _

_Salamander salió corriendo de la sala. Scarlet solo suspiro._

_- ¡Scarlet!- Exclamo alguien atrás de ella_

_Un hombre de cabellera roja como la de ella y con el mismo corte de cabello que Salamander, solo un poco más largo, apareció, usando una armadura medieval con una espada a su costado._

_- ¡Señor!- Ella se arrodillo_

_- De pie, Scarlet- Le sonrió- Mírate, has crecido mucho-_

_Rose se paro y el no dudo en abrazarla, el hombre parece tener alrededor de 30 años._

_- Mi querida y hermosa hija- El la abraza y le acariciaba la cabeza-_

_- Se-Señor... yo no soy su...-_

_- ¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡Ademas! ¡Tenemos el mismo color de cabello!- Lloro de felicidad_

_- ¡Se-Señor! ¡No haga cosas inapropiadas! Es cierto que tenemos el mismo color de cabello, pero..._

_- ¡HIJO MIO! ¡Tu hermana me niega!- Exclamo al ver entrar a Salamander abrazando un grueso libro_

_- Padre...- Suspiro pesadamente el pequeño pelirrojo- Deja en paz a mi hermana, ya se le pasara la etapa de rebeldía-_

_- ¿Etapa de rebeldía?- Cuestiono Rose_

_- ¡Es cierto! Mi niña esta creciendo...- Sollozo- ¡Pero de ninguna manera dejare que ningún hombre se atreva a tocar a mi niña!- Exclamo con llamas en los ojos, literalmente..._

_- ¡Señor Igneel! ¡Por favor! ¡No diga ese tipo de cosas!- Ella estaba sonrojada _

_- ¿Señor Igneel?- La miro con los ojos súper abiertos- ¡Junior! ¡Tu hermana me sigue negando! ¡Es la peor etapa de rebeldía que he visto!- Se fue a tirar a los pies del pequeño, llorando amargamente- ¡Seguro que se esta viendo con un hombre! ¡Me la esta sonsacando! ¡Buaa!- _

_- Ya, ya- Salamander le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- Mira, no te preocupes, ya no puede ver a su novio_

_- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que tenia novio! ¡¿Quién es..? Espera... ¿No lo puede ver? ¿Cómo?-_

_- Si, es el guardián de Etheria- _

_- ¡SALAMANDER!- Rose le grito y lo fulmino con la mirada _

_Minutos de silencio._

_-¡¿QUEEEE?- El grito retumbo por todo el castillo, por no decir todo el reino, quien lo escuchara diría que fue el rugido de un dragón_

_- Salamander, Salamander...- Le llamaba Rose al pequeñín que esta todo aturdido entre los brazos de ella- Reacciona, vamos hermanito..._

_- Ah... todo me da vueltas...-_

_- ¡¿Qué significa esto jovencita?- Exclamo Igneel- ¿Novia del guardián de Etherion? ¡Por todos los dragones! ¡Es como 7 años mayor que tu!- _

_- Señor Igneel, por favor cálmese, Gerard no es mi novio, solo somos buenos amigos, Junior lo malinterpreto y ademas, solo es 5 años mayor que yo- Le sonrió_

_-...- La miro feamente_

_- No es mi novio- Rose se dio cuenta que el iba en serio- _

_- ¿Segura?-_

_- Muy segura, solo somos amigos- _

_- Bueno... nunca me has mentido... y no detecto que me estés mintiendo... ¡Bien! Despierta, Junior, vamos... Creo que me pase con mi grito...-_

_- Fue un rugido, señor- Corrigió Scarlet_

_Al mayor le cayó una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza._

_- Lo mejor será que lo lleve a su habitación- Lo cargo entre sus brazos- Tu y el han tenido un mal dia ¿Cierto?- Miro a la pelirroja_

_- Es por el bien de todos los que viven en nuestros reinos- Contesto ella- No necesitamos una guerra entre ellos_

_- Siempre has tenido un buen sentido de Justicia, Respeto, Solidaridad y un gran sentido de la Paz, aun son muy jóvenes todos ustedes para cargar con este peso encima- _

_- Aprecio mucho que se preocupe por mí, pero...-_

_- Eres muy terca cuando te lo propones, el cocinero preparo muchos pasteles para la cena-_

_- ¿Los escondió en el fondo del sistema de congelación?- Pregunto ella_

_-Si, esta vez los puso debajo de la caja de espárragos- _

_- El sabe que a mi no me gustan esas cosas- _

_- Por eso las puso ahí- _

_Rose sonrió maliciosamente.  
_

_- No existe nadie que me pueda enga__ñar- Dijo ella_

_- Si no te lo hubiera dicho lo hubiera logrado- a Igneel le cayo una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza- ¿Y que pasa con esa sonrisa de desquiciada?-_

_- Aquí tiene, señor- Scarlet le mostro una carta-_

_- Es padre... ¿Una carta?- Pregunto_

_- Si, antes de salir del Reino de Etherion, la madre de Lucky me dijo que le entregara esta carta a usted-_

_- Ya veo...- Igneel coloco a Natsu como si llevase un costal en su hombro derecho y tomo la carta- Gracias-_

_Rose vio como salía del salón._

_- "Es la primera vez... que el se ve realmente feliz..."- Peso la pelirroja-_

* * *

_El cielo nocturno cubierto por incontables estrellas, que brillan con gran fuerza, en el horizonte se distingue la Luna, casas y castillo tienen el mismo color que ella. _

_- Lucky, abre la puerta- Llamo una voz femenina a la vez que tocaba _

_La mencionada estaba en su cama, acostada y cubierta por varias colchas._

_- ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Vete!- Dijo ella entre lágrimas_

_- Lucky, por favor, abre...- Pidio una mujer de alrededor de unos 25 años- Hablemos de madre a hija...-_

_- ¡No!- _

_- ...- Suspiro- Respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como madre ¡Entrando de todos modos!- Y dio una tremenda patada a la puerta que la mando a volar, literalmente..._

_- ¡¿MAMÁ?- Grito Lucky al ver la puerta al borde de su cama, despedazada- _

_- Lo siento cariño, pero no abrías la puerta, no quedo de otra que derribarla-_

_- "¿Mamá siempre fue así de fuerte?"- Se pregunto mentalmente y tenía una expresión de gran sorpresa- _

_- Yo se que estas molesta con todo esto, ademas, eres apenas una niña para ser guardiana, se que no debes andar en estos asuntos y créeme que hago lo posible para que no te metan en esas cosas y..._

_- Ya mami, es solo que... me siento triste, ya no podre ver a Salamander...- Se volvió a tapar la boca_

_- ¿Salamander? ¿El hijo de Igneel?- Le cuestiono_

_La pequeña rubia solo asintió con la cabeza apenada._

_- ¿Te veías con el hijo de Igneel?- Le cuestiono su madre muy sorprendida_

_- Si...- Susurro-_

_- Pero... ¿Cómo?... Es decir... ¿Cómo se conocieron?-_

_- Tenia yo 6 años cuando nos conocimos... fue en la orillas entre el reino de Etheria y el mundo terrenal...-_

_- ¿En donde esta la desembocadura del Rio del Alba?-_

_- Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-_

_- He vivido más que tú, continua-_

_- Estaba pescando, el habia atrapado un enorme pez, pero este era mas grande que el y bueno... fue arrastrado al mar, así que al final utilizo su magia para capturarlo... y yo me quede viéndolo, la verdad es que me asombro su gran fuerza, el me vio en la orilla unos segundos después, me sonrió y me invito a comer con el... come mucho..._

_- Una extraña forma de conocer a alguien ¿Verdad?- _

_- Si-_

_- Yo también conocí al padre de Salamander de una forma peculiar- Sonrió levemente_

_- ¡¿Enserio? ¡Junior siempre me cuenta muchas cosas de su papá! ¡Es una persona increíble! Bueno... no lo conozco... pero por como habla de el... debe ser una persona increíble..._

_- Y no lo dudes, Igneel es una gran persona... bien... vamos, tus clases de literatura comenzaran pronto-_

_- ¡Si! Me fascinan esas clases- _

_- No debería decirte esto, pero tu maestro te va a regalar un nuevo libro- Le guiño _

_- ¡¿En verdad?_

_- Aja-_

_- ¡Bien!- _

_Lucky salió corriendo y su mamá se limito a sonreír. _

_- Creo que ya se le pasó lo molesta...-_

_En eso la puerta se volvió a abrir y Lucky se asomo._

_- No creas que con eso dejare de estar molesta contigo, mami- Y se fue nuevamente_

_A su madre solo le cayó una enorme gota de sudor por la cabeza. Ella también salió de la habitación de su hija, pensando en que debía mandar a alguien a arreglar esa puerta antes del anochecer, entro a su cuarto y se limito a suspirar, vio que un espejo de mano que brillaba desde lo que parecía ser el tocador, sonrió, se acerco y lo tomo._

_- "Esa niña es igual de terca que tu"-Se escucho desde el espejo_

_- Y tus hijos son igualitos a ti- _

_- ¿Hijos?-_

_- Rose Scarlet heredo tu don de la lucha, tiene tu fuerza e inteligencia, también tiene tu sentido de solidaridad y justicia, Junior heredo toda tu personalidad, apariencia y la sonrisa, aunque por lo que he escuchado de Lucky también es muy fuerte para su edad y que tiene un gran sentido del compañerismo, pero es muy competitivo al igual que tu- _

_- ¿Que puedo decir?... Estoy orgulloso de mis hijos, Rose no será hija mía de sangre, pero siempre dicen que nos parecemos, los del consejo Terrenal dicen que tiene el Espíritu del Dragón de Fuego dentro de ella-_

_- Y no lo dudo, le veo un gran futuro, al igual que Igneel Junior- _

_- Siempre pensé que Junior debía tener un nombre que vaya mas con el, pero el consejo insistió tanto en que se llamara como yo por ser mi primer hijo que no tuve otra que resignarme- _

_- A mi me gusta ese nombre, aunque Natsu tampoco hubiese estado mal, significa verano en otro idioma, ¿O me equivoco?_

_- No, ese es su significado, para mi, Junior es como los veranos, y no lo digo solo por su magia... ademas, yo creo que el nombre de tu hija es muy apropiado, "Lucky", ¿Es "Suerte"?-_

_- Así es, ella es mi buena suerte- Sonrió_

_- Sobre la carta...- _

_- La escribí días antes de que te comprometieran con la madre de Natsu, me siento mas tranquila ahora que se que ya la tienes y la has leído, perdón por no habértela dado antes, pero a la vez me alegro de no habértela dado en aquel entonces, con lo impulsivo que eres quien sabe que hubieras hecho-_

_- Te hubiera secuestrado y podríamos haber vivido los dos juntos, lejos de aquí- _

_- Quita esa sonrisa del rostro, Igneel, tú sabes bien lo que somos nosotros, eres mi mejor amigo aun en lo lejos...-_

_- ¿Amigos? Umm... Bueno... si tu lo dices... aunque creo que amigos, amigos, no somos..._

_- ¿Eh?- La madre de Lucky puso una expresión de sorpresa- ¿Po-Por que?_

_- Bueno, después de lo que paso aquella vez en el Rio del Alba en el que...-_

_En eso la mamá de Lucky dirigió un puñetazo al espejo, el cual lo atravesó y en el otro lado de este, el padre de Junior recibía un buen golpe en la cara. _

_- ¡Que imprudente eres! ¡E-Eres un... un...! ¡UN...! ¡ARGH!- _

_- Siempre has pegado muy duro... Layla- Igneel se sobaba la parte afectada por el golpe, es decir, todo su rostro- Solo soy sincero o ¿Acaso estoy mintiendo?-_

_-...- Layla estaba completamente roja de la cara_

_- Pareces un jitomate en vez de un plátano- _

_- Uh...-_

_- Bien, lo siento, no debí tocar ese tema, pero... el ego se me sube demasiado cada vez que lo recuerdo- El se rio por lo bajo_

_-...- Layla sentía que su cara estaba súper caliente- Siempre te ha gustado molestarme..._

_- Esta vez no es así, Anna fue una buena mujer, ella acepto comprometerse conmigo a pesar de que sabía que yo amaba a otra persona, ella solo acepto ese matrimonio arreglado por que también deseaba que los dragones separados volvieran a unirse, ella era la hija mayor del líder enemigo del Rey dragón, ¿Recuerdas?, entre los dragones habia dos bandos, el del Rey y el del Black Dragón- -_

_- Lo se, me alegra que tuvieran que arreglarlo de una forma pacifica, al menos me alegra que Anna hubiese sido feliz antes de morir, ella era una buena persona- Sonrió levemente al recordar a esa mujer- Me alegra que haya sido ella quien se casara contigo, te hizo sentar cabeza- _

_- Si ella llegase a reencarnar me gustaría que encontrara a una persona que realmente la ame- _

_-...- Layla se le quedo viendo- Que cursi...- Susurro_

_- ¡HEY! ¡Se supone que debiste seguir el dialogo con algo lindo! ¡Siempre te ha gustado fastidiar mis grandiosas frases!_

_- No es cierto, jamás he hecho algo como eso... al menos no en los últimos años-_

_- ¡HEY!- _

_- ¿Lo dije en voz alta?- Lo dijo con tono sarcástico _

_- Bueno...- Tosió un poco- Se ha ido el ambiente de dramatismo y romance- _

_- Gracias por todo, Igneel-_

_- ¿Eh?-_

_- Debido a ti... mi encierro no se me ha hecho tan duro, llevo 14 años sin salir de este castillo, pero el que hayas logrado un método para seguir en contacto me alegro los días, después nació Lucky y eso me alegro mas, el contrato con Etherion, la llegada de Gerard, conocer a Rose, todos los que viven en este palacio... gracias..._

_- Layla... hablas como si...-_

_- Lo siento, creo que ya ha llegado el momento de que...-_

_- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Deja de estar metiéndote ese tipo de ideas en la cabeza! ¡Tu...!_

_- Algún dia tenía que pasar, tú y yo lo sabíamos... mi muerte esta próxima, al menos pude estar con Lucky más tiempo del que me imagine, fue maravilloso, esta será la última vez que volvamos a vernos... Adiós, Igneel- _

_- ¡Espera! ¡Lay...!-_

_La imagen de Igneel en el espejo de mano desapareció. _

_- Lo siento... realmente lo siento...- Ella lloró_

* * *

_Y con Igneel._

_El solo rechinaba sus dientes, casi parecían colmillos, esta muy molesto, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar y quedarse sentado en su cama con la cabeza baja. Desde la puerta alguien lo mira, es Scarlet, que cierra la puerta de forma cuidadosa, procurando que su presencia no sea notada. _

_- "Señora Layla"- Piensa ella mientras camina por uno de los pasillos_

_**Recuerdo**_

_- Por favor, cuida de mi hija si te es posible- Le dijo Layla antes de que ella se fuera del castillo_

_- ¿Eh? Claro que lo hare- Sonrió _

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

_- Hey, Scarlet- Le llamo un chico de cabello negro alborotado, corto y que parece tener la misma edad que ella._

_- ¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede, Gazille?- _

_- El entrenamiento se ha adelantado, mi padre me ha enviado por ti- _

_- Gracias, iré a cambiarme, no creo que luchar con vestido sea lo más apropiado- _

_- Se te ve bien-_

_- Gracias, pero creo que de ahora en adelante ya no podre usar mas vestidos-_

_- ¿Por qué?-_

_- Soy una guardiana, debo estar en el frente de batalla-_

_- ¿Batalla? No hay ninguna guerra ya-_

_- Ahora no...-_

_Ella entro a la habitación seguida por Gazille._

_- Pero dentro de poco lo habrá- Ella abrió otra puerta dentro de su cuarto y entro ahí_

_- Estas dandome un mal presentimiento- El se recostó en la cama de ella- Y empeorando el mío... Wendy también dice que una guerra se aproxima...- _

_- Debemos evitarla, no importa como- Decía ella desde el otro cuarto-_

_- Aunque lo digas de esa forma... dudo mucho que se logre... o lo logremos... cuando a los de los Consejos se les mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien se los saque- Suspiro_

_- Claro que lo hay- _

_Scarlet salió del cuarto ya vestida de forma diferente._

_- Somos nosotros, la autoridad por encima de ellos, los guardianes- _

_- Que no se te olviden los reyes- _

_- Bueno... siempre se puede manipular un poco ¿No?-_

_- ¿Desde cuando te volviste así?_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Me refiero... a que antes ni siquiera hablabas y ahora pláticas con cualquier persona... Oh... ya se por que...-_

_- ¿Por qué?-_

_- Por el Guardián de Etherion... Gerard- Sonrió maliciosamente _

_- Bueno, es cierto, gracias a el y a Lucky pude abrirme mas con las personas-_

_-...-_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Olvídalo, a ti no se te puede fastidiar con este tipo de cosas- Bufo_

_- Como sea, vámonos, que tu padre nos esta esperando- _

_- Si-_

* * *

_**10 minutos después...** ambos caminaban en medio de un espeso bosque hasta llegar a lo que podría ser una pradera._

_- ¡Llegan tarde! ¡¿Creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran?- Grito un hombre mayor de cabello plateado, piel morena, ojos negros, vestido como militar- ¡Scarlet, Gazille! ¡Derroten a ese Wyvern ahora mismo!- Señalo atrás de el, donde una enorme bestia encadenada, las cuales a los 5 segundos desaparecieron al igual que el sujeto de cabello plateado- _

_- ¡¿Qué?- Gritaron ambos_

_La enorme bestia blanca parecida a un dragón no dudo en ir tras lo dos jóvenes. Scarlet va vestida con unas botas militares, una blusa negra y un pantalón entubado azul, en su espalda hay una espada que no duda en desenvainar._

_- ¡AAAH!- Gritaron ambos jóvenes al momento que saltaban sobre el monstruo_

_Y desde una colina unos metros de ahí, Metalicana esta sentado viendo la lucha de sus alumnos. _

_- Que pesado eres, Metalicana- Dijo una voz atrás de el_

_- Cierra la boca, Igneel- _

_- Pero que sensible- _

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Lo miro seriamente_

_- Paseando- _

_- Que te dijo Layla ahora para que estés tan deprimido-_

_A Igneel le recorrió un gran escalofrió por la espalda, a ese sujeto nadie le engaña, detectaba cualquier perturbación en el cuerpo. _

_- ¿Qué te hace pensar que la razón es Layla?- Pregunto esta vez Igneel_

_- Por cuando vienes a platicar conmigo sin razón aparente es por ese tema, ademas, ¿Quién crees que hizo esos espejos mágicos?- _

_- Espejito, Espejito, ¿Quién es el dragón mas gruñón del universo? Nadie se le compara, nadie lo sobrepasa, ese es Metalicana- _

_- Vete al infierno- El peliplateado tenia una enorme vena palpitándole en la frente_

_- Hay pero que sensible, no se que te vio la madre de Gazille- _

_- Al menos yo no ando con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo- _

_- ¡HEY! Le fui completamente fiel a Anna- Protesto el pelirrojo _

_- Aja... ¿De que quieres hablar?- _

_Igneel suspiro y se sentó al lado de el. _

_- Hoy fue la última vez que hable con Layla- _

_- ¿Y eso que tiene? Mañana le volverás a hablar o que se yo...- El peliplateado miraba al frente, Scarlet y Gazille están por terminar con esa bestia_

_- Me refiero... a que ya no podre hablar más con ella-_

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo malo?- _

_- Ella morirá dentro de poco-_

_Metalicana lo regreso a ver sorprendido._

_- Explícate- _

_- Todos sabemos que ella siempre fue muy enfermiza y algo débil por ello, cuando Lucky nació los del consejo no dudaron en reemplazarla como guardiana, pero a pesar de ello Layla se opuso a que su pequeña se hiciera cargo del campo de protección del Mundo Espiritual, diciendo que hasta que muriese ella seguiría dando todo su poder mágico para que el campo siguiera en pie, los del consejo celestial se negaron alegando que su poder ya no era suficiente, pero, el Rey de los Espíritus Estelares silencio a los del consejo y cedió a la petición de Lay- _

_- Ya veo... así que esa es la razón por la que ya no pudo salir del castillo- _

_- Si, esa fue la única condición que el Rey le impuso, dentro del castillo el poder de ella se incrementa por que hay lacrymas de luz-_

_- Aguanto mucho tiempo... ¿Dónde están esos chicos?- Dijo de pronto Metalicana al ver al monstruo atado de las patas y completamente inconsciente_

_- Señor Metalicana- Scarlet hablo desde atrás- Hemos terminado-_

_- Bien- Se puso de pie- ¿Dónde esta Gazille?_

_- Aquí...- Contesto el aludido apenas llegando_

_- Vamos al lago Asturias, tendrán que atrapar un pez tiburón ballena cada uno- _

_- ¿Eh?- La cara de Gazille no podría mostrar más que sorpresa y palidez _

_- Dis-Disculpe maestro...- Decía Rose- ¿Para que son los peces?_

_- Me dio hambre, así que ustedes atraparan mi comida-_

_- ¡¿Qué?- Grito Gazille- ¡Para eso esta la cocina del castillo!_

_- Prefiero atrapar mi propia comida-_

_- ¡PERO SI LA ATRAPAREMOS NOSOTROS! ¡NO TU! ¡Ademas! ¡Esos animales son enormes!_

_- Mi apetito también lo es, y dudo mucho que tú no vayas a querer comer- _

_- ...- Gazille tenía una enorme vena palpitándole en la frente- Respira, respira, inhala, exhala...- Se decía _

_- Metalicana, no seas tan duro con los muchachos- Le decía Igneel_

_- Yo no cuestiono tus métodos de entrenamiento- Le miro feamente_

_- Vamos, Gazille, debemos atrapar a esos peces- Rose ya se habia dado la vuelta y empezado a caminar- Debemos aprovechar lo mas que podamos el tiempo- _

_- Rose...- Murmuro el pelinegro sorprendido por la actitud de su compañera- _

_- Esa es la actitud- Decía Metalicana- Deberías aprender algo de ella- Miro a su hijo, el cual solo resoplo fastidiado y siguió a Scarlet- Como odio estar en un cuerpo humano..._

_- A mi no me molesta- Le dijo Igneel- Consigues haces muchas "posturas" diferentes todos los días- sonrió con picardía _

_Metalicana simplemente lo ignoro, ese era el idiota que tenia de hermano menor. _

_- Oye... Espiar a las personas y mas a una señorita es muy, muy indecoroso- Igneel miro atrás de el, donde estaba un gran árbol._

_- Lamento si le incomoda mi presencia señor dragón del fuego, Igneel- _

_Un sujeto apareció entre las ramas del árbol, con el rostro cubierto por una mascara. _

_- Tranquilo muchacho, tuviste suerte de que fuera yo quien me diera cuenta de tu presencia, si mi hermano te hubiera notado te hubiese matado sin preguntar, dime, ¿Qué haces por aquí aparte de espiar a mi preciosa hija?-_

_Silencio sepulcral. _

_- No lo malinterprete señor Igneel, es solo que...-_

_- Estate tranquilo, Guardián del Tiempo y Espacio, la guardiana del mundo Terrenal es una persona muy fuerte y entiende sus responsabilidades, no es de esas personas que se meten en problemas y por supuesto que es capaz de cazar ese enorme pez sin ningún problema, podrá ser una chica, pero es una chica con gran fuerza, nunca, NUNCA, subestimes a las mujeres, te daré ese consejo, créeme, en algunos años mas te darás cuenta de lo peligrosas que pueden llegar a ser...- _

_- Perdone que lo interrumpa en su... consejo... pero creo que debo irme, estuvo mal de mi parte venir al Mundo terrenal cuando a ellos se le prohíben ir a Etherion- _

_Y sin mas, Gerard desapareció en forma de neblina._

_-¡Ay! Los chicos de ahora- Suspiro- Deberé vigilar más a mi niña, hay muchos cuervos revoloteando alrededor... ¿Por qué tenia que tener una hija tan hermosa? Como padre debo asegurarme de su bienestar, no presentí que fuera un mal muchacho ese guardián, pero... por si las dudas lo estaré vigilando... irse... si, claro, yo naci ayer... lo mas seguro es que debió seguirlos al lago-_

_- ¿Quién siguió a quien al lago?- Pregunto una voz femenina detrás de el_

_- ¿Grandine? ¿Qué haces por aquí?- _

_Era una esfera de luz atrás de el._

_- Solo vine a informarte que el Rey Dragón necesita de tu presencia y la de Metalicana en sus dominios por la tarde, al parecer quiere hablar de cosas relacionadas con diplomacia o algo así- _

_- Que fastidio- Suspiro- Tendré que volver a mi forma original- _

_- No entiendo como una humana se pudo enamorar de ti aun teniendo la apariencia de un dragón, por que si no mal recuerdo tu tomaste por primera vez forma humana días antes de que te casaras con la hija del Black Dragón- _

_- Tengo mis encantos- Sonrió ampliamente_

_-...-_

_- Hey, ¿Qué significa ese silencio, Grandine?- _

_- No lleguen muy tarde- Fue lo ultimo que dijo la dragón del aire antes de desaparecer- _

_Igneel miro a donde antes estuviera Gerard y suspiro._

_- Ese chico es demasiado curioso, se quedo a espiarnos, ya que...- Suspiro y se fue_

_Después de un rato..._

_- "Tengo que volverme mas fuerte"- Pensaba Rose Scarlet mientras jalaba de la cola a un enorme pez, que tendría de largo unos 15 o 20 metros-_

_Atrás de ella le seguía Gazille._

_- Que fastidio- El jalaba a otro pez casi del mismo tamaño_

_- Buen trabajo- Dijo el dragón de metal mientras se acercaba a ellos con una expresión seria _

_- Mi tiempo contigo se termino Scarlet, puedes ir a tu siguiente clase- _

_- Gracias, señor Metalicana, me retiro- _

_Sin más, la pelirroja se marcho dejando algo confundido al pelinegro. _

_- Esa chica tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad- Dijo de pronto el peliplateado- Pero al mismo tiempo eso puede hacer que escoja el camino equivocado- _

_- ¿Uh? Lo dudo mucho, ella haría cualquier cosa por proteger...-_

_En eso el pelinegro recibió un golpe en la cabeza._

_- ¡¿Pero que te pasa, padre? ¡Tus manos no son tan suavecitas!_

_- Prepararemos una porción para Scarlet, dudo que ella se lo coma sin que este calentado- _

_- Eso es obvio, es una humana, ademas, estos peces tienen sabor a metal debido a sus huesos, así que tendremos que buscar algo para... ¡HEY! ¡¿Por qué demonios ya estas comiendo? ¡No tienes ni un poco de consideración por tu hijo!- _

_- ¡Cállate! ¡Ven y siéntate a comer! ¡Luego le prepararemos su porción a Scarlet!_

* * *

_A pesar de que ella ya estaba algo lejos, pudo escuchar perfectamente esa conversación, tenia buenos oídos. Siempre pensó que los dragones eran criaturas enormes y peligrosas, y la verdad no estaba muy lejos de ese concepto, la primera vez que conoció a un dragón fue muy sorprendente, era gigantesco, lo que mas le sorprendió fue que podían convertirse en humanos utilizando un poco de su magia, que entendían perfectamente el lenguaje humano, ¡Incluso hablaban! y también tenían sentimientos como amor, odio, tristeza, entre otros; claro que Igneel le dijo no por eso dejen de tener instintos de animal. Desde hace algunos meses que cuatro dragones se quedan a vivir en el Palacio del Consejo debido a asuntos de diplomacia, ahí fue cuando realmente convivió con un dragón o dragones._

_- "¿Escoger el camino equivocado? Eso jamás, siempre velare por el bienestar de este mundo" – Se decía ella mentalmente, en eso sintió una perturbación en el ambiente y lanzo una daga que tenia colgando en su cinturón hacia su derecha, adentrándose a la profundidad del bosque- ¡¿Quién esta ahí?- Exclamo ella al momento que desenfundaba su espada_

_No hubo respuesta y sintió que la presencia estaba huyendo en dirección contraria, ella no dudo en ir tras el, podía ver que era un encapuchado, el cual se detuvo de pronto y la miro de frente._

_- Esa mascara... ¡Gerard!- Ella se asombro- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-_

_- Solo vine a visitarte- Dijo el con simpleza_

_- ¡Es que eres un idiota! ¡Si te ven aquí traerá muchos problemas! Espera... ¡Ya estas en problemas por que te he visto!-_

_- No he venido para buscar problemas, solo pase a ver como estabas- _

_- ¿Ah? ¡Pero si apenas nos despedimos en la mañana!-_

_- Veras...-_

_**Recuerdo...**_

_- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!- Suplicaba la pequeña Lucky _

_- Pero... si no ha pasado ni un dia..._

_- ¡¿Pero y si se lastimo entrenando? ¿Si no ha comido? ¿Qué tal si se perdió en el bosque y no puede regresar? ¡¿Y...?- Ella estaba apunto de llorar_

_- Pero ya lo sabes, no podemos ir al mundo Terrenal, esta prohibido de ahora en adelante_

_- ¡Gerard~!- Canturreo ella al borde de las lagrimas-_

_-...-_

_Gerard no sabia que hacer, simplemente suspiro y acepto._

_- Pero solo una vez y ya ¿Entendido?- _

_- ¡Gracias! Y le podrías dar esto- Le dio un espejo de mano y una carta- _

_- ¿Un espejo?_

_- Si, tú solo dáselo con la carta que escribí- _

_- Bien...-_

_**Fin del recuerdo.**_

_- Aquí tienes- Le dio el espejo y la carta_

_- Gracias, aunque... no se para que el espejo... no es como si lo necesitara- Ella miro el objeto y se dio cuenta de algo- Oh..._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Nada, debes irte, si no alguien mas puede notarte y créeme que no será nada bonito si el Señor Metalicana te encuentra aquí- _

_- Gracias por la advertencia, adiós- _

_El desapareció en forma de niebla._

_- Que hombre tan problemático- Suspiro _

_- ¿No será que te gusta?- Dijo alguien atrás de ella-_

_- ¿Señor Igneel?- Lo miro sorprendida- Sobre esto..._

_- Pierde cuidado, tú eres la guardiana después de todo, tú sabes quien puede o no puede entrar a tus dominios, ademas, no me pareció que tuviera malas intenciones, hace rato me lo tope en la montaña y pensé que se habia ido ya que su presencia se desvaneció, pero solo la oculto, tiene un buen manejo de sus poderes... no se esperaba menos del Guardián de Etherion... Rose...- Le llamo_

_- Si-_

_- ¿Sabes que se necesita para ser el guardián de Etherion?- _

_- Purificar el Alma, algo así me dijo el-_

_- Es correcto, pero lo más adecuado seria decir, abandonar su corazón, en pocas palabras, sus sentimientos, el es un neutral absoluto, el no intercederá en ningún bando por intereses personales, se podría decir que desde que son elegidos para ser el próximo guardián se les da un entrenamiento especial para que esto suceda y la prueba esta en que el es el Representante y Protector de Etherion, solo de esa forma se es capaz de sostener el báculo del Tiempo-Espacio_

_- Entiendo... ¿Y por que me esta diciendo esto?- _

_- Pensé que te interesaría saberlo-_

_- Pues la verdad no me interesaba, pero gracias por la información, me retiro- _

_Igneel se le quedo viendo, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. _

_- ¡HEY! ¡¿Qué forma es esa de tratar a tu padre? ¡Regresa aquí en este preciso momento señorita! ¡Rose! ¡Rose Scarlet! ¡Para en este momento! ¡Te lo advierto señorita!_

_- Hace mucho ruido...- Decía Rose con ojos de punto y raya- Casi parece el gruñido de un dragón... después de todo es uno..._

* * *

_**Y en el castillo, leyendo...** el pequeño Salamander miro por la ventana._

_- Umm... Mi padre esta molestando a mi hermana y ella solo lo ignora... lo presiento...-_

_- Joven Salamander, por favor, concéntrese en lo que le estoy diciendo- Un hombre ya viejo esta parado frente a el-_

_- Estoy poniendo atención maestro- Suspiro- "Como deseo regresar al Reinado de Dragones... ahí bien que me puedo escapar de las clases..." _

_- No crea que se podrá escapar de mis clases, ademas, hoy será la ultima vez que yo se las de- _

_- ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?- _

_- Puede apreciar claramente que ya estoy viejo, así que he decido darme un descanso-_

_- ¿Y entonces quien me dará las clases?_

_- Bueno, es alguien que conoce usted bien, ademas, no creo que se un problema con esa persona, recuerde que a pesar de que su familia y usted estén aquí por asuntos de diplomacia, su padre insisto en que siguiera con sus clases, por supuesto, no me opuse ante su petición, por ello no me pude retirar antes- _

_- Entiendo... entonces antes de que viniera ya tenia pensado retirarse, lo siento, por mi culpa ha tenido que seguir trabajando-_

_- No te preocupes jovencito, me alegra mucho el haberte conocido y ser tu maestro- _

_- Jejeje, yo también estoy feliz de que usted fuese mi maestro, entonces, ¿Quién será mi nuevo maestro?- _

_- Bueno, es una maestra-_

_- ¿Es mujer?-_

_- Si y creo que no tardara en llegar- _

_La puerta se abrió y entro Rose Scarlet._

_- Oh, ya llego- Dijo el maestro_

_El pequeño pelirrojo se quedo mudo._

_- De ahora en adelante yo seré tu maestra, Igneel junior- Le anuncio esta sonriendo ampliamente_

_Lo ultimo que pudo escucharse fue un grito desgarrador de "¡NO!"._

* * *

_- Ummm...- Igneel miro al cielo_

_- ¿Qué ocurre Igneel?- Le pregunto Metalicana que tomo un trozo del enorme pescado capturado anteriormente y se lo llevo a la boca-_

_- Rose le dio la noticia a Natsu de que seria su nueva maestra y el dio un grito de "no"... lo presiento...- _

_- Como sea, solo cocina esos pedazos de carne para dárselos a Rose-_

_- ¡¿Por quien demonios me estas tomando? ¡¿EH? ¡No soy tu horno portátil!- _

_El dragón de metal solo se le quedo viendo._

_- Bien, ya los caliento- Suspiro el dragón de fuego, siempre era lo mismo, lo utilizaban de horno..._

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Como ya se dieron cuenta, es un capitulo de eventos pasados, el siguiente será el ultimo de evento pasado y por lo tanto mas largo, se dieron cuenta que me salte uno años, obviamente, Erza esta recuperando pedazos de recuerdos, así que solo narrare los mas importantes. Sobre el Igneel/Layla... ¡No me pude resistir! Ya tenia la idea y bueno... ahí están los resultados.**

**Dejad Review!**


	16. 300 años de Dolor: Parte 3: Final

**Anime/Manga:** Fairy Tail

**Parejas:**- - - - - - -

**Genero: **Humor/Misterio/Drama

**Advertencia: **Eventos del pasado

* * *

**Este manga le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: **300 años de Dolor: Parte 3: Final

* * *

- ¿En verdad?...- Rose Scarlet suspiro pesadamente- Si que se te ha hecho una costumbre venir a espiarme-

- No puedo evitarlo- Contesto una voz masculina, no se ve al dueño de la voz

Ella se encontraba sentada a la orilla de un rio, con los pies dentro de el.

- Vengo a dejar un recado de Lucky, espera y se lo puedas pasar a Salamander-

- Hace cinco años atrás... después de que me dieras el espejo de Lucky... Me dejaste una carta en la cual ella me dijo que ya no te volvería a enviar, pero creo que se le ha hecho una costumbre, acaso no sabes lo peligroso que... ¡AH!-

Y sin darse cuenta un enmascarado se habia sentado a su lado.

- ¡¿Cómo haces eso?- Le cuestiono la pelirroja algo alterada

- Practica- Contesto con simpleza el peliazul

- Me doy cuenta... Entonces... ¿Cuál es recado?-

- De hecho, es un recado mío, Etherion y El mundo Celestial quieren hacer un pacto de unión con el Mundo Terrenal y El Reino de Dragones-

Lo que dijo el enmascarado dejo a Rose con una cara de completa incredulidad.

- ¿Es enserio?- Cuestiono la pelirroja

- Muy enserio, al parecer el esfuerzo que tú y Lucky han hecho para que esto se logre por fin esta dando frutos-

- Pe-Pero... Etherion...-

- Se que mi consejo son muy obstinados, ese dia de la Reunión General si es cierto que no se veían muy convencidos, pero tus palabras y las de Lucky tenían muchos puntos positivos, dieron mucho que pensar, aproveche esto para reunir a mi consejo y hablar respecto al tema, en lo particular vi muchos beneficios para Etherion, así que solo por eso decidí apoyarlas a las dos.

- Nunca cambiaras... no haces nada si no tienes beneficios para tu gente-

- Es así como debe ser el guardián del Espacio-Tiempo-

- Si tú lo dices-

- Ahora, necesito que digas esto a tu consejo y el de los Dragones, toma...- Le dio dos cartas-... Una es mía como representante máximo de Etherion y la otra es de Lucky, en ellas se aprueba el tratado-

- No puedo creerlo...- Ella las tomo- Después de tanto tiempo... Junior se alegrara cuando vea esto...- sonrió

- Es cierto, ¿Cómo esta Salamander? La única vez que Lucky y yo lo vimos fue hace un año en la Reunión y no hablo mucho que digamos-

- Bueno, creo que ese dia no hablo mucho por que estaba mas entretenido viendo a cierta amiga suya de la infancia de cabello rubio que no veía desde hace años-

- Me di cuenta, me pareció que se petrifico al verla de nuevo-

- Es que la última vez que la vio tenia 13 años, obviamente 5 años después... hay muchos cambios, cosa que debió sorprenderlo, Lucky se convirtió una chica muy guapa- Sonrió al recordarla y miro por instinto su reflejo en el agua del rio

- Tú también eres una mujer muy hermosa-

Scarlet lo regreso a ver sorprendida por el comentario que habia recibido, hubo unos segundos de silencio.

- Nos veremos luego- Fue lo ultimo que dijo el antes de desaparecer como neblina-

- Es...pera...- Suspiro

Volvió a mirar su reflejo en el rio, lleva puesta una ropa de militar, cabello amarrado en coleta, parecía más un chico que una chica. Tomo unos mechones de su copete y sonrió ligeramente.

* * *

Gerard caminaba por los amplios pasillos del castillo de Etherion, abre una enorme puerta, entra y la cierra, es su cuarto.

- "Tu también eres una mujer muy hermosa"- Canturreo alguien a un costado suyo

El peliazul miro a donde provenía esa voz.

- Lion ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?-

- Vine por mi libro de hechizos de que te preste, Madam Red lo necesita para una clase-

Era un chico alto, rubio, ojos grises, piel morena clara, un cuerpo algo musculoso, parece ser de la misma edad que Gerard. (NA: Luxus del pasado)

- Ya veo... ¿Y como es que sabes...?-

- Tu hermano mayor todo lo sabe- Cruzo los brazos- Bueno, mande una insecto mágico a seguirte, es que me entro curiosidad por saber a donde te ibas esas veces que te desaparecías, claro, tu no tienes derecho a decirme acosador- Se burlo

Hubo un gran silencio.

- Así que...- Volvió hablar Lion con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro- Te llevas muy bien con la guardiana del Mundo Terrenal- Era una afirmación

- Déjame en paz- Fue todo lo que dijo el peliazul que comenzó a caminar quitándose de paso la gabardina que llevaba puesta

Otro rato de silencio y Lion mantiene una enorme sonrisa.

- Asaltacunas- Soltó el rubio

- No soy eso que dices-

- Claro que si, es 5 años menor que tu-

- Es cierto que es menor que yo, pero nuestra relacion es solo amistad, ademas, no se te olvide que soy el guardián de Etherion, lo cual es mi prioridad y como tal solo debo ver por el bien de nuestro Reino, si ella y yo nos llevamos bien entonces nuestros reinos también, ademas, de que puedo sacar algunos beneficios de ella-

- ¿Beneficios? ¿Cuáles? ¿Te la vas a llevar a la cama?

- Te equivocas, me refiero económico, político, de comercio sobre todo, Earthland era nuestro principal comprador antes, me gustaría restablecer ese vinculo cuando el pacto este completado-

Lion solo suspiro, su hermano cuando quería era demasiado duro de roer, según el.

- No nos hagamos tontos, Gerard, a ti te atrae esa chica y bien lo sabes, solo que no lo vas a aceptar por que lo verías como una debilidad y eso te haría mas "humano", cosa que no debe de ser el Guardián de Etherion. Tener sentimientos no es nada malo, desde que conociste a Lucky ella te dio un nuevo punto de vista, te resumiré toda esta basura... Te has enamorado de Rose Scarlet, no vas por hacerle un favor a Lucky, vas por que deseas verla, ahora, para que esto no te cree algún trauma o algún tipo de tortura psicológica, seria muy beneficioso para Etherion que hubiese algo así como... ¿Cuál es la palabra?... ¿Un convenio único tal vez?... no, eso no es...

- Que me casara con ella- Dijo el peliazul

- Si, también es una opción... Espera... ¿Realmente dijiste eso? Tú ya te quieres ir a lo grande, no te preocupes, tendrás todo mi apoyo, me voy, por que Madam Red debe estar muy impaciente por que llegue, nos vemos-

Gerard veía como su hermano se dirigía a la puerta y paro en seco.

- Sabes... me ha llegado a la mente algo interesante- Sonrió con cierta malicia el rubio y luego salió- Y por favor, ya quítate esa mascara- Se escucho decir desde afuera

- Tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a eso-

* * *

**Castillo del Rey de Earthland...** Erza caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo, se topa con una gran puerta y la abre.

- Señorita Scarlet, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- Pregunto un anciano

- Necesito que le informes a todos los miembros del consejo y el Rey que deberán reunirse en dos horas-

- ¿Cuál es el motivo?-

- Grandes noticias, Señor Carl, al fin lo logramos-

- ¿Eh?-

- Pronto podrá ver a Julie de nuevo-

* * *

**Reino de los Dragones.** En lo más profundo de un bosque...

- Junior, ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto un enorme dragón de color rojo

- Nada malo padre- Contesto un muchacho de cabellos rojos- Es solo que de pronto me sentí un poco feliz-

- Es probable que llegue una buena noticia-

- Eso me gustaría-

El muchacho se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

- Hace 5 años que no tienes contacto con Lucky ¿Verdad?- El dragón se paro

- Bueno, la vi en la Reunión General hace un año-

- Me di cuenta- Rio un poco

- Es que no la veía hace tiempo, cambio mucho...-

- ¿Y eso te molesta?

- No, no me molesta, todos crecen...

- Pero nunca te esperaste que fuese una mujer tan hermosa, tiene unos pechos grandes...

- ¡Padre!- Le reprendió el pelirrojo

- ¿Qué? Si es la verdad-

- Tenle un poco de respeto, que es la hija de la mejor amiga que tuviste ¿O me equivoco?-

- Solo bromeaba, solo quería saber que tan celoso y/o posesivo puedes llegar a ser-

- Yo no soy celoso ni posesivo- Replico

- Eso dices tú, recuerda que no por tener apariencia humana dejes de ser un dragón, siempre tendrás instintos de animal y por lo tanto... llegare el tiempo de que entres en celo...

- No quiero escuchar más sobre ese tema, suficiente tuve con lo que el tío Metallicana me dijo, no revivas el trauma-

- Oh... pero si el solo te dijo la verdad-

- Pues no necesitaba utilizar muñequitos-

- Pero es así como se entiende mejor-

-A mi no me agrado ese método, preferiría mil veces el entrenamiento de la tía Grandine para aprender a volar sin utilizar las alas que eso-

- ¿Tanto te afecto lo que te dijo?-

- No quiero hablar sobre eso-

- Solo te diré... controla tus instintos, que los humanos son diferentes a los dragones, son mas emocionales y mas sensibles, no poseen la resistencia que nuestros cuerpos poseen, y por como veo tu interes por Lucky te sugiero

- Me largo-

Salamander se desvaneció en forma de fuego.

- ¡Hey!- Igneel se quedo solo- Pero si eres todo un hijo de tu padre... y eso es lo que me temo... que cometas el mismo error que yo... pero al final no fue tan malo... fue un error muy placentero... y ahora Layla no esta ya para golpearme...- miro al cielo- Espero y les des tu protección a estos muchachos-

-"_Claro que lo hare"-_

Igneel se quedo sorprendido por unos segundos y se dejo sentir la brisa del viento, para luego reír.

* * *

- ¡Salamander! ¡Que bueno que viniste!- Exclamo Scarlet al ver llegar en el jardín a su autoproclamado hermano menor

- Buenas... ¿Paso algo interesante?-

- Te vas a alegrar con esto, Etherion y El Mundo de los Espíritus quieren hacer un tratado con nosotros ¡Por fin esta dando frutos el esfuerzo que hicimos Lucky y yo!

- ¿Bromeas, cierto?-

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo podría bromear con algo como esto?- Le golpeo la cabeza

- ¡Ay! ¡Duele! Tranquilízate... es que... Es... sorprendente...

- Si, lo se, pero lo que cuenta es que quieren hacerlo y ya, debemos reunir a nuestros consejos y reyes para hablar sobre esto-

- ¡Iré de inmediato a darles la noticia!

- ¡Tráelos aquí en dos horas!-

- ¡Si, jefa!-

- Y ya que pareces estar muy emocionada...- Una voz detrás de la pelirroja le hizo sentir un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo-... me parece que es la ocasión perfecta para que luzcas uno de mis hermosos vestidos...-

- Ho-Hola... Princesa Marianne...

Una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco, ojos azules, piel clara, usando un elegante vestido color fucsia, con bordes y encajes de un color rosa claro; su cabello es esta amarrado en un chongo y lleva unos adornos de flores sobre el, su copete esta peinado hacia al lado derecho. (NA: Mirajane del pasado)

- Te aseguro que con el nuevo vestido que compre es perfecto para ti- Su mirada se ensombreció

- _¡Maldita! ¡Seguro que lo hace para fastidiarme!- _Pensó ella- Jajaja, se lo agradezco mucho Princesa, pero como ya sabe el cargo que desempeño no me permite poder usar esos hermosos vestidos, seria una lastima que se rasgara o algo por el estilo... siendo tan caros...

- ¡Pero Rose! Si a ti te encanta lucir trajes cada vez que puedes...

- Si, pero esos son hechos especialmente para mi trabajo-

- Pequeñeces... – Bufo la peliblanca-... Vamos... si yo logre llevar este cambio... creo que tu también puedes-

Y es que si vieran hace algunos años atrás a la princesa Marianne no la reconocerían actualmente.

- Hacemos algo, te dejare vestirme como quieras_ muy a mi pesar_ si el tratado se concreta...

- Se me hace algo injusto-

- Dejar que tu me vistas es algo injusto para mi...

- Hey...

- ¿Lo aceptas o no?

- Pues ya que...-

- Bien _me salve_- Agrego lo ultimo a sus pensamientos-

- ¿Y cual es la buena noticia?-

- Etherion y el Mundo Celestial nos ofrecieron un tratado de paz y unificación-

- ¡Wow! ¡Eso es genial! Al parecer todo tu esfuerzo valió la pena-

- Eso parece-

- Pero cuando consigas un novio entonces yo te podre reconocer-

- Y aquí vamos de nuevo- Suspiró con cansancio-

* * *

En la Reunión, Junior, como el representante del Reino de Dragones aprobó el tratado, el Consejo del Mundo terrenal de igual forma, dos días después se firmo el acta de paz entre los cuatro reinos, los cuatro sellos de los cuatro guardianes estaban reposando en el papiro mágico, uno que nunca se desharía con el tiempo. En ese mismo dia, en la noche se iba a dar una fiesta para celebrarlo.

- Mi querida amiga del alma, Rose~- Canturreo una peliblanca- Lo prometido es deuda, así que...- su rostro se ensombreció- Vamos a vestirte de una forma adecuada para la fiesta de esta noche-

- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?- _Se lamentaba Rose, llorando amargamente-

- Vamos, no llores, te quedara precioso este vestido, usar zapatos de tacón no es un problema, ya usas botas de tacón y antes usabas vestidos... bueno... solo cuando ibas a Etherion por que mi madre te obligaba... ademas... ¿No quieres impresionar a algún chico en particular?- Dijo disimuladamente

- No-

- ¿Enserio? Y yo que pensé que te gustaba el guardián de Etherion, Gerard...

- No me gusta, es solo un buen amigo, Princesa Marianne-

- Scarlet, te dijo que eras una mujer hermosa, ya le atraes físicamente, ahora conquístale el corazón, saca a relucir su caballerosidad, es lo mas difícil, pero se que lo lograras-

- Princesa... ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes que me dijo que era una mujer hermosa?-

- Fue una casualidad, salí a buscarte y cuando te encontré estabas con el, y escuche lo que te dijo, así que me regrese ya que no quería interrumpirlos-

- ¿Me espiaste?

- Que no, fue coincidencia que te escuchara, ahora... ponte el vestido y ya, que aun falta que te peinen y maquillen-

- ¿No tengo otra opción?-

- No-

Erza se resigno a vestir como su princesa mandaba, ya sabia ella que debía buscar una forma de escapar desde que la vio sonreír cuando anunciaron lo de la fiesta en el palacio de Etherion. ¿Qué Gerard le gustaba? ¡JA! Ni siquiera le habia visto el rostro, era un buen amigo si, pero de ahí a quererlo como algo mas, no, aunque algunas veces la ponía nerviosa su presencia, pero eso no significa que le atrajera de alguna forma, ademas, el es el guardián del Tiempo-Espacio, no tiene corazón para otra cosa que no sea su Reino, bueno, quien sabe... se preocupaba por los demás, espera, se preocupaba por los demás por que se preocupaba de su Reino, lo sabia, nunca haría nada por alguien si no obtiene beneficios para su gente, seguro que lo de hermosa era una táctica o algo así para ganársela y obtener ciertos beneficios, ¡Hombres!, pasaron muchas ideas en su mente y cada una de ellas la molestaba mas, y pensar que realmente llego a sentir algo por el... ¡ALTO!... ¿Sentir algo por ese guardián? ¡Su mente debe estar jugándole una broma! Pero ahora tenia mas sentido todo, el solo le decía cosas bonitas por interes, no por que fuera cierto, que mujer tan lamentable era.

- Princesa...- Le llamo

- ¿Qué pasa?- Marianne estaba amarrándole el corsé.

- ¿Usted se ha enamorado?-

- Si, pero bueno... el era guardia personal del Príncipe de Etherion, Lion, lo conocí en la Feria Cultural hace muchos años atrás, era un buen muchacho... el problema es que era muchos años mayor que yo, era muy joven cuando lo conocí, tendría alrededor de unos 16 años y el 23, Jejeje ¿Es mucho no?, al menos contigo no es tanta la diferencia y es mas aceptable-

- ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de el?-

- El me salvo de unos secuestradores...-

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ti!

- Tranquila, fue hace muchos años atrás, ademas, tú estabas ocupada con tus entrenamientos-

- ¡Pero si tu siempre me molestabas en mis entrenamientos! ¡Imagínate lo que pudo haberte pasado! ¡Pudiste decirme para que reforzara la seguridad o castigara a esos sujetos!-

- No era necesario, ellos aprendieron la lección, ahora, deja de moverte que no puedo amarrar el corsé-

- Bien... ¿El los...?

- Si, los golpeo tan fuerte que no tuvieron ganas de volver a intentarlo, me invito a pasear por la feria, fue un dia muy agradable- Suspiro- Ya esta... ahora... sigue el peinado-

- ¿No lo has vuelto a ver?-

- No, solo nos vimos mientras aun estaba la Feria, el no es como el Guardián Gerard-

- Ah...-

- Así es, nos enamoramos de gente del mismo Reino, pero sigo diciendo que tú aun lo tienes fácil, que no quieras tomar la oportunidad es otra cosa-

- Princesa, usted sabe bien cual es el juramento del guardián de Etherion...-

- Si, también su entrenamiento y todo eso ¿Y? Es humano al fin y al cabo-

- Si, lo se, pero...

- Siéntate, ponte derecha y mira al frente, tu peinado es lo más importante ahora-

- ¿Cómo se llamaba el?-

- Frederick, pero solo le digo Fred-

- Es cierto, el guardia personal del Príncipe Lion, lo conocí hace mucho tiempo, es un buen tipo...

- ¿A que si?-

- Pero no parecía tan mayor-

- Pues ya ves-

- ¿Y por que no fuiste a la Reunión?

- Me dio flojera, no era necesaria mi presencia, el importante es mi padre.

* * *

Asustado, si, esa es la palabra que me define en estos momentos, ¿Por qué?, la respuesta es sencilla, Lion, mi hermano mayor, tuvo la grandiosa idea de sugerir una fiesta en castillo de Etherion, para colmo el Guardián de los Dragones, Salamander, estuvo de acuerdo y fue secundado por Lucky y ahora les diré lo peor, quiere que me quite mi mascara para la fiesta.

- ¡Te la quitaras por que yo lo ordeno!- Grito Lion cruzándose de brazos

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que eso cambiara mi respuesta?- Le mire desafiante, bueno, el no me veía el rostro, pero se entiende ¿No?

- Hermanito, mi querido hermano menor, mi único hermano, sangre de mi sangre...

- Ve al punto-

- Te quitaras esa mascara para ir a la fiesta-

- Dame un buen motivo para que lo haga-

- Conseguir chica-

- Irrelevante para mí-

- Sorprenderías a la guardiana del Mundo Terrenal-

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me interesa de esa forma?-

- ¿Enserio?

- Si

- Bueno...

- ¿Bueno que?

- Ya que parece que en verdad no te interesa la invitare a salir, ya sabes, la sacare a bailar y eso, después le pediré que salgamos, es que la verdad es una mujer muy bonita, no muy femenina, pero hay que estar ciego para no ver el potencial de mujer que es-

- Entonces tú eres el asaltacunas-

- No me interesa en lo mas mínimo, estoy pensando en hacerla mi esposa, eso agradaría a los del consejo, si me caso con ella los lazos de nuestros reinos mejoraran-

- ¿Ahora quien es el interesado?- Gerard se cruzo de brazos

- Sigo diciendo que no me importa, seré el hombre mas envidiado de los cuatro reinos-

- Yo pensé que te gustaba otra persona-

- Si, pero bueno... lamentablemente ella no es de la realeza y es muchísimos años menor que yo- Le dio la espalda y comenzó a husmear en el armario al frente de el

- ¿No que la edad no te importaba? – Atrapo una camisa que le arrojo su hermano

- Pues no, pero... es difícil de explicar, ella se merece algo mejor que yo- El rubio se sentó en el suelo

- ¿Y Rose se merece algo como tu?-

- Es diferente, lo que yo intentaba era ponerte celoso, pero veo que es casi imposible contigo-

- ¿Cómo se llama ella?-

- Miriam, era del Reino Terrenal, nos conocimos en la Feria Cultural antes de que se rompieran los lazos entre nuestros Reinos, la querían secuestrar, yo la ayude, después paseamos por el lugar, una chica divertida no lo niego...

- Al parecer tú eres el enamorado-

- ¡Bien! ¡Regresemos con lo tuyo! ¿Te quitaras la mascara o tengo que utilizar la fuerza?-

* * *

Caminando por los amplios pasillos seguido de varias personas más, el Rey de Etherion, Fausto, recorre el castillo supervisando que todo este en orden.

- ¿El salón designado para la fiesta esta listo?- Pregunto el anciano de larga barba color blanca, de unos 50 0 60 años (NA: Si, Fausto Rey de Edoras) –

- Si, todo se encuentra en orden, Rey- Respondió un hombre de cabello negro ya mayor- Le dimos indicaciones al chef sobre el gran banquete que debe estar listo justo cuando lleguen los invitados; los jardines han sido podados, barridos y regados; las lacrymas de luz fueron cambiadas por nuevas al igual las alfombras-

- Quiero que todo este perfecto para esta noche-

- Lo estará mi Rey-

- Eso espero, pueden retirarse-

- Como ordene-

Todas las personas que lo seguían se retiraron y el salió a los jardines para encontrarse con un enorme dragón de color rojo.

- Tiempo sin vernos, Rey Fausto- Saludo el dragón

- Lo mismo digo, Igneel-

Fausto lo miro directamente a los ojos, ambos se sostenían la mirada.

- ¿Qué te trae a mi castillo antes de tiempo?- Pregunto el viejo Rey

- Solo quería preguntar algo insignificante-

- ¿Qué es eso insignificante?-

- ¿Cuándo te vas a retirar? Ya eres solo un Rey viejo, inútil y amargado-

- Lo hare cuanto tu dejes de ser Chismoso, mujeriego y entrometido-

- Yo no soy mujeriego-

- Y yo no soy inútil-

- Oh vamos, solo tienes que verte a un espejo, ya no tienes la fuerza de antes, tampoco lo bello...

- Lárgate Igneel, regresa cuando este a punto de comenzar la Fiesta-

- ¡Espera! ¿Dijiste Fiesta? ¡Tu diciendo fiesta! ¡Que Acnologia me golpee! ¡Esto es el...!-

Igneel fue golpeado por una enorme piedra de la altura del Rey.

- ¡HEY! ¡¿Qué forma de tratar es esa? ¡¿Así es como agradeces mi grandiosa presencia? -  
- Preferiría que no estuvieras aquí, suficiente tenia con debía soportarte en la Fiesta, pero no, llegas antes y mandas mi paciencia al infierno-

- ¿Recuerdas lo de amargado? Lo mantengo-

- Vete al Hades-

- Pero que genio te cargas, solo vengo de parte del Rey de los Dragones por la autorización de entrada a tu Reino-

- Decídmelo desde el principio cerebro de carbón-

- Tus chistes ya no son tan ingeniosos como antes-

- Y tú ya no eres tan liberal como antes-

- Aterrice en la tierra desde que me case-

- ¡Doy bendiciones a tu difunta mujer por haber tenido que soportarte! ¡Solo ella fue capaz de que sentaras cabeza!-

- La cabeza no se...-

- ¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero!-

- Si, lo se, yo también lo digo, fue una mujer maravillosa pero...-

- No la amabas- El Rey suspiro- Siempre con esas ideas del amor y no se que mas, la hija de esa basura de dragón que les y nos causo problemas-

- Un poco de respeto, Fausto...

- ¿Respeto? Ese maldito dragón destruyo la mitad de nuestro Reino, de no ser por la intervención de mi difunto hermano Varok, Etherion hubiera caído-

- Lamento mucho eso, no solo fue un golpe para ti, si no también para nosotros, no pudimos controlarlo, por eso, desde ese ataque el Rey le propuso una alianza a Black Dragón, por eso me case con su hija-

-Sacrificaste tu felicidad por el bien de otros, típico de ti, pero necesario para frenar a ese idiota, nunca aceptare sus condiciones y su complejo de superioridad, sobre todo su maldito ego-

- Ya, ya, tranquilo, hablemos de cosas buenas, cosas positivas, cosas como una posible reinauguración de la Feria Cultural de Intercambio de los Cuatro Reinos-

- Seguro que viniste solo para eso-

- ¡Huy! ¡Pero que mal concepto tienes de mí! No es como si hubiese sobornado a mi Rey para hacer eso ni nada por el estilo-

Fausto solo atino a rodar los ojos exasperado por la actitud de su viejo amigo jamás cambiaria y sabia bien que tampoco vino por eso.

- ¿Quién te fue con el chisme?- Le cuestiono el viejo Rey

- Jujuju lo escuche yo mismo, tengo buenos oídos-

- Toma tu forma humana y acompáñame-

Ingeel sonrió y se transformo en un humano, era definitivamente la versión adulta de Salamander.

- Siempre joven a pesar de que eres mayor que yo- Bufo Fausto

- La gente feliz y sonriente nunca envejece-

- Aun no entiendo como le haces para burlar la seguridad con semejante cuerpo que tienes-

- Gracias por halagar mi belleza-

* * *

Y toda esa escena era vista por un par de hermanos desde una habitación.

- Te dije que mi insecto mágico nunca me falla- Lion sonrió ampliamente- Pero me sorprende que solo tu hayas podido detectar al Señor Igneel, ni siquiera yo sentí su presencia ¡Y mira que ese dragón tiene un cuerpo enorme!-

- Utiliza magia de camuflaje, es un especialista en ella, tanto que puede incluso puede desvanecer su existencia-

- ¿Y como es que tu lo detectaste?-

Gerard lo miro con seriedad, el ambiente se tenso, Lion también se puso serio por lo próximo que diría su hermano.

- No lo se-

- Solo por eso te destruiré esa mascara-

Gerard salió corriendo de su habitación siendo perseguido por su querido hermano mayor.

- ¡Regresa aquí cobarde!-

- No, me quitaras mi mascara y luego me golpearas- Respondió tranquilamente

* * *

- Hay mucho ruido arriba- Dijo Igneel

- Simplemente ignóralos- Respondió Fausto con una enorme gota de sudor por su cabeza

- Tienes unos hijos algo complicados-

- ¿Y lo dices precisamente tú?-

Ambos están en lo que parece ser una enorme biblioteca, enormes estantes con libros alrededor, Igneel tomo un libro que estaba sobre una pequeña mesita.

- Jujuju... No sabia que te interesara este tipo de lectura... lolicon...-

- ¿Qué es eso de lolicon?-

- Es una palabra que Natsu utiliza para llamarle a Gazille cada vez que lo encuentra con Liana, significa pedófilo o algo así... no estoy seguro...-

- Me parece que es uno de los libros favoritos Lion-

- Siguiendo los pasos del padre- Murmuro el pelirrojo

- ¿Dijiste algo?- Lo regreso a ver de forma intimidatoria

- No, nada- Igneel sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al verlo en esa forma-

- Eso creí-

- Te casaste con alguien 8 años menor...- Murmuro nuevamente-... loli...

Esta vez un enorme y grueso libro se estrello en la cara del dragón, provocándole un increíble dolor en todo su lindo rostro.

- ¡...!-

- Ese es el libro que querías, así que vete- El Rey no esta de muy buen humor

Igneel solo se sobaba su rostro, sabia que tocar ese tema era algo muy delicado para Fausto, el si que se enamoro de aquella mujer, siempre lo negaba, pero era mas que evidente. El Rey le estaba dando la espalda, arreglando unos libros en la mesa donde tomo ese libro, que al parecer le gusta al príncipe Lion. Ella fue el motivo por el que mas rencor le tiene a Acnologia, en aquel ataque a Etherion, en el que casi destruye todo rastro del lugar, ella murió al intentar crear un muro de protección, pero el ataque fue demasiado para ella, pero al final de cuentas logro salvar a mucha gente. Una mujer muy aventurera, ese es el contraste que siempre tenia con Fausto, el reservado, serio, hasta cierto punto algo frio; en cambio ella que era muy alegre, hiperactiva, revoltosa, le encantaba ir de aquí para allá, lo que mas le sorprendió fue que como Reina lograba ser toda una dama elegante, refinada y muy hermosa, nunca supo cuando comenzaron una relación esos dos, no se soportaban, ella siempre le decía amargado y el siempre le decía revoltosa.

- Rey- Le llamo el pelirrojo- Siempre he querido preguntar algo-

- ¿Qué es?- El le seguía dando la espalda

- Rose Scarlet se parece mucho a tu difunta esposa, no, es casi como una copia de ella, al parecer tu nunca la conociste cuando venia todavía a Etherion, por que en la Reunión General te quedaste pasmado al verla, como si hubieses visto un fantasma-

- ¿Cuál es tu punto?-

- Es la razón por la que quieres que Rose se case con Lion, no se exactamente lo que piensas, pero te lo advierto, Rose es mi hija, no de sangre, pero hija al final de cuentas, si ella lo acepta o no, yo la apoyare, ¿Por qué no propusiste a Gerard para esto?, se que es su Guardián, incluso conoce a Rose, el seguirá cada orden que tu le des, te es muy leal, era el camino mas fácil para crear una alianza... mi Rey incluso te lo propuso, se sorprendió que dijeras Lion y no Gerard, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué casar a una guardiana con un futuro Rey? No simplemente es el parecido que tiene Rose con tu difunta esposa, ¿Qué es?-

- Por que el jamás llegara a sentir algo verdadero por ella a parte de interes-

- Eso no lo sabes, no por que siga la educación de los Guardianes Espacio-Tiempo quiera decir que no tenga emociones o sentimientos...-

- No, el no puede-

- Deja de ser tan necio y...

- Igneel-

Fausto lo regreso a ver, su mirada era algo así como de pena o tristeza, parecía que tenia algún nudo en la garganta por que se quedo en silencio y le parecía costar seguir con la conversación.

- ¿Acaso el...?- Igneel pareció comprenderlo todo, su rostro era de mera sorpresa- ¿Quién? ¡¿Quién lo hizo? ¡¿Quién lo hizo Fausto?-

El pelirrojo se acerco rápidamente al Viejo Rey y lo tomo de sus vestimentas.

- ¡Fausto! ¡¿Quién? ¡Dímelo!-

-...- El solo bajo la cabeza

- Eso no puede ser... nosotros...-

- Fue durante el ataque de Acnologia, no hay otra persona con tal poder... Varok no murió por utilizar toda su magia para defendernos del Black Dragón, esa persona apareció minutos después de que Acnologia se retirara...-

Fausto no pudo continuar, solo se sentó en el pequeño sillón cerca de el.

- El padre de Rose Scarlet... Knightwalker Noel seguía vivo, Varok ya estaba muy débil, no lo quedo de otra que utilizar una técnica suicida contra el, pero por ello, Noel maldijo a Gerard... con la ultima de las maldiciones prohibidas... Sabes lo que eso significa... no importa el tiempo, es una maldición que lo perseguiría incluso si su alma reencarna, ademas, Scarlet tarde o temprano cargara con la maldición de los Guardianes Terrenales, si Lion y ella se casan puede que la maldición termine para ella y no acabe como Noel-

- Aun así...-

* * *

El gran evento de la noche en Etherion llego, poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados, familias de la realeza de los cuatro Reinos, miembros del consejo, comerciantes importantes, incluidos los guardianes. Cuando Lucky entro al salón fue el centro de atención de todos, luciendo un hermoso vestido de color rojo, su corsé tiene el bordado en la parte superior de estrellas, su cabello amarrado en un chongo, usando una pequeña corona plateada con incrustaciones de oro, prueba de que es la Guardiana del Mundo Celestial. A su lado tomándola del brazo estaba el Rey de los Espíritus Celestiales, atrás de ellos le seguían los lideres zodiacales, todos vistiendo elegantemente. El Rey Fausto se acerco a ellos, unos pasos atrás de el se encontraba Lion.

- Bienvenido mi querido amigo- Dijo el Rey de Etherion

- Tiempo sin vernos- Sonrió el Rey de los Espíritus-

- Solo han sido unas semanas- Bufo Fausto

- Jajaja, ¿Alguien te ha dicho que tus bromas ya no tienen la misma perspicacia de antes? –

- Desgraciadamente si, el sujeto esta entrando- Miro atrás de el

El Rey de los Espíritus y todo su sequito se dieron la vuelta, para ver al poderoso Rey de los Dragones entrar, un hombre alto de cabello rubio, piel clara, ojos de color rojo, de no mas de 30 años, a su izquierda se encuentra Igneel y a su derecha Igneel Salamander Junior, ambos vestidos con smoking negro, con el bordado de un dragón rojo en la parte inferior izquierda, tomada del brazo de Salamander una bella jovencita de cabellos negro azulado, usando un vestido de color azul cielo, parece ser de la misma edad que Natsu; atrás de ellos en fila, se encontraba Gazille vestido de la misma manera, la única diferencia era que el bordado de dragón es de color plateado y a su derecha, sujetada de su brazo, una hermosa jovencita de cabellos ondulados y color azul claro, usando un hermoso vestido de color verde, atrás de ellos Metallicana, con el mismo traje que su hijo, a su lado una mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos azul marino, tez clara, usando un vestido del mismo color que sus ojos, lleva su cabello suelto.

- ¿Pensé que vendrían mas de ustedes? – Le pregunto el Rey de los Espíritus al Rey Dragón

- Llegaran un poco mas tarde- Respondió este- La puntualidad no es muy común para la mayoría de mi consejo-

- ¿Tuviste que arrastrar a Igneel como siempre?-

- Si, lo obligue a estar preparado dos horas antes- Respondió con una sonrisa

- Siempre tengo molestos hermanos mayores- Murmuro el aludido-

- Un honor volvernos a ver, Rey Dragón- Le dijo Fausto

- El honor es mío, el que tu hayas permitido este convenio me alegra a mi y a mis hermanos, después de tantos problemas que tuvimos anteriormente-

- Dejemos de darle vuelta a ese asunto, disfrutemos de esta fiesta para conmemorar la unión de nuestros Reinos-

- Vaya... que el estúpido de mi hermano mayor me golpee, dijiste fiesta y disfrutar al mismo tiempo... ¿Eso es posible?-

- Se nota que Igneel es tu hermano más apegado- Murmuro Fausto-

- Desgraciadamente así es-

- Molestos hermanos mayores- Bufo Igneel- Como siempre...

- Te presento a mi hijo, el príncipe Lion- Fausto se hizo a un lado para que pudiera ver

- Un honor conocerle, Rey Dragón- Hizo una ligera reverencia

- El honor es todo mío, el poder conocer por fin al hijo Fausto y Beth... por cierto... no debería estar tu guardián aquí, el hijo de Varok...-

- Si, debería...- Fausto miro a Lion- ¿No es así, Lion?

- Así es padre, pero me parece que mi hermano menor tuvo un pequeño percance con su mascara, alguien la destruyo y se ha negado a asistir al baile sin ella, sonara afeminado, pero las mascaras para los guardianes son muy importantes, a pesar de que no es obligatorio que las usen-

- En pocas palabras destruiste su mascara ¿O me equivoco?- Cuestiono Salamander intentando reprimir una risa-

- Es probable- Le devolvió la sonrisa el rubio

- Lo repito, molestos hermanos mayores- Susurro nuevamente Igneel

- El es el nuevo guardián de mi Reino, Igneel Salamander Junior- Le presento el Rey Dragón

- Un gusto en conocerlos Rey Fausto y Príncipe Lion-

- Ya conoces a Metallicana y Grandine- Los aludidos solo asintieron con la cabeza- La linda señorita que acompaña a mi guardián es Wendy, hija de Grandine; el chico de cabello negro es Gazille, hijo de Metallicana, acompañado por su hermosa novia, Liana-

- Siempre han tenido chicas lindas- Dijo el Rey de los Espíritus- Yo no me quejo, ella es nuestra guardiana, Lucky- La aludida hizo un ligera reverencia- Los Espíritus Zodiacales a los cuales ya conoces-

- Es idéntica a su madre- El Rey Dragón miro detenidamente a Lucky- Una hermosa guardiana, sin duda, pero conocemos a dos chicas que podrían rivalizar en belleza con ella-

- ¡Jajaja! ¿Enserio? Dime quien es y ya evaluare yo-

- Esas personas acaba de llegar- Dijo Salamander

Y ahí entraban la Princesa Marianne al frente de todos, con un hermoso vestido color rosa, y a su derecha esta Rose Scarlet, luciendo un hermoso vestido color azul, su cabello amarrado en chongo, con adornos de rosas del mismo color que su vestido, su copete peinado hacia la izquierda, a la izquierda un joven de cabello rubio, ojos verdes, utilizando un smoking negro. Atrás de ellas mas personas, la mayoría gente de mayor edad. Cuando estuvieron al frente la Princesa Marianne y las dos personas a su lado hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

- Rey Fausto, ella es la Princesa Marianne, heredara al trono- Le presento el Rey Dragón mientras le ofrecía su mano, la cual ella acepto y se acerco mas a ellos-

- Un gusto en conocerles, Rey Fausto de Etherion y Rey del Mundo Celestial- Saludo ella

- El gusto es nuestro- Dijo el Rey de los Espíritus sonriendo ampliamente

- Mi padre no ha podido venir debido a su enfermedad, espero y lo perdonen, he venido yo como representante de nuestro Reino, mi padre manda sus saludos a ambos y una disculpa por no poder asistir-

- No se preocupe- Hablo Fausto- Princesa Marianne, me habían informado del estado de salud de su padre y no puedo culparle nada, pero me es muy grato que usted hubiese decido venir aun con el estado en que se encuentra el y por supuesto, deseo que su salud mejore-

- Gracias por sus deseos, yo se los diré a mi padre en cuanto regrese a mi Reino-

- Y algunos ya habrán escuchado de ella- Dijo el Rey Dragón- La hermosa Guardiana del Mundo Terrenal, Rose Scarlet-

- Mucho gusto- La aludida hizo una ligera reverencia-

- Me has dejado sin palabras- Hablo el Rey Espíritu- Los rumores no hacen honor a su belleza, ambas son mujeres muy hermosas sin duda, pero sobre todo, Rose Scarlet me ha sorprendido mas-

- Cuidadito, Rey Espíritu- Hablo el Rey dragón- No quera que el padre sobreprotector lo masacre-

- Hey, no soy sobreprotector- Hablo Igneel-

- Eso es mentira- Contesto la mayoría-

- Princesa Marianne y Guardiana Scarlet, les presento a mi hijo, el Príncipe Lion- Hablo Fausto

- Un gusto...-

Marianne se quedo congelada al ver al Príncipe Lion que tenia una reacción igual a la de ella. El estaba con los ojos mas que abiertos y sonriendo nerviosamente, ella solo chasqueo con la boca y frunció el ceño por unos segundos, sus ojos fueron cubiertos por su copete, hubo un ligero silencio que sorprendió a todos, un aura oscura comenzó a surgir de la Princesa Marianne, sin embargo, Rose Scarlet se acerco y le susurro algo al oído, cosa que hizo que reaccionara.

- Un gusto en conocerle, Príncipe Lion- Dijo con una gran sonrisa la peliblanca

- El gusto es mío- El también tenia una gran sonrisa

Se notaba que las sonrisas eran forzadas.

- ¿Se conocen?- Pregunto Igneel

- Mas o menos- Contestaron al mismo tiempo

- Solo que yo no sabia que el era un príncipe- Dijo la peliblanca

- Ni yo sabia que ella era una princesa- Remato el rubio

Otro rato de silencio.

- ¿Su guardián...?- Pregunto Marianne al Rey Fausto

- El esta indispuesto por unos momentos- Contesto este- Hubo un pequeño percance-

- Eso es una gran ofensa hacia mi persona-

Todos se tensaron antes tal respuesta, parecía tan linda y amable la peliblanca, pero emanaba un aura tan oscura y siniestra que incluso los aterraba a ellos. El ambiente sin duda se habia vuelto pesado, les asustaba esa sonrisa. En cambio el Rey Dragón solo suspiro con cierto fastidio, Junior solo se rasco la barbilla algo incomodo y al igual que los demás invitados del mundo terrenal y dragones tenían una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa. Al parecer habían molestado de alguna forma a la hermosa Princesa Marianne, eso nadie se atrevía a hacer, bueno, solo unos pocos, en los que se incluye a Rose Scarlet y Salamander Junior, fuera de ahí, nadie.

- Disculpe entonces el atrevimiento de mi guardián, veré que de alguna forma pague a usted tal ofensa provocada hacia usted- Hablo el Rey Fausto

- Eso espero sin duda, no, espere, creo que me lo cobrare desde ahorita, podría hablar en privado con usted unos momentos- Pidio, no, mas bien exigió, si, ese fue el tono en el que se escuchaba

- Eh, claro...-

- Si nos disculpan- La Princesa hizo una ligera reverencia hacia los demás invitados y se aparto de ellos junto al Rey de Etherion

Cuando se estuvieron algo lejos de ellos

– Por favor, perdonen el comportamiento de mi Princesa- Hablo Scarlet dando una ligera reverencia

- Oh, no te preocupes- Le dijo el Príncipe Lion- Creo que al final de cuentas es... creo... mi culpa...

- Descuide Príncipe Lion, la Princesa Marianne en realidad una buena persona, creo que ella estará dispuesta a escucharlo, por lo tanto creo que usted también debería escucharla a ella, ya que noto cierto enfado de usted, es mejor arreglar las cosas por medio del dialogo, es mas fácil llegarse a un acuerdo en común en este tipo de situación-

- Concuerdo con usted, en cuanto se desocupe, tomare algo de su tiempo, pero no se queden todos aquí, hay un gran banquete del cual disfrutar-

* * *

- Te maldigo Lion- Gerard caminaba por los amplios pasillos- Mi mascara destrozada, no sabe cuanto valor tenia esa mascara... y Talbot tardara en repararla...

En eso escucha música una música lenta, llega al final del pasillo y tiene vista desde el segundo piso, las luces son tenues, la melodía es lenta, varias parejas se acercan al centro del salón a bailar. Reconoce a Junior junto a Lucky, a su hermano mayor Lion bailando con una mujer de cabello blanco, que si no mal recordaba era la Princesa Marianne, otras dos parejas se acercaron también, Gazille el hermano mayor de Junior con una jovencita y Wendy, la hija de Grandine con un joven de cabellos rubios.

La vio, en la esquina del salón, observando a las parejas con una ligera sonrisa, se veía hermosa, mas hermosa que de costumbre sin duda alguna, se dio cuenta que alguien lo miraba, desde el otro lado del salón, Igneel le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Rodeo el palco, bajo por las escaleras, nadie se dio cuenta, puesto que observaban a las parejas bailar, mas precisamente a Lucky y Salamander, se notaba que tenían cierta chispa en la mirada, que envidia, pensó por unos momentos, jamás creyó sentir envidia por nadie, ni siquiera tenia por que sentirlos, sentimientos inútiles al igual que el amor, el solo velaba por el interes de su Reino, no mas, pero, desde que la conoció a ella supo que algo iba a cambiar, las visitas que le hacia a Rose no eran precisamente por que su amiga rubia lo mandara, el sabia que solo era un pretexto y Lucky también lo sabia.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a Scarlet ofreciéndole su mano para que le concediera este baile, vio que ella dudo un poco, pero luego asintió con la cabeza y tomo su mano, ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, tomaron posiciones para comenzar el baile, ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos, como esas otras ocasiones cuando tenia puesta su mascara.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunta ella

- ¿No me reconoces?- Le dijo aun sin quitar su sonrisa

- ¿Eh?-

- Me gusta tu cabello, es como el cielo al atardecer, el color de las rosas rojas y del fuego apasionante-

- ¿Es así como conquistas a las mujeres?-

- Eres la primera a la que le digo algo así-

- ¿Debo sentirme afortunada?-

- Yo me siento afortunado de volver a verte-

- Esa voz...- Su rostro muestra sorpresa

- Guarda el secreto- Le susurro

- Nunca me imagine que fuese así tu rostro- Ella le hablo bajo- Siempre te ocultas bajo una mascara-

- Pero no olvidaste mi voz-

- Como si pudiera hacerlo, siempre te la pasas espiándome, eres un acosador-

- No puedo evitarlo-

- Que descaro-

El noto que solo los dos estaban en la pista de baile y que solo ellos eran el centro de atención, que traidores eran los otros, cuando termino la canción la luz disminuyo, el momento perfecto para salir de la vista de todos, Rose no se negó y lo siguió, salieron de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta, los demás se sorprendieron al ya no verlos, pero cuando comenzó otra canción mas se volvieron a acercar al centro y comenzar nuevamente a bailar.

Ambos salieron del castillo, el sostenía su mano y la guiaba.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- Pregunto ella

- Ya veras... En el mundo terrenal lo mejor es ver un atardecer, en el de los dragones un amanecer, pero en Etherion y el Mundo Celestial es mejor tener una agradable vista una noche con Luna llena-

- ¿Eh?-

- Aquí estamos, este es uno de mis lugares favoritos-

Estábamos en un balcón, Rose se acerco a el y noto que debajo de este caía una cascada, al frente todo eran montañas, pero estos tenían brillos de los colores del arcoíris, muy hermosos, la Luna se encontraba en su punto mas alto, se escuchaba el cantar de algunos grillos y aves.

- Es... maravilloso- Expreso Rose completamente anonada por la vista que le ofreció

No sabia que contestar, ni siquiera pensaba, solo tenia ojos para ella, para mirarla. Es la primera vez que mi corazón se siente algo cálido, tengo la necesidad de querer abrazarla y besarla, pero se que no puedo hacerlo, por que soy un guardián, el guardián de Etherion, las leyes me prohíben tener una relación amorosa con alguien en el que no tenga interes el Reino, ellos deben decidir quien será la mujer que tendré por esposa. ¿Pero por que ahora? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo la necesidad de romper las reglas?

- No quisiera sonar entrometida... pero... ¿Qué es ese tatuaje en tu rostro?-

- Es una marca con la que el futuro guardián nace, es algo así como una maldición...-

- ¿Maldición?-

- El destino-

- ¿Uh?-

- Eres muy curiosa-

- Me lo han dicho muchas veces- Se encogió de hombros

- Eso puede ser un problema

- No necesariamente, he aprendido a controlarme, es como una habilidad mas, me sirve para la planificación de batallas-

- Eso es impresionante-

- ...- Ella me miro como confundida

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que... no has quitado esa sonrisa-

- ¿Ah?-

- Desde que nos conocimos siempre tuve la sensación de que sonreías, pero como siempre llevabas esa mascara jamás pude confirmarlo ¿Nunca dejas de sonreír?-

- No lo se, nunca le preste importancia ante ese hecho-

- Umm... de todas formas... es algo así como una sonrisa falsa...-

- ¿Falsa?-

- Es como una cara de póker o algo así...-

- Estas actuando como una niña...-

- Eso no es cierto- Inflo los cachetes

- Yo creo que si...-

Ella solo tomo una gran bocanada de aire y suspiro.

- Entonces... ¿Dejaras de usar esa mascara?-

- No-

- Que rápido-

- Es solo que mi hermano mayor destruyo la mía, tardara un poco en que la reparen-

- ¿Tan difícil es conseguirte otra?-

- Es que esa mascara es única, esta hecha de una lacryma que permite al usuario tener una mejor vista, la cual puede ser de 360 grados si el usuario lo permite-

- Así que era eso... es muy útil-

- Si que lo es-

Me acerque, ella se dio media vuelta y miro nuevamente el paisaje.

- Rose...- Le llame

- ¿Si?- Ella me miro

Sin darme cuenta la habia besado, sus ojos se desmesuraron por tal sorpresa, intento separarse pero yo no la deje, la tome de la cintura y la acerque más a mi. No se ni que estaba haciendo, simplemente tenia ese necesidad, necesidad, necesidad... odio esa palabra, yo no quiero depender de nadie, menos de ella, pero no puedo evitarlo, ella al final cede y comienza a corresponderme, sus brazos rodean mi cuello y yo se que alguien mas nos esta espiando, pero simplemente no me importa.

* * *

La Princesa Marianne pidio un trato con el Rey Fausto, en el cual pedía que en vez de comprometer a Lion con Rose, fuese ella, le tomo mucho tiempo lograr que el Rey Fausto cediera, al final ella lo logro, Fausto pregunto como se habia enterado, ella respondió que ya lo sabia, lo vio en un sueño, esa es una habilidad que heredo de su madre, premonición, puede ver el futuro si ella lo desea, aunque a veces llegan sin que lo pida.

- Princesa, falta una hora exacta para su reunión con el Príncipe Lion, debemos salir en aproximadamente 10 minutos-

- Gracias por informarme, Rose...-

- ¿Esta segura de que quiere hacer esto? Yo...-

- Tranquila, yo soy la Princesa y futura Reina aquí, tu estate calmada, se lo que hago, es una buena oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con Lion-

- Pero aun así...-

* * *

10 meses después de esa conversación el nuevo Rey de Etherion, Lion y la nueva Reina Terrenal, Marianne, se casaron.

- Veo que estas muy feliz- Le dije con una amplia sonrisa

- ¡Claro!-

- Felicidades, Prin... no, Felicidades, Reina Marianne-

- Gracias, Rose

Ambas nos abrazamos y entonces ella me susurro.

- Deberías considerar el decir sobre tu relacion con el- Lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que solo yo pude notarlo

- Pero ellos no cederán a su pieza maestra... ahora que el Rey Fausto ha muerto, no tienen mucha consideración para el...-

* * *

Después de eso todo fue normal, a Junior le encantaba ir a visitar a Lucky, la cual siempre lo esperaba sentada bajo un hermoso árbol de flores rosas mientras leía un libro, Gerard la vigilaba por ordenes de el consejo, ya que querían que la estancia de la Guardiana Celestial en Etherion fuese placentera. Yo tenia que acompañar a Salamander cuando la iba a ver, por ordenes de la Reina Marianne y el Rey Dragón. Claro que Gerard y yo les dábamos su privacidad, ambos nos damos una vuelta por el lugar mientras ellos hablaban.

- Parece como si quisieras decir algo- Le dije a Gerard

El solo suspiro y se quito su mascara.

- ¿Tan importante es?-

Lo mire sorprendida, ya que raras veces se quitaba su mascara y cuando se la quitaba solo lo hacia para... besarla. No me negué, ya que nos vemos muy poco debido a nuestros puestos, el no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad cuando los dos estábamos juntos, ambos nos separamos.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

* * *

1 año después, Salamander y Lucky formalizaron su relacion, se casaron, fue una grandiosa boda, todos estábamos muy felices por ellos, bueno, casi todos.

- ¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo?- Grito muy molesto un hombre de cabellos negros y una túnica del mismo color

- ¡Silencio! ¡Deberías estar feliz!- El Rey Dragón se acerco a el con un porte muy amenazador- Al fin podemos tener buen trato con los demás Reinos, cosa que no hemos podido gracias a ti-

- ¡Esos son solo basuras! ¡Humanos patéticos! ¡Nosotros somos más inteligentes y fuertes! ¡Debemos conquistarlos! ¡No formar alianzas estúpidas!

- ¡Pues te recuerdo que tu y yo tuvimos una alianza!

- Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con ello... pero ella quería tanto eso... fui estúpido al cumplirle cada capricho a mi hija... ¡Nos vamos!-

- ¡Acnologia!- Grito el Rey Dragón

Tras Acnologia le seguía un muchacho idéntico a el.

- ¿Rey?- Le llame

- Scarlet... mantén tu reino vigilado... avísale a los demás guardianes sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir, no se de lo que es capaz de hacer mi hermano en un estado como ese...-

- Claro-

* * *

Cuando lo vi no podía creerlo, la persona que habia atacado a mi Reino, era ese dragón negro, ni siquiera hablo, nada, solo rugía y destruía todo nuestro reino. La gente huía aterrorizada. No quedaba de otra, yo soy la que debe proteger este lugar. La lucha fue intensa, luche 2 dias seguidos, con muy poco descanso, ese Dragón no me dejaba respirar como se debe, nuevamente frente a frente, utilizo su aliento y yo solo me limite a crear una barrera, entonces vi que apareció Lucky con los espíritus del Zodiaco junto a Salamander, Gazille y Wendy, en medio de todos ellos estaba Gerard

- ¡Acnologia! ¡Esta es una orden de la Reina Terrenal, el Rey Dragón, el Rey de Etherion y el Rey de los Espíritus Celestiales!- Exclamo Junior- ¡Debemos llevarte frente a los consejos y Reyes! ¡No importa si es vivo o muerto!

Acnologia solo soltó algo así como una ligera risa, entonces apareció frente a nosotros ese chico de cabellos negros que habia visto antes, este comenzó una lucha contra Salamander, podía notar como Junior estaba entre decepcionado y triste. A pesar de que habia recibido ayuda no era suficiente, Lucky no es de las que estén amaestradas en batallas, Gazille y Wendy tomaron sus formas de dragones, pero estaban recibiendo graves lesiones. Junior seguía luchando contra aquel muchacho, la lucha entre ambos estaba muy reñida. Gerard mantenía a raya a los otros dragones que seguían al Black Dragón.

- Lo lamento, Gerard- Susurre

Me levanto de pie y convoco mi espada, la espada que ha pasado de generación en generación por los guardianes terrenales. Clave la espada al suelo y todos mis amigos desaparecieron.

- ¡ROOSEE!-

Escuche el eco del grito de Lucky.

-¡ACNOLOGIAAAA! - Grite lo más fuerte que pude, el me miro- ¡ESTO SE ACABO! ¡AAAAH! ¡LIBERACION FINAL! ¡ULTIMO JUICIO!

El suelo comenzó a partirse y de las aberturas surgía luz de color azul. Todo se desmoronaba a mí alrededor.

- ¡Rose! ¡Rose!-

Escuche que Junior me llamaba, su voz estaba algo nerviosa o temerosa. Fui cubierta por un campo de protección y regrese a mirarlo, el estaba a punto de llorar, yo solo pude sonreír.

- Adios-

El fue cubierto por una luz y también desapareció.

- ¡NOOO!-

Fue lo ultimo que escuche de el.

- Es inútil-

Por primera vez ese dragón hablo.

- No importa lo que hagas, jamás podrás vencerme, no eres más que una patética y débil humana-

- Je, ¿Enserio?-

Unas lianas doradas surgieron del suelo y lo enredaron por completo. Mi cuerpo dolía, entonces note que a mi izquierda, al fondo, sujetándose de un árbol estaba Gerard, no lleva su mascara y me miraba horrorizado. Solo suspire, no tenia el poder suficiente para transportarlo y seguro que el ya lo sabia, no quería que el tuviese el mismo destino que yo, se acerco a mi, ese idiota quería morir conmigo, puedo verlo en su mirada, pero algo paso, su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse justo cuando estaba a pocos metros de distancia de mi.

- ¿Pero que...?- Se miro el mismo- ¡No! ¡No!- Grito desesperado- ¡Déjenme!

Cuando el quiso acercárseme se quedo tieso, al parecer no podía moverse de ahí.

- Gerard...- Susurre su nombre- Vive...

- ¡No! ¡Rose! ¡Si tu...!

- Vive... protege a tus amigos, hazlo por mi... gracias por todo, por los buenos momentos... gracias... diles a todos de mi parte que los quiero, que nunca se rindan-

Mire nuevamente al frente, el final se acercaba, lo sentía, pudo sentir como la presencia de Gerard se desvaneció.

- ¡ROSEEEEE!-

El final habia llegado...

* * *

- ¡ERZAAA!-

Desperté, ojala todo se hubiese quedado como un mal sueño, yo estaba tirada en el suelo boca abajo, alce la mirada y lo primero que vi me dejo impactada.

- Lu-Lucy...-

Su cabeza fue separada de su cuerpo, la cual rodo hasta unos centímetros de mí, el resto de su cuerpo cayo al suelo inerte. Me senté y levante su cabeza, solo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Qué demonios habia pasado?

- ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!- Natsu era sujetado por Gazille y Luxus, todos me veían horrorizados

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo esta cubierto de sangre? ¿Por qué la espada a mi lado esta cubierta de sangre?

* * *

**Para que no se confundan con la edad de los personajes en los recuerdos, aquí la edad de algunos al comienzo de este capitulo para que se guíen. **

**Rose Scarlet: **21 años

**Gerard: **26 años

**Lucky:** 18

**Igneel Salamander Junior: **19

* * *

**Dejad Review! **


	17. Preludio al Desastre

**Anime/Manga:** Fairy Tail

**Parejas:**- - - - - - - (Creo que a estas alturas se entiende =_=)

**Género: **Misterio/Drama

**Advertencia: - - - - - - - Este capítulo es corto - - - - - - -**

**Comentarios: **Lamento mucho no haber actualizado desde hace siglos, pero aun así, les doy gracias a los que siguieron leyendo, mandándome amenazas vía MP (Por supuesto que eso no fue lo que me hizo escribir esta historia nuevamente). Sin más excusas, leed le historia...

* * *

**Éste manga le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

**Capítulo 15: **Preludio al Desastre

* * *

Lucy daba vueltas por todo su hogar, hace varias horas que sus amigas se habían ido a sus casas, a excepción de Wendy y Charle, que se habían quedado a dormir con ella, ambas están dormidas en la cama de la rubia (Lucy insistió en que durmieran ahí). La única luz encendida en la casa es la de la cocina.

_- ¿Qué es esta sensación?- _La rubia decidió está bebiendo un té, está muy nerviosa-_ La marca duele más... al menos la temperatura de Wendy ya está estable... Natsu no regresa... ¿Habrá pasado algo? No, no, Lucy, deja de pensar en esas cosas..._

_-_Lucy...-

Wendy estaba parada en el marco de la puerta algo somnolienta.

- ¡Wendy! ¿Estás bien? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Le rubia se paró y se dirigió hacia ella

- Me duele la espalda... un poco menos que hace rato-

- Es un alivio, ven, toma el té- Le ofreció su taza

- ¿Mandrágora?- Dijo al olerlo

- Si, tiene otras hierbas medicinales más... recordé sobre este tipo de té hace poco...-

- ¿Tus recuerdos ya están completos?-

- Si, por eso la marca apareció. Tú también ¿No?

- Si...-

- Tranquila, ven, vamos a dormir ¿Bien?-

Wendy se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- Gazille...- Dijo la peliazul por lo bajo-... si el recordó todo...

- Lo sé... pero estará bien- Lucy la miro- A pesar de su actitud, estoy segura que el también comprende la situación...

- Pero... ¡Le obligaron a matarla! ¡Y nosotros...!-

- Lo sé- Le corto- Lo sé... todos nos lamentamos esto... con dos guardianes dados de baja... y todo para que fuera en vano... nadie se imaginó que eso ocurriría-

* * *

En las afueras de la ciudad, en el bosque, Natsu corre seguido por Happy.

- ¡Natsu! ¡¿Dónde vamos?!- Le pregunto el gato

- Hay una extraña presencia cerca de la casa de Mistgun- Respondió este sin voltear- _Maldición... ¿Qué es este sensación? Mi cuello me duele demasiado... la cicatriz arde mucho...-_

- ¿Eh? ¿Algo malo pasa cerca de su casa?-

- No estoy seguro, pero mis instintos me dicen que debo ir-

- ¡Natsu!- Se escuchó el grito de alguien a su costado izquierdo

- ¿Gazille?- El pelirosa se detuvo

- Parece que nos dirigimos al mismo lugar, ¿Sentiste esa presencia?- Cuestiono el pelinegro

- Si, creí que solo era mi imaginación...-

- ¿La reconoces?-

- No ¿Y tú?

- Si, es normal que no lo reconozcas, tu todavía no nacías cuando el aún vivía-

- ¿De que estas hablando? No te hagas el misterioso ahora-

- Te lo explicare en el camino, debemos llegar a la casa del el idiota lo más rápido posible-

- Bien. Vamos, Happy-

- ¡Aye!

Los tres reanudaron su camino hacia la casa del peliazul. Pero mientras ellos están en camino, en la casa de Mistgun, éste solo está sentado en un sillón individual frente a la chimenea, que es lo único que ilumina el lugar. En el segundo piso, en la habitación del peliazul, Erza esta acostada en la cama, cubierta por una colcha y con lágrimas en los ojos. En la sala, Mistgun solo atina a suspirar.

- _Llegó antes de tiempo- _Piensa mientras se pone de pie- _Lo que significa que ha matado a todos los que lo liberaron, a todos menos uno...- _

Se dirige a la puerta principal, antes de abrirla vuelve a suspirar, al salir se encuentra con dos personas a pocos metros frente a su casa, dos hombres, uno de ellos es idéntico a él, el otro posee una cabellera roja del mismo tono que el de Erza, no aparenta más de unos 30 años, lleva puesta la parte de arriba de una armadura medieval es de color plateada, pantalones negros, botas militares y espada en manos.

- Un honor conocerlo, Gran General Knightwalker- Mistgun hizo una ligera reverencia-

Lucy estaba acostada en su cama junto a Wendy y Charle, pero ella seguía despierta, mirando hacia la ventana, bajo la mirada un poco triste, con cuidado se separó de Wendy y se bajó de la cama, camino en dirección a su tocador, abrió una pequeña cajita que estaba justo en medio del espejo.

- Lo siento mucho, pero la historia no debe repetirse más- Cerro los ojos y suspiró

Mientras frente al hogar de Mistgun...

- Rose... Tráela aquí, Gerard de Etherion- Le dijo fríamente el pelirrojo

- Lamento informarle que ella esta indispuesta, así que no me es posible traerla ante usted, pero, ¿Qué es lo que le ha hecho a Gerard?- Miro a su "gemelo"- No veo ni un solo destello de vida en su mirada-

- Debe ser porque en estos momentos es como un títere-

- _Un hechizo de Control Mente-Cuerpo- _Pensó el peliazul

- Así es, es más fácil así, fue muy testarudo, no quería escapar de la prisión, alegaba cosas como expiar sus pecados, al final, simplemente utilice ese hechizo-

- Los rumores sobre que usted leía las mentes era cierto, después de todo...-

- Entonces... tráeme a Scarlet, ahora...- Lo miró desafiante

La temperatura comenzó a bajar drásticamente, incluso Mistgun veía su propio aliento como resultado de ello, el viento se había calmado, una tremenda aura asesina comenzó a emanar del cuerpo del General Nightwalker.

- Dije... ¡Tráela aquí!- Gritó

Para cuando Mistgun se dio cuenta, el General ya se encontraba enfrente de el a centímetros de córtale el cuello con su espada, debía dar gracias a sus reflejos, debido a que por ellos fue capaz de esquivarlo.

- No creo que su hija quiera saber el tipo de hombre que fue su padre, alguien que la abandono a su suerte en un bosque donde habitaban las peores bestias salvajes-

- Fue una deshonra, todos los Knightwalker que cargamos con el peso de ser el "Guardián Terrenal" somos hombres, una mujer siendo mi única descendiente, una vergüenza absoluta-

- Pero a pesar de ello se convirtió en Guardiana, decían que superaba a todos sus antecesores, incluyéndolo a usted-

- Como si eso fuese cierto, esa niña solo es un error-

- Es su propia hija-

-Solo un error, a fin de cuentas, ella vendrá a mí, no puedes evitar su destino-

- El destino no está escrito en piedra- Lo miro feamente

- Pero el de ella ya está escrito, tú lo escuchaste de la boca de la misma Layla, ninguno lo ha podido evitar y nadie lo hará, es ese el destino de los Nightwalker, para aquellos que han abandonado todo sentimiento no saben lo que significa cargar con esto, tú no sabes lo que es cargar con esto-

-...- Mistgun solo frunció el en señal de molestia, todos los guardianes de Etherion eran etiquetados de esa forma, personas sin sentimientos-

- La verdad no es pecado, pero, realmente incomoda ¿No?- El General solo sonrió

- Je, pero, eso no me importa más, si mi pecado fue sentir, entonces seguiré haciéndolo incluso después de morir, todo sea por ella-

- Tu padre debe estar revolcándose en su tumba en estos momentos por las palabras que dices – El General sonrió – El hijo del gran Varok salvador del Reino de Etherion enamorado de la Hija de su Asesino, el General Knightwalker Noel –

- ¿Y? – Mistgun estaba serio, ninguna otra expresión en su rostro.

- Después de todo, siguen siendo solo unos Jokers los Guardianes de Etherion – El general enfundo su espada, acto que sorprendió a Mistgun – Te haré un favor, Gerard de Etherion, te devolveré esto – Señalo a Gerard – Te devolveré tu _corazón _y con el tus sentimientos, ya que al parecer, hasta ahora has trabajado muy bien sin ellos, esa persona me lo contó todo, sobre la tortura que pasaste como castigo, el rencor que acumulaste, la ira... y como destruiste con tus propias manos Etherion, más bien... como destruyeron sus amados Reinos, las marcas que los calificaron como bestias de guerra –

- Hasta donde yo sé – Mistgun sonrió – Ningún ser vivo es capaz de vivir sin corazón, es un órgano de vital importancia y yo lo tengo aquí dentro de mi cuerpo –

- ... – El general rio fuertemente – Realmente me agradas muchacho – Dejó de reír – Si yo no tuviera ésta maldición probablemente hubiese sido un buen padre para Rose, y como veo que eres un buen muchacho... es probable que te hubiese dejado salir con mi hija, pero, ya que ese no es el caso...

- ¡Mistgun! – Es la voz de Natsu, el cual sale del Bosque, seguido por Gazille, ambos se quedan asombrados al ver a las otras dos personas frente al peliazul.

- Pero miren que tenemos aquí – Dijo en torno burlesco el General – Si son los hijos de los dragones Metallicana e Igneel, realmente son idénticos a sus padres –

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo un horrible grito se escuchó desde la casa de Mistgun.

- ¡Erza! – Gritó Natsu.

- Vaya… eso fue rápido- El General rio sonrió ligeramente.

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Erza?! – Mistgun lo miro con enfado.

El General solo le sonrió y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse junto a Gerard, ignorando las protestas de los otros 3, ambos desaparecieron en una densa niebla. Gazille y Natsu ya iban a ir por ellos, pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose los detuvo, ahí enfrente de ellos estaba Erza Scarlet, con la respiración agitada y temblando a cada respiro que daba.

- Erza…- Mistgun se acercó a ella - ¿Estás bien? – Mistgun la ayudo a sostenerse, ella lo tomo del brazo para evitar caer por algún futuro desmayo.

- Lo ha hecho…- Dijo ella en una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿De qué hablas? –

Ella lo miró con una gran sonrisa, y el no dudo en extrañarse ante tal reacción.

- Lucy, Lucy ya no va a morir, mi padre lo arreglo, mi padre me dijo que lo podía solucionar – Las palabras de Erza no tenían sentido para ninguno de los chicos presentes. Pero ella al ver sus expresiones solo suspiró sin quitar su sonrisa- Es obvio que no lo entiendan, pero tienen que creerme, fue como un viaje en el tiempo, él lo arreglo todo y evito que yo matara a Lucy haciéndome despertar antes de que perdiera la razón mientras volvían mis recuerdos –

Los chicos se sorprendieron ante lo dicho, estaban muy confundidos, pero estaban seguros de que era algún truco del General.

- Erza, no sé de qué estás hablando, pero sea lo que sea, debe ser una mentira del General Knightwalker – Le decía Mistgun – Escucha, él era famoso por crear ilusiones de algún tipo de evento en las mentes de sus víctimas…

- ¡No, No! ¡Es verdad! –

- No lo es – Le repitió – Además… ¿Cómo sabes que él es o fue tu padre? –

- El me lo dijo, también me dijo que me abandonó cuando nací, pero lo hizo por mi bien y no porque era una mujer, él no quería que terminará como los demás guardianes Terrenales… él no es una mala persona… ¡Ya se! ¡Vayamos a casa de Lucy! –

Ninguno de los chicos lograba entender lo que pasaba, lo que la pelirroja decía no tenía sentido para alguno de ellos, cuando lograron darse cuenta Erza ya corría lejos de ellos.

- Debemos seguirla – Gazille fue tras ella al igual que Natsu y Happy, no esperaron a Mistgun.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento que esto ya ha pasado…? – El peliazul toco la marca sobre su ojo.

La pelirroja corría a gran velocidad en dirección a la casa de Lucy, los otros tres la seguían de cerca.

- Hey, Scarlet – Le habló Gazille - ¿Por qué mejor no vamos con el maestro Makarov? Él debe saber sobre el General…

- ¡No! – Le grito sin regresarle a ver – Si hacemos eso puede que el futuro termine siendo el que trato de evitar, debemos llegar a la casa de Lucy pronto –

* * *

En la casa de Lucy, esta se encontraba dormida al lado de Wendy y Charle, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que eran observadas desde afuera por una persona encapuchada.

-¿No es maravilloso? Pronto todo comenzara de nuevo y esta vez… el Holocausto no será detenido –

Su capucha color negro se ondeaba con el aire, se encontraba sentado en la azotea de una casa, lo poco que podía distinguirse de su rostro era su color, piel pálida, muy blanca, y algunos mechones de cabello del color plata. La Luna ilumina la ciudad, está en su punto más alto.

La tensión puede ser percibida por las criaturas mágicas, muchas de ellas se ocultan en el bosque tratando de evitar hacer ruido, como si un animal peligroso estuviera cazando, incluso los canales de agua que pasan por la ciudad están en relativa calma, ni siquiera hay personas a estas horas de la noche.

- Por favor, _Ultima Knightwalker_ muéstrales a todos el maravilloso camino de la redención –

* * *

En lo profundo de un oscuro lugar, siendo iluminado solo por la opaca luz de las velas flotando en el aire, una joven mujer de vestido negro y cabellos rubios corta la tela frente a ella.

- Oh, Mavis, ¿No estás triste? Tu increíble hogar será destrozado pronto – Aparece otro lugar iluminado atrás de ella.

- Señora, ya he cumplido con mi misión, tal y como lo ordenó –

- Oh, muchas gracias querido mío – ella seguía cortando la tela – ¿Llevaste a nuestro invitado a dormir?

- Por supuesto, Gerard duerme profundamente en estos momentos –

- Como era de esperarse del Gran General Knightwalker, siempre tan precavido –

Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

- Mi señora… ¿Qué pasará con mi hija? –

- No te preocupes, ella estará bien – Dejó las tijeras en la mesita que apareció a un costado suyo. – Después de todo… - Se acercó al General y lo abrazo –… es nuestra preciada hija ¿Verdad? Aunque… también estoy preocupada por mi niño, ha sido algo irresponsable últimamente… –

- Con esto se terminará todo ¿Cierto? – Cuestiono el General viéndola al rostro.

- Si, con esto se acabará el legado de los Knightwalker, ya todo ha sido establecido como yo te lo había dicho – Le dio un ligero beso. – Desde el momento en que abandonaste a tu hija la maldición comenzó a derrumbarse… pero… la decisión final la tiene ella…

- Vuestro hijo se ha convertido en un buen muchacho, se parece a su padre –

- Si, lo se… espero que esa casa le sirva de algo… -

- Makarov parece que ya lo sabe todo, alguien le ha estado informando –

- Era de esperarse – La mujer volvió a donde estaba anteriormente y comenzó nuevamente a cortar la tela delante de ella – Puedes retirarte querido –

* * *

**Yo sé que es un capitulo muy corto, pero bueno… eso fue porque me di cuenta que de la mitad de la historia en adelante, no cuadraba. Así que trataré de detallar más los capítulos, por lo tanto serán más cortos para que sean más prácticos.**


End file.
